Underworld
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Ten cuidado, en lo más profundo de la tierra existe un lugar en donde tus más horribles pesadillas se vuelven realidad y la línea de ese mundo al nuestro es muy delgada. La balanza perfecta está a punto de romperse. Sonamy/Silblaze
1. A Night Tale

**Les dije que no descansarían mucho de mí XD! Les traigo otra historia extraña y rara, "Underworld" o Inframundo espero les guste. Para aquellos que no me han leído antes les dejo un par de aclaraciones de mi forma de escribir:**

-Diálogos

"_Pensamientos"_

_***Sonidos***_

**(N/A: Notas de Autora)**

**Esta historia la había pensando hace un par de años atrás, pero no había modo que me pusiera a escribirla realmente. Espero les guste. Sin más preámbulos los dejos con A Night Tale o Cuento de la Noche. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1: A Night Tale<span>

_Antes del inicio del tiempo, de los mortales y del mundo como se conoce, el bien y el mal convivían en un mismo plano, en donde había peleas constantes entre la luz y la oscuridad; el día y la noche no existía, pues la luna y el sol estaban presentes todo el tiempo, iluminando así los campos de batalla. _

_El caos por los seres de la oscuridad y de la luz era tanto, que para terminar con la guerra, el sol y la luna se separaron por primera vez, y junto con ellos los espíritus que se encargarían que el caos no volviera a arrasar el plano mortal. Para mantener el orden, se crearon los tres planos; el plano de los cielos o el plano del sol, en donde habita la luz y los seres de luz, el plano del inframundo o el plano de la luna, en donde la oscuridad reina, y por último, el plano mortal, el intermediario de ambos, que procura que estos nunca más se vuelvan a juntarse; éste, es visitado una vez por la luna y el sol durante 12 horas todos los días, de esa manera se guarda el equilibrio entre los tres planos._

_Para evitar que el equilibrio se vuelva a perder, existen dos espíritus que dirigen estos lugares, esencias únicas y poderosas, encargados del orden en el mundo mortal mantenido en orden el suyo. Estos espíritus únicos, se dice que eran un par de hermanos, idéntico uno con él otro, separados desde su mismísimo nacimiento, si conocerse jamás, sabiendo únicamente de la existencia del otro. Sin embargo ellos no estaban solos. Junto con los espíritus vivían criaturas únicas y diferentes, llamadas chaos, chaos especiales y con habilidades diferentes a aquellos que se presentan en el plano mortal. Los chaos tipo ángel, que habitan en el plano del sol y crecen de la bondad y el amor, y los chaos tipo demonio, que habitan en el inframundo, que crecen del caos y el odio. _

_Se dice que ambas entidades mantienen el control de su plano a través de dos piedras preciosas, lo que hace que haya vida y armonía. La piedra lunar, custodiada por el espíritu del inframundo y la piedra solar vigilada por el espíritu del cielo. Considerada las más raras gemas jamás creadas, éstas hacen que el mundo se mantenga en un perfecto balance; sin embargo la avaricia y codicia de los mortales por poseerlas debido a su valor han traído han caos y guerra al plano mortal, debido a esto el acceso al plano espiritual es prohibido para cualquier mortal. Los guardianes de los más valiosos tesoros del mundo se han puesto en las puertas para así evitar que seres egoístas intenten romper el balance y traigan así destrucción y guerra._

-Tsk- sonrió con malicia para cerrar aquel libro antiguo de pasta gruesa y gastada –Ya saben qué hacer- habló a la oscuridad –Este es sólo el inicio…

* * *

><p><strong>Como verán es bastante corto este capítulo, es realmente sólo un prologo, pero el siguiente capítulo será más largo que esto, lo prometo. Para aquellos que no saben cada cuanto actualizo es aproximadamente cada semana, si me llegó a retrasar es por causas mayores (no estaba en mi compu XD!) De igual manera siempre intento actualizar en mi twitter cuando actualizo o si hay algún retraso.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han hablado conmigo por MP (mensaje privado) sobre mis historias y claro los que me han dejado comentarios. Quiero aprovechar este capítulo para agradecerles a todos sus comentarios y halagos, significan mucho para mí. Como saben si me envían un mensaje yo con gusto les contesto (aunque me tarde un poco -.-u Gracias a todos. Sin más que agregar Kat Fuera.**

**Capítulo 2:The begining of the disaster. Toda historia tiene un comienzo…**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. The Begining of the disaster

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews, gracias por apoyarme en esta nueva extraña historia. Ahora, como segundo, debido que por aquí se acercan festividades la siguiente semana y no creo poder actualizar el otro viernes cambie las fechas de actualización de esta semana. El capítulo 3 será actualizado el otro lunes, por lo mismo. En fin, es temporal y es sólo para que sepan. Sin más noticias bla, bla, bla. Los dejo con el capítulo 2: El inicio del desastre.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2: The Begining of the disaster<span>

El suave viento le traía una cierta tranquilidad que no podía encontrar en ningún otro lado que no fuese ese. Se encontraba en la cima de una de las montañas más altas de todo el lugar, y por los colores del cielo notó que no tardaría mucho en anochecer, pues la estrellas se estaban posando sobre el firmamento y la luz del sol se iba perdiendo poco a poco, y muy pronto la oscuridad recorrió las montañas y no hubo más luz que la que la luna brindaba. Luna llena. Sus rayos alumbraron con aquel brillo plateado los verdes pastos.

Shadow se quedó admirándola por un breve instante sintiendo la tranquilidad que ésta le brindaba, la paz que en ningún otro lado del planeta encontraba, hasta que sintió la tierra a sus pies sacudirse provocando que pusiera una rodilla en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio por completo y de pronto cesó. Se paró nuevamente, sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto, después de todo los temblores son normales, más en las montañas en donde los derrumbes son algo común.

Dio el primer paso para iniciar su marcha y encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche cuando sintió algo observándolo. Shadow se volteó con una mirada inquisitiva buscando entre la oscuridad qué era lo que podría estarlo vigilando. Vio a los adentros de la selva negra y sintió un escalofrío. Movió sus orejas atento de cualquier ruido… no había; ni grillos, ni aves, ni siquiera el crujir de las ramas que eran pisadas por los animales nocturnos de la zona. Movió sus ojos con lentitud, mientras aquella mirada invisible lo acechaba sin tregua alguna. "Hmph, debe de ser mi imaginación" se dijo a sí mismo para dar la vuelta nuevamente hasta que una pequeña luz lo hizo parar. Se volteó en dirección de aquella pequeña luz roja que se mira a la distancia, dos pequeño puntos rojos.

Dio un pequeño paso para acercarse cuando sintió la presencia de varías miradas a la vez, pronto varios puntos rojos aparecieron por todo su alrededor. "¡¿Quién está ahí?" gritó en posición de ataque el erizo negro. Incontables risas parecieron resonar por toda la montaña "_¿Qué demonios es eso?" _pensó alarmado. Movió lentamente su pie hacia atrás viendo atentamente aquellos ojos resplandecientes cuando escuchó como aquellos seres parecían alborotarse por aquel inofensivo movimiento. Le pareció escuchar miles de alas aletear rápidamente, y luego aquellos ojos empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad. Un zumbido insufrible lo hizo tapar sus oídos mientras miraba aquellos ojos rojos moverse por toda la espesura del bosque, no sabía qué hacer, tal vez era simples murciélagos inofensivos, o eso pensó hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su costado izquierdo haciéndolo caer con una rodilla al suelo; un leve rasguño, nada serio, hasta que las demás criaturas empezaron por imitarlo y atacar. Sintió varios rasguños en su cuerpo provocando que moviera sus brazos en un intento de librarse de ellos, pero sin éxito alguno; así que hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento, correr y alejarse tanto como podía de ellos.

Shadow corrió por el bosque con muy poca visibilidad sintiendo aquellos seres muy cerca de él; casi podía sentir el respirar de ellos sobre su cuello. No entendía ¿cómo era posible que lo siguieran tan de cerca? él era demasiado rápido. Volteó a ver atrás y vio aquellos pequeños ojos rojos seguirlo de cerca sin intención de detenerse; regresó su mirada al frente únicamente para chocarse contra algo y hacerlo rodar montaña abajo. Sintió las pequeñas piedras y ramas lastimarlo sutilmente mientras rodaba sin control alguno hasta que una enorme roca impidió que siguiera de largo. No estaba seguro con qué había chocado, pero fuese lo que fuese se había caído con él. El erizo negro abrió los ojos un poco aturdido y vio algo moverse entre la oscuridad. Lo tomó con fuerza y lo empujó fuertemente contra aquella enorme roca que yacía cual lapida en la mitad de la nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios eres y qué quieres de mí?- gritó molesto.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- gritó -¡Suéltame!- dijo forcejeando con él.

Shadow notó que sus ojos no brillaban como los de aquellos seres y entonces, con la poca luz que la luna irradiaba vio que delante de él se encontraba una murciélago de pelaje blanco y ojos azules. La soltó con brusquedad al percatarse de su error.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?- gritó molesta, cosa que no duró mucho cuando escuchó aquellos aleteos nuevamente por las cercanías - ...Están regresando- dijo la murciélago viendo al cielo negro.

-Silencio- comando el erizo quien pegó su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible a aquella roca para no ser visto. Después de unos breves momentos de tensión, los aleteos parecieron alejarse.

-¿También huyes de ellos?- preguntó ella, quien yacía a su par; pero sin respuesta alguna. La murciélago suspiró pesadamente y de reojo vio sus alas que yacían lastimadas por la caída –Será mejor que nos ocultemos- dijo con seriedad –Ven conmigo- comandó caminando con un paso veloz, pero notó que el erizo negro no estaba dispuesto a seguirla. Paró su marcha para verlo sobre el hombro, deteniéndose por un breve momento –O quédate con ellos, tú eliges- dijo caminando nuevamente. El erizo negro empezó a caminar tras de ella a una distancia considerable.

Se ocultaron dentro de un gran tronco vacío y mohoso. La murciélago se recostó levemente en la madera semi podrida y se revisó varias de sus heridas, pero no pudo ver nada, así que sólo se dedicó a descansar. Shadow vio una última vez al cielo y luego regreso adentro del tronco con la esperanza de no ser encontrado.

-Por cierto, soy Rouge, Rouge the Bat.

-... Shadow- respondió sin emoción alguna con su vista en la entrada del tronco.

-Tranquilo, no creo que nos miren aquí, esperaremos al amanecer y saldremos.

-¿Sabes qué son?

-No, pero creo que serán más visibles en la mañana, además, necesito descansar- dijo para cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te topaste con ellos?

-Iba volando por las cercanías, haciendo mis cosas cuando vi unas luces extrañas a la lejanía, pensé que serían rubíes o algo así, así que me acerque... mala idea. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente aquel resplandor rojo pareció verme y luego me atacaron. Volé tanto como pude para alejarme de ellos, pero ellos me siguieron de cercar y empezaron a lastimarme provocando que cayera a tierra firme. Lo último que vi fue algo corriendo a gran velocidad y chocando contra mí provocando que rodara montaña abajo- dijo revisando sus dañadas alas -¿Qué crees que sean?

-No lo sé, pero sean lo que sean, son peligrosos y rápidos.

Las horas pasaron y pronto los rayos del sol empezaron por salir para bañar la montaña con su resplandor, dándoles a entender que era hora de salir y enfrentarse a aquellas extrañas criaturas. Salieron con precaución para dirigir su mirada al cielo, que estaba despejado. No se miraba nada a los alrededores y de nuevo los animales del área inundaron el ambiente de sonidos diversos. Se habían desvanecido.

-No lo entiendo, parecían millones en la noche- dijo Rouge con su vista en el cielo.

-¿Qué demonios habrá sido eso?

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba viendo las vitrinas de aquellas tiendas de ropa. Se reuniría con él esa noche y quería verse mejor que otras noches, pues esa noche confesaría sus sentimientos, esa noche sería el inicio de todo. Suspiró pesadamente. A pesar de que llevaba ya bastante tiempo como amigos, no sabía qué palabras usar para decírselo. Se vio en el reflejo de uno de de los cristales y se vio así misma con intensidad. "Tú puedes hacerlo Amy" se dijo a sí misma, y se regaló una gran sonrisa, una que pareció desvanecerse al ver un vestido rosa con blanco en aquella vitrina. Era el vestido más hermoso que ella había visto. Era un vestido arriba de la rodilla con los hombros destapados en un bello tono rosa pastel; sonrió emocionada, ese sería, sería el vestido perfecto para esa noche. "_Esta vez, sí se lo diré_" pensó con nerviosismo. Sintió como una pequeña sacudida a sus pies la hacía tambalearse, él tenía siempre ese efecto en ella o eso pensó hasta que lo que empezó como un ligero temblor pronto pareció convertirse en un terremoto. Amy sintió la tierra estremecerse con violencia y todo lo que había en aquella pequeña tienda de Station Square empezó a caerse al piso.

Caminó torpemente para sostenerse de un poste de luz y evitar caer al suelo. Amy vio como los enormes rascacielos se sacudían violentamente provocando que algunas de las ventanas se rajaran o explotaran lanzando los vidrios al suelo. Escuchó gritos y vio a la gente correr de un lado a otro. Para cuando creyó que no podría ponerse peor, el suelo a sus pies empezó a abrirse.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó gritar. Para ver como una grieta se abría a la mitad de la calle cual rayo en tormenta.

Escuchó las tapas de los drenajes de aguas negras salir volando, hidrantes quebrarse y liberar el agua que contenían, y como las alarmas de varios automóviles hacían sonidos diferentes, y luego, todo paró. Amy se encontraban en el suelo algo aturdidas por lo que acaba de pasar y con horror vio aquella escena de devastación y caos a su alrededor.

-Un… ¿terremoto?

0-0-0-0-0

-No entiendo porque teníamos que venir aquí, sabes que detesto venir a la playa- dijo molesto sentando tan lejos del agua como le fue posible.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba recoger un par de muestras para una investigación que estoy haciendo, además tú dijiste que querías hacer algo diferente.

-No me refería a esto, además, el día está muy nublado Tails- dijo mientras miraba las nubes grises aposentarse en el cielo.

-No tardara mucho más- dijo el zorrito.

El erizo azul se quedó con aquella expresión de aburrimiento y molestia en su rostro, fijando su vista hacia el horizonte, y en eso vio algo extraño, algo que se formaba en la distancia. Sonic se puso de pie y siguió con aquella mirada inquisitiva.

-Tails... creo que será mejor irnos.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué?- dijo prestando su atención al erizo azul.

-Porque creo que una ola gigante viene para acá.

El zorrito de dos colas volteó su cabeza a la dirección del horizonte y notó que lo que el erizo decía era cierto; una ola gigante venía directo hacia ellos provocando que Tails se quedara congelado al ver como aumentaba de tamaño según se acercaba a ellos. "¡Tails debemos irnos!" gritó el erizo azul quien tomó a su amigo por la muñeca y lo hizo correr hacia la dirección contraria.

Tails y Sonic habían viajado a una playa lejana, en una isla apartada, para tomar las muestras que Tails necesitaba, así que habían usado el Tornado Azul, razón por la cual Sonic se había unido en la expedición, él nunca iba a islas, ya que no tenía medios para transportarse en el agua.

-¡Necesitamos llegar al avión!- gritó Tails corriendo detrás de él.

-Ja, no hay problema con eso- respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora para así aumentar la velocidad.

Llegaron al avión e inmediatamente Tails lo puso en marcha para despegar de aquella isla desierta, y ni bien estuvieron en el aire vieron cómo la gran ola arrasaba con todo lo que estuviera en su camino, provocando que la isla quedara sumergida bajo el agua, borrando su existencia de la faz del planeta.

-Y te preguntas por qué no me gusta el agua- dijo el erizo mientras miraba a la isla ser tragada por el agua.

-Esto me preocupa, la isla se encuentra cerca de donde vivimos... si el maremoto no se la hubiera topado con este lugar tal vez ahora todo el valle estaría bajo el agua.

-Sí- dijo el erizo azul aún impactado por lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

Llegaron a tierra firme con un poco de dificultad pues no había un claro lo suficientemente despejado como para aterrizar al Tornado Azul. Había maleza por doquier. Sonic bajó del avión intrigado por el desastre a sus pies. Agudizó su vista y vio ramas, hojas y tallos esparcidos a cientos de metros a la distancia.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Tails al bajar del avión.

-Espérame aquí, ya regreso- comando el erizo azul.

-¡Espera, Sonic!

Sin embargo no se detuvo a petición de su amigo. Corrió por las praderas mientras según como avanzaba miraba cada vez más y más vegetación muerta. Los gigantescos sauces y robles yacían regados por todo el lugar, dificultándole un poco el correr; parecía como si alguien los hubiera arrancado de raíz para tirarlos después con violencia al suelo. Empezó a disminuir la velocidad mientras notaba no sólo ramas y hojas esparcidas, también, habían muchos objetos extraños esparcidos por los verdes campos, que ahora no dejaban apreciar su hermoso color.

Sonic inspeccionó el lugar para intentar identificar quién podría haber sido el responsable de tal calamidad. La imagen de Eggman se cruzó en su mente, ¿podría ser que en aquel breve momento que estuvo en aquella isla él atacara? Por un momento su mente empezó a divagar hasta que el sonido de unos gemidos de dolor lo regresaron a la realidad. Alguien estaba herido. Corrió en la dirección de aquellos sonidos y al hacerlo reconoció a alguien familiar "¿Knuckles?" dijo un poco asombrado por verlo ahí levantarse con cierto esfuerzo para así quitarse los escombros y maleza que tenía encima.

-¡Knuckles!- gritó una vez que la impresión pareció alejarse de él -¡¿Qué rayos pasó?

Knuckles se levantó adolorido para luego escuchar una voz familiar, abrió los ojos lentamente y luego vio el rostro del erizo azul. -¿Sonic?- preguntó mientras con su mano sobaba su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué está todo así?, ¿Fue Eggman?

-¿Eh?, ¿Eggman? No, a menos que el haya aprendido a controlar la naturaleza. Fue un tornado.

-¿Un tornado?, ¿Estás bromeando?

-No, se formó de improvisto- dijo viendo a sus alrededores con cierta preocupación -La mitad de _The Angel Island _fue arrasada por éste.

La expresión del erizo azul cambió de una preocupada a una seria y pensativa, tornados y maremotos formándose al mismo tiempo era un indicador de que había algo mal, ¿pero qué?

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el equidna al ver el semblante serio de su amigo.

-No, nada aún… Vamos con Tails, debe de saber esto.

Regresaron a la casa de Tails mientras en el camino Knuckles le contaba de cómo aquellas ráfagas de viento se habían formado muy cerca del altar de la _Master Emerald_, para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía el tornando había estado demasiado cerca como para escapar; lo último que se acordaba era que lo había lanzado con fuerza por las praderas. La mitad de su hogar había sido arrasado por el tornado.

-No te preocupes, _The Angel Island _se recuperara en un dos por tres- le sonrió el erizo azul mientras abría la puerta de la casa del zorrito.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Tails al verlo llegar.

-Hola Tails, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira!- dijo para con un control remoto en su mano encender la televisión que yacía en medio de la sala.

-'_Se han reportado diferentes daños en el área de Station Square, después del terremoto que….'__***Click***__ '…El volcán del área de Green Hill ha causado devastación a su paso desde…'__***Click**__* 'En otras noticia, se reportó un ola gigante de 15 metros que hundió la Isla de Kioshi, después de…'_- El zorrito vio con preocupación el televisor mientras le quitaba el sonido con un botón –Y esto sólo ha sido en los últimos dos días- habló con preocupación.

-Y aún no han reportado el tornado de _The Angel Island_- dijo Knuckles mientras miraba las imágenes del tsunami arrasar la Isla de Kioshi.

-¡¿Qué tornado?- preguntó exaltado el zorrito.

-Un tornado se formó de la nada y se llevó a mitad de los árboles de la isla- explicó el equidna.

-Esto no está bien- habló Tails para apagar el televisor –No es normal que tantas catástrofes pasen tan seguidas.

-¿Crees que sea sólo una coincidencia?- preguntó Sonic.

-No- respondió con seriedad -¿Recuerdas las muestras que estábamos tomando en la playa?

-Sí, cómo olvidarlo.

-Bien, según mis investigaciones esto sólo parece estar por empeorar- dijo mientras caminaba a su laboratorio, seguido por Knuckles y Sonic –Las placas tectónicas del planeta parecen estarse moviendo a una velocidad y fuerza alarmante, ocasionado estos desastres en diferentes partes simultáneamente. Lo que no sé es por qué está sucediendo.

-¿Crees que sea Eggman?- cuestionó Knuckles.

-No lo sé- respondió con un suspiro de resignación –De igual manera, no sé que tipo de loco invento podría tener para ocasionar tantos desastres a esta magnitud.

-¿Entonces qué propones?- habló el equidna - ¡Que veamos como nuestro planeta es destruido por desastres naturales!

-¡¿Pues qué quieres que haga?

-¡Tranquilos!- intervino el erizo azul –Creo que como primer paso debemos de descartar la fuente obvia de todo esto.

-¿Uh?

-Eggman.

0-0-0-0-0

El caos había empezado por adueñarse de la mayoría de los ciudadanos. Todas las noticias y canales informativos anunciaban los desastres alrededor del mundo; ciudades desaparecidas, maremotos, volcanes y terremotos destruyéndolo todo. El pánico no era lo suyo, pero sin duda eso la dejaba intranquila, algo estaba pasando y no sabía qué era.

Fijó su vista al cielo azul y despejado, únicamente con el sol brillando en lo alto, el típico cielo de un día de verano. No había indicios de tormentas o nubes grises que indicaran alguna catástrofe, era como si nada pudiera salir mal, hasta sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. El sol empezó a descender poco a poco, haciendo que el crepúsculo se acercara; pero era totalmente imposible, a penas serían las dos de la tarde ¿Cómo rayos el sol empezaba a ocultarse tan pronto? Ella no fue la única que notó eso, todos los seres que se encontraban afuera caminando por la ciudad como ella, notaron este cambio y al igual que ella se quedaron de observadores viendo este fenómeno nunca antes visto; y luego el sol detuvo su marcha quedándose en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de colores naranjas y rojos. Se quedó contemplando el sol, esperando que siguiera con su ruta de descenso, pero parecía quedarse estático, a la mitad de todo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- se dijo a sí misma en forma de susurro.

-¡Blaze!- escuchó su nombre.

-¿Uh?- se volteó para verla correr hacia ella.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación mientras llegaba casi sin respiración hacia ella.

-Hola Amy- saludó indiferente mientras de nuevo fijaba su vista al ocaso -Sí, es decir a parte de eso- habló señalando al sol que seguía igual –Sin contar eso, todo está de maravilla- respondió con sarcasmo.

Al igual que la felina de pelaje lila, Amy se quedo con su mirada fija en la estrella de luz amarilla que ahora yacía estática en el horizonte. Vio su reloj de muñeca y vio la hora "1:53 p.m." Y de nuevo vio el sol y en sus ojos la preocupación la invadió junto con todos los ciudadanos que observaban el acontecimiento.

-El mundo se está poniendo de cabeza- musitó Amy llamando la atención de Blaze.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó siempre con su mirada serena y fija en el horizonte –Pensé que estarías arreglándote para verlo a él esta noche.

-¿Uh?, Sí bueno, surgió un par de inconvenientes- respondió con cierto sonroje al recordar qué iba a hacer esa noche.

-¿No encontraste el vestido ideal?

-De hecho lo encontré…- habló para verla fijamente

-¿Entonces?

–Blaze, en Station Square hubo un terremoto esta mañana, por eso quería saber si tú estabas bien.

-Aquí aún no pasa nada, sólo el sol que...- paró de hablar abruptamente.

Amy observó a la felina que de repente había cambiado su mirada indiferente por una de preocupación, parecía que algo malo acaba de suceder. Amy vio hacia diferentes direcciones esperando encontrar algo malo cerca, pero la verdad era que no había nada, nada, aparte del extraño cambio en el sol.

-Bla…

-...Las_ Sol Emeralds_- musitó para luego salir corriendo.

-¡Espera Blaze!- dijo corriendo tras de ella.

La felina llegó a su hogar y buscó sus esmeraldas con desesperación. Amy entró detrás de ella aún llamándola por su nombre, pero sin respuesta alguna. "¿Blaze qué sucede?" preguntó la eriza. Blaze encontró aquellas gemas para verlas con horror; las esmeraldas yacían con un brillo tan opacó que parecían más piedras rojas que hermosas gemas.

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-...Es el sol, algo anda mal con el sol... –dijo mientras sus adoradas gemas titilaban con la poca luz que aún tenían –Está matando la energía de las esmeraldas.

Amy vio hacia las ventanas de la casa y vio aquel atardecer estático. Las _Sol Emeralds_ tomaban su energía del sol como fuente primaria y sin eso éstas morían, y ahora debido a que el mundo parecía estar al revés estaban en peligro. Vio a Blaze nuevamente, quien con una mirada decisiva tomó aquellas gemas y caminó hacia fuera.

-¡Espera!- gritó Amy -¿Adónde vas?

-A salvar mis esmeraldas- dijo para salir corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, tal y como dice su nombre, este es el inicio de la historia XD! Espero les haya gustado. Sin mucho que agregar su escritora se despide. Kat Fuera.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: La Piedra Solar. Toda consecuencia tiene su causa.**


	3. La Piedra Solar

**Hola a todos, bien para iniciar este capítulo, quiero hacer mención a un review que recibí. A diferencia de mis últimas historias, que se han desarrollado en mundos alternativos esta como se podrán dar cuenta regresa a lo que es el mundo de Sonic (para serles sincera sentí extraño escribiendo en el método tradicional XD) pero tiene ciertas modificaciones a lo tradicional o acostumbrado del mundo de Sonic ¿Qué cosas? Bueno creo que conformen vayan leyendo se darán cuenta. De igual manera espero les guste. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el siguiente capítulo XD!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3: La Piedra Solar<span>

El Tornado Azul los había ayudado a llegar a ciertos lugares que sin duda a pie hubieran sido muy lejanas o imposibles de alcanzar, pero lo que era bosque o selva debía de hacerse caminando. Eggman tenía tantas guaridas en diferentes partes que ir en busca de cada una les había llevado un poco más de lo que hubieran querido, pero necesitaban encontrarlo antes de que algo más saliera mal.

-¡Es increíble!- gritó Knuckles –Cuando no lo quieres está en todas partes, pero cuando realmente lo necesitas desaparece. Es como una peste- dijo molesto.

-Tranquilizate Knuckles- le sonrió el erizo azul -¿Cuántas guaridas más puede tener Eggman?

-Veinticuatro para ser exactos- habló Tails.

-Debes de estar bromeando…- dijo el erizo azul con una expresión de cansancio.

-Eggman tiene muchos lugares diferentes para…- pero Tails calló antes de completar su frase para dirigir su vista al cielo.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó el erizo al verlo callar abruptamente.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- gritó Knuckles.

El erizo azul dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio el sol descender poco a poco para darle la bienvenida al atardecer. Al igual que Tails y Knuckles, se quedó inmóvil viendo el sol descender como si éste cayera del cielo, y luego se detuvo.

-¿Es posible que Eggman haga eso?- preguntó Knuckles.

-No lo sé, pero de ser así lo detendremos.

-Sonic, esto cada vez se está poniendo peor- habló el zorrito.

-No te preocupes Tails, encontraremos la causa de esto. Andando.

Siguieron su camino por el bosque hasta que llegaron a otra guarida en éste, pero parecían más ruinas que las ostentosas guaridas que habían visitado antes. No había robots o luz en ninguna parte. Todo se miraba bastante abandonado y destruido en ciertas áreas. La sensación de entrar a un cementerio por el ambiente muerto y desolado los invadió rápidamente.

-Dudo mucho que esté aquí- señaló Knuckles.

-¿Recuerdas haber atacado este lugar?- cuestionó Sonic caminando a la entrada, ahora hecha pedazos.

-¿Uh?, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, no había estado aquí antes.

-Exacto. A parte de nosotros y Shadow ¿Quién más atacaría a Eggman?

-Pues creo que debe de tener bastantes enemigos si me lo preguntas.

-Sonic tiene razón- dijo Tails para acercarse a una de las desgastadas paredes que tenía cientos de cortes pequeños en ésta –Para hacer este daño necesitarías mucha fuerza o un gran ejercito.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué Egg…

_***¡Clank!***_

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tails mientras intentaba vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad de la base.

-Hay alguien aquí- habló el erizo para adentrarse al lugar.

Caminaron con cuidado por los pasillos desérticos hasta que de nuevo aquel sonido metálico retumbo por toda la guarida. "Por aquí" dijo el erizo azul, quien caminaba al frente. Caminaban en el lúgubre pasillo sin realmente un rumbo hasta que en la distancia lograron divisar algo moverse. Sonic caminó con cautela mientras miraba a la distancia una débil sombra.

-Pero ¿qué rayos?- dijo Knuckles conforme se acercaban.

-¿Eggman?- exclamó Tails al ver al gran hombre con varias heridas.

-Esto es sin duda algo que no se ve todos los días- sonrió el erizo azul.

Eggman escuchó las voces inundar de eco lo que alguna vez había sido una de sus mejores bases. Vio al erizo azul y a sus amigos acercarse con cautela y curiosidad hacia donde el yacía.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con cierto fastidio.

-Bien, para resumir, el mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza y queríamos saber si eras el culpable Egg, pero me parece que tienes mejores cosas qué hacer como… re decorar- respondió con una sonrisa el erizo.

-Siempre tan inoportuno como siempre Sonic the Hegehog.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Tails.

-Me atacaron.

-Eso parece bastante obvio, ¿pero quién?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Hmph, ¿es realmente importante?, ¿Piensas ser mi héroe ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sólo venimos por respuestas- dijo con el ceño fruncido el erizo azul- Pero pareces que no las tienes. Será mejor ir…

-Al contrario mi pequeña peste- interrumpió el hombre de gran bigote -Sé más de lo que crees.

-¿Exactamente qué sabes?- preguntó el zorro de dos colas.

-Maremotos, erupciones, tsunamis… son sólo algunas de las cosas que han pasado estos últimos cinco días ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Nada que un noticiero no te informe- habló con molestia el equidna.

-Al contrario, mi testarudo amigo- dijo para ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad –Esto esta a punto de ponerse peor.

-¿De qué hablas?

Les dio una sonrisa macabra mientras con un caminado torpe llegó a un pequeño escritorio que aún se mantenía en pie. Eggman empezó a revolver un par de hojas hasta que sacó unas cuantas de hojas algo maltratadas.

-Lee esto.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el erizo para tomarlo en sus manos.

-Las respuestas que buscas- habló sin convencer mucho al erizo.

-¿Qué dice Sonic?- preguntó con intriga el zorrito.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- preguntó confundido para darle aquellas copias a Tails.

-Esto, mi ignorante amigo, es una parte del libro "El Mundo de los Espíritus"

-Genial, dices que un par de fantasmas molestos son los causantes de todo esto.

-¿Qué respuestas encontramos aquí?- preguntó Tails.

-Todas.

0-0-0-0-0

Corría detrás de ella tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pues Blaze sin duda era por mucho más veloz. Mientras miraba como dejaban la ciudad atrás Amy no podía evitar preguntarse si lo que le sucedía a las esmeraldas de Blaze era el causante que el sol estuviera de la manera en que estaba. Una vez más fijo su vista al ocaso, que no parecía dar tregua para que entrara la noche.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó a la felina, quien seguía con paso firme.

-Con alguien que me de un par de explicaciones- dijo sin detener su marcha.

-Sí, pero…- La felina paró de golpe haciendo que Amy tropezara con ella. Se tambaleó por su pequeño choque molestándose un poco por el paro abrupto. -¡Podrías avisarme la próxima vez que…- pero calló al igual que ella al verlo correr hacia ellas.

-¡Blaze, Amy!- escucharon gritar.

La eriza sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse con gran intensidad mientras su corazón parecía latir aprisa. Un rubor rojo invadió su rostro mientras su mirada parecía suavizarse al verlo caminar hacia ella. No podía evitarlo, desde hace un par años había desarrollado ese sentimiento hacia él, un sentimiento tan secreto y ocultó que nadie a parte de su mejor amiga lo sabían.

-Silver- lo llamó la felina con aquella expresión sería -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver si todo estaba bien- explicó mientras caminaba hacia ellas –Pero parece que no…- dijo para ver al sol.

-¿Estás bien, no te ha pasado nada?- preguntó la eriza rosa para caminar hacia él.

-¿Uh?, no claro que no- le sonrió con galanura –Estoy bien Amy- respondió con una sonrisa para palpar su cabeza con gentileza.

-Silver…- habló con timidez la eriza rosa y un leve sonroje -Respecto a lo de hoy…

-Tenemos problemas más grandes- cortó la felina para caminar hacia el erizo plateado –Mira- Sacó de una pequeña mochila una de las _Sol Emeralds_, las cuales parecían morirse poco a poco.

-No puede ser…- habló consternado –Pero cóm… El sol- dijo para ver el atardecer.

-Hay algo malo con el sol Silver y si no hacemos algo pronto las esmeraldas…

-Tranquila, encontraremos la solución.

-Bien, ¿pero adónde vamos?- preguntó la eriza.

-Necesitamos ir con la gran sacerdotisa. Es la única que puede ayudarnos- respondió Blaze para colocar la esmeralda junto a las otras.

-¿Quién?

-Tikal- respondió Silver.

0-0-0-0-0

Al igual que su némesis, Eggman podía ver el brusco cambio en el clima y más importante aquel crepúsculo que parecía eterno. Realmente no era jamás su intención ayudar a alguien que no fuera a él mismo, pero en este caso no tenía opción. Su meta era ser el líder y dueño del mundo y eso no podía pasar si no había mundo que dominar. Si los cambios climáticos continuaban toda la vida como la conocían desaparecería. Sin realmente mucho ánimo empezó por explicar aquella fracción de texto que habían leído sus molestos compañeros.

-Espera, repite eso de nuevo- habló el equidna -¿Cómo que dos espíritus?

-El espíritu del sol y la luna.

-¿Te refieres a los hermanos que habla ese libro?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Sí bueno, me parece que perdió cierta exactitud el libro en esa parte.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Tails.

-No fueron hermanos gemelos, es sólo una generalidad del autor. Realmente son dos hermanas idénticas.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que le pasa al planeta?- preguntó el equidna.

-No has entendido nada ¿verdad?- habló el hombre huevo -La razón de este caos y locura es simple, es por la falta de la piedra solar. Sin la piedra solar el espíritu del cielo ha perdido sus energías para mantener el equilibrio, es por eso que ahora pasan tantos desastres.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- cuestionó el zorrito –Es más, ¿desde cuando tú crees en este tipo de cuentos?

-Hmph, sabías que la ciencia de antes era llamada magia- sonrió con malicia –Hasta la más loca leyenda esta basada en algún hecho verídico.

-Espera, entonces…Tú…- dijo Sonic con asombro para ver a su adversario de siempre -¿Tú la robaste?

-¿Robar? Ese me parece un término un tanto fuerte, prefiero el de: Tomar sin intensión de devolver nada.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- gritó el equidna quien dispuso a atacar a Eggman, de no ser por la pronta intervención del erizo azul, quien lo sujetó por ambos brazos. -¡El mundo está por destruirse y tú piensas en robar gemas preciosas!

-Tranquilizate Knuckles- intentó calmar a su amigo el erizo azul.

-¡Juro que voy…

-No pensé que pasaría todo esto- explicó Eggman.

-¡Debes devolverla antes de que algo devastador pase!- suplicó el zorrito.

-No puedo.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó el equidna.

-Me la robaron.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron la unísono.

-Esa es la razón por la que la base…

-Sí- interrumpió Eggman a Tails -Ayer por la noche se infiltraron en mi base y destruyeron todo. Tuve suerte de no morir aquí.

-Tú suerte se te acaba de acabar- dijo el equidna entre dientes.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo Sonic -¿No sabes quién lo hizo?

-No- respondió moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

-Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer- habló preocupado el zorrito –Si no encontramos esa piedra entonces nuestro mundo perecerá.

-Dime algo- habló de nuevo el erizo –Exactamente ¿cómo pudiste conseguir la piedra Solar?

-Es cierto, el texto decía que estaba en el plano del cielo y que sus entradas estaban custodiadas por guardianes- apoyó el zorrito.

-La principal sí, sin embargo las alternas no- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué hiciste Eggman?- preguntó el equidna con una mirada molesta.

-Una copia un tanto inestable de la _Master Emerald_, con eso y ayuda de otros fragmentos del libro logre infiltrarme al plano de la luz y robar la piedra.

-¡Estás totalmente loco!- gritó enfurecido el equidna -¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer una copia de mi esmeralda?

-No te enojes, de igual manera se destruyó después de ser usada- respondió sin interés.

-¿Cuáles eran las propiedades de la piedra?

-¿Para que quieres saber eso Tails?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Pues, si eran parecidas a las de las _Chaos Emerald_, éstas podrían…

-…Darnos el tiempo suficiente para evitar que el mundo se destruya y hallen la piedra Solar- completó con una sonrisa Eggman.

-Exacto- asintió el zorrito.

-No la tuve realmente mucho tiempo para poder examinarla, pero tiene la esencia de las _Caos Emeralds_, es posible que funcione para conseguir tiempo.

-¡Perfecto!- gritó Tails –Ahora si tuviéramos las instrucciones del libro para…

-Eso no podrá ser- interrumpió Eggman –El libro se lo llevaron junto con la piedra. Quien quiera que haya entrado a robar la piedra sabía sobre el libro…

-Y que traerías la piedra contigo- completó Sonic.

-Entonces no tenemos manera de ir al plano del cielo- habló Tails con tristeza.

-Yo creo que puede haber alguien que sepa sobre esto, tal vez pueda ayudar.

-¿Quién?- cuestionó el zorrito.

-Tikal.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron guiados por la luz del crepúsculo hacia las viejas ruinas en donde la sacerdotisa habitaba. De nuevo Amy vio su reloj de pulsera, pues con el sol en ese estado era imposible saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. "5:34 p.m" De nuevo fijo su vista al cielo y sabía que pronto debería de oscurecer, su pregunta era ¿Oscurecería? O el sol se mantendría en esa posición.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó exhausta.

-No, estamos cerca- respondió la felina

Con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro vio a las lejanías y al final de aquella interminable montaña vio una estructura de rocas y piedras antigua. Tenían que ser las ruinas de las que Blaze y Silver le habían hablado. "¡Ahí están!" gritó la eriza con alegría "¡Vamos, que esperan!" dijo para correr cuesta abajo y salir del bosque. "¡Espera, Amy!" escuchó decir a su amiga, pero no por eso detuvo su carrera. "¡Vamos, ya estamos cer…" pero el golpe secó de alguien contra ella la hizo callar. Sintió un golpe brusco y un grito junto con el de ella se escuchó mientras rodaba colina abajo. Amy oyó a Silver gritar su nombre mientras sentía la tierra y ramas abrazar su cuerpo según como rodaba sin control.

Se detuvo al llegar a tierra firme, al final de la montaña, y el dolor de las pequeñas rocas que se la habían incrustado al bajar se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo. No estaba segura con qué había tropezado hasta que de nuevo escuchó un leve grito para así ver algo azul caer en donde ella estaba. Sintió el pesado cuerpo de alguien caer sobre ella y una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó. Abrió sus ojos adolorida mientras un gemido de dolor se escuchaba por igual. Vio un par de ojos verdes frente a ella y una vez que el polvo terminó e disiparse pudo distinguir a un joven erizo azul.

Sonic sintió algo suave debajo de él, había ayudado a parar su caída. Sólo recodaba haber visto una silueta que había parecido de la nada y no le había dado tiempo de esquivarla o bien de frenar a tiempo para evitar que tropezaran. Abrió sus ojos para ver a una eriza rosa observarlo con curiosidad. Por un momento se quedaron con su mirada fija uno en el otro, sin decirse nada. Hasta que vio los labios de ella moverse.

-¿Quién eres?- susurró la eriza.

* * *

><p><strong>Como se podrán dar cuenta en este mundo o historia, Amy no está perdidamente enamorada de Sonic y no se conocen en lo absoluto, quise darle un giro diferente para variar a las historias de siempre XD! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Capítulo 4: La Sacerdotisa. Toda aventura empieza en algún lado.**


	4. La Sacerdotisa

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por el apoyo en este nuevo y raro proyecto mío jajaja Bien, el siguiente capítulo se actualizara este viernes o sábado, regresando a las actualizaciones de cada viernes (o que intento que sean cada viernes) Para todos aquellos que hayan tenido una semana de vacaciones como su servidora, ¡Felices vacaciones! Para los que no saben de lo que hablo, feliz semana jajajaja ok, sin más que agregar los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4: La Sacerdotisa<span>

-¿Quién eres?

No pudo contestarle de la impresión. No era común ver chicas de su misma especie, para ser precisos, era la primera vez que miraba a una eriza. Observó cada facción de su rostro, sus ojos eran verdes como los suyos, pero su pelaje era color rosa. Vio sus púas cortas que tenían pequeñas ramas y hojas por la caída que acaban de sufrir; una diadema roja adornaba su cabello, la cual ahora yacía a un par de centímetros de su cabeza. No podía negar que sin duda era muy hermosa. "¡Amy!" escuchó a alguien gritar recordándole lo que hacía ahí. Vio a la eriza sonrojarse con intensidad confundiéndolo un poco hasta que sintió como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba al respirar para tocar su cuerpo por igual "¡Muévete!" gritó ella con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Sonic sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por igual y con cierto nerviosismo se movió a la vez que era empujado con una fuerza impresionante por ella, para hacerlo sentar bruscamente en la tierra.

-¡Eres un atrevido!- gritó molesta con aquel intenso color ojos aún en ella.

-¡¿Yo?- respondió por igual con sus mejillas sonrojadas -¡Tú fuiste quien se atravesó en mi camino!

-¡¿Por que demonios no te detuviste?

-¡No pude!- gritó molesto por igual.

-Amy…- llamó de nuevo el erizo plateado quien llegaba a su par -¿Estás bien?

-¡Silver!- exclamó con emoción la eriza rosa con una sonrisa –Sí, estoy bien- afirmó para tomar la mano del erizo plateado y ponerse en pie.

-¡Sonic!- gritó el zorro de dos colas corriendo hacia el erizo azul -¡¿Todo bien?- preguntó.

-Sí Tails, nada de que preocuparse- dijo él para ponerse de pie y sacudirse la tierra.

-Con que ese es tu nombre- escuchó decir a la eriza –Deberías de pedirme una disculpa por lo que has hecho.

-¿Un disculpa?- repitió arqueando una ceja el erizo azul -¿Estas bromeando?

-¡Claro que no!- gritó molesta –Después de tropezarte conmigo y luego cuando…- pero Amy calló al sentir de nuevo sus mejillas sonrojar.

-Hmph, no tengo porque pedirte una disculpa, tú te atravesaste en mi camino.

-Sonic…- musitó Tails por lo bajo al ver la actitud de su testarudo amigo.

-¡Eres todo menos un caballero!- gritó con ira la eriza -¡Quiero una disculpa y la quiero ahora!

-Amy…- musitó Silver en un intento de calmarla, sin éxito alguno.

-No- respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-¡Yo te enseñare a…

-¡Amy!- gritó Blaze para calmar el circo que se había formado. -¡Es suficiente!

-¡Pero él…

-Tenemos cosas que hacer- habló con seriedad la felina.

-Es hora de irnos Amy, no hay tiempo que perder- le habló el erizo plateado para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

De nuevo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y asintió sutilmente con la cabeza. Ellos tenían razón, ese erizo no valía la pena. Miró de nuevo al erizo azul quien mantenía sus brazos cruzados con una expresión de indiferencia, haciéndola enfurecer, pero esta vez no le dijo nada. Le enseñó la lengua, cual expresión infantil, y le dio la espalda.

-Sonic, mira- dijo Tails para señalar al sol. El sol empezaba a descender poco a poco nuevamente.

-¿Qué horas son?- preguntó Knuckles, quien se mantenía a distancia de los extraños y la escena que se había armado.

-Son las 5:38 p.m- respondió el zorrito.

-Parece que anochecerá como de costumbre- habló el erizo azul con su mirada fija en el horizonte.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Silver, Amy vámonos- comandó la felina al ver el sol.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de aquella noche las cosas no habían mejorado; ahora el sol estaba actuando de una manera extraña, sin duda el anunciante de un mal presagio. Miraba por aquella ventana con su vista perdida en el ocaso eterno mientras escuchaba el discutir de la murciélago por la situación con aquella equidna.

En un intento de encontrar rastros de aquellos seres se habían topado con una equidna, quien decía ser una sacerdotisa del área. Rouge le habló del incidente de la noche anterior y ella parecía tener una idea de qué podría haber sido. Llegaron a unas viejas ruinas cuando el sol pareció caer en picada en el cielo. Algo andaba mal y las criaturas de la noche anterior parecían ser sólo el inicio. Ahora esperaba una respuesta de qué había sido lo que casi los mataba la noche anterior, pero parecía que la sacerdotisa no tenía ninguna respuesta definitiva respecto al asunto. El recuerdo de aquellos ojos rojos intensos venía a él incesantemente, como si de una mala pesadilla se tratase.

-¡Shadow!- gritó la murciélago -¿Tú qué piensas?- vio a la equidna y a Rouge que parecían esperar una respuesta a algo que no había alcanzado a oír.

-Que esto es una perdida de tiempo- dijo con un suspiro final –Será mejor que me vaya.

-Has pasado aquí todo el día y así se lo agradeces a la pobre chica- reclamó Rouge.

-Hmph- exclamó –Sólo me quede esperando algo, no por comodidad. Tu has lo que quieras, yo me voy.

-Pero…

-Vine por respuestas, y es obvio que ella tanto como tú no pueden dármelas.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Rouge –Salir a encontrarte a esas cosas allá afuera; porque, por si no lo has notado pronto va a oscurecer.

Fijó su vista de nuevo en aquella pequeña ventana y vio que el sol empezaba a descender como habitualmente lo hacía. Si bien esas cosas no estaban de día, sí estarían de noche.

-Eres demasiado antisocial, deberías de aprender a convivir más con los demás. ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa actitud de chico rudo y rencoroso con la sociedad y todo lo que te rodea?

-Hmph, ese no es asunto tuyo- dijo para caminar a la puerta. –Tú jamás entenderás lo que es estar solo… el perder a alguien…- habló sin pensar.

-¿Ah?

-Olvídalo- se dijo para sacudir su cabeza a los lados –Me voy.

-Como quieras, entonces… ¿Uh?, ¿Qué eso?- dijo Rouge para fijar su vista a la pequeña ventana.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron a las ruinas sin saber qué esperar realmente, pues después de todo no estaban seguros si podrían cambiar algo de lo que Eggman había iniciado. Tails, quien caminaba a la par de su amigo, mantenía su vista fija en el erizo azul, quien no tardó en sentir la mirada persistente sobre él. Sonic lo vio de reojo y la notoria mirada de reproche y a la vez curiosa del Tails estaba sobre él insistentemente. Trató de no ponerle atención al asunto, pero Tails no quitaba su mirada de él, eso era una clara señal de que quería decirle algo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó irritado con su vista al frente.

-¿Qué pasó allá atrás?- preguntó el zorro curioso.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja para verlo al fin -Viste lo que pasó, me tropecé y caí. Nada más.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Con esa eriza.

-¿Qué con ella?

-¿Por qué no te disculpaste? Tú no eres tan testarudo, eso es generalmente papel de Knuckles.

-¡Oye!- gritó el equidna.

-No vi razón para hacerlo, eso es todo- respondió indiferente.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro!- gritó molesto –Ella es una eriza muy irritable.

-Tu especie tiene eso en común- señaló el equidna.

-¡Por supuesto que n…

-Es aquí- interrumpió el equidna su alegato, parando su marcha.

Vieron a los enormes pilares que rodeaban el lugar y al fondo lo que era una pequeña cabaña, en donde la felina y los erizos se encontraban ya. Sonic caminó hacia donde ellos estaban y al igual que ellos, espero a que saliera aquella sacerdotisa. Se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta de madera al abrirse y vio un par de ojos azules asomarse. Era una equidna con ropas ancestrales o así se le asemejó a él; era la única que podía ayudarlos ahora.

-¿Blaze?- dijo la equidna –Que agradable sorpresa- le sonrió -¿Todos ellos vienen contigo?- preguntó un tanto asombrada, por ver a tantos llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para ver a sus espaldas al erizo azul y sus amigos –Sólo ellos dos- habló señalando a Amy y a Silver –Los demás no sé quienes son.

-Oh, entien… ¿Knuckles?

-Tenemos que hablar- comando el equidna caminado hacia el frente.

-Nosotros vinimos primero- dijo molesta la felina.

-Es prioridad nuestro asunto- debatió el equidna.

-¡Claro que no! Nosotros…

-Tranquilos- habló con nerviosismos la equidna- Algo me dice que todos están aquí por lo mismo.

-¿Lo mismo?- arqueó una ceja la felina.

-Por todos los sucesos extraños que han estado pasando.

-Si eso incluye esto- dijo para abrir aquella mochila de piedras titilantes –Entonces sí.

-Las esmeraldas…- habló Tikal con preocupación –…Están muriendo.

-Dime algo Tikal- interrumpió Knuckles- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre las piedras de la luna y el sol?

-¿Te refieres a las que son custodiadas por… oh… ¡eso es!- gritó con emoción –Eso explicaría los cambios climáticos, el sol, tus esmeraldas…

-¡Espera!- detuvo Blaze -¿Qué tiene que ver eso con las _Sol Emeralds_?

-Todo.

-¿Eso explicaría lo que me sucedió a mí y a Rouge ayer?- se involucró el erizo negro quien salía de la pequeña cabaña.

-¿Shadow?, ¿Qué haces por aquí? No deberías de estar destruyendo algo ¿o algo así?- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto -Eso se puede arreglar. ¿Por qué no empezar contigo, _**Faker**_?- sonrió con presunción.

-¡Cuando quieras!

Amy fijo su vista en el erizo negro y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su mirada era penetrante y sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre. Regresó su vista al erizo azul quien poseía aquella mirada confiada y esa sonrisa traviesa, opuestos completos.

-Hay otro como él…- habló por lo bajo la eriza rosa con su mirada fija en el erizo negro.

-¿Cómo él?- preguntó Sonic al oír el comentario de la eriza rosa, desviando su atención del irritado erizo negro.

-Hmph- exclamó un poco avergonzada por haber sido escuchada –Bueno, parece que es cierto lo que dicen- le sonrió la eriza.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?

-Las pestes se multiplican.

-¡A quién le dices…

-Sonic… - habló Tails por lo bajo para tomarlo del brazo, haciéndolo callar. Resopló molesto y asintió con la cabeza, tragándose sus palabras.

-Eres tan solo una niña inmadura- susurro molesto.

-¡Y tú un erizo atrevido!

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡Tú fuiste quien…

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- interrumpió el erizo negro acallándola pelea entre ambos para ver a la felina y a los otros dos erizos.

-Mi nombre es Blaze- se presentó la felina –Ellos son Silver y Amy.

-Creo que esto será una reunión muy concurrida- habló Tikal con una gran sonrisa.

Entraron a la humilde casa de la sacerdotisa y una vez ahí Knuckles, Tails y Sonic contaron sobre su encuentro con Eggman y sobre la valiosa información que así él les había dado. Tikal se quedó atenta al escuchar la explicación mientras miraba el sol descender poco a poco, pronto oscurecería y si lo que Shadow le había contado era cierto, la noche podría ser muy peligrosa. Si el equilibrio no se restauraba pronto, era posible que no volviera a amanecer.

-¿Entonces, puedes ayudarnos?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Sí, creo que sí- respondió pensativamente –Sin embargo el libro del que te habló Eggman no es un libro del cual consigas una copia en cualquier librería- explicó Tikal para caminar al librero al final de la pared y tomar un par de libros de las estanterías–Es un libro prohibido.

-¿Prohibido?- repitió el erizo negro –Si es prohibido ¿cómo el Dr. Eggman lo consiguió?

-No lo sabemos, no nos dijo- explicó Tails.

-Como sabrán la mayoría de ustedes, mi labor aquí es mantener un buen equilibrio tanto en nuestro mundo como en el plano espiritual, sin embargo, la entrada a dicho mundo está prohibida a cualquier mortal.

-¿Puedes darnos acceso?- cuestionó Blaze.

-Sí eso creo- respondió hojeando un par de libros que tenía en sus manos –Sin embargo no sé la ubicación exacta. Eso lo explica el libro que Eggman tenía.

-¿Acaso no es algo sencillo?, cielo arriba e inframundo abajo- dijo con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-No es tan fácil como eso. Verán, existen cientos de dimensiones diferentes y áreas dentro del mismo plano espiritual; sin las coordenadas correctas podría mandarlos a una dimensión extraña.

-¿Entonces?- arqueó una ceja confundido el zorro.

-Los puedo mandar al plano espiritual, pero el ritual exacto para abrir el portal y hacerlos llegar al plano del sol es una de las antiguas escrituras prohibidas; por consiguiente puede que caigan en cualquiera de los dos, o bien en la nada.

-¿En la nada?- cuestionó Rouge.

-Sí, algo parecido al purgatorio. Una caída eterna sin nadie más que tu propia consciencia.

Sonic fijó su vista en el sol que estaba a punto de desaparecer. No había opción, tendrían que arriesgarse, de lo contrario su mundo se destruirían. Necesitaban llevar las _Chaos Emeralds_ con el espíritu del cielo a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué pasaría si no vamos?- preguntó el erizo plateado -¿Qué sucederá con nuestro mundo?

-Bueno, debido que el sol puede que no vuelva a salir. La luna en su lugar haría que los tsunamis se crearan en todas las regiones del mundo al igual que los ciclones, poco a poco los desastres naturales empeorarían, erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y tornados arrasarían con la tierra.

-¿Qué hay de aquellas criaturas que nos atacaron?- preguntó el erizo negro

–Seguramente deben de haber rajaduras en el espacio tiempo del inframundo por el mismo desbalance que se ha creado. Pequeños portales hacia nuestro plano deben de estarse formando dentro del mundo espiritual, dándole acceso a estas criaturas…- dijo con un suspiro –Sea lo que sea que los haya atacado, de donde salieron pueden venir más. Cortadas y rasguños sin duda es uno de los ataques más débiles de los demonios que habitan más allá de nuestro plano…

-¿Te refieres que peores criaturas pueden venir a nuestro mundo?- preguntó Rouge con cierto temor.

-Sí… mucho peores. Si mis libros son correctos, podríamos enfrentarnos a criaturas que sólo habitan en las más terribles de las pesadillas.

-Bien- asintió decidió el erizo negro–Es obvio que quedarse no es una opción.

-Dinos cuando partimos- habló la felina. –No me interesa quienes vayan, pero yo necesito llevar las _Sol Emerald_ al plano del sol para que no mueran, si hay una pequeña oportunidad para llegar allá la tomaré.

-Iré contigo- habló el erizo plateado.

-Entonces yo también- dijo decidida la eriza rosa.

-¡Es hora!- gritó Sonic con emoción.

-De acuerdo- asintió Tikal –Knuckles, necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo; necesito de tu ayuda para poder mantener el portal abierto para que ellos puedan regresar.

-Yo me quedare también- habló el zorro de dos colas –Vigilaré en donde están en todo momento por si algo sale mal, de esa manera buscare la manera de traerlos de regreso.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- le sonrió Sonic.

Se reunieron afuera de la casa de Tikal para empezar a conjurar el rito con los últimos rayos violetas y rojizos del cielo. Con la ayuda del guardián de la _Master Emerald_ lograron hacer el ritual necesario para que la puerta que alguna vez permaneció cerrada a los mortales se abriera para adéntralos a un nuevo mundo con la esperanza de componer el suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Extraño pensar en una Amy que detesta a Sonic y viceversa ¿no? Como les dije antes quise cambiar la tradicional historia de amor. En fin espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero saber su opinión, sin más que agregar su escritora se despedide. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Shhh…. No hables…si te escucha, te mueres. Capítulo 5: Inframundo.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. Inframundo

**Hola a todos, sé que les dije que iba a actualizar viernes, pero me quede sin compu hasta hoy, en fin, regrese con el siguiente capítulo. Bien gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por su apoyo. Sin mucho yara yara, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5: Inframundo<span>

Sintió su cuerpo caer en lo que parecía la oscuridad más densa de todas. Perdió de vista a Silver y a Blaze, no sabía si estaban con ella, si había alguien más o estaba en lo que aquella equidna les había dicho…en la nada, destinada a caer por siempre. Intentó gritar pero no escuchaba sonido alguno, sólo sentía como el vértigo y miedo se apoderaban de ella, hasta que el golpe seco al firmamento la detuvo. Amy se sentí mareada y su estómago parecía darle vueltas y vueltas. Abrió sus ojos con la visión algo borrosa y a penas si diferenciaba la suficiente luz como para verse las manos. Escuchó un gemido cerca de ella y una silueta parecía moverse "¿Silver?" dijo por lo bajo hasta que la poca luz iluminó los ojos carmín del erizo negro. Se sintió aliviada, sea donde estuviera no estaba sola, sin embargo, estar con Shadow no era muy reconfortante. Se levantó lentamente y vio a la murciélago gimotear y levantarse con cuidado.

-Esa es una experiencia que no deseo repetir- dijo Rouge frotándose su cabeza. -¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Silver?- musitó la eriza para ver a los lados, pero no había nadie más -¡Silver!- gritó con desesperación.

-Parece que somos los únicos.

-¡Silver!, ¡Blaze!- gritó de nuevo. No podía ser, tenía que haber alguien más. -¡Silver!- Un pequeño aleteo se escuchó rezumbar por todas partes.

-¡Silencio!- gritó el erizo negro para tapara su boca con su mano –No sé donde estemos, pero no creo que sea buena idea llamar demasiada la atención- dijo para quitar su mano lentamente mientras los aleteos parecían detenerse poco a poco.

-Pero…

-Si tu amigo está aquí sabe qué hacer- explicó Rouge –No por nada ese zorro nos dio estos brazaletes, aunque pasados de moda muy útiles.

Recordó que el amigo de aquel molesto erizo azul les había dado a cada uno un brazalete que tenía un localizador y a su vez un radar; una pequeña pantalla verde la cual tendría un punto amarillo si cualquiera que tuviera un brazalete estuviera cerca. Vio aquella pantalla y aparte de ella, sólo indicaba que había dos seres más cerca . Silver no se encontraba ahí ni nadie más, y si estaban seguramente estarían muy lejos como para que el radar los captara.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó la murciélago mientras admiraba el lúgubre paisaje.

-A juzgar por el ambiente, diría que caímos en el inframundo- respondió Shadow para observar sus alrededores.

-¿Te refieres a ese lugar con demonios, monstruos y cosas así?- cuestionó Rouge con cierto temor.

-Puede ser, no sé que haya aquí, pero entre más rápido salgamos mejor- respondió el erizo negro para ver el radar que Tails le había dado –Según lo que explicó Tikal un portal se quedaría abierto para regresar, sólo debemos encontrarlo y regresar a nuestro plano.

-¿Y los demás?- cuestionó Amy.

-No lo sé, pero si están aquí irán al mismo lugar. Andando.

El erizo negro empezó a caminar en lo que parecía la dirección del portal que Knuckles y Tikal mantenían abierto. Amy y Rouge caminaron detrás de él. No parecía una buena idea perderse.

El panorama se miraba desolador según como avanzaban. Habían miles de árboles muertos con ramas tan puntiagudas como agujas; el cielo o lo que pretendía ser cielo era de un color tan rojo como la sangre misma y una luna rojiza se miraba en el centro de éste; un murmuro incompresible se escuchaba por todo aquel bosque muerto y el sentimiento de ser vigilados se podía percibir. Eran intrusos en el peor lugar de todos.

-Manténganse juntas…- dijo para verlas de reojo –No somos bienvenidos aquí.

Amy caminó un poco más aprisa para acercarse al erizo negro. Vio a sus alrededores y las hileras de arboles de diferentes formas retorcidas hacían ese lugar estremecedor. Intento ver más allá de los troncos negros, pero éstos no parecían tener fin, el bosque era tan grande como el mimo océano. Elevó la mirada para ver en la copa de los árboles de vez en cuando un par de cuervos con una mirada fija y penetrante mientras el graznido que emitían la hacía estremecer.

Amy volteaba a ver a sus espaldas constantemente, pues el sentimiento de ser observada por cientos de ojos era imposible de ignorar. Por un momento la desolación y el miedo la invadió; las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pues el pensamiento de cuánto más faltaría para que algo los atacara no podía irse de su mente; y luego la imagen de él vino a ella. Ella había ido ahí por Silver, no podía verla así, con el terror intrínseco expresado en su rostro. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados y se llenó de valor; además ella aún tenía algo que decirle a él. "_No te preocupes Silver, saldré de aquí_" pensó con decisión.

Rouge al igual que Amy miraba hacia todas direcciones y de nuevo aquel sentimiento de ser acechada la invadió. A pesar de que todo se miraba tan muerto como un cementerio sabía que había alguien o algo más con ellos viéndolos fijamente… a la espera, la pregunta era ¿A la espera de qué? Fijó su vista al radar de su pantalla y pudo ver que aquel portal que se identificaba como una luz azul se encontraba a varios kilómetros de ellos. Regresó su mirada al erizo negro quien parecía inmune a todo lo que su ambiente le rodeaba.

-Parece que pertenecieras a este lugar Shadow- bromeó la murciélaga con una sonrisa para alivianar la tensión.

-Hmph- exclamó como contestación. Al igual que ella se mantenía al tanto de los constantes susurros a sus alrededores. –Sigamos caminando- dijo nada más, esperando llegar al portal antes de que lo que quiera que los acechara llegara a ellos.

Escucharon un ruido entre la vegetación y vieron un par de ramas moviéndose; un gritó ahogado de la eriza fue pronunciado. Las ramas se movían alborotadas y el erizo negro se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Rouge hasta que lo vieron salir.

-Pero qué…- pronunció la murciélaga la ver al pequeño ser caminar con lo que parecía un fruto rojo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- exclamó Shadow.

-¿Un chao?- dijo Amy para fijar su vista en el chao negro de ojos azules, quien había parado a la mitad del sendero para verlos fijamente.

-¿Chao?- repitió Rouge -¿Qué se supone qué es eso?

-Bueno, realmente no lo sé, pero son inofensivos. Una amiga tiene uno en casa y jamás le harían daño a nadie.

-¿Qué hace algo como esto aquí?- se preguntó el erizo mientras miraba a los alrededores.

-Es algo lindo ¿no crees?- habló Rouge para acercarse a él e hincarse a su nivel –Hola pequeño, ¿estás perdido?- le preguntó con dulzura.

Vio a la criatura de color negro verla fijamente. Sus manos y pies tenían un color rojo al final y una esfera puntiaguda como la de un mazo medieval flotaba sobre su cabeza. Intentó acercar su mano para acariciarlo, cuando éste le sonrió y aquellos dientes en picos y filosos como los de un tiburón se dejaron a ver simple vista para lanzarle una mordida haciéndola retroceder y gritar del susto.

-¡¿Qué haces?- gritó el erizo negro -¡Aléjate de él!

-¡No tienes por que decírmelo dos veces!- dijo Rouge retrocediendo rápidamente.

-Estos no se parecen a los de casa- dijo Amy retrocediendo levemente.

Sintió de nuevo las miradas de aquella noche y vio de reojo a sus alrededores. Shadow vio como miles de ojos rojos se iluminaron a su alrededor, los mismo de la noche anterior; las risas divertidas y retorcidas invadieron el ambiente. "Esto fue lo que nos atacó…" se dijo por lo bajo el erizo negro. Vio al chao negro expandir sus alas mientras aquella sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios para así volar a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Abajo!- gritó el erizo para moverse a un lado al igual que Rouge. Amy a penas logró moverse a tiempo para sólo tener una cortada superficial en su brazo. -¡Es hora de irnos!- gritó Shadow para salir corriendo.

Amy y Rouge lo siguieron tan de cerca como pudieron, mientras que, como una bandada de murciélagos, los chaos se levantaban del suelo para escucharse su aleteo y dirigirse en grupo contra ellos. Shadow sabía que el correr sería inútil, sin no encontraba un escondite no saldrían vivos de ahí. Movió su cabeza a diferentes direcciones pero sólo miraba árboles muertos por doquier, hasta que a la distancia vio algo parecido a una enredadera gigante que yacía esparcida por el piso "¡Por aquí!" dijo para cruzar bruscamente.

Amy vio lo que parecía el tallo interminable de una planta que seguramente sería tan grande como un edificio, pues los miles de tallos se ondulaban y se retorcían en espirales tan grandes y gruesas como un tronco. Sería un buen lugar para ocultarse por el momento. Los tres saltaron dentro de la enredadera de aquella planta e intentaron esconderse al adentrarse dentro la gigantesca planta del aleto y ojos brillantes de sus acechadores. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, únicamente permanecieron en silencio reteniendo la respiración para no llamar la atención. Poco a poco la nube negra que inundo el cielo, se empezó a alejar, provocando un suspiro de alivio en los tres.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Rouge.

-Aún no estamos a salvo, debemos de seguir moviéndonos.

-Pero…- objetó la eriza rosa con inseguridad.

-El quedarnos aquí no nos salvara, ellos regresaran.

La vio asentir sin mucho ánimo, pues la inseguridad y el miedo eran fácilmente visibles en sus ojos; pero no había opción, era más seguro moverse ahora que no estaban. Shadow vio de nuevo el radar y notó que ahora yacían más lejos del portal que antes; una expresión de molestia se posó en su rostro. Necesitaban salir de ahí sino querían perecer en ese lugar. "Es hora de…" pero el gritó sonoro de la eriza rosa lo hizo callar. Shadow la vio caer de bruces al suelo para luego ser jalada hacía las profundidades del bosque a una velocidad impresionante, vio su mirada de terror mientras era tragada por aquella arboleda "¡AUXILIO!" se escuchó el grito de desesperación de la eriza rosa.

Se quedó inmóvil, incrédulo ante lo que acaba de acontecer, estado que no duró mucho al escuchar otro grito, esta vez por parte de la murciélago. La buscó con la mirada para ver como un tallo de aquella planta rápidamente la tomaba por la cintura y al igual que con la eriza rosa la jaló a las profundidades del bosque "¡Rouge!" gritó en un vano intento de tomar su mano, se había ido. Se encontraba solo en aquel lugar muerto. Vio a todas direcciones y el eco de los gritos de auxilio invadió el bosque con rapidez. Shadow dio el primer paso para ir en su ayuda hasta que sintió como algo empezaban a enroscarse en sus pies "¡Pero qué…" la fuerza del bosque al jalarlo a sus adentros, al igual que a sus compañeras, cortó toda frase para así conducirlo al corazón de la arboleda. Sintió las ramas puntiagudas y retorcidas cortándolo mientras era arrastrado a gran velocidad por la tierra dejando una nube de polvo a su paso, para así llegar a lo que parecía una planta carnívora gigante; la dueña de aquella enredadera. Con dientes tan filosos como los de aquellos chaos oscuros, vio aquella planta purpura con negro jalarlo hacia ella. Intentó librarse de su agarre con su manos sin embargo fue en vano cuando las ramas se enroscaron en todo su cuerpo para únicamente dejar su rostro descubierto, cual mosca en una telaraña. Se movió como un gusano en la trampa de una araña y vio a Amy y a Rouge en la misma posición, mientras aquella planta con mente propia los llevaba directo a su boca. Sintió como lo movía fácilmente para así colocarlo sobre sus enormes fauces y escuchar el gruñir del estómago de semejante monstruo, él sería el primero en aquella sádica cena…

-¡Alto!- escuchó un grito resonar por todo el lugar. Todo acalló en ese momento. Shadow fijó su vista a sus pies para ver la boca abierta de la planta carnívora; vio su garganta contraerse en movimientos lentos, lista para engullir a sus víctimas. -¿Shadow?- escuchó su nombre. Vio diferentes direcciones olvidando por completo el hecho que con el más simple movimiento de aquel ser podría ser todo para él. –Déjalo ir…- ordenó aquella voz femenina. Sintió como se alejaba con lentitud de la boca de aquel monstruo de dientes filosos para acercarlo a la tierra. Sus amarras se hicieron cada vez más y más sueltas hasta que por fin lo dejo libre. -¿Eres Shadow, verdad?- de nuevo escuchó.

El erizo negro buscó con la mirada dentro del oscuro bosque hasta que vio un par de ojos rojos carmesí como los suyos resplandecer bajo la luna llena. Poco a poco vio una figura salir de entre las sombras, flotando cual pluma en el viento. La vio sonreír. No estaba seguro de qué especie era, pues parecía, al igual que Rouge, una murciélago. Dos pequeñas alas como las de un murciélago yacían en su espalda. Su pelaje era de un gris oscuro y poseía un flequillo que tapaba parcialmente su ojo derecho; dos mechones largos de cabello, casi tan largos como su cuerpo, yacían de lado a lado. Prestó su atención a una gargantilla con un dije de luna brillante que yacía en su cuello. Sus ropas tenían un estilo gótico, un vestido negro sin hombros que parecía abrirse en dos justo debajo del pecho con una luna como broche en medio. Aquella fina tela rasgada llegaba hasta sus tobillos; tenía bordados rojos en aquel vestido y guantes, recordándole al chao que habían visto antes; debajo del vestido que parecía abrirse en dos, enseñaba un pequeño vestido negro por arriba de las rodillas y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas con una suela roja.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó extrañado el erizo negro sin poderle quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ella le sonrió divertida para enseñar dos pequeños colmillos prominentes y flotar hacia el, como un simple espíritu. Shadow fijó su vista en aquellas pequeñas alas que no se movían en lo absoluto, parecía tan liviana como la niebla y que con una simple brisa saldría volando lejos de ellos.

-No, pero yo sí- dijo para descender lentamente frente a él y ponerse de pie –Te he observado. Sé todo lo que has tenido que vivir, he visto tu sufrimiento Shadow the hegehog y es hermoso lo que has hecho con el planeta debido a eso- dijo divertida para dar una pequeña vuelta sobre un pie, cual delicada bailarina. –El ARK sin duda ha sido uno de tus mejores escenarios. ¡Oh, pero hay más! También cuando…

-¡Shadow ayúdanos!- interrumpió la murciélago la conversación, quien seguía moviéndose desesperadamente para soltarse de las ramas que la aprisionaban. Rouge vio a la chica que hablaba con el erizo negro elevarse suavemente del suelo para flotar sobre aquella trampa mortal y llegar hacia ella. Sintió un escalofrío al ver su mirada curiosa y fija sobre ella.

-¿Rouge the Bat?- cuestionó por lo bajo mientras la inspeccionaba minuciosamente. Sonrió divertida nuevamente y con un ademan de mano aquella planta la descendió suavemente al igual que al erizo negro. –Me encanta tu trabajo- dijo para sentarse en el aire con sus piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra.

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó la murciélago una vez libre.

-Yo soy quien dirige este lugar.

-Tú eres… ¿el espíritu de la luna?- preguntó el erizo negro. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Midnight, el espíritu del plano de la luna.

-¡Espera!, ¡Ayúdenme!- escucharon gritar mientras el gruñido de aquella planta resonó por todo bosque.

Midnight vio a la eriza que yacía de cabeza intentando librarse de su preciada mascota. Sonrió para volar hacia ella – Es increíble como una pequeña gota de sangre…- dijo para con su dedo índice limpiar la herida superficial del brazo del eriza, la cual se había hecho en el previó encuentro con aquel chao oscuro –…Puedo abrir el apetito de mis hermosas creaciones- sonrió.

-Por favor…- suplicó la eriza con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Midnight la vio con detenimiento para luego fruncir el ceño molesta. –Ella no es importante, puedes comértela- dijo sin interés mientras descendía nuevamente con sus invitados.

-¡QUÉ!- gritó la eriza mientras la planta carnívora la acercaba a su boca.

-¡Espera por favor!- gritó la murciélago. –Déjala ir también- suplicó.

-Ella viene con nosotros- habló el erizo negro.

Midnight lo vio fijamente y luego vio a su mascota, quien paró al sentir su mirada. -¿Seguro que no puede comérsela?- preguntó con un aire de inocencia. El erizo negro movió su cabeza a los lados desaprobatoriamente y ella asintió –Bien, déjala ir también. Comerás más tarde.

Sintió como aquella planta se desenroscaba de su cuerpo a gran velocidad para hacerla caer al suelo con brusquedad. Amy se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió detrás del erizo y la murciélaga mientras observaba con horror aquella planta carnívora.

-¡Pero que descortés!- gritó la espíritu para sí misma –Síganme, vayamos a un lugar un poco más cómodo- sonrió para nuevamente poner los pies en las tierra y empezar a caminar.

Ninguno de los tres supo qué hacer. La murciélaga vio al erizo negro que al igual que ella tenía duda en su mirada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurró Rouge –Necesitamos salir de aquí.

-Lo sé, pero irnos sólo así nos traerá más problemas que ayuda- respondió mientras la miraba andar –Por el momento estar con ella parece lo más seguro.

-¿No sugerirás que vayamos con ella?- preguntó Amy espantada –Como te podrás dar cuenta no le agrado mucho.

-Le agradarás menos si no vas- regañó el erizo negro.

-¿Vienen?- escucharon para verla parar y verlos de reojo.

-Sí- asintió el erizo negro.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a lo que parecía un castillo estilo medieval, como aquellos que pintaban siempre en los cuentos de horror. Entraron a lo que parecía un recibidor, una gran alfombra roja yacía en el piso y terminaba al llegar a lo que parecía una gran silla hecha con ramas negras en las cuales sobresalían espinas. Un escenario escalofriante. Toda la decoración tenía el mismo estilo gótico, y el olor a muerte rodeaba todo el lugar.

-Bienvenidos a mi hogar- dijo con emoción.

-Es muy… ah… pintoresco- habló Rouge con condescendencia.

-Me agrada- sonrió con prepotencia el erizo negro.

-Gracias- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Dime algo- habló Rouge nuevamente -Tú eres una… ¿murciélago?

Río por lo bajo y la vio divertida -¿Por esto?- preguntó al señalar sus alas –No- negó con la cabeza -Yo sólo soy- respondió para elevarse nuevamente y flotar en el aire –Ningún murciélago puede flotar como el aire. Yo sí.

-¿Entonces qué eres?- preguntó con timidez Amy. Le dio una mirada fulminante y una clara expresión de molestia yacía en su rostro.

–Yo, mi ignorante niña, soy un espíritu. Tengo la forma que tengo porque así es, nada más- respondió con una mirada penetrante a la eriza quien no dudo en escudarse en la murciélaga. Midnight vio de nuevo al erizo negro provocando en ella una mirada más suave.

Shadow no tardó en notar que parecía agradarle a ella, aunque no estaba seguro del por qué, por el momento parecía una buena ventaja en aquel lugar o de lo contrario ahorita estarían siendo digeridos por aquel monstruo de colmillos filosos. La vio descender con sutileza para acercarse a él, provocando que retrocediera un paso. Parecía que los espíritus no conocían nada sobre el espacio personal, pues ella yacía a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras aquellos ojos carmín lo miraban con deleite. Una parte de él quiso retroceder, sin embargo aquellos ojos penetrantes y cautivadores lo hicieron quedarse en su lugar. "Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba por conocerte…" le susurró. Sintió su aliento tibio rozar su rostro y un indeseado sonroje pintó sus mejillas por un breve momento.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos?- interrumpió la murciélago y aquel trance en el que parecía haberse sumergido desapareció. –Estamos intentando salir de aquí. Nuestro mundo nos necesita.

-¿Su mundo?- preguntó para poner nuevamente sus pies sobre la tierra y caminar hacia Rouge.

-Sí, alguien ha robado la Piedra Solar.

Aquella expresión desinteresada cambió rápidamente por una más fría y brusca. Shadow la vio con detenimiento, parecía que eso no era sorpresa, sin embargo no sabía si realmente estaría dispuesta a ayudarlos ya que no se miraba particularmente consternada por la noticia.

-Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías- dijo el erizo negro para confirmar su teoría.

-Sé que la han robado- respondió para darle la espalda con una expresión más serena –Mi hermana dejó que entraran al su plano y eso pasara. Ella, a diferencia de mía, no tiene tanta seguridad.

-Algo mortal si me lo preguntan- habló la eriza rosa, quien calló al sentir de nuevo su mirada sobre ella.

-Es el precio que tienen que pagar los que osan venir aquí sin invitación- explicó con un tono macabro –Además, no podemos correr el riesgo de perder ese tesoro, después de todo significaría la muerte de nuestro mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el erizo negro.

-La piedra de cada plano espiritual es el corazón de nuestro mundo, sin ésta, nuestro mundo empieza a decaer y la única manera de mantenerlo a flote es usando nuestra energía, pero claro está que ésta no dura para siempre; con él tiempo cada vez nuestro mundo se vuelve más inestable y como las guardianas de tal gema, es nuestro deber sacrificarnos si es necesario.

-¡Espera!- exclamó la murciélago -¿Eso quiere decir…

-Que si ella no encuentra la piedra solar pronto, morirá.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono.

-Así es, es algo triste pero inevitable.

-¿Por eso el sol, los cataclismos y los demás fenómenos están sucediendo?

-Claro, es un simple efecto de la falta de energía de mi hermana.

-¿Acaso no puedes ir con ella y ayudarla?- cuestionó la Rouge –Al menos hasta que la piedra aparezca.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado el erizo negro.

-Los espíritus de la luna y el sol se separaron desde el nacer, es imposible que atravesemos el otro plano sin perecer en el intento.

-¿Es que no puedes hacer nada?, ¿Acaso no te importa?- cuestionó la eriza.

-Hmph- exclamó para verla nuevamente con cierta intensidad, asustándola un poco. Midnight suspiró tristemente y fijo su vista en el erizo negro - Tú jamás sabrás lo que es estar sola… el perder a alguien y sentirla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…- dijo con tristeza –No hay nada que pueda hacer, o ella encuentra lo que le han robaron o su mundo perecerá junto con el suyo…

El silencio reinó en aquel extraño y lúgubre castillo. Su mirada carmesí se mantuvo en la rojiza de él. Todo desapareció a su alrededor. Shadow se preguntaba si sería efecto de aquel extraño mundo o simplemente ella era más compleja de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Shadow vio aquella soledad inerte en sus ojos, una mirada familiar. La vio caminar con timidez hacia él y con un suave movimiento tomó su mano con sutileza para de nuevo acercarse a él lo suficiente como para sentir su respirar. Midnight suavizó su mirada y apretó su mano suavemente haciéndole saber que lo sujetaba. Su tacto, a diferencia de lo que él pensó de un espíritu, era cálido y agradable. "Si necesitas de mi ayuda, ven y pídemela… siempre serás bienvenido aquí" le susurró por lo bajo. Shadow no pudo responderle. Su mirada se quedó prendida en la de ella. Midnight era tan solo un solitario espíritu, destina a pasar sus días sola en aquella oscuridad eterna; un ser solitario al igual que él.

-¿Puedes llevarnos al portal para regresar a nuestra dimensión?- habló Rouge cortando el momento.

Midnight la vio de reojo y de nuevo lo fijo su mirada en él -¿Tienes que irte ya?- preguntó ella con una mirada de suplica al erizo negro.

Por alguna razón no quería irse, se sentía a gusto con ella, era un sentimiento embriagante y cautivador "Shadow…" escuchó a Rouge llamarlo. Pero necesitaba regresar y encontrarse con los demás, no estaba a discusión. Asintió con la cabeza para soltar su mano con lentitud.

-Ayúdanos a regresar- le pidió desviando la mirada.

-Está bien…- dijo con cierta tristeza. Retrocedió un par de pasos y chasqueó sus dedos al aire.

Sintieron el castillo estremecer mientras el gruñir ensordecedor de una bestia inundaba los pasillos. Una correntada de aire, como la de un tornado, invadió el salón principal y luego el golpe pesado de una bestia se escuchó por todo el lugar para que vieran algo parecido a un dragón negro de ojos rojos llegar al gigantesco vestíbulo. Un gigantesco reptil de escamas negras y cuatro ojos, dos de cada lado de su cabeza, de un color rojo incandescente se presentó al simple chasquido del espíritu de la luna.

-Suban en él, los llevara a salvo a donde desean ir.

-¿Es una broma?- dijo con temor la eriza.

-Si no te agrada estoy segura que mi planta carnívora le gustaría verte otra vez- sonrió divertida.

-No… así está bien.

-Andando- dijo el erizo negro para caminar a la bestia extrañamente apacible.

Con la ayuda de Rouge, Amy logró subir al lomo de la bestia a la vez que Rouge volaba para tomar lugar al lado de ella. Shadow vio una vez a la chica de ojos carmesí que yacía en la mitad del salón con aquella mirada triste y aquel aire de soledad y penar. Desvió su mirada para fijarla a la enorme criatura, era extraño pero se sentí culpable por dejarla… rechinó molesto los dientes, se sentía sumamente confundido. La vio una última vez y suspiro, sin importar lo que sintiese, él tenía que volver a su propio mundo.

-…Regresare- musitó por último antes de un salto subir al lomo del dragón para que así éste caminara a la salida y tomara vuelo.

Midnight mantenía su mirada fija en su preciada mascota que poco a poco se volvía tan sólo un punto negro en el cielo carmesí.

-Tsk- sonrió –Sé que lo harás…

* * *

><p><strong>Como verán hizo aparición una nueva fancharacters de su humilde escritora. Sé que algunos han tenido oportunidad de leer otras historias en donde he incluido por igual a fancharacters y se ha dado el caso que he tenido lectores que me dicen: "¿Tienes alguna imagen?" y si las tengo, de cada uno de mis personajes, ¡PERO! No arriba, entonces en esta oportunidad para los que estén interesados he subido a mi cuenta de Devian Art lo que es el dibujo de los fancharacters de esta historia. Son los únicos que tengo XD! De igual manera en mi imagen de perfil pueden ver a Midnight, pero está en pequeño; búsquenme como Kat Dark Shadow o miren mi profile para ver el link! :D. Sin más que agregar los dejo. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Lo que alguna vez fue el más bello paraíso ahora yace a punto de su completa extinción. Capítulo 6: El cielo**


	6. El Cielo

**¡Gracias a todos por sus prontos comentarios! Espero les guste este capítulo. Sin mucho yara yara para abrir, los dejo con el siguiente cap.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 6: El Cielo<span>

Sintió una extraña sensación de vértigo, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto un proyectil y fuera lanzado con fuerza a algún lado. Una vez que vio aquel portal abrirse delante de sus ojos supo que ya no había marcha atrás; Amy había sujetado su mano fuertemente en un intento de mantenerse a su lado, pero una vez dentro fueron llevados por un remolino de colores diversos para ser separados con brusquedad a la nada. Un espacio vacío negro era lo único que sus ojos podían distinguir. Todos se alejaron sin poderlo evitar, únicamente para ser absorbidos por la oscuridad. Intentó gritar, sin embargo no se escuchaba nada, no estaba seguro si era él o simplemente en la nada los sonidos eran carentes de existencia. Para cuando pensó que estaría condenado aquel purgatorio sintió como caía sobre sus espaldas en algo suave. Silver sentía su cabeza darle vueltas, pues aquel momento, que realmente no sabía cuanto había sido, fue como estar en el espacio sin gravedad alguna, sin un arriba u abajo.

-Parece que no soy el único por aquí- escuchó decir a alguien para así sentarse y poner una manos sobre su cabeza en un intento de acomodar sus ideas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- esa voz él la conocía. Era Blaze.

Se levantó un poco torpe y vio lo que parecía una enorme pradera con pasto amarillento y seco. Sentía el aire acariciar las débiles plantas para que se movieran de un lado a otro como si de una leve caricia se tratase. Se puso sobre una rodilla y tocó con sus manos una de las espigas que llegaban por arriba de su tobillo, la cual se quebró al acto. Elevó su mirada y vio un cielo gris y nublado, como si pronto fuera a llover intensamente.

-¡Silver!- escuchó decir a la felina, haciéndolo sonreír. Ella estaba bien. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes- asintió él con la cabeza para caminar hacia ella -¿Dónde estamos?

-Me parece que esto es el cielo… creo- dudo el erizo azul que se unía a ellos –Es muy hermoso para ser el inframundo o bien, los espíritus diabólicos necesitan una clase de decoración demoniaca- sonrió.

-¡Esto es serio!- regañó la felina.

-No hay mucho que hacer, será mejor buscar a los demás- dijo el erizo plateado viendo las interminables llanuras.

El erizo azul vio aquel radar que Tails le había dado y únicamente notó la presencia de ellos tres, no había nadie más, ni Shadow, ni Rouge, ni esa molesta eriza rosa. ¿Sería posible que se separaran al entrar al portal?

-Me parece que somos los únicos aquí- dijo el erizo azul viendo en diferentes direcciones.

-Eso no es bueno- habló Silver, para revisar por igual aquel radar –Espero que Amy se encuentre bien.

-Todos sabemos qué hacer. Si se encuentra por aquí irá al portal de regreso a casa- explicó la felina con frialdad–Por el momento tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Siempre eres así de fría con tus amigos?- preguntó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja.

-Siempre me concentro en mi objetivo.

-Bien, andando- comando el erizo plateado para empezar a caminar.

-¿Exactamente a donde vamos?- preguntó Sonic para seguirlo –Pareciera que estuviéramos en medio de la nada.

-Bien, por el momento caminaremos para ir al portal, tal vez nos reunamos con los demás, en eso, podremos buscar señas de alguien más por aquí.

-Me parece bien- dijo la felina. Blaze abrió nuevamente aquella mochila y vio a las esmeraldas titilar un poco más, parecía que el lugar les daba energía extra –Silver, mira…

-¿Uh?- se acercó a ella y vio a las esmeraldas de colores brillar con un poco más de intensidad –Parece que esto podría funcionar- le sonrió.

Blaze le sonrió por igual, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Silver siempre había estado a su lado, desde que la nombraron guardiana de aquellas invaluables gemas, Silver había jurado proteger a las esmeraldas sin importar el precio. Por un momento pareció olvidar la existencia de alguien más que no fueran ellos dos, se perdió dentro de los ojos ámbar de él y él parecía corresponder a su mirada.

-Silver…- susurró con timidez -Yo…

-¡Miren allá!- gritó el erizo azul para señalar lo que parecían pilares de mármol gigantes; captando la atención de los dos –Algo me dice que lo que estemos buscando puede estar en ese lugar.

-Blaze, dame las esmeraldas- ordenó el erizo plateado.

-¿Eh?

-Iré a allá para ver si está lo que buscamos.

-¿Y cómo sabrás si…

-Simple- interrumpió –Si brillan con más fuerza es porque estamos en buen camino.

-Pero…

-¿Confías en mí?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sintió un pequeño sonroje y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Blaze tomó aquella mochila en sus manos para estirar sus brazos lentamente. Ella jamás entregaría a nadie sus esmeraldas, excepto a Silver. El erizo plateado estiró sus brazos para tomar aquella mochila sin poder evitar tocar con la punta de sus dedos las manos de ella. Ambos se vieron al instante como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera rosado su piel. No dijeron nada en lo absoluto, únicamente se vieron intensamente a los ojos.

-¿Vas a ir?- cuestionó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja al ver una pausa en la entrega de las esmeraldas.

-¡Ah!, sí- respondió rápidamente para tomar la mochila con cierta brusquedad –Regresaré pronto- dijo para darle la espalda a ambos ocultando su rostro.

-¿Eh?, ¡Espera! Tú no…- pero el erizo azul calló al verlo elevarse en el cielo y volar hacia las distantes ruinas. –Pero cómo…

-Es un telépata- interrumpió la felina la pregunta del erizo azul -Eso es parte de sus poderes.

-¿Un telépata?- repitió mientras miraba al erizo surcar los cielos –Hmph, telépata o no, está equivocado si cree que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada.

-Sólo quiere asegurarse que no haya peligro.

-¿Bromeas?, Eso le quita la diversión. Andando- dijo para dar el primer paso y correr hacia el lugar, hasta que vio que la felina tenía toda la intención de ir con él por igual. Tendrían que caminar.

Suspiró frustrado, pero Tails le había advertido de no separarse; además si la llegaba a perder de vista y le pasaba algo tendría problemas. Sonic caminó junto con ella mientras miraba aquellos pilares tan altos como edificios acercarse según como avanzaban. La vio de reojo y le parecía fascinante como podía cambiar su actitud una vez que estaba lejos del erizo plateado. Se miraba tan seria e inmutable que casi daba miedo.

-Y dime…- habló el erizo azul para hacer conversación; la felina por su parte únicamente lo vio de reojo sin parecer tener muchos ánimos de armar ningún tipo de plática -¿Desde cuando te gusta el erizo plateado?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida, cambiando aquel semblante frío e indiferente por uno sorpresiva. –No… no sé de qué hablas- respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Uh?- exclamó –Hmph, yo sólo digo. Eres bastante obvia si me lo preguntas, pero por lo que se ve él no lo sabe ¿O sí?

-¡No, claro que no!- aclaró con rapidez. Sonic sonrió satisfecho. La felina se mordió el labio inferior ante su apresurada y no pensada confesión.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- respondió molesta para acelerar el paso y dejarlo atrás. No hablaría de sus sentimientos o la falta de ellos con un extraño.

-Sabes, eso de que a nosotros nos gusta arriesgarnos y ser los primeros en hablar es mentira, a veces…

-¡No pienso hablar de eso contigo!- reclamó molesta para verlo iracunda –Además… él ya está apartado- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Apartado?- repitió el erizo azul parpadeando un par de veces -¿A qué te refieres?

-Es una regla entre mujeres, no lo entenderías.

-Pruébame- retó.

-…Hay alguien más que está interesada en él…- dijo por lo bajo –Por consiguiente está fuera de discusión… él jamás se enterara de lo que siento y yo jamás se lo diré.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Amy…

-¿La odiosa eriza rosa?- preguntó con desagrado –Él jamás le hará… ¿Eh?, ¿Qué es eso?- cambió bruscamente el tema.

-¿Eh?

Blaze caminó hacía lo que parecía una bola de algodón que yacía en el suelo. Se acercó poco a poco para notar que lo que fuera eso estaba respirando "¿Qué es eso?" Vio a una criatura de color blanco con un par de alas pequeñas amarillas. Sus extremidades y la punta de su cabello tenían un opaco color azul cielo. Se miraba enfermó y adormitado; parecía un pequeño ángel.

-Es una chao- aclaró Sonic al ver a la criatura respirar con cierta dificultad.

-Hay que llevarlo también…- dijo la felina para tomar en brazos a la desahuciada criatura. –Por cierto, respecto a lo que te dije hace un momento…

-¿Uh?

-Dices algo…- habló para levantar una mano y hacerla arder en llamas –Y te carbonizo- amenazó con una mirada inexpresiva y fría.

-Eh… no te preocupes, soy más rápidos con los pies que con la lengua- sonrió nervioso.

-Por tu bien espero tengas razón. Andando.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a lo que le pareció en un momento una ciudad griega hecha del más brillante mármol, pero, al igual que el resto de la zona, parecía desierta. Caminó con lentitud por el lugar, pues no sabía qué podría encontrarse; si el erizo azul estaba en lo correcto y estaban en el cielo no habría mucho de qué preocuparse, o eso pensaba él. Silver sintió un luz brillante resplandecer y notó que aquella mochila en donde llevaba las esmeraldas había empezado a brillar. Estaba cerca, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué.

-Todo estará bien…- escuchó una dulce voz a la distancia.

Caminó con sigilo por las estructuras de mármol y según como caminaba vio lo que en primera vista se le asimiló un altar. Construido a base de ocho pilares de mármol colocados en forma circular y por techo tenía una cúpula con un traga luz en su centro. Aquella estructura, con plantas que se enredaba en sus pilares, se miraba desgastada y deteriorada. Según como caminaba distinguió a alguien sentado de rodillas en medio de aquel lugar. Silver se acercó un poco más para ver mejor hasta que un paso en falso hizo que el crujir de una rama delatara su presencia. Aquel ser se volteó para verlo con una expresión de sorpresa y por un momento no se dijeron nada.

-Lo…lo siento- se disculpó el erizo, que no obtuvo respuesta de aquella chica.

Ella se volteó para nuevamente fijar su vista en su regazo y darle la espalda. Un brillo dorado iluminó aquel pequeño altar, un brillo que parecía ser ella la causante. Las _Sol Emeralds_ brillaron con intensidad como antes al ser iluminadas levemente por aquel resplandor. Silver vio algo volar débilmente, le dio la impresión a una paloma hasta que notó que era una criatura extraña con una aureola en su cabeza, parecía un pequeño ángel "No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien" escuchó decir a la chica para ver al pequeño volar. Ella tenía que ser el espíritu del sol, pero antes de poder preguntarle ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el erizo para correr hacia ella. La vio semiconsciente en el suelo y la tomó en sus brazos para levantarla -¿Estás bien?- preguntó afligido.

-…Silver the hedgehog- musitó con una sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad. La brisa del aire parecía ser lo único que habitaba ahí. Blaze buscó a Silver con la mirada hasta que sintió aquel chao moverse en sus brazos y hacer un sonido parecido al de su nombre. Blaze movió su cabeza a diferentes lados en busca de lo que podía haber alarmado al pequeño ángel para ver al erizo plateado de rodillas en un pequeño altar. "Creo que quiere que vayamos hacia esa dirección" habló el erizo azul. Ella asintió y corrió hacia ese lugar para ver en el suelo a Silver con una chica de ropas extrañas.

Su pelaje era de un gris claro y poseía un flequillo que tapaba parcialmente su ojo derecho; dos mechones largos de cabello, casi tan largos como su cuerpo, yacían de lado a lado sobre aquel suelo blanco. Poseía una gargantilla con un dije de sol un tanto opaco, que hacía juego con broche en medio del pecho con la forma del sol por igual. Vestía un vestido blanco sin hombros que parecía abrirse en dos justo debajo del pecho y terminaba casi a sus pies. Aquella fina tela rasgada tenía bordados azul cielo en aquel vestido y guantes, recordándole al chao que tenía en sus brazos y se movía inquieto; debajo del vestido que parecía abrirse en dos, enseñaba un pequeño vestido blanco por arriba de las rodillas y unas botas blancas adornas con un pequeño sol de lado a lado. El pequeño chao se soltó de su agarre para volar hacia ella y hablarle con desesperación, sin respuesta. Blaze caminó hacia ella y vio como un par de alas yacían sobre su espalda como la de aquella criatura.

-El espíritu del cielo- dijo Sonic asombrado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la felina.

-No lo sé, creo que quedó exhausta después de dar parte de su energía a una pequeña criatura como esta- dijo al ver un pequeño ser moviendo inútilmente la mano de aquella chica para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó el erizo azul para correr hacia ella y sacar una de las esmeraldas caos que llevaba consigo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- cuestionó Silver.

-Si esto no la ayuda, nuestro mundo está condenado- respondió el erizo azul preocupado _–"Por favor funciona"_

Colocó la esmeralda cerca de su pecho haciéndola brillar levemente. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando por alguna reacción, hasta que después de unos minutos de silencio ella pareció abrir los ojos. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su mirada era inocente y curiosa. Fijó su vista en el erizo azul quien le sonrió al notar su mejoría.

-Sonic the hedgehog- habló ella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó el erizo azul extrañado. Ella le sonrió para así colocarse de pie con algo de esfuerzo ayudada por Silver.

-Sé muchas cosas… eres un gran héroe- respondió sin más.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- preguntó la felina. Aquella chica de ojos azules la vio apaciblemente para así, del suelo, levantar al chao que había estado clamando por ella y sostenerlo en brazos.

-Mi nombre es Dawn, y soy el espíritu del sol.

-Te hemos estado buscando- habló Silver -¿Puedes ayudarnos?

-¿Ayudarlos con qué?- preguntó la espíritu curiosa.

-Con esto- respondió para abrir aquella mochila de gemas opacas.

-Las_ Sol Emeralds_…- dijo con tristeza -¿Ellas también?

-¿También?- repitió la felina.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer- habló tristemente –Sin la Piedra Solar es imposible arreglar las _Sol Emeralds_, esa es su fuente de energía, y la mía no es suficiente ni para mantener este lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Este lugar estaba llenó de Chaos y vida- decía con una sonrisa –El césped era verde como las esmeraldas y el sol brillaba en lo más alto. Todo era maravilloso… pero…- dijo con una expresión de tristeza –Alguien irrumpió en el cielo- habló con pesar.

-Eggman…- dijo el erizo azul.

-Así es. Él trajo a sus robots y empezaron a atacarnos. Intente detenerlos, pero eran demasiados y luego se fueron. Fue extraño… hasta que el sol desapareció y las nubes grises invadieron el cielo, entonces lo supe…

-Se habían llevado la Piedra Solar-completó Silver.

-Sí, sin eso, únicamente mi energía podía mantener este lugar a flote, pero se necesita demasiada para mantener el equilibrio en su mundo y el mío.

-Por eso ocurrió el extraño fenómeno del sol.

-Sí, ya no tenía energía…- afirmó con tristeza –Si no encuentro la Piedra Solar su mundo y el mío estarán condenados.

-Bueno, hemos venido a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿Cómo?- le preguntó Intrigada Dawn al erizo azul.

-Con éstas- dijo para sacar las siete esmeraldas caos. –Sé que no tendrán el mismo poder de la Piedra Solar, pero es posible que nos den tiempo.

-Mmm… es posible- repitió la chica de ojos azules para verlas de cerca –Pero no será mucho. Son esmeraldas del caos después de todo, y su fuente de vida no es de lo que se alimenta mi plano.

-Si encontramos la Piedra Solar ¿las_ Sol Emeralds_ regresaran a la normalidad?- preguntó la felina

-Sí, sólo eso las arreglara.

-¡Entonces ya sabemos que hacer!- dijo con emoción el erizo azul.

-Pero pensé que le habían robado la piedra a ese tal Eggman- señaló Silver -¿Cómo sabremos quién la tiene?

-Ese es un buen punto.

Dawn mantuvo su vista en aquellos seres y luego vio al chao que yacía en sus brazos con un color opaco. Ellos eran su única esperanza para poder encontrar la Piedra Solar. Sus poderes ya no eran suficientes para buscar en el mundo mortal y mantener con vida a sus adorados chaos. Suspiró con tristeza y cerró sus ojos para nuevamente brillar como el sol. Aquel pequeño chao le sonrió complacido y voló de sus brazos. Vio a Sonic, Silver y Blaze verla con asombró y les sonrió dulcemente. Con una mano, Dawn, se quitó aquella gargantilla con el dije del sol adjunta para así nuevamente cerrar sus ojos y hacer que su puño con el medallón brillara fuertemente. Aquel collar, antes opaco, ahora brillaba como una pequeña linterna.

-Toma esto- dijo al erizo azul –Esto los ayudara a encontrar la piedra.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Silver.

-Le di un poco de mis poderes. Si están cercan brillara como el sol mismo y ahí lo sabrán.

-Gracias- le sonrió el erizo azul.

-Son mi última esperanza. Las esmeraldas caos me ayudaran a mantener el orden un poco más.

-No te preocupes Dawn- le sonrió el erizo azul para guiñarle un ojo –Encontraremos tu piedra y la traeremos de vuelta.

-Gracias- le sonrió.

-Muy bien, es hora de regresar.

Dawn los vio caminar hacia el portal para regresar a su plano y suspiró angustiada. Si ellos no lograban encontrar su piedra, ella y todo lo que habitaba en el plano de los cielos morirían.

-Son mi única esperanza…- susurró al viento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien para los que no lo han notado o sí XD! Me base tanto para las descripciones del cielo como del inframundo en lo que fue el cielo y el infierno del juego <em>Sonic Adventure 2 Battle<em> en el mundo de los chaos. Tal vez el cielo no tiene tanto detalle a comparación del inframundo en mi historia por la misma razón. De igual manera sabrán conforme avancemos un poco más del paisaje de ambos, especialmente del inframundo (por algo el título de la fic X3)**

**Espero les haya gustado. Para los interesados, por el momento el fic cuenta con 14 capítulos escritos, por consiguiente (al menos hasta el 14) no habrá retrasos, a menos que mi computadora muera jajaja pero espero que no. De igual manera, para los que no lo saben; siempre intento actualizar en mi twitter los adelantos de proyectos e información de las actualizaciones y fechas (Raven no te preocupes, el capítulo 7 será twiteado al momento de subirlo XD) **

**Sé que encontrarle el gusto a las fictions con OC no es fácil, por lo mismo agradezco mucho a los que a pesar de saberlo siguen leyéndome e interesados en la fiction. En este capítulo quiero hacer un pequeño agradecimiento a aquellos que me han estado apoyando.**

**Gracias a: **

**_Alastar the Hawk:_ Gracias por tu comentario. Quise agregar a los chaos como un complemento extra ya que casi nunca se hablan en los fic (al menos los que he leído yo) sobre los chao ángel y demonio (amo los chaos oscuros XD) Te agradezco por la notarlo. **

():** (jajaja lo siento, pero no tenía otra firma diferente este review anónimo) Gracias por tus valiosos comentarios, espero te guste mi historia y te siga leyendo por aquí :3**

**_Misku_: me alegra que te gusten mis pequeñas creaciones de arte, supuse que imaginar a Midnight o Dawn con la cantidad de detalles que tienen sería difícil, por lo mismo quise subir las imágenes, ayuda siempre XD! Pronto incluiré sobre mis otras tres fancharacters, al menos en bocetos para que los que quieran saber sobre su apariencia puedan verlas.**

**_Raven: _¿Qué haría sin ti? OwO (BFF 3)**

**_RiderShadow 123:_ muchas gracias por todos tus mensajes y reviews, este fanfic lo hice pensando en tu propuesta de poner a Shadow como personaje principal; así que espero que realmente sea de tu agrado :D Aunque aún no notes su protagonismo.**

**_Rams the hedgehog_: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.**

**_Shade7caos_: Me alegra mucho que te guste el cambio en la relación de Amy y Sonic, generalmente los escribo uno con atracción al otro, pero esta vez quise darle un poco la vuelta. Gracias por leer.**

**Y claro está gracias a todos los que la leen pero no comentan, y a todos que me han leído esta historia y las demás de por acá que he escrito. Sé que tengo lectores que han leído cada uno de mis historias (¬¬ o eso me han escrito XD!) muchas veces no puedo escribirles de regreso porque no tienen cuenta o por otras situaciones, entonces (estén leyendo este capítulo o no) quiero agradecerles muchísimo por tu apoyo y claro, por sus siempre bienvenidas criticas constructivas sobre errores que miran, me hacen mejor escritora. Sin más que agregar y con un sincero agradecimiento, Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. El Regreso

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que les parezca interesante este proyecto; también quiero agradecer a aquellos que han comentado en mi profile de Devianart respecto a mis nuevos OC. Bien sin mucho que decir, los dejo con este capítulo, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: El Regreso<span>

Vio aquel remolino abierto a la mitad de la nada dando vueltas constantemente. Se encontraba preocupado por sus amigos, ya había pasado un día desde su partida, y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podrían Tikal y él mantenerlo abierto aquel vórtice sin fondo. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Suspiró frustrado y caminó de regreso con la equidna, quien parecía haber entrado en trance desde su partida. Se acercó Tikal quien yacía con los ojos cerrados y tomó lugar a su lado cuando la escuchó la hablar "…Ya vienen" la escuchó murmurar; un grito se escuchó a lo lejos como un distante eco dentro del remolino de colores diversos. Knuckles corrió a la entrada y vio un par de siluetas dirigirse a toda velocidad. Se movió a un lado para verlos caer bruscamente al suelo como escupidos por la tierra misma. Knuckles vio a Sonic, a la felina y al erizo plateado salir de aquel portal con una expresión desorbitada y confusa en sus rostros.

-¡Sonic!- gritó con emoción el equidna.

Abrió los ojos para ver el cielo azul y el sol radiar en lo alto. Realmente había empezado a odiar los viajes dimensionales. Aún sentía aquella sensación de falta de gravedad que hacía que todo le diera vueltas. "¿Sonic, dónde están los demás?" escuchó preguntar a su amigo. Con un vistazo rápido vio que únicamente ellos habían podido regresar. Sonic se levantó con cierta lentitud para no caer, cuando escucharan un grito por aquel portal. El erizo azul se volteó para ver a tres siluetas caer pesadamente sobre la tierra. Parecía que todos habían logrado regresar. Fijó su vista en Rouge, Shadow y la eriza rosa, quienes tenían heridas superficiales por diferentes lados de su cuerpo; sus ropas se miraban desgastas y sucias, sin duda el viaje había sido más turbulento para ellos de lo que fue para él.

-Están hechos un desastre- señaló el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres un insensible!- gritó molesta Amy para ponerse en pie –No sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para regresar.

-¿Eh?

-Terminamos en el inframundo y tú hablas como si…

-¿Es acaso eso todavía posible?- preguntó con asombro el erizo azul.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?

-Que hubiera espacio para una pequeña demoniza como tú.

Amy apretó sus puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo dos veces invocó su _Piko Piko Hammer_, para que así un martillo rojo con amarillo llegara a sus manos. Vio la expresión de asombre del erizo azul en su rostro y una sonrisa confiada se posó en sus labios, si él creía que era una demoniza ella le enseñaría que tan demoniza podría ser.

-¿Amy?- escuchó su nombre. Buscó con la mirada y a unos pocos metros de ella vio a Silver verla fijamente; él era el único que podía tranquilizarla cuando sacaba su _Piko Piko Hammer_, además, no quería actuar como una salvaje enfrente de él. Ella se las cobraría más tarde.

-Silver…- sonrió con ternura para desaparecer el martillo gigante. Amy corrió a sus brazos para lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza -¡Silver, estás bien!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-… Sí, todo está bien Amy- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Silver!- gritó para romper en llanto – ¡Fue horrible! Había plantas carnívoras y chaos demoniacos y esa chica…

-¿Qué chica?- cuestionó Tikal.

-El espíritu de la luna- respondió Rouge.

-Midnight- completó el erizo negro.

-¿Y lograron regresar a salvo?- preguntó asombrada la equidna.

-Bueno, nuestro amigo Shadow pareció ayudar un poco- dijo en tono burlón la murciélago.

-Hmph, no sé de qué hablas.

-Bueno, gracias a ti ella nos prestó su mascota dragón… o lo que fuera eso.

-¿Ella les ayudó?- cuestionó Tikal.

-¿Eso es malo?- habló la eriza con aires de inocencia.

-No lo sé… es decir, ella… bueno, ella no es conocida por su generosidad a los demás, mucho menos por sus buenas intenciones para con los otros.

-Por el momento eso no es importante- habló la felina. Blaze fijó su vista en la posición del sol, parecía que era un poco más de mediodía- Amy ¿Qué horas son?- preguntó con su mirada fija.

-Son las 9:35 a.m- respondió.

-Parece que las esmeraldas nos han dado un poco de tiempo.

-¿Lograron ir al plano del sol?- cuestionó la eriza rosa.

-Sí, hablamos con el espíritu del sol, Dawn- explicó Silver –Pero todo está muriendo, y sino encontramos la piedra solar…

-…Todos estamos condenados- completó el erizo azul.

0-0-0-0-0

Bailaba con gracia mientras el viento parecía ser su único acompañante en aquella danza silenciosa acompañada por un leve tarareo por parte de ella. Bailaba cuando se sentía feliz, y en ese momento lo estaba. El caos invadía cada esquina del planeta y sería tan sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo muriera.

-Midnight…- escuchó su nombre para parar su baile.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para ver de reojo a un ser conocido y sonreír amenamente. –Parece que nada intentó comerte esta vez- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si bueno, creo que aún no alimentas a tu planta carnívora, pues fue un milagro que no haya perdido alguna extremidad al venir para acá.

-Realmente lo intente… sin embargo, no pude.

-¿Ya vinieron?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sí!- dijo con emoción -¡Y él es maravilloso!- habló para dar una pequeña vuelta sobre la punta de su pie.

-Tuviste que matarlo como a los demás- reprochó molesta.

Midnight frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Ella era un espíritu de la muerte, no necesitaba que nadie le digiera a quien debía o no matar.

-Eso es asunto mío…- respondió con una actitud fría –Además, morirá… todos morirán, a su tiempo; todos lo hacen- respondió indiferente.

-Sólo espero que sepas que es peligroso que ande caminando por ahí, más si se junta con ese fastidioso erizo azul.

Aquella expresión fría cambió bruscamente por una de claro odio y rencor. Vio los ojos de ella brillar intensamente con un rojo incandescente. Gruñó molesta para con un movimiento de su mano golpear con fuerza un pilar de aquel tétrico castillo partiéndolo en dos. El techo sobre su cabeza estremeció por el golpe, soltando polvo y pequeños pedazos de roca que caían por aquel gigantesco recibidor. Colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza para protegerse de los escombros que caían como la lluvia.

-Sonic the hedgehog… él será el primero en sufrir…- dijo para tranquilizarse poco a poco –Tsk- sonrió con malicia –Su sufrimiento será un deleite- sonrió con emoción para flotar por el aire –Ver su expresión de desesperación y dolor, es un espectáculo que anhelo por muchos años ya…-habló con una mirada soñadora

-Eres todo un personaje ¿Lo sabías?

-Asumo que ya terminaste tu encargo, por eso has regresado.

-No, tardará más de lo planeado.

-Necesito que te apresures… - dijo para descender nuevamente el espíritu – El tiempo, es lo último que tienes

Asintió con la cabeza y la vio partir fuera de su morada. Midnight caminó hacia uno de los ventanales de aquel castillo y vio la luna brillar, y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

-Te esperare paciente, Shadow the hedgehog…

0-0-0-0-0

Las historias sobre el cielo y el inframundo fascinaron y a la vez aterraron a aquellos que había tenido que quedarse atrás. Era obvio que el plano de los cielos moría poco a poco, pues la energía de Dawn se estaba consumiendo; mientras que el inframundo nada parecía fuera de lugar. Necesitaban encontrar la Piedra Solar sino querían que su mundo fuera borrado del mapa, la pregunta era ¿Por dónde empezar? No tenía una ubicación o siquiera a un posible sospechoso, lo único que sabían es que alguien se la había robado a Eggman.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- cuestionó el zorrito pensativamente.

-Pues, a mi parecer creo que será mejor empezar a buscar indicios del último lugar en donde sabes que estuvo la piedra- respondió Sonic.

-¿Con Eggman?- cuestionó Knuckles.

-Eso me parece bien- sonrió el zorrito.

-Un momento- dijo la felina molesta –Sólo tenemos ese collar- señaló al erizo azul, quien había sido quien lo había recibido –Y no pienso dejar una importante misión un trío de desconocidos.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a Dawn?- preguntó el erizo azul con una sonrisa –Soy un héroe, sé de estas cosas.

-Eres un presumido- murmuro la eriza rosa.

-Un presumido que tiene el collar.

-¡Eso no es justo! Nosotros deberíamos…

-¡Alto!- interrumpió Tikal a los dos erizos –Necesitan ser un equipo para solucionar esto… debe de haber una forma.

-Tengo una idea- habló Silver –Las _Sol Emeralds_ se iluminaron al acercarse al espíritu del sol, entonces…

-…éstas se iluminaran al acercarse a la Piedra Solar- completó Blaze –Es perfecto.

-Bien, me parece que ya tienen un plan- sonrió complacida Tikal.

-Espera, ¿Tú qué harás Shadow?- cuestionó el erizo azul al verlo con su mirada perdida.

-Iré por mi cuenta- dijo sin más para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Pero cómo harás para ubicar la Piedra Solar?

-A diferencia tuya, _faker_, mis habilidades de rastreo están por mucho más desarrolladas, no necesito de nada para localizar al ladrón – dijo por último antes de salir de aquella pequeña casa.

Rouge los vio a ellos y luego vio a Shadow con una expresión de duda en su rostro, la cual se desvaneció con rapidez para salir corriendo detrás del erizo negro. No estaba totalmente segura si sería la mejor idea seguir al erizo menos amigable del planeta, pero no tenía deseos de permanecer con Sonic y sabía que no sería bienvenida con Amy y sus amigos; además Shadow no le diría qué hacer, posiblemente no le diría nada.

Sonic vio a la murciélago correr detrás de su presumido amigo y resopló molesto, Shadow realmente sabía sacarlo de sus casillas. Sin prestarle mayor atención vio de nuevo aquel collar que brillaba intensamente incluso en el día con los rayos del sol. Lo sujetó con fuerza y sabía que era momento de empezar la búsqueda, Dawn no tendrían mucho más tiempo.

-Knuckles, Tails- los llamó –Andando.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Espérame, Shadow!- gritó mientras lo seguía.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo para verla de reojo sin detener su marcha.

-Pues, necesitaras a alguien que te ayude a encontrar esta gema- sonrió ella.

-No necesito ayuda.

-Creo que no me conoces bien- explicó ella con una expresión de molestia – Yo soy la más grande ladrona de gemas y joyas del mundo. Querido, si alguien sabe cómo encontrar una gema perdida, esa soy yo.

Paró su marcha al escuchar eso y la vio con detenimiento. Las ideas empezaron a acomodarse en su cabeza, y la razón por la cual Midnight parecía simpatizar con ellos dos parecía un poco más clara. El pasado oscuro del caos los perseguía a ambos, pero a la eriza rosa no, se miraba demasiado inocente como para haber hecho algo malo en toda su corta vida, o eso creía él; de ser su teoría correcta la razón por la cual los había dejar ir a ella y él, y casi sacrificado a Amy, habría sido por su pasado caótico o por la falta del mismo.

-Eso explica…- susurró para él mismo.

-¿Ah?

-Nada- dijo para sacudir su cabeza a los lados y caminar nuevamente.

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella siguiéndolo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Rouge sonrió satisfecha, esa era su manera de decirle indirectamente que ella podía acompañarlo. Alzó vuelo para acercarse a él y volar a su par.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Con el Dr. Eggman

0-0-0-0-0

Buscaron en diferentes bases, pues Shadow no sabía cuál era exactamente la base en la cual había sido atacado el Dr. Eggman. Llevaban ya casi todo el día en la búsqueda de él y no tardaría mucho para que empezara a oscurecer.

-Ten por seguro que ya nos sacaron ventaja- habló Rouge.

-Hmph- respondió indiferente mientras seguía su camino por el bosque.

-Hubiera sido oportuno preguntarle a Sonic en dónde estaba la base destruida, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas horas.

-Si tanto te molesta puedes irte.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta –Sabes que tengo razón, eres muy testarudo ¿Te lo había dicho?

-Porque no simplemente…

-¿Qué es eso?- interrumpió la murciélago.

Shadow fijo su vista en lo que parecían ser las ruinas de una base destruida. Sonrió victorioso, por fin la habían encontrado. Para ese momento seguramente Sonic y los demás ya habían pasado ahí, pero no era realmente importante, de hecho resultaba mejor el saber que no los vería. Caminó hacia el lugar seguido por Rouge y notó los rasguños de la base y las abolladuras en diferentes partes.

-Esto es…

-Entremos- interrumpió él.

Caminaron dentro del lugar y empezó a inspeccionar las paredes, los escombros, todo. Parecía que un pequeño tornado hubiera arrasado con todo. Siguieron su camino en aquel lúgubre lugar y vio varios alambres con cortadas perfectas, es como si alguien hubiera lanzado miles de pequeñas navajas. Shadow vio a lo lejos una habitación iluminada y acompañado de Rouge fue hasta ese lugar. Vio al Dr. Eggman con un soplete y una mascara que tenía un pequeño cristal oscuro en la parte de los ojos mientras soldaba con aquella pequeña flama. Lo vio fijamente y aclaró levemente su garganta para que él notara su presencia, cosa que pareció funcionar.

-¿Tú también?- preguntó molesto apagando el soplete.

-Veo que Sonic y los otros ya estuvieron por aquí- habló Rouge.

-Sí, y como les dije a ellos, no sé qué o quien se llevó la Piedra; sólo sé que un pequeño tornado arrasó con todo, no pude ver nada, eran como moscas sobre miel y se la llevaron. Eso es todo lo que sé.

-Dígame algo- habló el erizo negro -¿Cómo consiguió el libro de aquel fragmento de texto?

-¿Uh?

-Sí, Tikal dijo que ese libro era un libro prohibido- apoyó Rouge -¿Cómo conseguiste algo como eso?

-Lo encontré- respondió sin interés.

-¿Dónde?- cuestionó el erizo negro.

-Más allá de estas montañas, hay un lugar llamado _Halloween Creak_, (**N/A: Este es un lugar de mi inventiva, no es existente en los videojuegos de Sonic**) es un tipo de cañón con naturaleza muerta, en fin, hacía un experimento cuando vi el libro que yacía en la arena, ahí fue cuando lo encontré.

Rouge dirigió su mirada al erizo negro quien no dijo nada y mantenía aquella expresión pensativa. "Bien" dijo por último para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. La murciélago lo siguió sin estar muy segura de entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del erizo negro en ese momento, así que suspiró resignada y camino detrás de él.

-Te cuidado con lo que haces Shadow…- habló Eggman, mientras de nuevo encendía aquel soplete –Meterte con el mundo espiritual puedo ser algo sumamente peligroso…

-No necesito de sus consejos- habló indiferente para verlo de reojo.

-Sólo digo, sé que el espíritu de la luna puede ser muy vengativo si se le provoca.

-¿Eh?, ¿Midnight?- habló con curiosidad para voltearlo a ver.

-Y muy engañosa…

Se dio media vuelta y de nuevo siguió su camino. No era necesario que él le dijera ese tipo de cosas, él sabía de lo que ella podría ser capaz, o eso creía.

Salió de la base destruida, para toparse nuevamente con un atardecer, no faltaría mucho para que de nuevo la noche cayera encima de ellos y el recuerdo de aquellos chaos de la oscuridad vino a él. No sabía si volverían a salir esa noche, y si era así, estar vagando por las montañas no era una buena idea.

-Shadow…- habló la murciélago para llegar con él –Dime…

-Debemos de buscar donde pasar la noche- interrumpió con su vista al cielo.

-¿Eh?- Rouge fijó su mirada en el cielo y supo que él tenía razón -¿Crees que ataquen de nuevo?

-¿Quieres quedarte a averiguarlo?

-Bien- asintió con la cabeza –Sígueme, conozco un lugar seguro cerca de aquí.

No estaba seguro de hacer lo que ella decía, pero él tampoco quería perder el tiempo en buscar algún lugar que considerara seguro. No tenía suficiente tiempo para estar vagando por las montañas. Así, siguió a Rouge que lo condujo a lo que parecía una cueva abandonada. Shadow entró e inspeccionó el lugar en busca de cualquier animal que la utilizara de escondite; no quería estar ahí si algún animal salvaje de repente los atacaba por invadir su territorio.

-No hay nada- dijo después de inspeccionarla con sumo cuidado.

-Te lo dije- habló la murciélago –Aquí es un buen escondite, ocultó cosas preciosas por aquí.

-Bien, aquí pasaremos la noche.

-Por cierto, ¿Adónde iremos mañana?

-_Hallowen Creak_- dijo para acomodarse sobre una roca y cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Sabes quién es el responsable?

-Aún no, pero creo que allá encontraremos respuestas.

-Bien... –dijo por último para ver como el sol por fin se ocultaba por completo.

La noche había caído y con ésta la pauta a cualquier criatura de la oscuridad la para salir. Ella escuchó de nuevo ruidos extraños a sus alrededores y tragó pesado. No quería quedarse en el bosque después de su último incidente, pero no les había dado tiempo de ir a ningún otro lado. Sólo esperaba despertar mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de otro capítulo. Si están intrigados por quien era el personaje misterioso que hablaba con Midnight, deberán de seguir leyendo para saber, y no, no es un OC. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sin más que agregar, los dejo. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Un lugar olvidado por el mundo en donde las tinieblas envuelven a sus habitantes, es el lugar perfecto para demostrar y decir lo que sientes antes de morir. Capítulo 8: Halloween Creak**


	8. Halloween Creak

**Hola a todos, he regresado con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y seguir leyendo (creo que repito lo mismo en cada capítulo XD!) Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 8, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 8: Halloween Creak<span>

Escuchó un ruido fuerte y frunció el ceño en expresión de molestia, un extraño aullido resonó por las montañas y en su cabeza somnolienta asumió que era únicamente la presencia de algún lobo sin manada, hasta que el sonido de un gruñir resonó por la cueva en donde yacía dormida. Abrió los ojos de golpe y en la entrada de la cueva vio algo parecido a un lobo. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer sus sienes mientras aquel extraño animal merodeaba por las afueras de aquel lugar. No lograba distinguir con claridad el aspecto de _eso_, hasta que las nubes que tapaban la luna menguante se movieron para darle paso a la luz de la luna. Rouge vio algo parecido a un perro o coyote, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y una cola igual, sin embargo su cabeza parecía tan grande como su cuerpo, con un gran hocico y dos colmillos prominentes, le traía el vago recuerdo a un cocodrilo. Al igual que aquel dragón en el cual se montaron para ir de regreso al portal, éste tenía cuatro ojos rojos incandescentes. Rouge tragó pesado, si eso se parecía a la planta carnívora del inframundo estaría hambriento y ellos bien podría ser la siguiente comida. Buscó con la mirada al erizo negro, quien no sabía si estaba al tanto de aquella bestia, sin embargo no logró encontrarlo _"¡Me abandonó!"_ pensó con rapidez. Escuchó el rugir del estómago de aquella criatura y lo vio adentrarse a la entrada de la cueva para luego aullar haciendo que el sonido ensordecedor resonara por las paredes de roca. Exclamó un gritó a la vez que la criatura de la noche, pero su boca fue hábilmente tapada por una mano. Rouge sintió como era halada del brazo para pegarse a la pared de aquella cueva. Vio al erizo negro quien únicamente puso un dedo índice sobre su boca y ella entendió que no debía de decir palabra alguna. La soltó lentamente para no hacer ningún tipo de movimiento que llamara la atención de aquel ser oscuro.

Las horas pasaron y escucharon el ir y venir de aquel ser de cuatro patas por enfrente de la cueva, no parecía tener muchas intenciones de irse muy lejos. Shadow asumía que podía sentir que había alguien en las cercanías, pero nunca se adentro lo suficiente a la cueva, no estaba seguro por qué. Ambos esperaron en silencio cuando escucharon un andar rápido, parecía que ya se había marchado. Caminó con sumo cuidado y vio hacia la entrada de la cueva, no había nada.

-Se fue- habló al fin.

-¿Qué era eso?- preguntó Rouge moviéndose del lugar de donde había estado sentada.

-No lo sé.

-¿Viste sus ojos?- inquirió ella.

-Sí, era una criatura del inframundo; tal y como dijo Tikal cada vez salen más de esas cosas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se fue?

Shadow vio al horizonte y notó que estaba empezando a amanecer. Los tonos rojizos y violetas empezaron a pintar el cielo y las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer del firmamento. Seguramente aquella criatura había visto eso por igual, pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde había ido?, ¿Dónde podrían estar aquellos pequeños portales que les daban acceso a su plano?

-Shadow…- habló Rouge para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Es hora de movernos- dijo inexpresivo para caminar fuera de la cueva.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al lugar que Eggman les había señalado, _Halloween Creak_. El panorama no se miraba alentador. El lugar era, tal como se los había dicho Eggman, un cañón con de grandes pilares de rocas superpuestas, tan delgadas que parecían que con cualquier simple brisa se desmoronarían. Su profundidad era imposible de medir pues al final sólo notaban un abismo negro cubierto por tinieblas. Se acercaron al borde de aquel lugar y vieron que pequeñas cuevas parecían formarse en las paredes del cañón. Shadow vio al cielo y a diferencia de las montañas de donde venían, las nubes tapaban el sol completamente, parecía que pronto llovería.

-Veo que lograron alcanzarnos- escuchó una voz irritable. El erizo negro lo vio de reojo y vio a su molesto amigo azul sonreírle amenamente.

-Sorprendente que hubieras llegado tan lejos- respondió Shadow sin más.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- preguntó Rouge. Sonic movió su cabeza a los lados con una expresión de preocupación.

-No, estamos desde ayer buscando, pero no hemos encontrado nada- dijo para caminar hacia el borde a la par del erizo negro –Knuckles está buscando en las profundidades, esperamos encontrar algo, una pista siquiera.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- pregunto el erizo negro.

-¿Hablas de Blaze y los demás?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja –No lo sé, al igual que nosotros también Eggman les dijo sobre este lugar, pero nos separamos al venir.

-¿Y tú pequeño amigo de dos colas?

-¿Tails? Bueno, él está siendo la cabeza de la operación- respondió con una sonrisa –Está en el laboratorio intentado buscar energía parecida a las _Caos Emeralds_ con la esperanza de abarcar más terreno.

-¿Ha encontrado algo?

-Nada aún.

-Bien- habló el erizo negro para ver de nuevo el cañón -¡Rouge!- llamó el erizo negro.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué?

-Dijiste que eras buena encontrando gemas perdidas.

-Sí claro, soy la mejor- sonrió con presunción.

-Bien, entonces pruébalo. Busca en las cuevas de este acantilado, yo inspeccionare el área en busca de cualquier anomalía.

-¡¿Desde cuando te crees mi jefe?- preguntó molesta.

-Tú decidiste venir conmigo- habló para verla con una mirada intensa –Entonces has algo productivo.

-¡Yo no…

-O a la próxima, tal vez deje que seas la cena de alguna criatura hambrienta- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Un lobo por ejemplo.

Se tragó sus palabras mientras en su mirada se notaba su ira contenida. No podía quitarle la razón, ella había decido ir con él, sin mencionar que él le había salvado la vida de lo que quiera que haya habido afuera de la cueva. Resopló molesta y caminó hacia el borde para así alzar vuelo y verlo una vez más con aquella expresión de molestia.

-Que quede claro que hago esto porque no quiero que la tierra se destruya y junto con ella las más hermosas gemas y esmeraldas- dijo con una expresión soñadora -No por ti- señaló con una expresión molesta nuevamente.

-Sólo hazlo- ordenó el erizo negro. Shadow la vio descender en picada sin decirle nada más y adentrarse en la niebla que había al final de cañón.

-Sigues siendo tan amistoso como siempre- sonrió el erizo azul.

-Tú no te metas- habló con molestia para empezar a caminar.

-Explícame eso del lobo- dijo Sonic para seguirlo.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-No puedo buscar mucho sin el collar; Knuckles lo tiene.

-Entonces corre a algún lado, espera sentando, salta al precipicio, no me importa. Sólo deja de seguirme.

-Vamos Shadow, no seas tan cascarrabias- le sonrió –Además… ayer por la noche con Knuckles vimos un par de cosas extrañas por aquí.

-¿Y?

-Algo muy parecido a un lobo corrió para esta dirección y…

Shadow paró abruptamente, provocando que el erizo azul callara. Si lo que decía era cierto, significa que posiblemente en _Halloween Creak_ estuviera uno de los portales que conectaban al inframundo. Volteó a ver el cañón nuevamente y notó que los rayos de sol no tocaban ni un centímetro de ese lugar, todo era tan lúgubre como el mismo inframundo. La pregunta era ¿Ellos regresaban a casa o podían mantenerse ahí?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo azul viendo hacia diferentes direcciones.

-¿Viste a dónde fueron?

-No. Se perdieron en las sombras ¿Por qué?

-Demonios- musitó para correr de regreso.

-¡Espera un momento!, ¿qué sucede?

Shadow vio aquel brazalete con radar que se le había dado para ir al mundo espiritual y como suponía, podía ver tres puntos amarillos, uno detrás de él y dos en la distancia. Buscó cualquier indició de que hubiera viera portal abierto, sin embargo no había nada.

-No se fue- dijo para aumentar la velocidad.

-¿Qué no se fue?- preguntó Sonic para correr a la par de él.

-Aquella criatura, no regreso.

-¿Te refieres al lobo?

-No era un lobo, era un criatura del inframundo- explicó –Pensé que al amanecer regresaban al lugar de donde salieron, pero no es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El portal debería de permanecer abierto.

-Entonces…

-Sigue aquí, y tiene hambre.

0-0-0-0-0

Sobrevolaba el área de muy mal humor, ese erizo negro era realmente irritante. Rouge decidió no ponerle mayor atención y buscar algo que brillara o alguna señal, pero el lugar se miraba bastante desolado, le daban escalofríos sobrevolar por ahí. Fijó su vista al abismo debajo de ella y la niebla parecía cubrirlo todo escuchándose únicamente ecos distantes de algo que parecía gruñir haciéndola estremecer.

-Esto es…

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó un grito y fijó su vista al frente para chocar contra alguien y caer en picada.

Cayó sobre algo suave y escuchó unos gemidos debajo de ella. Rouge fijó su vista y reconoció al erizo plateado y al equidna rojo; parecía que habían amortiguado su caída, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Puedes levantarte de una vez!- gritó furioso Knuckles.

-No debes de ser tan grosero- dijo Rouge para ponerse en pie –Al final de cuentas hablas con una dama.

-Una que no mira por donde vuela- dijo molesto Silver mientras se ponía de pie por igual.

-¿Tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo?- cuestionó la murciélago.

-No, tú fuiste quien volaba distraída- aclaró el erizo plateado –Tu chocaste con…- El rugir de una criatura por el cañón lo hizo callar. Los tres vieron a diferentes direcciones y no podían ver más allá que niebla y un par de siluetas algo difusas por la misma.

-Será mejor que salgamos- habló Knuckles –No creo que estemos solos.

-Me parece bien, yo apoyo la idea del equidna- habló Rouge para alzar vuelo.

Rouge despegó sus pies de la tierra para volar del fondo de aquel acantilado hasta que sintió algo empujarla con fuerza para hacerla chocar contra la pared de roca solida, ocasionando un leve derrumbe. Vio la expresión del erizo y del equidna de asombro al verla, sin comprender bien el porqué, hasta que vio que yacía pegada en la pared. Una sustancia viscosa negra azulada yacía sobre su cuerpo pegándola en contra de la roca.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?- gritó forcejeando -¡Dejen de verme como tontos y ayúdenme!- reclamó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el equidna viendo a los lados, pero un silencio sepulcral había inundado el cañón.

-¡Ahí!- gritó el erizo plateado al ver algo moverse con rapidez.

Silver vio a diferentes direcciones pero era demasiado rápido para seguirlo con la mirada hasta que sintió su cuerpo caer al suelo pesadamente. Se vio a sí mismo y notó que, al igual que la murciélago, una especie de sustancia gelatinosa lo cubría. Intentó levantarse con fuerza sin embargo, parecía como si la misma gravedad lo abrazara entre sus brazos.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!- gritó Rouge al equidna.

Knuckles fijó su vista en la niebla espesa y sabía que quedarse a luchar contra la oscuridad sin nada que ganar era algo demasiado arriesgado. Corrió hacia la murciélago y con sus manos intentó quitarle aquella sustancia, que parecía parte de su cuerpo, no lograba despegarla ni un poco.

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?- gritó molesta la murciélago.

-¡¿Crees que esto es fácil?

-¡Hey!, ¡Cuidado!- grito el erizo plateado.

Knuckles se volteó para ver algo ser lanzado hacia él; se movió velozmente pero de la misma manera cayó al suelo al sentir su pierna prisionera. Lo tenían. Al igual que Silver y Rouge, intentó librarse, sin embargo ni con toda su fuerza pudo moverse. Los tres escucharon algo caminar hacia ellos y hacer un sonido parecido al gorgoteo de un ave. Fijaron su vista mientras la niebla poco a poco les empezaba a dar visibilidad de lo que parecía una especie de reptil. Era ver a una lagartija no más que grande que cualquiera de ellos, con dos pares de ojos rojos a cada lado de su rostro y unas escamas verdes oscuro; de su cabeza parecía tener tres aletas rodeando su rostro dándole la apariencia de una flor gigante. Caminaba con lentitud mientras con su delgada lengua parecía tocar la tierra a sus pies.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- habló Knuckles al ver a la criatura acercarse.

-Es una criatura del inframundo- respondió Rouge.

Escucharon a la criatura gruñir molesto y sacudir aquellas gigantescas aletas, para luego escupir aquella sustancia gelatinosa al suelo.

-¡Esto es baba de esa cosa!- gritó asqueada la murciélago, provocando un gruñir.

-Silencio…- susurró el erizo plateado –No queremos que se enoje.

Aquel extraño ser fijó su mirada el murciélago haciéndola estremecer. Corrió con un pasó apresurado y un gritó por parte de ella resonó por el cañón, hasta que una roca cayó sobre su cabeza, parando su correr. Paró a un par de centímetros de Rouge y fijó su vista en el equidna.

-¡Hey, tú!- gritó Knuckles con una piedra en su mano –Si quieres pelear hazlo conmigo.

Había logrado llamar su atención al tirar aquella piedra, a diferencia de ellos, él tenía sus manos libres, no necesitaba de sus pies para defenderse o dar una buena pelea. Knuckles vio aquella criatura correr a su dirección y se puso en posición de ataque esperando la embestida hasta que un brillo cegador hizo que aquel monstruo detuviera su andar y gritara para correr de regreso a la oscuridad. La luz se empezó a apagar poco a poco y aquella masa gelatinosa que había aprisionada su pierna pareció derretirse frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el erizo plateado al ver incrédulo lo que acababa de acontecer.

Knuckles vio el collar que Sonic le había dado y parecía que éste podía alejar a las criaturas de la oscuridad. –Fue esto- habló el equidna para enseñar el collar que yacía en la palma de su mano.

-El collar de Dawn…- musitó Silver.

Knuckles caminó hacia él y como suponía, al igual que en su pierna, deshizo aquella sustancia viscosa dejándolo libre. Luego caminó hacia la murciélago quien yacía pegada en la pared a un par de metros del suelo, para hacer lo mismo. Rouge fue liberada para así caer en los brazos del equidna que yacía enfrente de ella. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó él. Rouge lo vio fijamente a aquellos ojos purpuras y no pudo contestarle; él había arriesgado su vida con tal de salvar la de ella, eso era algo que nadie había hecho jamás, menos por una ladrona de tesoros. Por un momento su mirada se quedó perdida en la él y debía de admitir que era atractivo. Silver aclaró su garganta haciéndola ver que aún se encontraba rodeada en sus brazos

-Será mejor irnos si no les molesta- interrumpió Silver para alzar el vuelo –No tardaran en atacarnos si nos quedamos aquí.

-Sí- afirmó el equidna para soltarla y alejarse de ella.

-¿Necesitas aventón?- preguntó ella para desviar la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Disculpa?- cuestionó Knuckles arqueando una ceja.

-Puedo llevarte arriba- dijo sin poderle sostener la mirada -Si quieres…- dijo casi en susurro.

-Hmph, no necesito ayuda de nadie- respondió cruzando sus brazos para llevarlos al pecho -He visto como vuelas, y a ese paso no tardaremos en caer nuevamente- dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Knuckles sintió un fuere golpe en su cabeza haciéndolo poner ambas manos sobre su cabeza para verla a ella con una expresión de ira y enfado notorio. -¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

-¡Eres tan sólo un cabeza de nudillo!- gritó molesta -¡Pues que te coman entonces!- gritó molesta para alzar vuelo a toda velocidad hacia arriba.

-¡Regresa acá y enfréntame!- gritó molesto el equidna.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrían a toda velocidad mientras en su radar aquellos dos puntos se multiplicaron en tres y luego desaparecieron del radar. Shadow paró al ver eso junto al erizo azul. Se escuchó el eco de un rugir resonar por todo el cañón y se acercó de nuevo al borde para intentar ver algo, sin embargo la niebla era demasiada espesa.

Sonic vio aquel radar por igual y vio nuevamente dos puntos amarillos en la distancia, tenían que ser ellos "¡Por aquí!" Gritó para correr nuevamente, seguido por el erizo negro. Corrió con la esperanza de ver a Knuckles y a Rouge, pero sus sorpresa fue otra al distinguir dos seres correr a su dirección, parando su marcha.

-No puede ser…- dijo Sonic al ver a la eriza rosa correr hacia ellos seguido por Blaze -¿Tú aquí?

Amy corría junto con Blaze en busca de Silver, quien había desaparecido de su radar. Silver había decidió buscar en las profundidades del cañón junto con una _Sol Emerald_ mientras ellas estarían más seguras buscando por las laderas. Amy se encargaba de vigilarlo con el radar que el zorro de dos colas le había dado para ver que estuviera bien, hasta que desapareció de su pantalla. Ambas corrieron ha su última ubicación, topándose con Shadow y el molesto erizo azul.

-Hmph, tampoco es como que me alegre verte- habló Amy molesta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- inquirió Shadow.

-Buscamos a nuestro amigo- respondió la felina -¿Han visto a Silver?

Sonic movió su cabeza a los lados y vio de nuevo a las profundidades – Nosotros también buscamos a alguien. Knuckles y Rouge están por aquí.

Todos sintieron el suelo a sus pies estremecer y vieron como uno de los grandes pilares se desmoronaba y haciendo que las rocas cayeran.

-¿Otro terremoto?- cuestionó la eriza, pero todo se detuvo.

-No, algo está pasando- dijo el erizo negro a la expectativa.

Ambos buscaron con la mirada señales de lo qué podría ser, hasta que escucharon un grito resonar por el cañón y vieron un leve destello de luz en las profundidades

-Ahí están- dijo el erizo negro al distinguir la voz de Rouge –Será mejor que…- Pero no pudo completar la frase al ver a la felina saltar dentro del cañón.

-¡Blaze, espera!- gritó Amy quien corrió hasta la orilla para verla perderse en las tinieblas. –Blaze…

-Creo que sabe que Silver está abajo- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa picara.

Amy lo vio fijamente para luego regresar su mirada al cañón con consternación. Asintió decidida. Si Blaze podrían en riesgo su vida por salvar a Silver, también lo haría ella. Retrocedió un par de metros para tomar impulso y correr hacia el cañón hasta que la mano firme de alguien la detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja.

-Iré por Silver también, yo…

-En primer lugar, a menos que tengas alas, que no lo creo, será un suicidio- dijo casi en regaño –Y en segundo lugar, creo que harás más de estorbo que de ayuda.

-¡Qué demonios dices?- gritó para forcejear con él -¡Suéltame!

-Lo lamento, mi trabajo es evitar que criaturas tontas se lastimen- habló con fastidio.

-¡Suéltame ahora o te juro…

-Rouge- interrumpió el erizo negro al ver a la murciélago subir a toda prisa y salir de las tinieblas.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Rouge al ver a los tres erizos verla con asombro –No pensé que tendría un comité de bienvenida- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Shadow.

-Una extraña lagartija nos atacó con su escupitajo del inframundo y…

-¿A quienes?- preguntó Sonic

-A el erizo plateado, a esto tonto equidna y a mi.

-¡Silver!- gritó Amy -¿Dónde está?

-Él…

-No te preocupes Amy, estoy bien- interrumpió el erizo plateado que levitaba tranquilamente hacia arriba.

Sonic suspiró aliviado y soltó a la eriza quien no dudo correr hacia él, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Sonic se percató de la reacción de la eriza extrañándolo un poco, hasta que vio a Silver llevar en brazos a la felina que tenía un notorio sonroje, incluso en la penumbra podía distinguirlo con claridad. Vio a la eriza rosa quien desvió su mirada dolida de él; era bastante obvio que ella no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la gata.

-Parece que atrapaste algo- le sonrió el erizo azul.

-Algo me atrapó a mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaze sintió sus mejillas enardecer y vio la mirada picara del erizo azul; desvió la propia pues no quería dar cuenta de lo obvio, no podía dejar de sonrojarse, era la primera vez que ambos tenían tanto contacto físico. Blaze vio la expresión de Amy y notó su expresión de molestia por el asunto; había llegado muy lejos por intentar salvarlo, pero no lo había planeado, sólo había reaccionado.

-Bien, suéltame- dijo para soltarse bruscamente de su agarre y caer a tierra. Vio de reojo la expresión en el rostro de Silver por su tosco comportamiento, parecía una mirada triste. Blaze se mordió el labio inferior. No quería demostrarle sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería que pensara que no existían, sin embargo su amistad con Amy iba primero. Caminó a la par de su amiga que la miraba con intriga y únicamente le susurro –Ve con él…- para alejarse de ellos.

Amy caminó hacia Silver y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, hasta que se percató que la mirada de él seguía fija en la felina que únicamente le daba la espalda; parecía que entre ambos había algo que ella aún no podía entender. Amy vio a Silver con intensidad, ya era hora.

-Silver…- habló con un poco de duda provocando que su atención de dirigiera a ella –Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede Amy?- preguntó el erizo plateado curioso.

-Bueno yo…- dijo para tragar pesado –Yo quiero decirte…- intentó hablar. Amy quiso olvidar por un momento que no se encontraban solos en la lujosa cena que ella había planeado para su confesión –Quiero decirte que tú….- lo vio nuevamente y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse con intensidad –Quiero decirte que tu me gustas mucho…

-Amy…- susurró sorprendido.

-¡Sonic!- interrumpió la confesión el equidna.

-¡Knuckles!- habló con emoción al ver a su amigo subir.

-Sonic el cañón está lleno de... de… ¡Monstruos!- gritó.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Al venir subiendo vi las pequeñas cuevas en las paredes y hay miles de criaturas con ojos rojos como pequeñas ratas diabólicas y…

-Demonios sería el término correcto- interrumpió una voz la explicación del guardián.

Todos buscaron con la mirada la dueña de aquella voz y en uno de los pilares más altos vieron a alguien en un traje negro que cubría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza con unos ojos fucsias intensos iluminando en la penumbra.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

- Mi nombre es Shade, y soy la encargada que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol…

* * *

><p><strong>Como notaran a mi me gustan incluir a varios personajes del mundo de Sonic, no sólo a los mismo de siempre. Les traigo en esta oportunidad a Shade the Echidna, para todos aquellos que quieran saber un poco más de ella o como se ve solo búsquenla en google XD! Gracias por sus comentarios, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán sobre la respuesta de Silver, a veces los actos duelen más que las palabras. Capítulo 9: La Guerrera Oscura<strong>

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. La Guerrera Oscura

**Este capítulo en especial lo quiero dedicar, sip, va dedicado a una gran persona extraña XD! Raven espero te guste, imagino que sabrás el porqué de la dedicatoria cuando lo leas. Ok sin más anuncios bochornosos que hacer los dejo con el siguiente capítulo XD!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 9: La Guerrera Oscura<span>

Sonic vio a aquella guerra que parecía una ninja cubierta de pies a cabeza con un traje negro iluminado en diferentes áreas de un fucsia brillante e intenso. El cañón, antes sin vida, empezó a estremecerse, y el sonido del rugir de diferentes criaturas resonar en cada roca como un eco incesante; la tierra empezó a temblar y todos movieron su cabeza a diferentes direcciones en la espera de ver qué criatura era la responsable de tanto alboroto. Como cucarachas, vieron subir por el cañón a diferentes bestias de la oscuridad para así arrinconarlos y rodearlos a todos.

-Tsk- sonrió la guerrera oscura –Como verán los superamos en número. Realmente todos ustedes han sido una verdadera molestia para el caos, y hoy, yo me encargaré de que eso termine.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?- gritó Knuckles desafiante.

Shade vio al equidna enfurecido y frunció el ceño. Con un movimiento de su mano, presionó un botón que yacía en el antebrazo el cual hizo su máscara desaparecer hasta dejar una banda negra con un extraño símbolo sobre ésta. Una equidna con ojos púrpuras lo vio intensamente.

-Eres un guardián- dijo ella para con un salto llegar hacia ellos.

-¿Eres una equidna? – preguntó con asombro Knuckles –Pero pensé…

-Que tú y esa molesta sacerdotisa eran los últimos de nuestra especie- interrumpió mientras se hacia paso entre los seres oscuros -Estás equivocado guardián.

-Espera- habló Sonic –Pensé que los de tu raza se dedicaban a proteger y…

-¿Y defender lo que es justo?- completó Shade. –No todos jugamos del mismo bando, y el mío trae recompensas.

-Tú robaste la Piedra Solar- acusó Silver.

-¿Robar?- repitió arqueando una ceja –Yo no he robado nada, sólo tomo lo que por derecho es mío.

-¡Tienes que devolverla!- gritó Amy –El mundo colapsara si…

-No me preocupo por eso- dijo sin interés –Digamos que tengo todo asegurado- sonrió con malicia.

-¡¿Sacrificaras al mundo entero por un tonta gema?- gritó con furia el equidna.

-Sacrificaría dos sin con eso consigo lo que quiero- respondió con frialdad. Shade caminó de regreso a la orilla del cañón para ver una vez más al grupo de héroes de aquel planeta –Mátenlos- dijo por último para saltar a las profundidades.

Sonic vio aquellas criaturas oscura saltar hacia ellos para así ponerse en posición de ataque, hasta que los vio retroceder violentamente al abismo. Era como si alguna energía los hubiera hecho regresar. Sonic vio desconcertado a las criaturas regresar a aquel agujero hasta que escuchó hablar al erizo plateado "Es hora de salir de aquí" Vio sus ojos brillar con intensidad mientras tenía ambos brazos extendidos. Lo había olvidado, él era psíquico. Sonic escuchó de nuevo el gruñir de diferentes criaturas y entendió que necesitaría más que un telépata para escapar de ahí.

-No podemos irnos- habló Blaze –Ella tiene la Piedra Solar, necesitamos ir por ella.

-Blaze tiene razón- apoyó Sonic –Necesitamos regresar al abismo y regresársela a Dawn.

-Knuckles- habló Shadow provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él –Vendrás conmigo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Iremos por la piedra.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para darme órdenes?- preguntó el equidna con molestia

-Eso mismo dije yo- habló Rouge con una sonrisa.

-Tienes el collar del espíritu del sol, eso nos dará la ubicación de la piedra. Mi velocidad y tu fuerza nos darán ventaja.

-¡Hey! ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- reclamó molesto el erizo azul.

-Ustedes nos darán tiempo. Andando- respondió el erizo negro para correr hacia el abismo y saltar en el.

-¡No puede usarnos como carnada!- gritó Rouge.

-No, pero es un buen plan- habló Sonic –Knuckles, busca la gema, nosotros nos encargaremos de distraerlos tanto como nos sea posible.

-Pero…

-Sabes que el tiempo no está a nuestro favor- dijo con seriedad el erizo azul.

-Está bien- dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Espera! Iré contigo- habló Silver.

-No- ordenó el erizo azul –Te necesito aquí

-Eso no es decisión tuya, yo…

Sin embargo calló al ver al equidna desaparecer en las tinieblas. Silver no era empleado del erizo azul para acatar sus instrucciones, así que con decisión corrió al igual que el equidna, al borde del acantilado, pero un pequeño ejército había vuelto a subir nuevamente y el grito de Amy lo hizo detenerse. Todos ellos podrían servir de distracción sin mayor problema, pero Amy sería presa fácil, necesitaba sacarla de ahí. Vio a la eriza rosa y no dudo en regresar a su lado para con un alzar de brazos y unos ojos brillante crear una onda psíquica y hacer retroceder a los demonios de la guerrera oscura; sin embargo ellos parecían volver a subir a la misma velocidad. Retrocedió un par de pasos al verlo subir con una velocidad inimaginable cuando escuchó al erizo azul alzar las manos y moverlas en el aire para llamarlos con un "¡Hey!" y luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad. La mitad de esas criaturas lo siguieron mientras que las otras se dividía en atacar a la murciélago, Blaze y Amy, quien ya había sacado su _Piko Piko Hammer_, pero no lograba más que retrocederlos un par de pasos

-¡Amy, vete de aquí!- gritó el erizo plateado para atacar de nuevo.

-¡No!- gritó ella con decisión –Mientras tu estés aquí yo estaré contigo. Somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ese no es el punto, eres un blanco fácil, tú…

-¡Los enviaré de regreso al infierno!- escuchó gritar a Blaze para hacerlo callar. Dirigió su mirada a la felina y la vio molesta, eso significaba sólo una cosa...

-Oh no…- musitó Silver para ver a la felina empezar a cubrir su cuerpo con flamas.

Silver tomó a Amy del brazo para correr junto con a la murciélago quien golpeaba hábilmente a aquellas criaturas "¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rouge al verlo llegar hacia ella junto con Amy. No hubo tiempo para explicar. Iluminó sus ojos y creó una pequeña burbuja protectora para luego los tres ver un mar de fuego invadir el cañón.

Se escuchó el arder de las flamas en pequeños incendios aislados y poco a poco el humo empezó a disiparse para ver a Blaze caer de rodillas. Silver ya no vio a ninguna criatura más, todo se miraba desértico nuevamente. "¡Blaze!" gritó Silver para correr hacia ella.

-Hubiera sido bueno saber que ella podía hacer eso- dijo Rouge mientras inspeccionaba el desolado lugar -Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas molestias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Amy.

-A estas cosas no les gusta la luz- explicó sin darle mayor importancia.

Amy dirigió su mirada a su amiga quien ahora yacía en los brazos de Silver. Los tres siempre habían sido un equipo; Amy había conocido a la felina por su estatus social, como la hija de un gran burócrata ella conocía a princesas, guardianes y toda clase de gente importante. Blaze era una de las personas más importantes de donde ella venía, la guardiana de las _Sol Emeralds_ no era para ser tomada a la ligera; a pesar de su actitud fría y desinteresada, ella sabía que Blaze era más que esa apariencia de chica ruda e indiferente.

Desde muy pequeñas se conocieron y se volvieron grandes amigas de infancia, amistad que perduró a pesar de los años y claro está, la distancia. Ambas cambiaron conforme los años, pero aquella relación que se creo en lo más tierno de su juventud sólo se hizo más fuerte. Al verla nuevamente en el baile de máscaras que su padre hacia cada año, le sorprendió verla con Silver, pues Blaze siempre había sido amante de la soledad.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Yacía con aquel hermoso vestido rosa caminando por el salón de baile, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien interesante. Por lo general los hombres adinerados o con poder eran muy aburridos para su gusto, a Amy le gustaba la aventura y por qué no decir, las travesuras. Mientras vagaba sin un rumbo fijo viendo a los amigos con poder de su padre y a los camareros ir y venir con bandejas de champan, distinguió a alguien familiar. Llevaban casi cinco años sin verse, pues Blaze fue enviada a recibir un tipo de entrenamiento o educación especial por el gran honor que se le había otorgado por sus poderes.

-¿Blaze?- cuestionó la eriza mientras caminaba hacia la felina quien yacía con esa mirada de pocos amigos típica en ella.

-… ¿Amy?- dijo un poco sorprendida de verla.

La eriza rosa gritó de emoción y se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Blaze siempre había sido su mejor amiga, era algo que jamás cambiaría, sin importar los títulos o tiempo de distancia.

-Está bien, está bien, ya suéltame- dijo forcejeando para separarse de ella en vano –Si vas a hacer esto cada vez que nos miremos entonces…

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- gritó con alegría para soltarla. -¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Conociste a alguien importante?, ¿Tienes una nueva mejor amiga?, ¿Por fin te gusta el rosa?- preguntó con rapidez.

-También me alegra verte Amy- sonrió dulcemente –Y para responderte en orden: Bien, nada, no, no y **no**.

-Me alegra tanto verte- dijo para abrazarla nuevamente.

-Bien, bien, bien deja ya los abrazos- dijo para librarse de su agarre.

-Lo siento- dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos -Pero es que estoy tan…

-¡Señorita!- escuchó gritar a un hombre con champan para así ver las varias copas caer hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó a alguien gritar. Amy sintió como alguien la jalaba suavemente de los brazos para hacerla retroceder y ver así las copas de cristal quebrarse y derramar todo su líquido en el suelo. Un silencio mortal invadió el Salón -¿Estás bien?

Volteó su cabeza para ver a un erizo plateado verla con preocupación. Amy sintió sus mejillas sonrojar, era el erizo más atractivo que hubiera visto jamás.

-Sí… gracias- respondió con un rubor.

-No tienes que ser siempre el héroe ¿Sabes?- habló Blaze para interrumpir.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Eh?, Sí, Amy te presento a Silver. Él es… bueno…

-Ayudo a Blaze con la esmeraldas, encantado Amy.

Amy sintió sus mejillas sonrojar ante aquel gesto de caballerosidad.

-El gusto es mío.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¡Están regresando!- gritó Rouge para sacarla de sus recuerdos.

Amy vio a las criaturas subir poco a poco, aunque no en gran número como antes, de igual manera seguían llegando. Corrió hacia Silver y Blaze, quien se estaba poniendo de pie con algo de esfuerzo; al igual que Silver, Amy sabía que una vez que ella usaba esa cantidad de poder, necesitaba un buen tiempo para recuperarse.

-Amy quédate con Blaze, yo me encargaré de esto.

-De acuerdo- asintió ella para verlo partir

Silver de nuevo utilizó sus poderes telequinéticos con aquellas criaturas oscuras haciéndolas retroceder. Amy lo observaba con detenimiento sin poder evitar sonreír, pues ella sabía que siempre que él estuviera cerca de él, todo estaría bien. "¡Amy, cuidado!" escuchó gritar a Blaze para ver a una lobo de ojos rojos saltar hacia ella. La felina se abalanzó sobre ella para alejarla de aquella bestia y caer pesadamente cerca del acantilado. Amy vio el abismo y las tinieblas que cubrían el fondo. Yacían a un par de escasos metros de la orilla. Fijó su vista al frente y vio de nuevo al lobo negro en posición de ataque, dirigió con rapidez su mirada a Blaze, quien también había optado una posición de ataque con su mirada fija en la bestia frente a ellas "Cuando te diga 'Ahora' te harás a un lado" la escuchó decir sin saber exactamente a qué se refería hasta que vio a la criatura correr a toda velocidad para saltar hacia ellas "¡Ahora!" gritó la felina. Amy se movió a un lado tal como ella le había indicado y vio a lobo caer hacia el abismo para ser tragado por la niebla. Suspiró aliviada, hasta que un crujir la hizo alarmarse. Vio la tierra a sus pies, la cual empezaba a rajarse; escuchó la roca empezar a partirse para así resbalarse de la ladera. Aquel pedazo de tierra donde ambas yacían había empezado a ceder.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó gritar a Silver al momento en que la roca por fin se había soltado para llevárselas al fondo del cañón. Amy estiró su brazo para tomar la mano de él hasta que un grito pronunciado de sus labios la dejó helada -¡BLAZE!- gritó Silver mientras a toda prisa tomaba la mano de felina.

Sintió su cuerpo caer con lentitud hacia el abismo, mientras sus ojos miraban a su caballero de armadura blanca atraer hacia sí, con la delicadeza que sólo él podía tener, a la felina Lilia. Lo vio enredarla en sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo, y así, de todo mal protegerla. Amy vio las rocas que caían junto con ella, y parecían flotar en el aire al igual que su cuerpo mientras su mano, aún extendida, seguía a la espera del salvador que nunca llegó, al amor que no correspondió. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras miraba aquellas gotas flotar en el aire como pequeñas burbujas cristalinas según descendía al más oscuro de los olvidos. Como si viera la más triste de las películas de amor y tragedia, regresó su mano ignorada a su pecho casi en cámara lenta, para así encerrarse en el más doloroso de los abrazos y cerrar sus ojos que mantenían aquella fuente constante de lágrimas fluyendo y alimentando el árido y seco viento del cañón, para sólo esperar el impacto que sabía que acabaría con el dolor de su corazón.

-¡Te tengo!- escuchó decir.

Amy sintió a alguien sujetarla entre sus brazos, y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos para con sorpresa ver al erizo azul quien le sonreía divertido y así caer sobre la otra pared de roca de aquel acantilado en un intento de frenar la caída. "¡Sujétate que tendremos un aterrizaje algo forzoso!" le gritó. Amy abrazó con cierta timidez su cuello para así cerrar sus ojos y sentir como él saltaba de roca en roca aferrándose con una mano a la inestable e inclinada superficie y con la otra sujetarla con fuerza para no dejarla caer. Parecía que su caída sería imposible de parar hasta que por fin sintió como el movimiento cesaba.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco con cierto temor y se vio rodeada de tinieblas. De nuevos los ojos verdes de él se toparon en los de ella mientras aún la sujetaba fuertemente a su cuerpo. Amy fijó su vista a sus pies y notó que yacían en un pequeño peñasco que sobresalía de aquella pared de roca solida; aún no habían llegado al fondo y estaba tan oscuro que con suerte divisaba sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él. Ella lo vio confundido y aquella mirada de confusión y sorpresa poco a poco empezó a cambiar para que así un semblante triste se posara en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?…- musitó ella para verlo a los ojos con tristeza.

-¿Eh?

- … ¿Por qué me salvaste?- cuestionó con su mirada en penumbra.

-Te lo dije, no puedo permitir que criaturas tontas se lastimen- le sonrió divertido.

Amy lo abrazó sutilmente y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él. Sentía las lágrimas querer brotar sin control, pues el instante de su caída y ver a Silver sujetar la mano de Blaze, era un recuerdo que venía a su mente como un tren sin frenos. "Gracias…" le susurró. Por un momento se sintió reconfortada en los brazos de él, sin importar cual fuera la razón por la cual él la hubiera salvado, ya bien fuera para cumplir un papel o para evitar que ella visitara antes de lo previsto el otro lado, alguien se había preocupado por ella lo suficiente como para arriesgar su propia vida en un intento por salvarla.

Sonic se alarmó al verla abrazarlo suavemente, por un momento pensó que lo estrangularía o algo por el estilo, más aún después de llamarla tonta. No entendía por qué no le gritaba o lo amenazaba como era de costumbre en esa relación que ambos habían creado desde el momento en que se conocieron. Desvió su mirada apenado por la situación, la gente le daba las gracias u otro tipo de cosas al momento de él salvarles la vida, no abrazos. Un leve sonroje invadió sus mejillas para así susurrar al viento "De nada…" No se dijeron nada, a pesar de que él deseaba preguntarle si realmente no se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza por la inesperada muestra de cariño, pero un pequeño ruido lo hizo olvidarse de eso. Subió la mirada para ver un par de pequeñas rocas rodar cuesta abajo. Al igual que él, la eriza rosa también elevó la mirada y vio lo que habían empezado como dos pequeñas rocas empezaban a multiplicarse.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la eriza al ver algo caminando por la superficie casi vertical.

Ambos sintieron un estremecer provocando que el erizo azul se sujetara con más fuerza a la roca. Escucharon a la criatura gritar con fuerza lastimando los oídos de ambos. Sonic fijo en aquel ser de las tinieblas que le recordaba a un insecto con seis patas y una cola larga. Lo vio sacudir su cola para golpear repetidamente la pared. Escuchó algo caer pesadamente y elevó la mirada para ver varias rocas rodar hacia su dirección.

-¡Sonic!- gritó la eriza al ver las rocas rodar hacia ellos.

0-0-0-0-0

Necesitó una gran habilidad para saltar de roca en roca, peñasco en peñasco y así llegar ileso al fondo del cañón. Shadow vi a la niebla espesa y no lograba distinguir más de un par de metros enfrente de él. Necesitaba encontrar a la equidna de ropas negras y recuperar la Piedra Solar, para regresarla al espíritu del sol antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Caminó por el cañón escuchando el resonar de sus pasos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más caer también al fondo.

-Ya era hora- habló el erizo negro.

-Hmph, tú no eres mi jefe, y mientras yo tenga el…

-Camina, no hay tiempo que perder- cortó el discurso del equidna.

-¡Escúchame bien! Yo…

-Silencio- ordenó –No querrás llamar a esas cosas aquí.

Knuckles resopló molesto y caminó rápidamente para adelantársele. De nuevo sacó aquel collar que brillaba como una pequeña linterna y ayudaba a distinguir el camino. Knuckles vio lo que parecían ser pisadas pequeñas sobre la tierra, todo indicaba que ella había ido hacia esa dirección. "Sígueme" dijo nada más empezar a caminar en busca de aquella equidna. Sin embargo la penumbra y la niebla hacían difícil el camino, incluso con la ayuda del brillo del collar distinguir algo era sumamente complicado hasta que una gran luz iluminó todo el cañón. Shadow y Knuckles elevaron la mirada para ver lo que parecía fue algo muy brillante iluminado en la superficie. Por un momento todo se aclaró y a lo lejos pudo ver de nuevo aquel brillo fucsia, que también tenía su mirada hacia el cielo. Knuckles la vio señalar hacia el cielo y de nuevo vio a incontables criaturas correr hacia la superficie. El collar empezó a brillar con fuerza llamando la atención de la guerrera oscura.

-Tsk- sonrió divertida –Vaya, vaya, con que aún siguen vivos- la escucharon decir.

-¡Devuelve la piedra!- gritó el equidna.

-Oblígame- retó divertida.

Knuckles dio un grito de batalla y corrió hacia ella enfurecido. La equidna elevó un brazo para así en la palma de su mano crear una esfera de energía oscura y lanzarla hacia el equidna que tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para no ser lastimado con ésta. Uno de los pilares de aquel lugar se estremeció para así desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

Shadow corrió hacia ella antes de que pudiera a volver a repetir el ataque para así tomarla por sorpresa. La sujetó fuertemente del cuello para empujarla con fuerza haciéndola chocar contra la pared de rocas provocando un pequeño derrumbe.

-Dime dónde está o me encargare de quebrarte el cuello- amenazó presionado su cuerpo contra la pared de roca solida.

-Tsk- rio ella sin darle respuesta.

Shade usó ambos pies para con fuerza empujar al erizo negro y obligarlo a soltarla. De nuevo de su mano creo una _Psiball_ para atacar al erizo que yacía en el suelo, hasta que escuchó el correr del equidna; redirigió su ataque hacia el guardián que corría hacia ella y como un cañón de guerra lanzó su ataque dando justo en el blanco. Vio al guardián retroceder varios metros y chocar contra el suelo violentamente. Shade esperó unos breves segundos cualquier señal de vida de él, pero no volvió a levantarse. Sonrió complacida ante su victoria, ahora sólo necesitaba encargarse del erizo negro, pero al voltear notó que ya no estaba. Buscó velozmente con la mirada sin rastros de él hasta que sintió un golpe sobre su espalda haciéndola caer al suelo. Shade cayó sobre su pecho y una expresión de dolor se posó en su rostro cubierto por aquella mascara negra. Intentó levantarse pero el pie del erizo la hizo caer nuevamente e imposibilitarse moverse. Lo vio de reojo e incluso en la penumbra sus ojos color sangre brillaban intensamente.

-No te lo repetiré dos veces- habló él para poner más presión sobre su pie haciéndola exclamar un grito de dolor.

-¡Bien!- gritó –Te enseñaré donde está…- habló entre dientes.

-Hmph, creo que puedes decírmelo en donde estás.

-Está en un portal…- susurró.

-¿Uh?, ¿Un portal?

-Te lo dije, debo de enseñarte, soy la única que puede abrirlo.

-Dentro de un portal… por eso no lográbamos localizarla- habló para sí.

-Exacto- dijo la equidna al escuchar hablar del erizo.

-Bien- habló para quitarle su pie de encima y sujetarla fuertemente del brazo para alzarla y obligarla a pararse.

-Enséñame o te quiebro el brazo- amenazó el erizo negro para hacer más presión sobre éste.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- gritó.

Shade suspiró profundo y al igual que antes con un botón hizo retroceder aquella mascara que cubría su rostro para así dejar ver sus ojos purpuras. Con su dedo índice empezó a ser un dibujo en el aire escribiendo las antiguas escrituras sagradas. Un brillo fucsia se vio en aire tomando la forma de aquel símbolo extraño que ella había escrito. La equidna alzó su brazo para luego hacer una línea vertical en el aire con su dedo índice lentamente y mientras bajaba su brazo un pequeño portal se abría frente a ellos.

-Listo… mira- dijo molesta para soltarse con brusquedad de su agarre.

Shadow se acercó a éste para ver dentro pero no divisó más que oscuridad. Caminó un poco más en intento de ver más allá cuando sintió un golpe certero en su espalda para hacerlo entrar al mismo. Shadow cayó a lo que le pareció unos diez o veinte metros de altura; en el suelo elevó la mirada para ver a la equidna por aquella abertura que ella misma había hecho.

-Tsk- la vio sonreír –Ya no serás un estorbo para mí- dijo para de nuevo hacer que aquella máscara cubriera su rostro –Disfruta tu nuevo hogar, Shadow the hedgehog.

-¡Espera!- gritó para ver como cerraba aquel portal con su mano. Vio a sus espaldas y reconoció al instante el lugar en donde estaba. -…El inframundo

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien me preguntaba ¿cuándo vamos a ver un poco de sonamy? Bien aquí les traje la primera probada xD! No se preocupen que habrá más y también un poco de Silblaze más adelante. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, también quiero hacer mención algo que me pusieron en un review, respecto a espacio tiempo del ARK ya que Sonic y Amy no se conocían, me preguntaban sobre los hecho del ARK y qué había pasado sin la intervención de Amy. Bien, este es un mundo paralelo casi alternativo X3! Es decir, a pesar de que sí sigue la trayectoria del mundo de Sonic tiene alteraciones y modificaciones, en este caso Amy jamás estuvo involucrada en todo el asunto del ARK, digamos que en ese entonces se mantenía únicamente con Silver y Blaze, ajena a la batalla con Eggman, mientras Sonic y los demás peleaban. Lo explico a grandes rasgos ya que no es un tema que es tocado o será tocado más adelante en el fic, de igual forma cualquier duda que tengan me la pueden hacer, si no es mencionada en el transcurso del fic se las aclararé (como ahora XD) o será de esperar hasta que un capítulo milagroso aparezca la explicación muajajaja. Sin más que decir, Kat fuera.<strong>

**Una herida hará la diferencia en un corazón y la puerta para la bienvenida a la destrucción. Capítulo 10: Welcome Back**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. Welcome Back

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios; muchos se sintieron tristes por como Amy se enteró de los sentimientos de Silver, y otros felices del inicio del sonamy, para ustedes fans de esta hermosa pareja creo que les gustará el siguiente capítulo. Bien sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 10: Bienvenido de regreso.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 10: Welcome Back<span>

_-¡Espérenme!- gritó para correr tras de ellos, pero ella no era tan rápida. Los miraba alejarse poco a poco y perderse en la distancia. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de alcanzarlos hasta que tropezó para caer al suelo. Vio sus pies, los cuales se habían enredado con las raíces sobresalientes de una planta; Amy forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de su agarre antes de que ellos se fueran de su vista, hasta que vio un par de manos ayudarla. Con un hábil movimiento lo vio romper aquella raíz para luego verla dulcemente._

_-Ves, todo está bien- habló con una sonrisa el erizo plateado._

_-Regresaste…- dijo sorprendida._

_-Claro Amy, somos un equipo._

Abrió los ojos desubicada y notó que aún yacía en aquel cañón. Lo había olvidado, Blaze, Silver y ella habían ido a _Halloween Creak_ a buscar al Piedra Solar. Poco a poco los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido empezaron a regresar hasta que su mente se detuvo en un recuerdo fijo, su caída. Lentamente sintió sus ojos humedecer y el incontenible deseo de llorar vino a ella. Estaba en el olvido, y nadie llegaría a salvarla.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó decir. Amy vio al erizo azul cerca de ella y poco a poco la claridad mental la acompañó. Vio hacia el cielo y recordó que una pequeña avalancha de rocas los había hecho caer. Recordaba a Sonic soltarse para así abrazarla con fuerza y caer junto con las rocas. –No te preocupes te sacaré de aquí – le dijo mientras movía un par de rocas. Amy vio al erizo azul que tenía pequeñas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Se vio a ella misma y notó que yacía sobre una cama de rocas y unas cuantas aprisionaban su cuerpo, las cuales él quitaba con rapidez. –Listo, ¿Puedes pararte?

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó confundida.

-Creo que ya habíamos tocado ese tema antes- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo te agrado?- preguntó sin moverse de su lecho.

-Escucha, eso no es lo importante, nosotros…

-Sé que no te agrado- interrumpió para recostarse y ver hacia el cielo –No nos agradamos, así ha sido desde ese día que nos conocimos.

-Debemos irnos- habló él –Aquí seremos presa fácil para…

-Pero me salvaste- interrumpió nuevamente –Realmente sabes cumplir con tu papel de héroe.

-Mira- dijo con un suspiro –Lo importante es que estás bien… creo… al menos físicamente te ves bien.

-¿Siempre eres tan grosero con las chicas que salvas?- preguntó con tranquilidad aún con su mirada perdida en aquel cielo cubierto en tinieblas.

-Hmph, oye sé que estás… eh… afectada por lo sucedido, pero podemos hablar de esto allá arriba con los demás.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta para sentarse y verlo al fin –Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, así que no vengas a decirme qué siento o si me afectó o no- dijo para ponerse de pie.

-Bien, como quieras- respondió molesto –Sólo subamos para… ¿Eh?, ¡Espera!- gritó -¿Adónde vas?

-Lejos- respondió con molestia -Lejos de él, lejos de ti, lejos de todos- dijo para caminar sin detenerse.

-Ok, es obvio que no estás bien mentalmente- dijo para correr hacia ella y para enfrente de la eriza deteniendo su marcha –Te comerán viva si decides caminar por aquí sola.

-Lo bueno es que eso no te incumbe- dijo para hacerse a un lado y seguir su camino –Diles que no pudiste salvarme, que algo me comió antes de caer o yo que sé.

-¡Estás loca!- dijo para tomar su brazo y hacerla detenerse.

-A tu criterio sí, y no me podría importar menos. Ahora sueltamente- ordenó molesta.

-Eres una pesadilla- dijo el erizo azul con un suspiro de cansancio –Vamos

-¡Dije que no!

-Si bueno, no te estoy preguntando.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Detente! – gritó. Sonic tomó a la eriza para así cargarla sobre su hombro y empezar a caminar de regreso mientras ella forcejeaba y gritaba en un intento de librarse de él. –¡Si no me bajas ahora yo…

-Sí, sí, sí… andando.

Sonic vio de nuevo aquella pared inclinada de rocas y notó que subir sería más difícil de lo que había sido bajar. Pero prefería arriesgarse a tener que pasar con aquella eriza rosa más tiempo atrapados en el fondo del cañón. Tomó impulso para dar el primer salto cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha haciéndolo caer y así botar a su carga.

Amy cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra; posiblemente él ya se había cansado de pelear con ella. "¡Bien! Ahora…" pero calló al ver al erizo azul de una rodilla en el suelo, algo no estaba bien. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él. Amy vio la pierna del erizo azul y lucía un poco inflamada, seguramente se había lastimado por la caída, después de todo él había hecho todo al intentar caer de pie.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es sólo un rasguño- dijo para ponerse en pie sin poder evitar volver a caer. Sonic sintió como la eriza rosa lo sujetaba antes de tocar el suelo para poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello. Él había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que ella se lastimara, y en el intento él había recibido la mayor parte del daño.

-Será mejor que busquemos algún tipo de refugio- habló Amy para ver hacia todas direcciones.

-Es más seguro intentar subir con una pierna rota que quedarnos aquí- debatió molesto.

-¿Así?, me gustaría verte intentarlo.

-Hmph, bien- dijo él para soltarse de su agarre con cierta brusquedad. Se paró tan erguido como su ahora incesante dolor le permitió, para así dar un saltó a una de las rocas sobresalientes del lugar. Se sujetó lo mejor que pudo e intentó obviar las punzadas de dolor que quemaban como el fuego mismo. Intentó subir dando un paso hacia arriba hasta que escuchó un leve crujido para así soltarse y caer con pesadez sobre su espalda al suelo para sentir su pierna doler más que antes.

-Te lo dije- habló la eriza para verlo desaprobatoriamente. –Déjame ver…

-Estoy bien, no es… ¡Ouch !, ¿Qué demonios haces?- gritó con una expresión de dolor. La eriza la vio con una expresión de sorpresa mientras yacía en cuclillas a la par de su pierna ahora con tonos violetas.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo para tocar su pierna con su dedo índice.

-¡Ouch!, ¡Sí, eso!- dijo molesto.

-Bueno, parece que no está rota… aún- habló para verla de cerca –Pero si te sigues esforzando la terminaras quebrando.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó él intrigado. La eriza rosa le sonrió dulcemente ante su pregunta.

-Yo soy… bueno, cada vez que Silver y…- pero calló de repente para entristecer su mirada –Sólo digamos que soy buena para esto de la medicina y la curación- respondió con tristeza.

-¿Y estaré bien Doc?- preguntó con una sonrisa. No quería traerle los recuerdo de lo que pasó arriba y del sutil rechazo del erizo plateado. Lo último que necesitaba era otro melodrama.

-No lo sé, creo que habrá que amputar.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó asustado provocando en ella una gran sonrisa y una leve risa invadió el cañón. Sonic suspiró tranquilo y sonrió por igual.

-Estarás bien, siempre y cuando descanses y no te sigas esforzando.

-Por si no lo has notado este no es el mejor lugar para descansar.

-No hay opción, no podemos subir y…- dijo para ver su reloj de muñeca –Son las 5:45 pm. No tardara en anochecer… esas cosas salen de noche.

-De acuerdo…- accedió resignado –Busquemos un refugió.

Ella sonrió complacida y estiró su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Sonic le dio su mano un poco dudoso, después de todo era la primera vez que ella era amable o cuerda con él; parecía que no era tan mala o molesta como él pensaba. Se apoyó en ella para ponerse de pie con algo de esfuerzo para por un segundo cruzar su mirada con la de ella, y lo que pareció tan sólo una fracción de tiempo, pareció volverse una eternidad; había olvidado que ella tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda. Sonic recordó de nuevo la primera vez que la vio y lo hermosa que ella era cuando no estaba molesta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida por su mirada penetrante y fija.

-¡Ah!, nada- dijo para mover su cabeza a los lados –Andando.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio a sus alrededores y gritó con ira para así golpear uno de los enormes árboles muertos de aquel lugar. Había sido engañado por aquella equidna y se estaba quedando sin tiempo. "¡Demonios!" gritó furioso. Aún recordaba aquella sonrisa retorcida que le había dado antes de cerrar el portal, realmente deseaba lastimar a alguien en ese momento. Suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y vio de nuevo aquel radar que Tails les había dado, como lo imaginaba no había ningún portal abierto. Shadow vio de nuevo aquel panorama desolado y vio a la distancia un castillo gótico, lo había olvidado, Midnight se encontraba ahí. "_Si necesitas de mi ayuda, ven y pídemela… siempre serás bienvenido aquí_" recordó sus palabras. Necesitaba un portal que lo llevara de nuevo a _Halloween Creak_ y hacer pagar a esa equidna por lo que había hecho. Corrió hacia el castillo con la esperanza de encontrarla y conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba, sólo esperaba que nada se lo comiera en el intento.

Llegó a aquel lugar y parecía que todo el inframundo se encontraba desolado, aunque no le sorprendía, todas las criaturas debería de estar atacando su mundo en ese momento. Caminó con cuidado hacia las enormes puertas de madera y paró enfrente de éstas. Sólo esperaba que ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión. Shadow abrió las puertas con sumo cuidado para provocar un rechinar de las viejas bisagras. Entró a aquel recibidor y estaba vació, el eco de sus pasos resonaban por el gran lugar. No estaba de seguro qué tenía que hacer para encontrarla, pero había sido una tonta idea pensar que se encontraría sentada en aquel trono de espinas todo el día. Vio que en el recibidor había tres diferentes pasillos y se preguntó en sus adentros si sería conveniente ir a buscarla, pues no quería provocar su ira, si lo hacía jamás volvería a ver la luz del sol. Shadow escuchó una melodía invadir repentinamente los pasillos, una suave canción, como un tipo de vals.

Shadow decidió caminar en busca del origen de la música con la esperanza de encontrarla a ella y no un tipo de demonio musical. Así se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos de aquel castillo. El pasillo tenía cientos de puertas cerradas a todo lo largo de lado a lado, entre ellas podía ver estatuas de chaos demoniacos, criaturas oscuras y dragones fieros. Vio candelabros de hierro forjados colgar en el techo con una flama de color azul, dándole un aspecto aún más lúgubre a aquel lugar desolado. El suelo tenía una interminable alfombra roja sobre un pulcro piso de rombos negros y blancos. Miraba asombrado a diferentes direcciones pues todo se encontraba bastante limpio.

Siguió así hasta que vio una puerta abierta y una leve luz salía de ésta. Shadow se acercó un poco para ver un estilo de biblioteca gigantesca con libros del suelo al techo en gigantes libreras de madera. A su lado izquierdo yacía un ventanal gigante en donde se podía ver la luna rojiza que parecía iluminar todo con su luz; y en medio del salón yacía ella, dando vueltas como una delicada bailarina, sus pies a penas si tocaban el suelo y una hermosa sonrisa se pintaban en los labios. Aquellos mechones de cabellos largos y ondulados flotaban con cada vuelta que ella daba como mariposas en el viento, se le veía feliz.

-Bailas hermosamente- habló el erizo negro para hacerse notar.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para parar su danza. La espíritu lo volteó a ver y una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro –Shadow…- musitó con una sonrisa -¡Has regresado!- habló para caminar con emoción hacia él.

La vio de nuevo acercarse a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Había olvidado por completo que ella no conocía nada sobre el espacio personal, pero por alguna extraña razón no le incomodaba.

-Es bueno verte…- dijo con cierto sonroje al sentir su cercanía.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con una luz en sus ojos –Me alegra tanto que hayas regresado, pensé…

-Viene por…- interrumpió pero calló antes de completar su frase, tal vez decir "accidente" no era lo mejor en ese caso, no si quería salir de ahí –Alguien me trajo aquí.

-¿Quién?- preguntó para ver detrás de él como una niña curiosa poniéndose de puntillas en busca del responsable.

-Midnight…- habló con seriedad para poner ambas manos sobre sus hombros y hacer sus pies tocar el suelo. –Necesito regresar, necesito ir a _Halloween Creak_

-¿_Halloween Creak_?- cuestionó confundida.

-Sí…

-¿Por qué, qué sucede?

-¿No lo sabes?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja. Ella movió su cabeza hacia los lados dándole a entender que no. –Las criaturas oscuras…

-¡Mis mascotas!- gritó preocupada. -¿Tú sabes dónde están?

-¡Espera!, ¿Tú no sabes qué pasó con ellas?

-No…- dijo con tristeza –Debido a que los poderes de mi hermana se debilitan el inframundo ha empezado a ser afectado y mis preciosos salen a jugar a tu mundo… sin mi aprobación.

-Ósea que tú no…

-Alguien se los ha estado llevando de mis dominios…- dijo para caminar hacia el ventanal -Y en cuanto sepa quien es…

-¿No puedes regresarlos?-preguntó.

-No- habló con pesar –Sea quien sea tiene la habilidad de controlarlos a su voluntad, a menos que yo esté donde ellos, me temo que tu mundo será invadido por mis adoradas mascotas sin nada que pueda detenerlos.

-¿Te refieres a que se quedaran allá?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí…

Shadow recordó al ejército que casi los devora debido a las órdenes de Shade. Si esas cosas permanecían en su mundo, el caos habitaría sin control. Tenía que haber una forma para traerlos de regreso.

-Espera, dices que a menos que tú estés allá no puedes hacer que regresen.

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo?- preguntó en forma de invitación –De esa manera podrías regresarlos aquí y…

-No puedo Shadow- dijo con tristeza –A menos que alguien me invoque yo sólo sería como un fantasma, recuerda que soy un espíritu… necesito un cuerpo material.

-Pero…- dijo para caminar hacia donde estaba y parar frente a ella. No le importó su atrevimiento y sin su permiso tomó su mano para sujetarla con fuerza; seguía siendo cálida y firme como lo recordaba. –Yo te siento.

Midnight sintió un sonroje apoderarse de sus mejillas con intensidad, era la primera vez que algún mortal la tocaba sin su consentimiento, pero era agradable. Ella no sabía nada de los gestos de afecto mortales, como tomarse las manos, los abrazos o los besos. Eran cosas de las que un espíritu era privado al tener una forma incorpórea. Ella sujetó su mano con cierta timidez y su mirada carmín se dirigió a ésta, su mano era firme y cálida, el tacto de otro ser era algo maravilloso.

-Sí pero estás en el inframundo, aquí las reglas cambian- habló para ver su mano sosteniendo la él-Se podría decir que tú eres un espíritu también.

-¿Uh?, ¿Te refieres a que mi cuerpo…

-Está aquí o allá o en la nada, pero está. Son reglas algo complicadas para podértelas explicar, lo que necesitas saber es que estás aquí en algo parecido a un espíritu, recuerda que vienes al mundo espiritual, no podrías tener un cuerpo o de lo contrario no podrías venir.

-Entiendo- habló pensativo viendo su mano; se le hacía extraño pensar que era otro espíritu en ese lugar, pues sentía el dolor o… afecto.

-Shadow, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?…- habló ella con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Un favor?

-Sólo cierra los ojos.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, no muerdo… no siempre- dijo con una sonrisa.

Arqueó una ceja confundido pero no por eso puso objeción alguna. Cerró sus ojos con cierta duda mientras sentía como ella soltaba su mano para así sentir un par de brazos rodearlo; abrió los ojos al sentir eso y vio como ella lo abrazaba cálidamente confundiéndolo por aquel gesto.

-Pero qué…

-Sólo quiero…- musitó suavemente a su oído –Solo quiero saber qué es un abrazo…- dijo con tristeza –Por favor… no me hagas alejarme aún.

Midnight lo abrazó suavemente sintiendo su cuerpo tocar el de ella, sentía su respirar, algo maravilloso a su criterio, pues ella no sabía qué era respirar. Sólo quería aprovechar tanto como pudiera del momento hasta que sintió algo extraño; los brazos de él la rodearon con fuerza para así pegar su cuerpo completo al de ella. Por primera vez en su vida inmortal había sentido lo que era un abrazo y era algo maravilloso, ahora entendía porque a los mortales les gustaba tanto darlos.

-Gracias…- le susurró para separarse de él suavemente.

-Te mantienes muy sola, ¿verdad?

-Es parte del papel que se me dio, es así y así será siempre- respondió con tristeza.

-Dime algo, tú me dijiste que necesitas que alguien te invoque para ir al mundo mortal, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, así es- asintió con la cabeza –Pero como imaginaras, no muchos mortales invocan al espíritu del inframundo, además… está en las escrituras prohibidas, aunque alguien lo quisiera nadie puede hacerlo.

-¿Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer?

-Claro, después de todo es mi invitación- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enséñame.

-Pero…

-Yo te llevaré al mundo mortal, tal vez no pueda quedarme, pero puedo hacer que las criaturas que invaden mi mundo regresen contigo.

-Shadow… -musitó. El erizo negro sintió como se abalanzaba a él para abrazarlo con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo. -¡Muchas gracias!- gritó de felicidad.

-No, no hay de qué…- dijo sonrojado. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo abrazara, menos aún de esa manera.

-¡Oh!- exclamó para alejarse de él apenada –Lo siento… es sólo que, siempre quise hacer eso- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien… ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Tsk- sonrió

0-0-0-0-0

La miraba andar y venir por todo el salón con diferentes cosas en sus manos. Plumas de cuervo, cascarones de chaos y claveles rojos para colocarlos en un círculo que ella misma había dibujado con tiza blanca.

-¿No debo de estar en el plano mortal para que esto funcione?- preguntó mientras la miraba ir y venir en el aire.

-No, sólo necesitas la invocación; y esto abrirá el portal, luego de eso…- dijo para terminar de dibujar unos símbolos en el círculo -Regresaremos a _Halloween Creak_- habló con una sonrisa. -¡Listo!

-Bien ¿ahora qué debo de hacer?

-Párate en el centro y repite esto: "Con una gota de sangre le abro camino al espíritu del caos para que camine y ande en el mundo mortal. Esta es mi invitación hacia ti, espíritu de la luna"

-¿Una gota de sangre?

-Ups, lo olvidaba- dijo para flotar al librero a una de las estanterías y regresar con una pequeña daga plateada–Un pequeño corte será suficiente.

-Pensé que dijiste que no tenía un cuerpo físico aquí.

-Mírame…- habló Midnight para con la daga cortar su mano la cual sanó con rapidez –Yo no sangro, porque soy un espíritu. Pero tú no lo eres, tienes una forma parecida, pero como sabrás cuando viniste la primera vez con esa eriza rosa, tú puedes sangrar. Como te repito es muy complicado para explicarte.

-De acuerdo- asintió para tomar la daga en sus manos. Shadow se paró en medio tal como ella le había dicho y suspiró profundamente - Con una gota de sangre le abro camino al espíritu del caos para que camine y ande en el mundo mortal. Esta es mi invitación hacia ti, espíritu de la luna- repitió para con un corte rápido abrir una pequeña herida en la palma de su mano y así dejar un pequeño río de sangre tocar el suelo a sus pies.

-Tsk- sonrió ella al ver el círculo mágico iluminarse –Por fin…

-¿Y ahora qué…- pero calló al sentir el suelo a sus pies estremecer.

-Ahora regresamos al mundo mortal- le sonrió con malicia.

Vio todo a su alrededor desaparecer y un espacio negro absorbió todo. Shadow vio a Midnight que yacía con aquella mirada confiada y una media sonrisa. Vio sus labios moverse pero al igual que la primera vez que había ido hacia el mundo espiritual no logró escuchar nada, sin embargo logró leer los labios de ella "Gracias" y luego despareció. Sintió su cuerpo caer para luego ver ráfagas de colores hasta que sintió la tierra chocar contra él.

Se levantó adolorido y vio que estaba de regreso en _Halloween Creak_. Shadow vio al cielo el cual ahora ya no tenía aquellas nubes grises, dándole una clara visión de la noche. La luna estaba a todo su esplendor con un tono rojizo en ésta y alumbraba cada rincón del cañón. Vio a diferentes direcciones y buscó a Midnight con la mirada; sin embargo no la encontró.

-¿Midnight?- la llamó para no obtener respuesta. -¡Midnight!- gritó haciendo que su voz resonara por el cañón. Shadow escuchó una risa traviesa invadir el cañón y supo que era ella, tenía que ser ella. La buscó por todos lados con la mirada sin resultado. Se dio media vuelta para verla parada detrás de él riendo a lo bajo. –Mid…

-Gracias por todo…- dijo sonriente –Pero es hora de dormir.

-¿Qué?

Puso su mano sobre su boca para así dar un sutil beso sobre ésta y luego soplar hacia él. Un pequeño viento con destellos brillantes lo rodeó y una inexplicable somnolencia vino a él. Sintió sus piernas ceder ante su peso para así caer al suelo; sus parpados se volvieron pesados y su vista se dirigió a ella. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente con la luz de la luna y aquella sonrisa blanca iluminaba su silueta negra.

-Buenas noches… Shadow

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a <em>Ridershadow 123<em> que siempre me pide por más de Shadow, y no te preocupes que aún hay más de este increíble erizo en los capítulos venideros. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tanto de esta historia como de los que he recibido por mis pequeñas creaciones en DevianArt. Por cierto, para los interesados, por fin he logrado subir una imagen con mis cinco fancharacters para que sepan su apariencia (para los que han tenido la oportunidad de leer alguna de mis otras historias con OC) Bien, dejando a un lado la publicidad engañosa XD! Espero saber de sus opiniones y que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, Kat fuera.**

**Es hora de comenzar de nuevo y dejar saber nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Capítulo 11: La llegada de Midnight.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	11. La Llegada de Midnight

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Sé que están esperando más Sonamy, y no he dejado a un lado todas sus peticiones a un lado con ideas creativas. Para los que ya necesitan una pequeña inyección de amor en esta fic, este capítulo se los recetó el doctor. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 11: La Llegada de Midnight<span>

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa, alguien la había invocado. Flotó rápidamente dentro de su morada y en medio de ésta había una pequeña fuente; se acercó a la misma y vio en el reflejo del agua al mundo mortal, si su presentimiento era correcto podría ver a su hermana caminando en la faz de la tierra. "Enséñame a mi otra mitad" habló para así ver lo que parecía ser un cañón desértico. Ya era de noche en el plano de los mortales, lo que significa que ella tendría a sus poderes a su máxima expresión. Buscó con la mirada y vio a Midnight de pie en la ladera del cañón con una sonrisa confiada.

-Hermana…- musitó Dawn al verla.

Dawn observó a Midnight con detenimiento hasta que ella pareció percatarse de algo, el espíritu de la luna volteó a ver al cielo y le dio a éste una mirada intensa, haciéndola estremecer; parecía que ella había notado que la observaba, pero eso era totalmente imposible, la fuente de la vida era sólo un método para los espíritus ver al plano mortal a través de las aguas, los mortales jamás podían verlos de regreso. Dawn vio a su hermana sonreír y mover desaprobatoriamente su dedo índice de un lado a otro; se acercó un poco más extrañada por la actitud del espíritu lunar. Los ojos de Midnight se iluminaron de un rojo incandescente y al acto el agua de aquella fuente pareció explotar provocando que ella cayera sentada al suelo al ver lo que se le asemejó a la erupción de un _Geiser_ **(N/A:** **Los Geiser son un tipo especial de fuente termal que hacen erupción periódicamente, expulsando una columna de agua caliente y vapor al aire.****)**. Midnight había notado su presencia con facilidad, pero no podía culparla, al final de cuentas sus poderes seguían muy débiles a pesar de las esmeraldas caos. Puso su mano sobre su cuello recordando la gargantilla que le había entregado al joven erizo azul. Necesitaba encontrar la Piedra Solar, Las Esmeraldas Caos no resistirían el peso de mantener el plano del sol por mucho más tiempo.

Dawn se puso de pie y se acercó con lentitud a la fuente ahora medio vacía, de nuevo le dio la indicación de que le enseñara la ubicación de su hermana, sin embargo las aguas sólo le enseñaban tinieblas, era sin duda a causa del espíritu de la luna. Alguien había invocado a Midnight, y ahora caminaba sobre la faz de tierra rompiendo el equilibrio que se había hecho hace miles de años, los mortales y los espíritus no debían de convivir, mucho menos en el mismo plano. Las cosas estaban por empeorar.

0-0-0-0-0

Miraba el fuego arder y a las flamas bailar. El crujir de la madera sonaba de tanto en tanto mientras sus pensamientos seguían absortos en aquel instante en donde la había visto caer. No había podido salvarla y si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría. De nuevo su vista se dirigió a la felina quien yacía sentada en la entrada de aquella cueva en donde ahora permanecían refugiados. Silver suspiró profundamente. El momento al verla caer venía tan presente a su mente; había visto a Blaze tambalearse y notó la roca partirse, corrió hacia ella y gritó su nombre para así tomar su mano y jalarla así sí; Blaze estaba a salvo, pero al ver como aquel peñasco caía, vio a la eriza rosa aún sobre éste, quien aún mantenía su mano en el aire en la espera de él. Silver la vio caer lentamente, como si de repente aquellos pocos segundos hubieran parecido las horas más largas. No pudo moverse de la impresión hasta que vio a Sonic atraparla en el aire para caer junto con ella y ser absorbidos por las tinieblas. Aún recordaba la expresión de horror de Blaze al ver a Amy caer. No pudieron ir por ellos, las criaturas de la oscuridad siguieron acechando y cuando se dieron cuenta de que la noche entraría tuvieron que refugiarse para permanecer con vida, la buscarían a primera hora de la mañana, asumiendo que hubiera un mañana. Silver vio de nuevo aquel radar que tenía en su muñeca y como siempre, no señalaba a nadie a parte de ellos, en el fondo del cañón no llegaba la señal, eso él lo sabía bien.

-Estarán bien- escuchó del a la murciélago hablar para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. –Toma, come algo- dijo para lanzarle una naranja en las manos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-El bosque en donde nos quedamos la noche anterior habían algunos arboles frutales- habló sin interés – Y tengo la idea de que no has comido nada en todo el día.

-Gracias…- respondió sin ánimos aún con su mirada perdida en el fuego.

-No te preocupes- habló Rouge para darle una mordida a la fruta -Siempre y cuando Amy esté con el erizo azul ella estará bien.

-Sí…

-Preocuparte no hará que ella esté más a salvo- regañó molesta al ver la actitud del erizo plateado.

-Eso no debes de decírmelo a mí- respondió para ver a la felina que seguía con su mirada en la luna.

-Deberías de hablar con ella, es más…- dijo para lanzarle otra naranja –Toma, imagino que ella tampoco ha comido nada.

-Gracias… eres muy amable- le sonrió ante el gesto.

-¿Amable?, no te equivoques. Hay que hacer turnos para evitar que esas cosas vengan y yo no he dormido bien desde ayer- dijo para ponerse de pie –Si viene alguna criatura del inframundo me despiertan, hasta entonces nos veremos mañana por la mañana- dijo para caminar hasta el fondo de aquella cueva y acostarse.

-¿Eh?, ¡¿Nos compras con comida?.- exclamó molesto.

-¿No la quieres?- dijo para verlo de reojo. Silver calló ante eso. Ninguno había comido nada y si querían pelear mañana necesitaban tanta energía como fuera posible –Hasta mañana- habló Rouge nuevamente para cerrar sus ojos.

Silver suspiró resignado y de nuevo fijó su vista en Blaze, quien no había dicho nada desde que habían ido a ese lugar. Caminó hacia la felina, quien tenía una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos y éstos se mantenían fijos en la luna blanca. No sólo le había fallado a Amy, sino a ella también, después de todo sabía que era su mejor amiga, aunque no lo demostrase.

-Toma- habló el erizo plateado para darle la fruta –Necesitas comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Blaze…- dijo con un suspiro –No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

-¿Dime por qué?- habló inexpresivamente.

-¿Por qué?- repitió arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntó para verlo finalmente –Yo no hubiera tenido problemas de quedarme al fondo del cañón, soy más ágil, rápida y fuerte. Dime, ¿Por qué no salvaste a Amy?

-No lo pensé realmente- respondió desviando la mirada.

-¡Debiste de haberlo pensando!- gritó molesta para ponerse en pie –¡De no haber sido por Sonic ella ahora estaría…

-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?- interrumpió molesto por igual -¡Lo siento, sí!, Pero cuando te vi caer, yo sólo…- Silver calló ante esa última frase. Se mordió el labio inferior sin atreverse a completar aquella frase.

-¿Tú sólo qué?- repitió la felina.

-Yo dije que te protegería, y eso haré- respondió fríamente.

-No, tú dijiste que protegería las_ Sol Emeralds_. Nunca hablaste nada de protegerme a mí o mucho menos de arriesgar la vida de alguien para salvar la mía.

-¡Jamás prometí protegerla a ella tampoco!

-¡Entonces no te importa lo que pase con Amy!

-¡No!, es decir…- Silver resopló molesto y golpeó con el puño una de las paredes de esa cueva -…Sabes que, olvídalo, es obvio que tú no entiendes.

-¡Explícame entonces Silver!- habló molesta –Hazme entender, porque yo no sé como después de que ella te dijera lo que sentía tú simplemente…

-¡Jamás dije que correspondía a ese sentimiento!- gritó molesto para hacerla callar. Por un momento el silencio reinó en todo el cañón y no se dijeron nada el uno al otro. Una atmosfera de tensión invadió el ambiente. Silver suspiró y de nuevo desvió su mirada de la felina - …Yo jamás he visto a Amy de esa manera- susurró por último.

-Sabes todo lo que ella ha esperado para decirte lo que siente, ¿Lo que iba hacer?, Creo que hasta se compró un estúpido vestido para aquella cita que ustedes…

-¿Cita?- interrumpió asombrado -¿Qué cita?

-La noche en que tú y Amy se iban a ver. Amy te invitó a salir y tú dijiste…

-Ella dijo que era algo informal, y jamás mencionó nada de una cita, sino no hubiera aceptado.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- gritó molesta nuevamente -¡Eres un insensible!

-¡Yo un insensible!- repitió ofendido -¡Tú ni siquiera te preocupaste por lo que le pudo haber pasado cuando fuimos al mundo de los espíritus!

-¡Eso no es lo mismo!

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó molesto -¡¿Dime por qué demonios quieres que esté con ella?- preguntó para recibir una mirada intensa y un silencio por parte de ella.

-…Tienes razón- respondió más serena en un intento de controlar su enojo -No la mereces…- habló molesta.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?- exclamó molesto -¡La razón por la cual no me interesa estar con ella es por que estoy interesado en alguien más!

-Hmph, pues buena suerte con **esa**- habló despectivamente –Ella jamás será…

Pero Blaze calló al sentir como él la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí y así sin su permiso robarle un beso obligándola a interrumpir su alegato. Sus mejillas adoptaron con rapidez un color carmín mientras sentía sus labios sobre los de él, una mirada de asombro fue imposible de ocultar; eso no se suponía que debía de pasar, él debía de corresponder al afecto de Amy, o Amy quedaría devastada. Quiso apartarlo de ella, empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y hacerle entender que ella no correspondería a su afecto, pero simplemente no pudo. Blaze dudó por un momento, pero poco a poco cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, dejó de luchar contra sus sentimientos para así sumergirse en un cálido beso.

Él la sintió luchar contra él por un breve momento, sabía que si la soltaba lo mataría por su atrevimiento, pero no le importó. Necesitaba con todo su ser que ella supiera, que ella entendiera, la razón por la cual no había salvado a Amy, a pesar de que sin duda ella tendría que haber sido su primera elección, era porque él la amaba más de lo que le gustaría. Silver prometió proteger las _Sol Emeralds_, pero al estar al lado de su guardiana poco a poco, con el tiempo, un cariño indeseable empezó a aparecer. Intentó olvidarlo, pues sabía que eso no debía de ser, que jamás pasaría; pero no pudo, su amor creció con los años, pero fue cobarde para decirle sus sentimientos. Él jamás lo hablaría, por eso prefería demostrarlo, aunque después le costara su misma vida. Silver sintió como Blaze poco a poco dejó de resistirse para así corresponder a su beso, y así, besarla con más fuerza, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-Blaze- musitó para verla fijamente con una dulce mirada -Yo…

-Esto nunca pasó- interrumpió con una mirada inexpresiva y así darle la espalda.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó asombrado haciéndola parar.

-Tú prometiste ayudarme con las esmeraldas, por eso es que estás conmigo, por nada más.

-¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti?- habló molesto. Ella se quedó en silencio sin darle la cara en ningún momento.

-Es todo lo que tienes que ser…- habló por último.

-Bien, si eso…

Un trueno en el cañón lo obligó a callar. Silver se dio la vuelta para ver varios truenos resonar con intensidad; lo que era extraño ya que en el cielo no había nubes de lluvia. Silver vio la luna que poco a poco empezó a tornarse rojiza hasta que una luz roja parecía iluminar aquel desierto olvidado.

-¿Qué está pasando?

0-0-0-0-0

Le sorprendió ver que la eriza tenía de todo un poco. Con un fósforo y un par de leños logró iniciar una fogata en medio de aquel abismo. A diferencia del día, en donde las tinieblas que cubrían el cañón, de noche era bastante despejado; Sonic ahora podía ver el cielo estrellado desde donde estaba. Vio de nuevo a la eriza rosa ir y venir de un lado a otro para traer suficiente madera y evitar que se apagara la pequeña fogata que había logrado armar.

-¿Dices que esto nos mantendrá a salvo?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Sí, Rouge me dijo que esas cosas no les gusta el fuego o la luz para ser exactos. Se supone que esto los mantendrá alejados- dijo para sentarse enfrente de la fogata.

-Espero tengas razón o seremos la cena de esas cosas.

-Sí… la ayuda de Shadow vendría bien en este momento- habló pensativa.

-¿Shadow?, ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Pues cuando fuimos al inframundo una planta carnívora gigante estaba a punto de comernos, pero Midnight lo evitó porque Shadow estaba con nosotras.

-¿Hablas del espíritu de la luna?

-Sí, ella parecía simpatizar mucho con él, cosa que se me hizo extraña.

-Para ser un espíritu del inframundo suena muy amable.

-Realmente era sólo con él y Rouge, yo no creo que le agradara mucho.

-Bueno, eres una eriza algo difícil de tratar- habló él con una sonrisa.

Amy infló sus mejillas molesta por el comentario, para así lanzar una pequeña rama sobre la pierna lastimada del erizo azul provocando en él un grito de dolor –Hmph, eso no es cierto- habló molesta. Ella podía ser muy linda cuando quería hacerlo, además, Amy jamás había cruzado palabra con el espíritu de la luna para desagradarla.

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes porque ponerte violenta- dijo con una expresión de dolor. –Pero admite que eres muy mal humorada.

-Y tú muy testarudo.

-Eres una eriza irritable.

-Grosero

-¡Salvaje!

-¡Atrevido!

-¡¿Qué?- gritó indignado -¡¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso?

-¡Ni creas que lo he olvidado!

-¿Olvidar?, ¿Olvidar qué?

-El día que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Ese día caíste sobre mí y en vez de quitarte como todo un caballero tú te quedaste… pues…- sintió de nuevo sus mejillas enrojecer con intensidad al recordar el suceso.

-Por eso me pedías que te diera una disculpa- dijo con asombro recordando el suceso.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó molesta –Quedarte encima de mí viéndome minuciosamente merecía una disculpa de tu parte.

-No me culpes, eres la primera chica de mi especie que miraba- respondió sin interés.

-¿No habías visto a otra eriza antes?- preguntó sorprendida provocando que él moviera su cabeza a los lados.

-No, eres la primera- respondió –Pero, supongo que tienes razón; así que lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, por todo… creo- dijo con cierta duda –Te juzgue mal, no eres tan mala como lo pensé- completó con una sonrisa.

-Pues… tu tampoco- respondió con cierto rubor por el gesto del erizo azul –Y gracias por salvar mi vida… fue muy heroico- dijo con leve sonroje.

-¿Uh?, ¿heroico?- repitió asombrado –Ten cuidado, si sigues diciendo ese tipo de cosas empezare a creer que te agrado- dijo con una sonrisa.

Amy rio por lo bajo ante el comentario del erizo azul; realmente no era tan molesto como ella recordaba. Había salido algo bueno de haber caído en ese cañón al final de cuentas. Amy suspiró con tristeza al recodar aquel escenario nuevamente, no quería verse tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella sonrisa se empezó a desvanecer para que la tristeza invadiera sus ojos y las lágrimas empezaran a acumularse nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sonic al verla cambiar aquella sonrisa por una mirada de tristeza.

-Yo sólo…- dijo en un intento de disimular su voz quebrantada –Sólo…

-Es por lo de esta tarde, ¿Verdad?- inquirió seriamente el erizo azul.

-Yo sólo…- intentó decir mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en su rostro –Es sólo que…

-Hey, tranquila- consoló para caminar con algo de dificultad y sentarse a la par de ella –No importa lo que haya pasado, lo importante es que estás bien.

-Pero… él…

-Sabes- interrumpió él con una voz serena y reconfortante -A veces nosotros queremos realmente mucho algo, pensamos que será nuestro si trabajamos lo suficiente por ello, pero en ciertas ocasiones no pasa, y a veces, eso lo más maravilloso que nos puede ocurrir.

-Creo que no entiendo- dijo la eriza rosa con su mirada entristecida.

-A veces, el hecho de no tener aquello que más amas, es simplemente lo que necesitabas para tener algo mejor para ti- habló mientras miraba el cielo estrellado de esa noche con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero yo no quiero a nadie más que…

-Aferrarte a él es quitárselo a alguien más- dijo con su mirada perdida en la hermosura del cielo.

-¿Alguien más?

-Quien sabe, tal vez hay alguien que lo desea tanto como tú- habló para verla por fin.

-…Tanto como yo- repitió en voz baja.

-Lo importante es saber perder, no siempre se gana.

-¿Te ha pasado?- preguntó la eriza con la mirada perdida en la fogata.

-¿Perder?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja el erizo azul.

-No ser correspondido- aclaró.

-Una vez…- dijo silenciosamente.

-¿A sí? Y ¿Cuál era su nombre?- inquirió curiosa.

-Sally…- respondió pensativo.

-¿Ella era muy linda?

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo responde.

-Pues… sí, era linda.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Lo mismo que a ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te dejo caer al vacío mientras salvaba a tu mejor amigo?- dijo con ironía para arquear una ceja, provocando en él risa una sonora.

-Sí algo así- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios –Digamos que yo no era su tipo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó intrigada –Eres un todo un héroe, apuesto y…- Amy calló al escucharse hablar sin pensar.

-¿Es acaso eso un cumplido?

-Hmph, es sólo lo que es.

-¿Crees que soy apuesto?

-Hmph- exclamó sonrojada, haciéndolo reír nuevamente.

-Realmente no importa, eso fue hace muchos años.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-¿Qué hice de qué?

-Con ella, después de que te rechazó.

-Seguí adelante- respondió sin interés para ver el fuego arder –Simplemente… la deje atrás.

-¿Aún la quieres?

-Uno nunca olvida, si a eso te refieres, pero quererla como antes no. Además, con tantas chicas por ahí quedarme aferrado a ella sería un desperdició para el género femenino- sonrió orgulloso.

-Tienes demasiado orgullo ¿Lo sabías?

-Acéptalo, eso es lo que te gusta de mí- le sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!- se defendió- Yo sólo dije que eras apuesto… es decir, bueno…- calló avergonzada, para hacerlo reír nuevamente. Todo eso le parecía muy divertido por lo que notaba ella –Hmph…- exclamó molesta haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Eres muy divertida Amy- le dijo para de nuevo ver la luna –Sabes, me alegra haberme lastimado.

-¿Te alegra?, ¿Por qué?

-Gracias a eso pude conocerte mejor- sonrió.

Amy lo vio con detenimiento mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Realmente era muy apuesto. Sonrió por igual, ella también se alegraba de haber quedado con él en ese lugar; se sentía mejor a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Sonic tenía razón, debía de dejarlo ir, si realmente había alguien allá afuera para Silver, ahora tendría su oportunidad.

-Gracias- musitó ella para abrazar suavemente el brazo del erizo azul y recostarse en su hombro.

-¿Eh?- exclamó al sentirla tan cerca y ver como sujetaba su brazo suavemente para recostarse sobre él con una pequeña sonrisa. Sonic sintió un rápido rubor invadirlo sin poderlo evitar. -…No hay de qué- dijo desviando la mirada.

Un trueno resonó por todo el cañón alertándolos a ambos. Sonic vio el cielo mientras los relámpagos empezaban a caer y poco a poco la luna volverse rojiza. _"¡Sonic!"_ escuchó a alguien gritar para voltear a sus espaldas sin ver nada. Esa voz se le hacía vagamente conocida.

-¿Dawn?- dijo viendo a todas direcciones.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No escuchaste?

-¿Escuchar?- repitió para ver en todas direcciones sin oír nada. –Yo no… ¿Qué es eso?- señaló la eriza en las alturas.

-¿Uh?- Sonic vio hacia las alturas y vio un par de relámpagos caer en el mismo lugar y una pequeña luz fucsia pareció alumbrar todo. –Algo no está bien.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Amy para ver aquel escenario de luces –Primero la luna y ahora…- pero Amy calló para ver la luna nuevamente. Ella conocía esa luna, era igual a la del inframundo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?

-… Midnight

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por primera vez en el mundo mortal, viendo toda la naturaleza con vida y colores diversos; era todo tan diferente al inframundo. Vio al cielo estrellado y no era rojizo como en casa, por primera vez vio las estrellas no a través de ningún espejo mágico, sino con sus ojos. Se vio las manos y su cuerpo, se sentía más pesada de lo de costumbre, pero sabía que era por las leyes de gravedad de ese mundo. Se elevó del suelo y no tuvo problemas para flotar como siempre lo hacía.

-Tsk- sonrió divertida –Este mundo ahora es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Todo se empieza a revelar poco a poco, pero aún hay mucho más por saber de esta historia. Gracias por sus fieles comentarios y por su interés en esta historia algo extraña XD! Les comento que por el momento cuento con 19 capítulos escritos y creo que tendrá aproximadamente unos 20 o 21, no estoy segura, pero hay fic para el rato. Una vez que termine empezaré a idear un nuevo proyecto en esta área XD! En fin, gracias por leerme y espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente es uno de mis favoritos Capítulo 12: Your real you. Es hora de decirte quién soy realmente.<strong>

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	12. Your Real You

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior; para aquellos que me preguntaban que pasó con Midnight, Shade y Shadow, en este capítulo encontrarán las respuestas. Sin más que decir, los dejos con el capítulo 12: Tu verdadero yo. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 12: Your Real You<span>

_Sintió el viento frío rodearlo, para así elevar su mirada y ver aquellas nubes grises ocultar en su penumbra la luz del sol. El aire olía a humedad, era seguridad de que una gran tormenta se avecinaba; mantuvo su vista en el cielo gris hasta que sintió una presencia. Fijó su vista al horizonte y pudo ver un árbol con algunas pocas hojas en las ramas que caían por los fuertes vientos; la pradera con espigas marchitas hacían del ambiente un lugar lúgubre y nostálgico. Enfrente de ese enorme roble la vio a ella, la reconoció al acto, era Midnight. Dio un paso al frente para acercarse hasta que la observó con detenimiento, provocando que parara su marcha, no era Midnight, unos ojos azul cielo lo miraban con tristeza para hacerle dar cuenta de su error. El frío viento soplaba con fuerza y su cabello bailaba con éste, sus ropas blancas y aquellas pequeñas alas de ángel le dieron la indicación que era el espíritu del sol. Se le veía sumamente triste y muy preocupada. Shadow vio una lágrima recorrer su mejilla para ser llevada por el viento y perderse en la nada. La vio mover los labios y decir algo sin sonido alguno; al principio no entendió bien a qué se refería hasta que comprendió aquella frase que lo hizo estremecer._

_-… ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con la tristeza más amarga que hubiera podido ver. La vio con asombro ante aquella pregunta que en algún punto le parecía un reclamo._

_-No entiendo…- susurró al viento._

_La vio derramar un par de lágrimas más para luego ver aquella expresión de tristeza cambiar con brusquedad. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y notó con rapidez que la luz de sus ojos se esfumó por completo. Shadow la vio caer al suelo para ver en su espalda incrustada una enorme guadaña _**(N/A: También equívocamente llamada oz, es el arma que usa la muerte**_**) **__Retrocedió un pasó al ver eso con asombro, escuchó una risa resonar por los muertos pastos y vio a Midnight detrás de ella. Se le veía tan diferente a como él la había conocido. Sus alas antes pequeñas ahora se desplegaban con gran tamaño con aquellas puntas como pequeños picos bañadas de rojos carmesí. Un gran vestido con su borde manchado de rojo por igual y en sus ojos la mirada inconfundible de un asesino sin corazón. Ella le sonrió con diversión. Shadow notó como aquellas espigas antes marchitas morían en su totalidad para caer con un tono negro a la tierra árida. Escuchó un trueno y elevó su mirada para ver el cielo oscurecer con nubes tan negras como la noche misma; regresó su vista al espíritu de la luna pero ya no la vio más. Volteó su cabeza a todas direcciones hasta que sintió algo rozar su garganta. Vio de nuevo aquella cuchilla curvada sobre su cuello y sintió como un pequeño corte, por la leve presión, ocasionaba que su sangre pintara el oscuro metal._

_-… ¿Quieres conocer a la muerte?- escuchó un susurro en su oído, para luego sentir un corte preciso en su yugular._

Despertó alarmado y aspiró aire profundamente para llenar sus pulmones con éste. Vio a hacia los lados y notó que aún yacía en _Halloween Creak_. Pasó su mano sobre su cuello para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien; aún sentía la sensación del metal frío rasgar su piel como si de mantequilla se tratase. Se puso de pie y vio de nuevo la luna rojiza. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero algo le indicaba que había hecho algo mal. Aquella pesadilla debía de indicarle algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Tenía que encontrar al espíritu de la luna.

Comenzó su marcha para buscarla por los alrededores cuando sintió la tierra estremecerse, parando en el acto. Shadow vio de nuevo a las criaturas oscuras marchar en filas para adentrarse al fondo del cañón. Caminó con sigilo al borde y las miraba entrar a lo que parecía una especie de caverna hasta el final del mismo. "Te encontré…" se dijo a sí mimo. Con un saltó certero cayó de roca en roca para así ver a las criaturas adentrarse a aquella cueva. Esperó detrás de uno de los pilares de rocas a que terminaran su entrada hasta que el último de ellos entró a aquella caverna sumida en la oscuridad. Era su momento.

Shadow caminó a la entrada de aquel lugar para no ver más que oscuridad, muy conveniente para sanguinarios monstruos carnívoros que podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Se adentró al lugar con precaución y sigilo mientras poco a poco la luz que aquella luna le brindaba empezaba a desvanecerse; paró al ya no poder ver más, dudando entre regresar o seguir, cuando sintió como algo lo empujaba con fuerza para chocar contra una de las paredes de roca solida ocasionando un sonido estrepitoso que se difundió en eco dentro de aquella caverna. Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible despejarse la misma. Escuchó un gruñir y vio unos ojos rojos intensos caminar hacia él; una especie de reptil parecía haberlo atacado con una sustancia viscosa. Escuchó el mismo sonido el que hace un encender al prenderse y una luz azul iluminó la caverna, así pudo ver a cientos de criaturas oscuras verlo intensamente.

-Eres demasiado curioso- escuchó decir a una voz familiar. Shadow vio caminar a la equidna de armadura negra y ojos fucsias entre las criaturas que se hacían a un lado para hacerle lugar–La curiosidad mató al gato.

-Por suerte para mí soy un erizo- habló con una sonrisa –Disfruta esto mientras puedas, tu ejercito pronto regresara al lugar de donde viene, y una vez que dejen de seguir tus ordenes ellos…

-¿Mis ordenes?- interrumpió Shade–Jamás obedecieron mis ordenes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con asombro.

-Hmph, te dije que lo mataras cuando vinieras- habló molesta a la oscuridad.

-Pero es demasiado lindo ¿no te parece?- escuchó una voz familiar. Shadow vio unos ojos carmín flotar sobre aquellas criaturas hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a la luz como para distinguirla, era Midnight.

-Eso es irrelevante- regañó la equidna.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es que…

-¿Midnight?- interrumpió el erizo la conversación.

-¿Uh?- exclamó la espíritu para verlo nuevamente –Lamento lo de antes, pero no quería que me siguieras hasta acá; pero supongo que fue tonto pensar que te alejarías de mis hermosas creaciones.

-¿Qué está pasando?, Tú dijiste que ellos…

-Si bueno, tal vez no me di a entender bien.

-¿Tal vez?- repitió molesto -¡Dijiste que debido a esa equidna tus criaturas no estaban en el inframundo!

-Yo no dije que era debido a ella, dije que era porque mi hermana está más débil, y es cierto. De no ser por ella, mis hermosos jamás podrían atravesar su plano, al menos no en esta cantidad.

-¡Tú los mandaste aquí!- acusó molesto.

-Claro, no sé qué te hizo pensar que habría algún mortal que fuera más poderoso que yo al punto de poder hacer que mi ejercito invadiera tu plano, simplemente no tiene sentido- dijo para sentarse en el aire –Pero tu creíste en mí…- dijo para verlo con ternura -Y por eso no te he matado… aún- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Yo soy el espíritu, no sólo de la luna, sino también de la muerte, el caos y la destrucción- habló con una amplia sonrisa –Por consiguiente, yo, al igual que mis hermosas criaturas nos alimentamos del caos y la desgracia de los mortales.

-¡Espera!, Eso significa que…

-Yo me encargue de que la piedra solar fuera robada- interrumpió con orgullo –Si eso es lo que piensas estás en lo correcto.

-Entonces todo eso de no poder ayudar a el espíritu del sol y demás eran una simple mentira.

-No, ahí es donde te equivocas. No mentí en eso, no completamente. Yo realmente no puedo ir al plano de los cielos, pero eso de ayudar a mi hermana tal vez fue una exageración de mi parte.

-Por eso enviaste al Dr. Eggman…- susurró pensativo.

-Realmente él fue por voluntad propia, después de encontrar el libro del Mundo de los Espíritus en el plano mortal, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo de que intentara hacer una tontería.

-¡Tú se lo diste!- acusó molesto.

-No, yo lo deje a su alcance- habló Shade para involucrarse en la conversación –Los humanos son tan predecible; su avaricia y estupidez son los responsables de que tu mundo vaya a desaparecer.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó el erizo negro seriamente –También es tu mundo.

-Un mundo que me dio la espalda, no les debo nada; pero les haré pagar por todo- habló con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

-¿No es increíble?- habló Midnight para flotar a la par de la equidna y poner ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella–Pocos seres son de un corazón tan oscuro como el de ella- dijo con una sonrisa –Como verás yo no he hecho nada malo, sólo le di las herramientas a ustedes los mortales para hacer el daño, y así fue.

-Dime entonces ¿Para qué pretender que te agradaba todo este tiempo?, ¿Qué ganabas con eso?- preguntó con una mirada de rencor en sus ojos.

-Yo no pretendí nada- se excusó –Yo puedo ver el corazón de los mortales, y él tuyo Shadow the hedgehog es uno de mis favoritos. Has hechos muchas cosas que me han causado felicidad.

-Además necesitábamos a un ingenuo que la invocara- explicó Shade –Y tú fuiste el tonto perfecto para el trabajo- habló con una sonrisa

-¡Qué!- gritó molesto para forcejear en un intento de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

-Así es, el libro de los espíritus- dijo la equidna para sacarlo de entre las rocas. Un libro viejo con pasta gruesa de cuero café yacía en sus manos –Es la única referencia que hay para invocar a los espíritus mismo, a parte de ellas claro esta.

-El libro que tenía Eggman…- habló al verlo.

-Sí, no necesitaba saber más de lo que ya sabía- habló Midnight -Mis chaos lo recuperaron después de que regresara con la piedra- completó sin interés.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó molesto -¡Aquellas marcas en su base sólo podían haber sido hechos por esos malditos demonios!- acusó para provocar en ella una sonrisa.

- Y sabiendo eso aun así me dejaste venir a tu mundo; preferiste creer en mí antes que en tu instinto -habló para volar hacia él y verlo de frente con aquella mirada de odio y resentimiento hacia ella -Amo esa mirada… me erizas la piel- sonrió divertida.

-¡Eres una…

-¡Silencio!- gritó molesta para hacer estremecer todo la caverna y hacer que un par de estalactitas cayeran al suelo para romperse en pedazos –No te atrevas a decir nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después- sonrió nuevamente para alejarse de él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó molesto.

-Por el caos- respondió dulcemente –Ya no hay caos, no después de que ese odioso erizo azul y sus malditos amigos empezaron a detener todas mis creaciones- habló molesta.

-No, ¿Por qué me necesitabas a mí para venir acá?- cuestionó – ¿Por qué no ella?- preguntó refiriéndose a Shade.

-Porque, estúpido erizo- habló la equidna –Para poderse quedar se debe de sacrificar a quien la haya invocado.

-… ¿Qué?

-Por eso ningún mortal se atrevía a invocarme para dejarme salir- dijo Midnight para acercarse a él y acariciar su rostro con gentileza–Tú te viste reflejado en mí, en mi soledad y decidiste ayudarme. Por eso me encargaré que tu muerte sea rápida, de esa manera nos veremos en el inframundo, y ya no tendré que estar sola.- Shadow movió su cabeza bruscamente para alejarse de su tacto. –Sé que estás molesto, pero una vez del otro lado entenderás- habló para alejarse nuevamente. –Shade, ya sabes que hacer…

-Será todo un placer- dijo para levantar su mano y crear una _psiball_

-¡Toma esto!- escuchó un grito la equidna para ver una roca de gran tamaño ser lanzada hacia ella.

Midnight vio al guardián de la _Master Emerald_ correr hacia el erizo negro, provocando que sus ojos se iluminaran de un rojo intenso hasta que una luz brillante como el sol mismo la hizo detenerse. Vio que en su mano llevaba la gargantia del espíritu del sol haciendo que todas su criaturas corrieran en diferentes direcciones para alejarse de la luz que irradiaba alborotando aquella caverna. Midnight vio como el erizo negro era liberado para luego salir de ahí junto con el equidna. Gruñó molesta, nadie jamás se interponía entre ella y una ejecución.

-Mátenlo- habló con frialdad para señalar a la afueras de la cueva. –Excepto al erizo, a él lo necesito con vida…

0-0-0-0-0

Le había costado despertar de aquel sueño en el que pareció sumergirse debido al impacto de aquella esfera de energía oscura. Aún recordaba vagamente ver a la equidna lanzar a Shadow adentro de lo que parecía un portal para así cerrarlo con el simple toque de su la yema de su dedo. No había nada que pudiera hacer en su condición. Como pudo logró arrastrarse detrás de uno de los gigantescos pilares para evitar que ella lo atacara nuevamente. Knuckles recordaba haber cerrado sus ojos para descansar nuevamente, una vez que los volvió a abrir notó que la neblina empezaba a despejarse el cielo igual, dándole la bienvenida a la noche. Se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo y de nuevo buscó con la mirada a la equidna, quien aún yacía en la entrada de la cueva, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Escuchó un par de relámpagos y luego una luz fucsia iluminar lo alto del acantilado, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y la escuchó hablar "Ya era hora" dijo a la nada. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaba hasta que vio algo flotar al pie de aquella cueva, se le erizó la piel al ver de quién se trataba, era el espíritu de la luna. Pareció entablar una pequeña conversación con la equidna para luego ambas adentrarse a aquella caverna. No sabía cómo había llego a su plano, pero no sería bueno. Necesitaban salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-¡Hay que subir!- ordenó el erizo negro despertándolo de aquel recuerdo.

Corrían por su vida para alejarse de los demonios que ahora estaban con sed de su sangre. Saltaron entre las piedras superpuestas para así llegar a la cumbre del cañón. Una vez arriba vieron a varias de esas criaturas subir por igual. No sería tan fácil como sólo salir del fondo del cañón. Shadow vio a diferentes direcciones, necesitarían ayuda para poder huir de aquellos demonios por completo.

-Busca a los demás, y salgan de aquí- ordenó el erizo negro.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Ellos me quieren a mí, serviré como distracción.

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando!- gritó el equidna – ¡Te comerán vivo!

-Entonces consigue ayuda y asegúrate que eso no pase- dijo para dar el primer paso.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo –Toma esto- habló Knuckles para darle aquel collar con dije de sol –Lo necesitaras- El erizo negro asintió con la cabeza para luego salir corriendo en dirección a las montañas.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchaban el crujir de la madera que poco a poco empezaba a apagarse por la falta leños en aquel lugar árido y sin vida. Muy pronto aquel fuego se extinguiría y ellos serían carnada fácil. Tanto Sonic como ella miraban aquella fogata con ojos de preocupación mientras el fuego poco a poco se iba consumiendo. Amy suspiró preocupada, si Sonic no mejoraba no podrían subir y no creía que sobrevivirían más de un noche en ese lugar.

-¿Uh?- exclamó el erizo azul para romper el silencio sepulcral que yacía entre ambos -¿Escuchaste?

-¿Escuchar?

Amy volteó a sus espaldas en un intento de escuchar algún sonido, pero ella no escuchaba nada diferente a los grillos y el sonido de las ventiscas que silbaban en la noche, hasta que algo más llamó su atención. Las pequeñas piedras que yacían en el suelo empezaron a agitarse; sintió como el suelo a sus pies parecía estremecerse y poco a poco el sonido de miles de pisadas en una carrera hacia ellos invadió el cañón. Amy se puso de pie para ver fijamente al fondo oscuro y poco a poco divisó lo que parecía una estampida de criaturas oscuras.

-¡Una estampida!- gritó el erizo azul, quien al acto intentó ponerse de pie para caer nuevamente. El dolor aún era muy intenso. -¡Vete!- ordenó.

Amy vio al erizo azul que yacía sobre la tierra para nuevamente fijar su vista a la estampida que iba hacia ellos. Asintió con la cabeza decidida y caminó enfrente de él para así crear con una simple ademan de mano su martillo gigante y sujetarlo con fuerza mientras mantenía su mirada fija en aquellos demonios que parecían aumentar la velocidad.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó él extrañado.

-Protegerte- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Estás totalmente loca!- regañó molesto -¡Sal de aquí!- ordenó nuevamente.

-No- se negó –Tú te quedas, yo me quedo.

-Si lo haces morirás ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-Cuando saltaste al vacío ¿pensaste eso?

-¿Eh?

-¿Pensaste que no saldrías con vida si me salvabas?

-Amy eso no importa, tú…

-¿Lo pensaste?- insistió.

-…Nunca- respondió en susurro.

-Yo tampoco- habló para sujetar aquel martillo con fuerza.

Los vio llegar como una estampida y a pesar de que sabía que era posible que no viera un mañana, no permitiría que ninguno de ellos lo lastimara, él había sacrificado su vida por salvarla, ella haría lo mismo. Agitó su martillo con fuerza en el aire cuando una luz blanca cegadora hizo que todo se detuviera. Parecía como si de pronto las luces de un gran estadio se hubieran encendido sobre ellos. El chillido de dolor de aquellas criaturas oscuras resonó en el cañón para así huir de la luz blanca que los iluminaba. Ambos escucharon lo que parecía el sonido de hélices a toda velocidad sobre ellos y un remolino de polvo se levantó a su alrededor. _"¡Sonic!"_ se escuchó en altavoz. Ambos vieron al cielo para ver lo que parecía un tipo de nave sobre ellos. "¡Tails!" gritó con alegría el erizo azul. Amy escuchó una puerta abrirse y escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz familiar; puso una mano sobre su rostro para cubrir sus ojos de la fuerte luz y logró distinguir a Silver y a Blaze. Una escalera de cuerda cayó del cielo para llegar hasta ellos _"¡Sujétense bien!"_ habló Tails por el alta voz. Sonic la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y con su mano libre sostenerse de la escalera de cuerdas. Amy sintió sus mejillas enardecer fuertemente al sentir el atrevimiento del erizo azul, pero esta vez no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a abrazar su cuello con cierta timidez y así recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se elevaron por los aires y vieron en la oscuridad los ojos rojos brillar. Amy suspiró aliviada, por fin regresarían a casa. La cuerda de sogas subió junto con ellos para entrar en lo que parecía un avión de carga. No habían sillones o algo para sentarse, sólo un par de cajas de maderas aquí y allá. Cerraron aquella enorme puerta de metal y por las pequeñas ventanas pudo ver como se alejaban a toda velocidad de _Halloween Creak_, por fin había terminado. Amy suspiró tranquila mientras yacía sobre sus rodillas en el piso. Vio a Knuckles correr hacia Sonic, quien le sonreía amenamente y de nuevo repitió que no había sido nada grave su pierna herida.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó hablar a Blaze para desviar su atención del erizo herido. Amy vio a la felina con una expresión de preocupación a la vez que una mirada de culpa.

-Sí- asintió con una sonrisa para ponerse en pie e ir hacia ella –Sonic me salvó- explicó para ver al erizo azul nuevamente quien era invadido por miles de preguntas por el equidna.

-Amy…-escuchó a Silver hablar para captar su atención. Vio en sus ojos la culpa inminente por lo que había pasado –Yo…

-Shhh- dijo para poner un dedo sobre su boca –No digas nada.

-Pero…

-Shhh- repitió para así quitar su mano y tomar aire. –Gracias…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah?-exclamó confundido.

-Es todo lo que tenía que decirte- dijo para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia el erizo azul.

Blaze sonrió complacida al ver la actitud de ella. No estaba segura de qué había pasado mientras ella y Sonic habían estado atrapados en el cañón, pero parecía que él la había ayudado.

-Se ve diferente- habló Silver para mantener la vista en la eriza rosa.

-Algo bueno paso- respondió con una sonrisa. Silver fijó su vista en la felina, quien después del incidente en aquella cueva no había vuelto hablarle, era la primera palabra que le daba desde entonces.

-¿Algo bueno?- cuestionó el erizo plateado para ver a la eriza sonreír amenamente con Sonic. Silver sonrió complacido al igual que Blaze. –Bien, al menos se le ve feliz. Me alegro que de todo lo malo que pasó algo bueno haya salido de esto- dijo para suspirar con tristeza.

Blaze vio de reojo al erizo plateado, quien después de esa corta frase se alejó de ella para caminar hacia la cabina del piloto donde yacía aquel zorrito de dos colas. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna después de aquel beso; ella no podía evitarlo, jamás traicionaría a Amy y aunque Amy no estuviera en el camino, ella era una guardiana de gemas preciosas, no podía perder el tiempo con distracciones absurdas y tontas como el amor. Sería mejor de esa manera.

0-0-0-0-0

Se adentró al bosque tan rápido como pudo, perdiéndose de vista en la arboleda, sin embargo no por eso estaba seguro. Aquellos demonios del inframundo lo seguían de cerca, tenía la esperanza de perderlos al menos lo suficiente como para que amaneciera, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto hacia falta aún para que eso pasara, bien podrían faltar una o dos horas como podrían faltar seis o siete. Necesitaba mantenerse a salvo.

Corrió entre los robles y pinos de aquel lugar escuchando el gruñir y respirar en su nuca de aquellos seres oscuros que lo seguían de cerca. La luz rojiza de la luna, que alumbraba su camino, le daba la sensación de muerte en cada esquina, pues no importaba que tan rápido corriera, eso parecía correr a la misma velocidad. Shadow miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto para poder distinguir exactamente a qué se enfrentaba, sin embargo la espesura negra del bosque no lo dejaba ver nada, únicamente los pasos pesados y el trote incesante eran su aviso de que algo andaba detrás de él. Siguió su marcha, haría el tiempo necesario al menos para sobrevivir una noche.

En su marcha, su mente se envolvió en las palabras del espíritu de la luna y de su obvia traición, Eggman había tenido razón todo el tiempo, nunca se debía de confiar en ella; la pregunta ahora era ¿cómo haría para regresarla al inframundo? Su cabeza se vio bombardeada por miles de ideas y pensamientos, sobre como reparar su error ¿Qué debería de hacer? hasta que un ardor en su brazo lo hizo despejar su mente. Se vio su brazo y notó lo que parecía una aguja o espina alargada, la removió rápidamente para luego sentir sus piernas pesadas disminuyendo involuntariamente su velocidad "Pero qué rayos…" otra espina en su espalda lo hizo callar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía más difícil moverse, fuera lo que fuera eso estaba envenenado. Sus parpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados y poco a poco la claridad se fue perdiendo; cayó sobre su pecho mientras el temblor de la tierra y el resonar de aquellos pasos le dieron la señal de que se estaban acercando. Intentó arrastrarse sobre sí para alejarse de sus perseguidores hasta que sintió algo pesado sobre su espalda aprisionarlo. Se volteó con esfuerzo para ver un par de ojos rojos verlo con detenimiento.

Un golpe secó se escuchó resonar con fuerza por el oscuro bosque. Las aves volaron de las copas de los árboles asustadas al escuchar la tragedia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se lo esperaban? Sí, no, tal vez… bien esta historia está lejos de terminar y aún queda más sorpresas por leer XD! Gracias por sus comentarios y me alegró que les guste esta historia algo loca :D Sin mucho que decir hoy, me despido. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Las piezas ya se han acomodado en el tablero, es hora de armar la estrategia de juego. El juego de ajedrez acaba de empezar. Capítulo 13: The First Death. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	13. The First Death

**¡Hola a todos! Veo que a muchos les intrigó lo que pasará ahora y a muchos les llamó la atención el titulo de este capítulo. Pues bien gracias a todos por la espera y espero les guste este capítulo. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. La primera Muerte. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 13: The First Death<span>

Una voz molesta lo empezó a traer de regreso. Lo que en su principio le pareció un eco distante y sonidos confusos, poco a poco pareció volverse más claro. Abrió los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo tan pesado como el concreto mismo, vio que yacía en lo que le pareció un tipo de avión o algo que volaba, pues escuchaba el zumbido de las hélices al moverse a gran velocidad.

-¡Shadow!- de nuevo la voz molesta. Dirigió su mirada al erizo azul quien lo miraba con detenimiento y curiosidad.

-Grandioso…- susurró –Morí y caí al infierno.

-Veo que nos has perdido tu sentido del humor- habló Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la murciélago.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó para sentarse con esfuerzo.

-Estamos yendo de regreso a casa en esta lata con alas- respondió Rouge.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?- le preguntó Knuckles.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La luz

-¿Luz?, ¿Qué luz?

-Tails logró encontrarte porque algo se iluminó fuertemente en las montañas. Cuando llegamos yacías inconsciente en el suelo.

Cerró sus ojos para pensar en las palabras del equidna y recordar aquella fracción de tiempo antes de perder el conocimiento. Una criatura oscura que no pudo distinguir lo tenía contra la tierra, no podía moverse y recordaba haber visto algo ser lanzado hacia él con fuerza, una mano gigante o tal vez un mazo, no lo recordaba bien, logró moverse a un lado por centímetros, evadiendo el golpe, y luego vio otro golpe dirigirse hacia él, ya no sentía su cuerpo, estaba paralizado. Cerró los ojos en la espera del impacto hasta que sintió un leve resplandor a un lado. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la luz irradiar y vio su muñeca en donde yacía amarrado aquel collar del sol y éste se iluminó con fuerza, cientos de chillidos insufribles recorrieron la montaña y el andar errático en busca de escape se escuchó por doquier. Luego no recordaba nada.

-El collar- dijo para buscarlo en su muñeca.

-¿Hablas de éste?- cuestionó la eriza rosa, mientras enseñaba aquel objeto.

-¿Cómo tú…

-Lo siento- se disculpó con velocidad para hacer una pequeña reverencia -Pero Sonic estaba herido y esto…

-El collar parece tener propiedades curativas- interrumpió la murciélago la armada excusa de Amy –Cuando te encontramos aún brillaba tenuemente y tus heridas parecían curarse poco a poco.

-Entiendo- dijo pensativo. Eso explicaba el porqué ahora podía moverse con mayor facilidad, seguramente eso le había quitado la parálisis o el veneno de su cuerpo.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos ¿Cuál nuestro siguiente movimiento?- preguntó Rouge para verlos a todos.

-¿Movimiento?- repitió el equidna.

-Pues hay que hacer algo con ese ejercito de criaturas y aquella loca equidna que quiere matarnos.

-Ellos no son importantes- dijo el erizo negro para ponerse de pie aún con dificultad.

-¿No son importantes?, ¿Acaso estuviste en otra pelea o algo así?- habló con sarcasmo –Por si no lo notaste, esas cosas…

-Esas cosas son controladas por el espíritu de la luna.

-¿Eh?

-Esa equidna es sólo una subordinada.

-Espera un momento- interrumpió el erizo azul –Dices que todo esto lo planeó la hermana de Dawn.- dijo con asombro. Shadow asintió con pesar. –Bueno, ¿Entonces qué propones?, ¿Qué vayamos al inframundo y…

-Ella está aquí- interrumpió.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella no podría…

-Es cierto- apoyó Knuckles –Cuando encontré a Shadow en _Halloween Creak_ ella ya estaba con Shade. Alguien la invocó y….- el equidna calló por un momento para luego fijar su vista en el erizo negro quien al sentirla desvió la propia –Espera… no me digas que tú…

-¿Que él qué?- preguntó el erizo azul viéndolos a ambos.

-¡Tú fuiste quien la invocó!- acusó molesto, sin respuesta del erizo negro -¡Por eso me dijiste que te buscaban a ti!

-Espera Knuckles, eso no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Shadow haría algo como eso?

-Les explicaré todo luego- respondió con un suspiro el erizo negro –Por ahora, necesitamos regresar con Tikal.

-¿Por qué Tikal?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-Porque necesito saber como mandarla de regreso.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó los lamentos y el sollozo de sus hermosas mascotas mientras la miraban con miedo y tristeza, pues habían fallado la misión que ella les había dado. Midnight se acercó a ellas y con ojos compasivos tocó con su mano levemente sus cabezas. Fijó su vista a las afueras de aquella caverna, sabiendo que más allá del horizonte se encontraba él. Necesitaba al erizo negro para hacer el último acto de sacrificio y así hacer su estadía permanente o de lo contrario su plan tan elaborado sería un fracaso. Escuchó de nuevo el lamento de sus demonios para fijar su vista en ellos nuevamente y regalarles una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilos mis preciosos, esto no es culpa suya- habló con dulzura para acariciar la cabeza de sus aberraciones –Esto… ¡Esto es culpa de ella!- gritó molesta para atemorizar a sus mascotas, haciéndolas retroceder rápidamente en un vano intento de huir de su ira.

-Parece que tu hermana aún tiene energía para ayudar a esas molestas pestes- habló Shade quien yacía sentada sobre una roca.

-No entiendo, para este momento ella debería estar en las últimas de las agonías, debería de estar suplicando por su último aliento de vida, ella debería…- pero calló abruptamente con una expresión pensativa en su rostro -A menos que…

-¿Uh?, ¿A menos que qué?- cuestionó con intriga.

-¡ESE MALDITO ERIZO!- gritó Midnight con rabia. Iluminó sus ojos de un rojo intenso, mientras la ira y el odio recorrían su ser. Levantó una mano en el aire y al mismo tiempo uno de sus demonios se elevaba por igual, retorciéndose en un inútil intento para soltarse de aquel agarre invisible. Cerró su puño con fuerza estrujando aquel demonio para partirlo en dos, provocando que la criatura oscura, con aspecto de lobo, se desintegrara en el acto y sólo ceniza negra quedara en su lugar, para así, desvanecerse en la atmosfera. Las criaturas de la oscuridad se agitaron moviéndose erráticamente y chocándose unas con otras para alejarse de su dueña.

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó la equidna sin inmutarse por su ataque de ira.

-¡ÉL TUVO QUE DARLE LAS ESMERALDAS!- gritó.

-¿Hablas de las esmeraldas caos?– preguntó arqueando una ceja –Bueno, eso explicaría como puede mantener el cielo y aún así darse el lujo de ayudar a otros.

-Juro que haré que pague…- dijo entre dientes -Lo haré sufrir en el más crudo de los infiernos- habló con una sonrisa.

-Primero, tenemos que matar al erizo negro. Si él no muere antes de la siguiente luna nueva sabes que todo esto será tan sólo una enorme perdida de tiempo.

-Hmph…- exclamó para recobrar la compostura -Bien, te tengo una misión especial- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Una misión?

-Tsk

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron de nuevo con la gran sacerdotisa y con la ayuda de Tails y su helicóptero de carga, iluminaron con tanta luz como pudieron los alrededores de la cabaña, para evitarse de cualquier intruso no deseado. Entraron al lugar y todos esperaron pacientemente por la explicación del erizo negro, quien mantenía una actitud fría y distante. No parecía tener muchos ánimos de hablar.

-¿Y bien?- habló Knuckles, rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime como mandar al espíritu de la luna de regreso- ordenó el erizo negro para ver a la equidna fijamente.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Tikal con sorpresa.

-Te explicaré- habló Knuckles -Nuestro amable amigo decidió que era buena idea traer al espíritu de la muerte al mundo mortal- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡¿Qué?- gritó exaltada la sacerdotisa -¿Por qué hiciste algo como eso?

-Sólo dime como mandarla de regreso.

-¡Espera un momento!- detuvo el erizo azul –Nos debes a todos una explicación. ¿O acaso el hecho de que tuviéramos un ejercito de criaturas oscura y una equidna maniática no eran suficiente problema ya para ti?

-Hmph, yo no les debo nada.

-Me parece que si todos debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas por tu error, nos debes al menos eso- habló con seriedad la felina.

-Shadow…- musitó Tikal con una mirada triste –Si no me dices qué pasó no podré ayudarte.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos de suplica de ella; no quería dar cuenta de su error, pero si no lo hacía ella jamás le diría como arreglarlo. Suspiró pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Shadow empezó por explicar como Shade lo mando al inframundo y una vez ahí como Midnight lo convenció que la única manera de deshacerse de las criaturas oscuras era si ella llegaba al mundo mortal. Les habló sobre el ritual de invocación y por último sobre quién había ideado el robo de la Piedra Solar.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo Amy sorprendida –Se le miraba tan triste cuando hablaba del sufrimiento de su hermana.

-Ok, eso explica muchas cosas- dijo Knuckles pensativo –Pero eso no explica por qué te quiere a ti.

-Lo necesita para un sacrificio- interrumpió Tikal.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono a excepción del erizo negro quien ya estaba enterado.

-Si Shadow la trajo de regreso es el único que puede hacer que se quede permanentemente- explicó con tristeza.

-¿Hablas de un altar con fuego, pentagramas y todo eso?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Ella necesita su sangre, si su sangre la trajo de regreso es la única que puede hacer que se quede o bien… que se vaya.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic confundido.

-Hablas de que debe de morir para cualquiera de los dos propósitos- inquirió Silver.

-Hablo de que se necesita para ambos rituales, no sé cuanta sangre para ser sincera.

-Bien, ¿y cuál es el ritual?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-Son rituales prohibidos, no lo sé.

-Esto es grandioso- dijo con fastidio.

-Pero sé de alguien que sabe…

-¿Quién?

-Dawn…

-¿El espíritu del sol?

-Genial- habló Sonic con alegría- Entonces sólo tenemos que ir allá y…

-No- interrumpió Tikal. –Sonic, con Midnight acá será imposible abrir el portal, las puertas deben permanecer cerradas o las criaturas que aún no han logrado escapar del inframundo encontraran la perfecta salida en busca de su creadora; además, si alguno de ustedes llega a caer en el inframundo ella no dudara en matarlos o peor aún, exiliarlos a la nada.

-¿Entonces qué propones?- preguntó con intriga la gata.

-Creo que sería mejor traer a Dawn aquí.

-¡¿Estás loca?- regañó Knuckles -¡No te parece ya bastante malo a un espíritu del plano ancestral aquí!, ¡Sabes el desequilibrio que se armaría si trajéramos al otro!

-¡Lo sé!- se defendió la equidna -…Pero no hay elección. Las criaturas que invaden el plano mortal son de una fuerza promedio, los verdaderos demonios aún yacen en el inframundo en la espera de un portal más grande para escapar. No podemos arriesgarnos a que escapen.

-Aguarden un momento- habló Rouge -¿Qué pasa si se traen a los dos espíritus?

Knuckles y Tikal se vieron a los ojos un momento, como si la misma respuesta fuera algo que estuvieran prohibidos a decir. Rouge los vio a ambos impacientemente, nadie entendía realmente las leyes del mundo espiritual y su gravedad al romperlas, únicamente ellos.

-¿Y bien?- insistió.

-El caos puede reinar otra vez, atrayendo a seres de luz como de oscuridad a una batalla que los mortales estamos condenados a perder- respondió Tikal.

-Las perdidas son muchas- habló Knuckles nuevamente -Creo que debemos de encontrar la forma de vencer al espíritu de la luna aquí. Debe de haber una manera de mandarla de regreso.

-¡Pero no podrán!- dijo molesta Tikal nuevamente -¡Ustedes no son tan fuertes como…

Un estallido hizo que Tikal callara.

Las ventanas de aquella cabaña explotaron mientras las luces se apagaban por completo sumergiéndolos en la más densa de las oscuridades. Todos se quedaron inmóviles viendo a la oscuridad en la espera cuando se escuchó un par de explosiones en las afueras de la cabaña para luego ver lo que parecía un incendió. Tails vio desde los adentros de aquella casa como su helicóptero ardía en llamas iluminando la noche.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?-gritó Knuckles.

-Nos encontró…- susurró Tikal.

Otra fuerte explosión en la entrada de la casa los hizo a todos retroceder con violencia. Una risa se escuchó entre el humo y polvo levantado. La equidna de ojos fucsia caminó sobre el cristal roto que yacía a sus pies mientras la hoguera que había hecho alumbraba todo el panorama.

-Realmente son criaturas patéticas- habló con desprecio - ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para poner una luz tan grande para llamar la atención?

-¡Es Shade!- gritó Amy al verla llegar.

-¡Esta vez vas a pagar!- gritó Knuckles para correr hacia ella con sus puños levantados.

La equidna sonrió a través de su mascara y con una mano creo una _psiball_ de energía oscura para lanzarla a su adversario quien al notar su ataque paró al acto. "¡Cuidado!" escuchó un gritó para luego sentir como alguien se abalanzaba sobre él alejándolo del impacto fulminante haciendo que éste chocara contra la pared de aquella cabaña haciendo que el techo de la misma cayera sobre ellos.

Se escucharon las tablas caer por todos lados junto con los escombros mientras una nube de polvo era levantada debido a la explosión. Maderos con fuego se incendiaban con rapidez y lo único que iluminaba la noche era las llamas abrasantes de las explosiones. Knuckles sintió el cuerpo de alguien yacer sobre el suyo a la vez que parecía tomar consciencia; escuchó como se levantaba y quitaba de ambos los escombros del hogar de la sacerdotisa. Vio unos ojos color esmeralda verlo desaprobatoriamente.

-¡Acaso estás loco!- gritó Rouge -¡¿Quieres que te maten?

-Yo…

-¡Ten más cuidado que la próxima vez!- regañó –O tal vez la próxima no esté para salvarte.

-¡Yo no te pedí que me salvaras!- gritó molesto -¡Y quítate de una buena vez!

-¡Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas!- dijo para sentarse sobre el abdomen del equidna –Pídemelo como todo un caballero y lo pensaré.

-Si no te quitas juro que…- pero calló al ver a la equidna de ropas negra sobresalir de los escombros. Se levantó con brusquedad obligando a la murciélago a moverse, para hacerla tambalear por el movimiento repentino. Knuckles tomó su muñeca para correr con ella lejos de aquella casa hecha pedazos y adentrarla al bosque lo más rápido posible, ocultándose en la espesa arboleda. –Escúchame bien, quédate aquí y no digas nada- ordenó mientras mantenía su mirada en la guerrera oscura.

-¡Estás loco!- dijo molesta para soltarse de su agarre –No necesito de ti ni de nadie para…

-…Por favor- habló con seriedad para verla a los ojos.

Rouge se quedó en silencio, imposible de decir palabra alguna. Aquella expresión seria e inmutable de él provocaron en ella un sonroje demasiado leve como para ser notado y su energía de discutir parecía haberse esfumado por igual. Él no dijo nada más y dio media vuelta para correr de regreso a los escombros de lo que alguna vez había sido la morada de la sacerdotisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó algo aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar y sin pensarlo dos veces la buscó a ella con la mirada. No lograba distinguir casi nada por la nube de polvo que se había levantado y el humo de los diferentes incendios aislados le hacía aún más difícil la visibilidad. Escuchó un gimoteó conocido y no tardó en distinguir aquella diadema roja al ella levantar su cabeza. Sonrió aliviado y corrió hacia ella hasta que una explosión en su caminó lo hizo retroceder violentamente y un grito se escuchó mientras era lanzado con fuerza en dirección opuesta. "¡Sonic!" la escuchó gritar mientras caía bruscamente contra la tierra. Se levantó aún aturdido por golpe, y buscó con la mirada al responsable de la explosión. Sonic vio a Shade caminar hacia la eriza rosa quien parecía paralizada del miedo, pues únicamente la miraba con terror mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Amy!- gritó para ponerse en pie.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Shade para verlo de reojo y de nuevo dirigir su mirada a la eriza quien la miraba con temor. La sujetó fuertemente del brazo para alzarla de la tierra provocando un grito por parte de ella -¿Es acaso esta criatura importante para ti?

-¡Déjala en este momento!- comando molesto.

-O sino qué… ¿uh?... pero… bien, lo haré.

Sonic y Amy escucharon hablar incoherentemente a la equidna, como si hablara con alguien más. La soltó con brusquedad para de nuevo moverse entre lo escombros dejándola atrás e ignorando su presencia o la del erizo azul. Sonic la vio con detenimiento, había algo extraño en aquel comportamiento, era como si de repente ellos ya no fueran importantes o siquiera estuvieran presentes. Shade paró en medio de lo que antes había sido la casa de la sacerdotisa para así chasquear los dedos en el aire.

Un temblor pareció sacudir la tierra y ésta empezó por partirse en dos. Lo que empezó como un pequeño temblor pronto se convirtió en un terremoto y miles de rajaduras recorrieron como truenos el suelo a sus pies. Sonic corrió hacia la eriza hasta que la tierra en donde yacía parado empezó a partirse para dejar un abismo entre ambos, obligándolo a retroceder. Él la vio aferrarse con fuerza de la tierra mientras sentía todo estremecer. Retrocedió un par de pasos para saltar a su lado y sacarla de ahí cuando vio algo salir de las profundidades de la tierra. Un casco de metal se asomó para dejar ver a un hombre enmascarado. Un casco con únicamente dos ojos rojos se podían ver. Pudo ver un cuerpo musculoso para usar únicamente un taparrabos con unos símbolos extraños salir de la tierra y en sus manos llevar un hacha de dos caras. Sonic vio con asombro aquel ente de ropas extrañas hasta que lo vio alzar su hacha para así propiciar un golpe hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder y alejarse de su atacante.

-¡Sonic!- escuchó gritar a la eriza, pero no pudo acercarse a ella. Sintió de nuevo una fuerte sacudida de la tierra haciéndolo tropezar y un grito ahogó el ambiente. Vio a tres más de esas criaturas salir de la nada.

-¡Amy!- gritó él al verla sola, pero aquel gigante no dejaría que pasara. De nuevo escuchó un grito seguido de una oleada de fuego. Sonic vio a Blaze correr hacia la eriza para atacar aquel ser con llamaradas de fuego sin tener efecto alguno en el gigante armado.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, para de nuevo ver aquella criatura atacarlo con aquella hacha en donde él estaba, y rebotar en un campo psíquico haciéndolo tambalear por el peso de su arma. -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- escuchó gritar a Silver quien yacía con sus ojos iluminados.

-¡No me iré sin Amy!- debatió.

-Pero…

Las palabras del erizo plateado se cortaron al ver como la tierra en donde estaban parados empezaba a desmoronarse para así crear un cráter en todo lo que alguna vez había sido el hogar de la sacerdotisa. Las rajaduras que habían causado aquellos guerreros y las continuas explosiones habían hecho que la tierra se volverá inestable. Sonic vio a Tails llevarse a Amy por los aires mientras la felina saltaba de lado a lado para alejarse.

-¡Ella estará bien!- gritó el erizo plateado para lanzar una onda psíquica al gigante haciendo retroceder un paso -¡Andando!

0-0-0-0-0

Vio la tierra a sus pies empezarse a abrir y como aquellos gigantes del inframundo salían de la tierra al mandato de la equidna oscura. Shadow sabía que pelear en la situación en la que estaban no sería conveniente, lo ideal sería alejarse y esperar que lo que hubiera afuera fuera más fácil de vencer o al menos que la tierra no se sacudiera violentamente para dar una buena pelea. Vio un claro en la distancia, y se decidió a ir cuando un gimoteó captó su atención.

Tikal sobresalía de los escombros para ver lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar, y uno de los altares sagrados, destruidos; pero sin duda el ver su pequeña biblioteca arder en el fuego de aquella guerra fue lo que más le dolió perder, pues era información invaluable la que ardía ahora. Vio en las cercanías los restos de unos sus preciosos libros con sus páginas levemente quemadas y llenas de hollín. Lo tomó con delicadeza como si con el más sutil de los movimientos se fuera a romper en dos y así lo abrazó con tristeza. Escuchó un golpe pesado y vio con terror a los gigantes del inframundo salir de la tierra.

-No es posible…- dijo sin poderse mover impactada por lo que miraba -La barrera se está debilitando, pronto ella podrá…

-Vamos- escuchó decir al erizo negro para tomarla del brazo obligándola a pararse –Pensarás en eso después, tendrás que…

-¡Shadow!- la escuchó gritar para ver una esfera de energía negra dirigirse hacia él.

El erizo negro la tomó en brazos y esquivó el ataque para alejarse de aquel lugar. Vio de reojo a la guerrera oscura quien lo siguió por igual, seguida de uno de aquellos gigantes del inframundo. Corrió para adentrarse al bosque y lograr encontrar un lugar en donde poner a salvo a Tikal y regresar a pelear; no tenía tiempo para estar al pendiente de ella y mucho menos de su seguridad. Aún tenía un asuntó pendiente con la equidna. Corrió por el bosque y paró al no sentir la presencia de nada seguirlos. Desde donde estaban podía ver con claridad el incendió que se había armado y aún en la distancia se sentían los sismos por los derrumbes de la tierra al ser absorbida por aquellos abismos.

-Está sucediendo…- dijo ella con preocupación.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- repitió para verla.

-La barrera que divide este mundo y el más allá está demasiado frágil. Shadow, si no hacemos algo esas cosas aparecerán por todos lados, esos son demonios clase E.

-¿Clase E?

-Sí, extremadamente peligrosos. Tal vez con todos ustedes juntos logren dormir a uno de ellos, pero cuatro…

-¿Qué propones?

-Sólo Dawn podría enviarlos de regreso…

-Hablas del espíritu del sol.

-Sí, es una gran probabilidad que una guerra entre en bando de la luz y la oscuridad empiece otra vez… pero si no lo hacemos de esa manera, Midnight destruirá todo a su paso sin rival que la detenga.

-Tu dices que sólo el espíritu del sol sabe como mandar de regreso a Midnight ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Bien…- dijo con un suspiro -Haré lo que sea necesario para llevarla de regreso al inframundo- habló con resentimiento en su voz - ¿Cómo podemos invocarla al plano mortal?- preguntó para provocar una sonrisa en ella.

-Bueno, para eso…

La sonrisa de Tikal se desvaneció rápidamente y calló sin motivo aparente. Shadow la vio confundido, para luego ver a la equidna caer de rodillas al suelo. Corrió hacia ella para detener su caída cuando notó su espalda con un pequeño agujero negro, como una quemada intensa, del cual un pequeño río de sangre empezaba a brotar sin control. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-Ahora solo somos dos…- escuchó decir en la oscuridad. Era Shade. Su expresión preocupada pasó a ser una de odio y furia desmedida; colocó a la equidna en el suelo y se puso de pie para buscarla con la mirada, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Sal y enfréntame!- gritó molesto -¡Ella no tenía nada que ver en esta pelea!

-Realmente eres una criatura patética…- se escuchó decir entre las ramas que se movían con el viento.

-Si realmente crees eso ¡Ven y pelea conmigo!- gritó en un vano intento de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad.

-Me encantaría, pero yo sólo vine por ella.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.

-Yo no soy quien vendrá por tu preciosa vida, será Midnight en persona- escuchó decir al eco incesante –Cuando la vuelvas a ver, será lo último que veas…

-¡ENTONCES QUÉ ESPERA!- Gritó al bosque -¡DILE QUE VENGA!

-Todo a su tiempo… hasta entonces.

Se escuchó el movimiento de las ramas y supo que se alejaba entre el bosque. Dio un grito iracundo mientras su sed de venganza aumentaba cada instante. No le importaba si debía de invocar a cada espíritu que existiera, él se encargaría que regresara al inframundo.

-Es… to…- escuchó un leve susurró captando su atención y apaciguando su rabia. Vio de nuevo a la equidna moribunda que yacía sobre la tierra y parecía con su vida pendiendo de un hilo.

-Estás bien…- hablo para hincarse en su nivel con cierto alivio–Te llevaré de regreso con…

-No…- lo detuvo –Est…to- dijo débilmente para darle aquel libro chamuscado que se había llevado consigo. Tomó aquel libro de sus manos, mientras miraba su mirada apagarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Para qué me lo das?

-Da… Dawn…- dijo con su último suspiro.

La vio morir en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. Suspiró tristemente para fijar su vista en aquel libro que apenas si se distinguía el título del hollín que yacía en éste. Con un rápido movimiento de su pulgar limpió la suciedad y leyó el título que yacía sobre éste.

-Espíritu del Sol

* * *

><p><strong>¿Creyeron que mataría a Shadow? He determinado que quieren ver a Shadow morir ¬¬ pero no, por el momento seguirá con vida muajajaja Bien, gracias por su reviews (sí yo sé, lo digo mucho, pero enserio estoy muy agradecida por sus criticas constructivas y apoyo XD) por aquellos que encuentran lo que escribo interesante, así bien sea sólo un lector, yo seguiré actualizando, promesa ;) Ok, como verán ya todo empieza a tomar sentido y el encuentro entre la luz y la oscuridad se encuentra a un par de capítulos de distancia, PERO aún hay un par de sorpresas para ustedes muajajaja. Sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Se han separado como parte de un plan, pero eso hará que se junten y se conozcan más de lo que les gustaría. Capítulo 14: La Llegada de Dawn.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	14. La Llegada de Dawn

**Hola a todos! Sé que están ansiosos por leer el siguiente capítulo, así que sin mucho que decir hoy, los dejo con el capítulo 14, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 14: La llegada Dawn<span>

Corrieron para refugiarse en el bosque de aquellos gigantes del inframundo, y cuando pensaron que no podría escapar de su perseguidor, lo vieron ser absorbido en contra de su voluntad de regreso a las profundidades de la tierra. Los tres vieron con asombro y alivio la desaparición del gigante armado.

-Qué… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó la eriza rosa aún asustada.

-Seguramente el espíritu de la luna se quedó sin energía- respondió Tails.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la felina.

-Pues estuve investigando sobre el espíritu de la luna y el sol mientras ustedes fueron a _Halloween Creak_, y resulta que la invocación que hizo Shadow, si bien efectiva no es completamente eficaz.

-¿Ah?

-Verán, ella logró venir, pero a menos que logre hacer el ritual para su permanencia no tiene sus poderes completos. Gran parte, pero no demasiados como para poder llamar a criaturas tan poderosas como esas, por eso fue que regresaron.

-Pensé que Tikal había dicho que únicamente podría traer a esos monstruos si abríamos nuevamente el portal.

-Eso haría su estadía permanente- explicó el zorro –Pero ya que el espíritu de la luna es quien los invoca, su tiempo se limita al que el espíritu de la luna quiera darle o bien sus energías puedan mantener.

-Mmm…- exclamó pensativa la felina -¿Y qué pasaría si no se hubiera quedado sin energía?

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Tails.

-¿Qué pasaría si ya no los necesitaba más en el plano mortal y esa fue la razón por la que regresaron?

-Eso significaría que fueron una simple distracción.

-Exacto, pero ¿por qué invocar a demonios tan poderosos?, creo que cualquiera de esas cosas oscuras hubieran servido de distracción de ser ese el propósito.

-A menos que…

-¿Qué?

-A menos que quisiera separarnos- completó el zorro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esas cosas eran cuatro, y las cuatro tomaron diferentes direcciones, como los puntos cardinales **(N/A: Norte, sur, este, oeste)**; mira- explicó para tomar una rama pequeña y hacer una cruz en la tierra –Cada uno se encargó de caminar a manera de hacernos retroceder y separarnos. Buscaban acorralarnos, si querían a uno de nosotros, esa sería la manera más fácil.

-¡Espera! De ser así…- dijo para ver de nuevo al pequeño infierno que se había armado. –Uno de nosotros era su objetivo… "¡_Silver_!"- pensó alarmada.

-¡Debemos regresar!- grito la eriza rosa para correr hacia el lugar, siendo detenida por la mano firme del zorrito.

-Ir sería un suicidio.

-Pero Sonic…

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó confundido.

-Si bueno…- calló un tanto avergonzada. No podía evitar preocuparse por él –Es sólo que…

-Mira tu radar- interrumpió Blaze.

-¿Uh?- Amy vio aquel radar y pudo ver tres puntos amarillos titilar en diferentes partes de la montaña. Sonic era alguno de ellos -Hay que ir a buscarlos.

-¿Qué horas son Amy?- cortó la felina.

-Son las… 4:30 a.m- respondió con un leve bostezo. Había olvidado por completo su cansancio y fatiga de haber pasado toda la noche en guardia.

-No- comandó la felina –Esperaremos un poco más hasta que salga el sol. Ahí los buscaremos, por el momento habrá que escondernos.

-Pero él…

-Él estará bien…- dijo con una mirada de preocupación para ver de nuevo la hoguera en medio del bosque -…Él tiene que estar bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Se refugiaron en un gran árbol hueco por dentro. Intentarían descansar el resto del tiempo antes de que sol saliera, con la esperanza de que saliera nuevamente. Con el espíritu de la luna en su mundo no sabían qué podía llegar a pasar.

-Haremos turnos de guardia- dijo la felina para ir a la entrada del lugar –Haré el primero. ¡Tú!- señaló al zorrito –Harás el siguiente, Amy serás la última.

-Pero…-habló Tails inconforme.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Blaze para verlo de reojo amenazadoramente.

-No ninguno- respondió con rapidez.

Tails la vio asentir con la cabeza y salir del gran árbol para perderse en la noche, suspirando aliviado. Fijó su vista de nuevo en la eriza rosa, quien mantenía aquella expresión de consternación en su rostro. No entendía por qué de repente parecía Sonic simpatizarle tanto, después de todo, la última vez que él recordaba que se habían visto, ellos no podían permanecer cerca uno del otro sin quererse matar.

-Sonic estará bien- habló al fin para romper el silencio.

-¿Eh?- exclamó sorprendida –Cómo sabes… es decir… ¿Qué te hace pensar que pienso en él?- preguntó con un sonroje en su rostro.

-No puedo ser hábil para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no soy ciego o sordo- habló para sentarse en la tierra húmeda –Arriesgue mi vida por ti antes porque vi que eras importante para Sonic, de lo contrario se lo hubiera dejado a tu intimidante amiga.

-¿Antes?- repitió ella. Amy recordó que cuando el demonio atacó él la tomó en manos para sacarla volando de ahí mientras Blaze hacía una distracción. –Pues yo no te pedí que me salvaras- dijo molesta.

-Dime ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Sonic?- inquirió –Pensé que no te agradaba.

-¡Así es!... bueno, era… es sólo que…

Amy sintió aquel sonroje nuevamente. Le dio la espalda con rapidez mientras sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente; puso ambas manos sobre su pecho en un intento de hacer que los latidos que se escuchaba ensordecedores en su cabeza, apaciguaran el constante tamboriteo, sin éxito alguno.

-Sonic es mi mejor amigo, y también es un gran héroe, salva a muchas personas y a muchas chicas- comentó fríamente. Amy lo vio de reojo mientras lo escuchaba hablar–Y a veces las chicas tienden a sentir cosas, cosas que no sienten realmente…- dijo con un tono de voz más lúgubre.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para voltearlo a ver.

-Tú afecto es hacia Silver, déjalo ahí- habló intimidantemente.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Yo lo vi sufrir mucho por alguien en el pasado y no permitiré que eso se repita.

-Pero…

-A ti no te simpatiza Sonic más que a cualquiera al que haya salvado la vida. Que un incidente aislado no te haga pensar que sientes algo más.

-Yo no siento nada por…

-Lo veo en tu ojos- interrumpió su alegato –Deja las cosas como están y no te acerques más a él.

Tails vio a la eriza quedarse sin palabras y sin nada más que decirle mantuvo su mirada en la entrada de aquel refugió improvisado. Tails aún recordaba el tiempo de Sally, y del sufrimiento de su mejor amigo por como una chica, a la cual él se había dedicado a salvar en incontables ocasiones, le había pagado mal. Sonic a penas si había sido el mismo luego del rechazo de ella. Él no permitiría que eso se volviera a repetir.

Amy se sentó sobre la tierra húmeda y mantuvo su vista en su regazo. Lo que él decía no tenía sentido, a ella le agradaba Sonic más que antes, eso no lo podía negar, pero sentir algo como lo que él intentaba darle a entender era tonto, ella no estaba enamorada de él, no como lo estaba de Silver. Sonic simplemente le había ayudado a entender de mejor manera el rechazo del erizo plateado… eso era todo. Vio de nuevo al zorrito quien mantenía aquella mirada fija e intimidante a la entrada su refugio improvisado.

-Yo no…- musitó atrayendo su atención –Yo no quiero lastimarlo…- completó con timidez.

-¿Uh?

–Y no te confundas- dijo para pararse nuevamente y verlo con intensidad –Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ese erizo azul, para mi él no significa más de lo que tu significas para mí.

-Entonces seguramente debo significar mucho, pues pretendías arriesgar tu vida y regresar por él- citó el zorro.

-¡Es sólo una deuda!- dijo molesta -¡Él salvo mi vida!

-¿Y?

-Es normal, quiero pagar mi deuda con él, nada más.

-Di lo que quieras, tus ojos no me mienten.

-¡Eres tan terco como él!- gritó molesta -¿Qué les pasa a ustedes los hombres? Sólo porque una es atenta con ustedes creen que de pronto uno mágicamente se enamora de ustedes, ¡pues no es así!

-¿Entonces no sientes nada por Sonic?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió molesta -¡Es sólo una deuda! Él no significa nada para mí. Así es y así será siempre… no lo olvides.

0-0-0-0-0

A pesar de las horribles criaturas que traía la noche, las estrellas en el firmamento brillaban con intensidad dándole una falsa tranquilidad al ambiente. Suspiró pesadamente para a lo lejos escuchar una pequeña riña entre el zorro de dos colas y Amy. No le puso mayor importancia, Amy siempre había sido una eriza muy explosiva y difícil de tratar si no se le hablaba con las palabras correctas.

Desde una de las ramas de aquel tronco hueco miraba las montañas extensas y verdes que se miraban tranquilas y pacificas; nada se movía y no había rugidos del inframundo o luces rojas que le indicaran que hubieran demonios cerca; los sonidos de los grillos nocturnos inundaban el ambiente y la brisa fresca hacia que esa noche de verano fuera agradable. En sus adentros se preguntaba si aquellos demonios sabían que pronto amanecería y habían regresado a ocultarse. Fijó su mirada al cielo despejado y estrellado de esa noche y una expresión de preocupación inundo su mirada; antes la noche siempre había sido su mejor aliada, ahora le causaba temor de quedarse así, no sabía si mañana amanecería, si Dawn podría seguir manteniendo el cielo y de no ser así, sus esmeraldas serían sólo rocas brillantes e inútiles. Sin las _Sol Emeralds_ ella ya no sería una guardiana y eso sólo significaría que Silver saldría de su vida para siempre. Fijó su vista de nuevo al incendio aislado que se había creado en la casa de Tikal el cual alumbraba el oscuro paisaje. Suspiró preocupada y abrazó sus piernas para poner su barbilla sobre sus rodillas y ver de nuevo el extenso bosque. El no saber si él estaba bien o no o quien podría haber sido la víctima de la emboscada del espíritu de la luna, a pesar de que la mayor probabilidad fuese el erizo negro, la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Su mirada se dirigió a la luna carmesí, y rogó al cielo, que el objetivo de la emboscada no hubiera sido él.

-Silver…- musitó al aire.

0-0-0-0

Paró de golpe y volteó a ver a sus espaldas. Era extraño, hubiera jurado por un momento haber escuchado su nombre en el viento. "¿Qué sucede?" escuchó preguntar al erizo azul, sin poder evitar ver una vez más a sus espaldas. Movió la cabeza a los lados para darle a entender que no había sido nada y siguió su camino. Silver aún no podía creer que aquel demonio que parecía invencible, simplemente desapareciera frente a sus ojos como el más afortunando golpe de suerte; la tierra, literalmente se lo había tragado. Ahora yacían ambos lejos de los demás y debían de volver a reagruparse. Vio al cielo y si su intuición no le fallaba no tardaría más de una hora para que el amanecer robará las estrellas y al fin poder estar a salvo, o eso esperaba.

-Bien, según esto debemos de estar cerca de alguien- habló Sonic mientras miraba su radar.

-¿De alguien?- repitió arqueado una ceja.

-Sí bueno, los puntos no dicen los nombres de quien pertenecen, pero te puedo asegurar que el punto solitario es Shadow.

Silver recordó al erizo negro, quien en su opinión era una de las criaturas más toscas y solitarias que había conocido, y conocía a varias de ellas; incluyendo a Blaze.

-Realmente no él es un erizo muy amistoso ¿verdad?

-¿Te refieres porque odia a todo el mundo?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sí, bueno, y porque no pareces agradarle mucho.

-¿Yo?, ni en broma ¿acaso no lo ves? Soy su modelo a seguir- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro… se nota que la caída en el cañón fue peor de lo que pensé.

-Hmph, al menos rescate a Amy- respondió molesto.

De nuevo sintió la culpa golpearlo con fuerza; no era necesario que todos reprocharan su decisión, no había podido salvarlas a las dos, por más que hubiera querido. Él había tenido que escoger, y le pesare a quien le pesare, él siempre escogería a Blaze. Miró de nuevo al erizo azul, quien seguía con aquella expresión de molestia en su rostro mientras ambos caminaban en aquel bosque oscuro. "¡_No me iré sin Amy_!" aún recordaba aquella frase. Nunca imaginó que alguien, aparte de Blaze, diría algo como eso, más aún él, quien no parecía simpatizar mucho de Amy desde que se habían conocido.

-Explícame algo- rompió el silencio el erizo plateado -¿Desde cuando llamas a Amy por su nombre?

-¿Y cómo quieres que le diga?- preguntó irónico – ¿Amiga del erizo plateado?

-Me refiero a que antes de caer con ella en el cañón no parecías llevarte muy bien. No recuerdo haberte escuchado llamarla por su nombre ni una sola vez antes de eso- explicó inquisitivo.

-Ah bueno… eso era porque…- respondió vagamente. Desvió su mirada y vio de nuevo su pierna, que de no haber sido porque ella se percatara del poder curativo de la gargantilla de Dawn ahora no podría ni caminar.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes allá?

-¡¿Eh?- exclamó sonrojado -¡¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó nervioso para parar de su marcha -¡Nada pasó allá abajo!- explicó con rapidez.

-Algo tuvo que pasar, porque de repente se llevan muy bien- habló indiferente para caminar a la par de él y pasarlo -¿No es así?-dijo para verlo de reojo.

Sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba a gran velocidad y como sus mejillas parecían arder. El recuerdo de ella abrazándolo con sutileza invadió su mente rápidamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza a los lados para intentar borrar aquel momento de su mente.

-¡No fue nada, sólo fue una charla eso es todo!- se excusó con rapidez.

-No me lo parece. Amy es una eriza muy especial, y que de repente le de su cariño a un extraño no es normal- dijo pensativo.

-¡No hay cariño involucrado!- corrigió velozmente –Sólo hablamos… eso es todo- explicó para tranquilizarse poco a poco.

-¿Sobre qué?- inquirió curioso.

-Hmph- exclamó para continuar su marcha -…Sobre ti

-¿Eh?

-No creerás que verte elegir a Blaze antes que a ella no le dolió- dijo para seguir su rumbo dándole la espalda.

-No podía salvarlas a ambas, yo…

-A mi no me lo expliques, hubiera sido a ella o Blaze, a cualquiera de las dos hubiera rescatado. Eso díselo a Amy.

-Es sólo que… lo que pasó…- intentó decir Silver para bajar su mirada culpable.

-En algún punto tenías que elegir, no puedes tenerlas a ambas.

-¿Ah?- exclamó para verlo nuevamente.

-¡Es decir!, ¡Ella tenía que enterarse de tus sentimientos! Je je- rio nervioso. Si Blaze descubría que él había hablado de más con Silver lo carbonizaría vivo.

-¿Ella sabe que me gusta Blaze?

-¡¿Te gusta Blaze?- gritó asombrado.

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste, que ella se enteró de mis sentimientos.

-No, es decir… eso es…

-¿De qué se enteró entonces?

-Bueno, es obvio que no correspondes a su afecto, pero no sabe que estás enamorado de su mejor amiga- explicó - Amigo estás en serios problemas ¿Acaso no has escuchado hablar del código de las chicas?

-¿Código de las chicas?

-Este… "¿_Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Y al final, a mi porque me debería de importar este triangulo amoroso_" Nada, olvida que dije eso.

-¡No, espera! Explícame eso.

-Es como esa regla entre chicos- explicó indiferente-Mira, por ejemplo, si yo reclamo primero a Blaze, tú no podrás tenerla, aunque ella no guste de mí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Blaze?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Pon atención!- dijo molesto para golpear su cabeza con su mano –Aunque te guste Blaze y asumiendo, con esto no quiero decir que sea así, que ella guste de ti, jamás te hará caso, porque Amy te reclamo primero ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo…- respondió pensativo - ¿Y entonces qué hago?

-¿Tengo cara de psicólogo o algo así?

-Es sólo que… Blaze es…

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Blaze?

-Sí, así es…- respondió con tristeza.

-¿Ella te rechazó?- preguntó curioso.

-No exactamente. Pero no correspondió tampoco.

-Bien, si ellas funcionan igual que nosotros, Blaze necesita la aprobación de Amy para, si en dado caso fuera así, confesarte sus sentimientos.

-Eso significa…

-Que debes de hablar con Amy.

-¡Estás loco!

-A menos que Amy repentinamente se enamore de alguien más, es tú única opción.

-¿Hablas de que debo de pedirle a Amy que hable con Blaze y le diga que estoy disponible?- resumió el erizo plateado-¿A eso es a lo que te refieres?

-Si lo pones de esa manera, sí.

-¡Realmente esa caída le hizo mal a tu cerebro!

-Esa es tu única salida si realmente quieres estar con Blaze, de lo contrario jamás pasara.

-Tiene que haber otra forma…

-Bueno…- dijo pensativo el erizo azul –Siempre funciona que el mejor amigo hable cosas que parecen irrelevantes con la chica que te gusta, respecto a cosas que no piensas después del rechazo- murmuró pensativo.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, por ejemplo. Si Tails hablara con la chica que me gusta, y le dijera que después de su rechazo me interesó otra persona, eso la haría arder en celos y posiblemente haga algo para llamar mi atención nuevamente, dándome a entender sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Eso suena bien para mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, si eso quieres hacer, sólo debes de pedirle a tu mejor amigo que hable con Blaze y… ¿Por qué me miras así?- cuestionó ante la mirada fija del erizo plateado.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaban toda la noche caminando, después de que aquellos demonios con cascos de aceros desaparecieran y los separaran a todos, lo mejor sería reunirse todos juntos nuevamente. Tendrían una mejor oportunidad de luchar con las criaturas oscuras y sobrevivir si estaban juntos a si lo hacía cada uno por su cuenta. Knuckles caminaba adelante pendiente de la señal más próxima en su radar mientras la murciélago lo seguía de cerca con una expresión pensativa.

-Debemos de estar cerca de alguno de ellos.

-Sí…- respondió ella vagamente.

Rouge vio al equidna quien caminaba frente a ella a paso firme por el oscuro bosque; ella aún recordaba como había buscado la manera de protegerla al ocultarla de Shade entre los árboles. Nadie jamás había intentado protegerla antes, después de todo a los ladrones no se les protege. Después de llegada de aquellos demonios en taparrabos Knuckles había corrido hacia ella, en el lugar que le había pedido que lo esperara para tomarla de la muñeca y huir a la profundidad del bosque. Ambos habían intentado derribarlo, sin éxito alguno, hasta que sin previo aviso, desapareció frente a sus ojos. Rouge observaba al equidna con intriga, era el primero que alguna vez se había preocupado por ella… él era diferente al resto.

-Creo que estamos cerca- habló el equidna viendo su radar –Me parece que alguno de ellos está por…

-¿Por qué me ayudaste antes?- interrumpió su frase –Yo pude muy bien haberte ayudado antes, no era necesario ocultarme. No soy una dama en peligro ¿sabes?

-¿Uh?- exclamó para verla de reojo.

-No necesito que me protejas.

-Bien- respondió sin interés –No lo volveré hacer- dijo para ver su radar nuevamente –Estamos a unos cuantos…

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- reclamó molesta.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para parar su marcha.

-¡¿Y si me pasa algo?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido –No me acabas de pedir que no hiciera eso.

-Si bueno, que pueda protegerme no significa que no me guste que alguien más lo haga.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te proteja?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Knuckles la vio confundido. No entendía qué demonios quería decirle; pero no había tiempo para eso. Vio de nuevo su radar y notó que había alguien en las cercanías con otro radar.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, estamos cerca de…

-¡Eres un gran tonto!- gritó para pegarle una fuerte patada y hacerlo caer al suelo. -¡Eres un cabeza de nudillo escuchaste!

-¡ESTÁS LOCA!- dijo el equidna que levantaba su rostro de la tierra.

-Hmph, jamás se le dice a una dama que…- Pero un golpe rápido en su pierna la hizo callar para perder el equilibrio y caer a un lado del furioso equidna; quien había sido el responsable de su caída. -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Tú empezaste!- gritó para verla iracundo y ponerse en pie. -¡Déjate de tonterías y muévete! No tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo en tontas discusiones, debemos de reagruparnos lo más pronto posible.

-Bien…- respondió con un suspiro para ponerse en pie por igual –Sólo quería agradecerte lo que habías hecho… pero no soy realmente buena para ese tipo de cosas- habló con cierta timidez.

-¿Eh?- exclamó más tranquilo para verla con su mirada clavada en el suelo -¿Quieres darme las gracias?

-Yo jamás doy las gracias- corrigió.

-Entonces cómo…

Rouge sujetó al equidna fuertemente de los brazos para así juntar sus labios con los de él y robarle un beso. Knuckles no pudo reaccionar ante la imprevista acción de la murciélago que así como pegó sus labios contra los de él en un beso rápido, se alejó de pronto.

Como si de un simple apretón de manos se hubiese tratado, Rouge se alejó de él sin darle la cara ni emitir palabra alguna, para continuar su camino.

-Yo prefiero… demostrarlo- susurró por último para seguir su trayectoria.

Sintió como sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse con gran intensidad, y por más que en su mente quiso reclamarle sobre su acción completamente fuera de lugar, no pudo decir palabra alguna. Simplemente la observó fijamente mientras miraba su andar. Estiró un brazo mientras la timidez parecía abrazarlo con fuerza, para así pronunciar con debilidad su nombre.

-Rouge…

-Veo que estás vivo- la escuchó hablar para callar nuevamente y ver una figura conocida toparse con ellos.

-¿Rouge?- escuchó pronunciar al erizo negro que caminaba hacia ellos. –Y contigo está el guardián- dijo para verlo con intensidad.

-¿Uh?- exclamó.

-Sí, es todo un pervertido ¿sabes? Me separó de los demás sólo para estar conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó molesto -¡Yo no fui quien…

-No lo niegues guardián- interrumpió con rapidez –Estás atraído por esta belleza exótica.

-¡Eso no es…

-Necesito que invoques a el espíritu del sol- interrumpió Shadow la absurda pelea.

-¿Ah?- exclamó para tranquilizarse y verlo desaprobatoriamente. –Hmph, se lo dije antes a Tikal, yo no pienso…

-Ella está muerta- interrumpió con frialdad.

Tanto Rouge como el equidna callaron ante la trágica noticia del erizo negro. Shadow caminó hacia el equidna quien parecía incrédulo por sus frías pero verídicas palabras; para así darle en sus manos el libro que Tikal le había entregado antes de morir.

-Midnight sabía que si la dejaba con vida nos diría como traer a su hermana, por eso la mató- explicó el erizo negro.

-Te refieres que toda la emboscada y eso…- habló con tristeza Rouge.

-Fue sólo una distracción para no poder protegerla y matarla.

-Pero pensé que dijiste que te quería a ti muerto, no entiendo…

-Midnight está esperado algo antes de matarme- interrumpió al equidna –Eso me da poco tiempo. Necesito que invoques al espíritu del sol, si Midnight logra quedarse no volveremos a ver un mañana.

Knuckles vio el libro que yacía en sus manos y leyó el titulo del mismo "Espíritu del sol" Era lógico que la mejor sacerdotisa de su pueblo poseyera semejante información. Suspiró resignado y asintió con la cabeza-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Mira la página 13- ordenó el erizo negro –Creo que tiene el ritual, pero no logro entender esa escritura, necesito que lo traduzcas.

-Bien…- dijo para abrir el libro y leer su contenido. –Bien según esto, se necesitan rosas blancas, plumas de paloma, agua de manantial y… creo que dice cascarones o ronrones, no estoy seguro.

-¡Como que no estás seguro!- regañó la murciélago.

-¡Son escritos muy antiguos, inténtalo tú si crees que es tan fácil!- se excusó el equidna.

-Son cascarones- interrumpió Shadow.

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo sabes?- cuestionó la murciélago.

-Son casi los mismos materiales que usó Midnight para su ritual, pero ella usó cascarones de chaos oscuros.

-Sí…- dijo Knuckles retomando nuevamente el texto y leerlo -Necesitamos cascarones de chao ángel.

-Genial, ¿dónde conseguiremos eso?- cuestionó Rouge.

-Encárguense de las rosas, las plumas y el agua de manantial, yo me encargaré de los cascarones.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- comando el erizo negro.

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge y Shadow regresaron al punto de partida con los materiales que les había indicado el guardián. Shadow había recolectado las rosas blancas y las plumas, mientras que Rouge se había encargado de buscar agua de manantial en las montañas.

-Parece que encontraste todo- dijo Rouge con un pequeño balde en su mano.

-No fue difícil.

-Bien, parece que tenemos todo- habló Knuckles para llegar con un cascaron en sus manos.

-¿Dónde rayos conseguiste eso?- cuestionó la murciélago.

-Soy un guardián del mundo espiritual, tengo algunas cosas de ese lado.

-Bien, terminemos con esto- dijo el erizo negro.

Knuckles vio al cielo que pronto empezó a bañarse de tonos violetas y rojizos, era el momento; Dawn sólo podía ser traída cuando el primer rayo de luz tocara la tierra. Con una rama dibujó el pentagrama, como el libro lo indicaba, sobre la tierra y con velocidad colocó los objetos en el lugar adecuado. Se paró en medio del círculo y suspiró sabiendo en sus adentros que esto podría terminar mal, pero si el espíritu de la luna deseaba a Dawn del otro lado, era por alguna buena razón. Tomó un poco de agua en su mano y repitió las palabras que decía el texto una vez que vio el primer rayo de sol iluminar las montañas.

- Con una gota de pureza le abro camino al espíritu del cielo para que camine y ande por la tierra. Esta es mi invitación hacia ti, espíritu del sol- dijo para dejar caer el pequeño río de agua purificada.

Aquel pentagrama emitió una fuerte luz blanca para enceguecer tanto a Rouge como a Shadow. Un remolino de viento rodeó todo el pentagrama obligando al equidna salir de éste y caer al suelo. Los tres se protegieron los ojos del viento arrasador con la mano en un intento de ver qué sucedía, hasta que pronto todo cedió. Una pequeña luz iluminó el pentagrama desde el cielo para ver a una chica de ropas extrañas descender con lentitud. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si en un apacible sueño se encontrara mientras descendía lentamente de entre las nubes.

-Midnight…- susurró Rouge al ver a la chica bajar con delicadeza.

-No- corrigió el erizo negro –Ella es…

-Dawn- completó Knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, mucho romance, comedia y cosas extrañas XD! En toda historia dramática tiene que haber un momento así XD! Ok, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por los que acaban de empezar a leer esta historia y les ha gustado, realmente me gusta mucho saberlo. Espero saber qué opinan de este capítulo. Sin más que agregar, Kat fuera.<strong>

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	15. Descanso Antes de la Batalla

**¡Hola a todos! Veo que todos estaban emocionados por la aparición de Dawn en escena, me alegra mucho que aún hay mucho de Dawn por leer. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y aquellos que les ha gustado esta historia. Sin nada mejor que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 15: Descanso Antes de la Batalla<span>

Tails vio los rayos del sol y sonrió, por fin dejaría de hacer guardia y podrían ir en busca de los demás. Regresó a aquel tronco y vio a la eriza rosa dormida sobre las piernas de la felina, quien se mantenía siempre en guardia, era notorio que ella no había descansado en toda la noche. "El sol ya salió, es hora de empezar a moveros" habló el zorro. Ella asintió con la cabeza y despertó a la eriza rosa quien parecía no querer levantarse aún, pero no había tiempo que perder. Salieron de aquel refugió y vieron los primeros rayos de luz. Tails revisó su radar y notó que todos parecían ya haberse agrupado casi en su totalidad, ya que tres de ellos ya yacían juntos y los otros dos no tardarían en encontrarlos.

-Bien, parece que…- pero un ráfaga de aire lo hizo callar. Vio un gran resplandor no muy lejos de ellos y de nuevo vio su radar. Parecía que era cerca de donde ellos yacían.

-Vamos- comando la felina para correr hacia esa dirección.

Corrieron en dirección del resplandor, el cual duró sólo unos breves instantes, para así toparse con Shadow, Rouge y Knuckles. Blaze paró de golpe al ver al guardián recibir del cielo a Dawn, quien descendía como si de una pluma en el viento se tratase y así caer suavemente en los brazos del equidna. Caminó con cautela para acercarse a él, curiosa de la llegada del espíritu del sol. Blaze escuchó un crujir de ramas en los alrededores haciéndola parar hasta que notó la presencia de Sonic y de Silver, quienes llegaban con un paso apresurado. Sonrió casi inconscientemente, pues le alegraba ver que él estaba a salvo. Tal vez la idea de la emboscada no había sido acertada, todos estaban ahí.

-¿Dawn?- cuestionó Silver al verla entre ellos. -¿Cómo ella…- pero calló al ver el pentagrama en donde se encontraba el equidna –La invocaron…

-Pensé que dijiste que era muy arriesgado- habló el erizo azul.

-Lo es… - habló con seriedad el equidna- Pero las reglas del juego cambiaron.

-¿Eh?

-¿Dónde está Tikal?- pregunto Blaze al buscarla con la mirada. Revisó varias veces con la mirada pero parecía no haber regresado con ninguno de ellos.

-Shade le quitó la vida- habló el erizo negro para acercarse al espíritu del sol quien no parecía despertar –Midnight no quería que trajéramos a el espíritu del sol aquí, por eso la mató.

-Pero cómo sabes…

-Está despertando- habló Tails para interrumpir a la felina.

Se sentía un poco adormitada y abrió los ojos para ver a uno de los guardianes. Se sintió desubicada y vio a sus alrededores para ver varias miradas curiosas verla con intriga.

-¿Eh?- exclamó desubicada –Donde…- pero calló al recordar. Recordaba las palabras que rugieron en el cielo _"Con una gota de pureza le abro camino al espíritu del cielo para que camine y ande en la tierra. Esta es mi invitación hacia ti, espíritu del sol"_ Había sido invocada por el guardián Knuckles. –El plano mortal…- se dijo a sí misma.

-Dime algo…- escuchó decir a alguien para toparse con unos ojos fríos carmesí, asustándola un poco – ¿Cómo la mando de regreso?

Se separó del guardián para así ponerse de pie con cierta torpeza, pues no estaba acostumbrada a la gravedad de aquel plano. Sentía la mirada intensa del erizo negro y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Todos parecían callar a la expectativa de una respuesta.

-¿Quién la invocó?- preguntó como respuesta a la petición del erizo negro.

-Shadow- respondió el equidna.

Dawn lo volteó a ver para flotar hacia él y verlo de cerca; haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos por la cercanía. Suspiró tristemente y flotó hacia arriba para verlos a todos desde el aire.

-Entiendo porque te eligió… realmente fue una buena elección.

-¿Ah?

-Sólo alguien de un corazón oscuro puede invocar al espíritu de la luna; y el tuyo es perfecto- explicó –Tú nunca podrías invocarme, sólo alguien con un corazón puro como el del guardián sería ideal para eso.

-Hmph, no me interesa sus reglas espirituales o si puedo o no invocarte. Te trajimos aquí porque necesito saber cómo mandar de regreso a Midnight.

-Mi hermana está aquí…- musitó para ver el bosque. -¿Sabes dónde está?

-Es posible que en _Halloween Creak. _Posiblemente por ser de día no saldrá de las tinieblas que envuelven ese lugar- respondió el erizo negro.

Dawn fijó su vista al cielo y vio el sol en un cielo azul y despejado, como alguna vez fue su adorado mundo cual ahora yacía en tinieblas.

-Responde mi pregunta- insistió el erizo negro.

-Tú sangre la puede mandar de regreso- respondió con su mirada fija en las nubes.

-Eso lo sé, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Cuál es el ritual o…

-Debes de tocarla por lo menos con una gota de tu sangre y recitar las palabras para hacerla regresar- explicó para verlo al fin.

-¿Cuáles son?

-_Como has venido deberás de irte, lo que te trajo aquí será la puerta para el regreso_- citó –Pero debe de hacerse a media noche, cuando la luna esté en lo más alto o no funcionara.

-Parece un poco más complicado de lo que pensamos- dijo el erizo azul.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sonic?- preguntó Tails.

-¿Tocar al espíritu de la luna?, ¿Es enserio? No creo que sea exactamente de las que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Estás en lo cierto- habló Dawn nuevamente –Los espíritus tenemos poderes que sobrepasan su imaginación y pelear de una manera tan primitiva no está en nosotras.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- habló la felina –No creo que ella se deje tocar por cualquiera de nosotros, menos por él- dijo para señalar a Shadow.

-Tienes razón. Necesitaran agotarla, y una vez que no pueda defenderse, acercarse a ella no será problema- explicó Dawn –Por cierto…- dijo para descender y acercarse a la eriza rosa, quien la vio con intriga –Tú tienes algo que me pertenece.

-¿Eh?- exclamó sorprendida, hasta que recordó que tenía el collar de ella – ¡Ah! Claro, esto es tuyo- dijo para sacarlo de su bolsa y entregárselo en las manos.

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa y así colocarlo en su cuello nuevamente –Atacarla ahora sería tal vez su mejor opción, pues de noche no servirá, ella será demasiado fuerte, más cuando la luna esté en lo más alto.

-Entonces… Eso te hace a ti más fuerte al medio día ¿cierto?- preguntó el zorrito. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Dawn, quien se miraba un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Bueno, sí… pero…

-Entonces atacar al medio día sería lo mejor- interrumpió Tails.

-¿Quieres que yo pelee contra ella?- cuestionó la espíritu.

-Eres la única que puede ayudarnos a derrotarla, tú misma lo dijiste, su poder es algo que no podemos ni imaginarnos.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda para mandarla de regreso, sólo es necesario agotarla- habló el equidna.

-¿Acaso han olvidado que ella tiene mi piedra solar? eso no será posible. Estoy demasiado débil aún.

-¿No puedes descansar y restablecer tus poderes?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-Bueno… es posible, pero no estaré lista para el mediodía, el mediodía me dará la fuerza para recuperar parte de mis poderes.

-¿Y cuando sería entonces?- cuestionó Rouge.

-Creo que para el final de la tarde… al menos tendré la fuerza suficiente para poderle dar pelea.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Kncukles –Tendríamos que atacar de noche.

-Lo siento… desearía ser de más utilidad- dijo con tristeza.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Uh?

-Nosotros no hemos descansado tampoco, si no recuperamos energías no seremos útil en batalla.

-Pero Sonic…

-Tails, creo que es hora de armar un campamento por aquí ¿no te parece?

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, para así despertar del sueño en el que se había sumergido. Gruñó molesta al saber el porqué de esa sensación. Matar a la sacerdotisa no había impedido que invocaran a su hermana, de alguna manera había logrado conseguir el ritual de invocación del espíritu del sol.

-¿Qué sucede?- escuchó decir a la equidna de ropas negras.

-Ella está aquí- respondió para de nuevo recostarse sobre lo que parecía una nube negra.

-Te refieras a…

-Sí, mi otra mitad está aquí.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No- dijo con una sonrisa –Sólo lo hace más interesante.

0-0-0-0-0

A pesar de que había sido un campamento improvisado para poder descansar durante el día antes de la gran batalla; pareció terminar como una pequeña salida recreativa. Knuckles los guío a las orillas de un lago cerca del bosque para poder refrescarse y Tails se encargó de llamar a un avión manejado por control remoto e ir y venir con provisiones y algunas cosas para poder dormir para los que no había podido desde hace más de una noche. Un pequeño campamento se armó y antes del mediodía todo estaba listo.

Dawn se mantenía a la expectativa de verlos ir y venir a todos con diferentes cosas mientras admiraba cada tanto, el hermoso sol sobre ella y se alimentaba del mismo. Después de un par de horas se ánimo a bajar de los aires donde había permanecido y tocó la tierra con sus pies por primera vez desde que había llegado. Vio a aquellos seres reír y a la vez discutir, no poniéndole mayor atención a su presencia, haciéndola sentir más cómoda; no estaba acostumbrada a estar con otras criaturas a parte de las que habitaban en el plano celestial.

Se descalzó para así poner un pie sobre las aguas tranquilas y flotar a manera de caminar sobre la superficie de aquel apacible lago. Era una maravillosa sensación. "¿Es agradable, cierto?" escuchó decir a alguien a sus espaldas. Un grito ahogado vino por parte de ella para así perder toda concentración y caer al agua. Dawn sacó su cabeza del agua templada y escuchó a alguien repetir su gesto, el erizo que la había asustado al flotar a su lado y caer junto con ella en un intento de evitar que se hundiera.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Silver para nadar hacia ella -¿Estás bien?

-Hmph… sí…- dijo un tanto molesta para quitar parte del cabello mojado de su rostro.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte- se disculpó nuevamente

-No me asustaste- se excusó –Sólo no esperaba que nadie estuviera cerca de mí, menos flotando.

-Veo que no te gusta estar rodeada de gente.

-No es eso… es sólo que… no estoy acostumbrada- respondió con timidez.

-Tranquila, no pensamos lastimarte.

Lo vio sonreír y supo que sus palabras eran sinceras, sin embargo no era a que la lastimaran a lo que ella temía. Desvió su mirada de la fija de él y de reojo vio el campamento en donde varios de sus amigos parecían estar descansando.

-¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?- preguntó ella para cambiar el tema -Necesitan descansar o no podrá con mi hermana y…

-No todo es sobre pelear ¿sabes?- interrumpió.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo relájate y pasa un buen momento- habló para ponerse sobre su espalda y flotar en el agua.

-Bien, haz eso si eso quieres- dijo sin mayor importancia para darle la espalda y empezar a alejarse -Te dejare so…

Pero calló al sentir como una mano tomaba su muñeca para voltearlo a ver con rapidez, no sabía como había llegado a su par tan rápido, hace un momento flotaba en la distancia. Nunca nadie la había tocado antes y sintió sus mejillas sonrojar de la vergüenza, se suponía que los mortales no podían tocar a los espíritus de la luna y el sol.

-¿Lo espíritus nadan?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Yo…- murmuro aún impactada al sentir el calor de su mano sobre su muñeca –No… es decir…

-¡¿Todo bien por allá?- escucharon gritar al erizo azul en la orilla –Porque si se ahogan Shadow tendrá que ir por ustedes- dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de boca para ampliar su grito.

-¡De qué demonios estás hablando, ve tú si quieres!- gritó molesto el erizo negro quien yacía sobre la rama de un árbol.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo y Dawn pareció relajarse un poco más. Poco a poco se sentía más conforme con la presencia de ellos. -¡Estamos bien!- gritó el erizo plateado para saludar de un lado a otro con una mano.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondió el erizo azul -¡Si necesitan ayuda sólo llama a Shadow y él con gusto ira a rescatarlos!- gritó desde la orilla.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- gritó el erizo negro para lanzarle una lata de refresco en la cabeza

-¡Ouch!,¡Oye!- dijo para ver al erizo negro mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-¡Ve tú si quieres y en el camino ahógate con ellos!

-¡Eres un cascarrabias!

-¡Deja de hablar por mí o juro que yo mismo te lanzare al lago!

-Parece que se llevan bien- dijo Dawn al ver la escena y escuchar la pelea de ambos erizos.

-Sí…- respondió Silver para fijar su vista en ellos también –Es una relación un tanto extraña.

-Sí- asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Una carrera a la orilla?

Asintió con la cabeza y sintió como él soltaba su muñeca para que el frío la rodeara. No pudo evitar ver a través de las aguas cristalinas su muñeca con detenimiento; por eso los mortales eran tan afectuosos, para no sentir el frío de la ausencia… era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. "¡Vamos!" gritó el erizo plateado para brasear a la orilla. Ella sonrió divertida y lo imitó, por el momento se enfocaría en pasar un momento agradable, se preocuparía en la noche de lo que tenía que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Se sentó sobre la tierra con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitar molestar al erizo negro, era demasiado divertido. "Algún día intentara matarte de verdad" escuchó decir a una voz. Volteó su cabeza a los lados para ver a la felina lila que yacía bajo la sombra de un gran roble con sus ojos cerrados, a simple vista parecía dormida. Le sonrió juguetonamente y sin poner mayor atención vio hacia el lago, en donde los oleajes provocados del nado de Dawn y Silver arremetían en la orilla.

-Ya lo intentó- respondió al comentario de la felina –No sería nuevo si lo vuelve a intentar- dijo para descansar en la sombra por igual –Pensé que dormías.

-Con el alboroto que armas eso sería un verdadero milagro.

Sonic vio de nuevo al erizo plateado que nadaba seguido por Dawn, y el recuerdo de la conversación de aquella noche vino a él.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Bien, si eso quieres hacer, sólo debes de pedirle a tu mejor amigo que hable con Blaze y… ¿Por qué me miras así?- cuestionó ante la mirada fija del erizo plateado. –Oh no… ¡Ni lo pienses!- dijo para acelerar el paso.

-¡Por favor Sonic!- suplicó para alcanzarlo y caminar a su par –Eres el único con el que cuento para esto.

-¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más?- preguntó sin detenerse-Yo no puedo hablar con ella, ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho; no me creerá nada de lo que le diga, búscate a otro.

-No hay nadie más, además, es tu deber- dijo con seriedad

-¡¿Qué?

-Fue tu idea, es lo menos que puedes hacer.

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Por favor!- dijo para adelantarse y para enfrente de él y hacerlo parar -¡Te lo recompensare!

-¿Así?, ¿Yo que ganaría si decido intervenir en todo el asunto?- preguntó para cruzar sus brazos y llevarlos al pecho.

-¡Lo que sea! Dime que quieres y veré de conseguirlo.

Sonic arqueó una ceja al ver la mirada de desesperación del erizo plateado y suspiró pesadamente. -…Realmente ella significa mucho para ti, ¿no es así?

-Sí…- respondió para desviar la mirada.

-Oh bien… ayudare- dijo resignado -¡Pero me debes una!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Suspiró pesadamente, le parecía increíble que esos dos no pudieran demostrar sus sentimientos y estar juntos. Ahora que él sabía sobre los sentimientos de ambos estaba involucrado de alguna manera en eso. Sonic necesitaba encontrar un plan para que Blaze decidiera hablar con él, pero hablar con ella era más difícil que intentar negociar con Eggman en desistir de sus planes de conquistar al mundo; pero lo había prometido, tendría que hallar la forma.

-Y dime…- interrumpió el silencio -¿Le has dicho algo?- habló el erizo azul provocado que ella abriera un ojo para verlo.

-¿Algo?- repitió -¿De qué hablas?

-A Silver, sobre, bueno, tú sabes…

-¡Silencio!- gritó ella para verlo con una mirada iracunda –Te dije que no volvieras a mencionar ese tema- refunfuñó molesta.

-No, dijiste que no dijera nada a nadie y eso es lo que he hecho.

-¡Es igual!

-Bueno, da lo mismo. Yo sólo lo decía, porque parece que tienes competencia- dijo para ver a Silver salir del agua y ofrecer su mano al espíritu del sol, quien aceptó con timidez el gesto.

Blaze dirigió su mirada a Silver quien reía junto con Dawn mientras intentaban secarse bajo el sol de la mañana. Frunció el ceño al ver eso, le hubiera gustado ser ella quien nadara y riera junto con él, pero ambos no se dirigían la palabra desde aquel beso. Su mente se transportó a aquel momento guardado en sus memorias y con la yema de sus dedos tocó sus labios, trayendo el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de ella, haciéndola sonrojar sutilmente.

-Sin importar qué, él seguirá con su vida, y es obvio por lo que pasó en el cañón que Amy no estará involucrada en el área romántica de ésta, y de ser así siempre uno está a la busca de alguien ¿sabes a que me refiero?

-Él ya gusta de alguien- habló con cierto sonroje aún.

-¿Así?, ¿Quién?- preguntó para verla de reojo fingiendo ignorancia sobre el tema.

-Bueno…- susurró apenada –Eso…eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero sí gusta de alguien- respondió sonrojada.

-Pues si ella lo rechaza seguramente buscara a alguien que ocupe ese puesto, y parece que alguien está interesada en conseguirlo- dijo para acostarse en la tierra y cerrar sus ojos –Es tú momento de hacer algo.

-¿Él la remplazaría tan fácil?- preguntó curiosa.

_-"¡Bingo!_" No es cuestión de remplazar; pero si ella no desea nada con él, él seguirá con su vida y buscara a alguien que tenga el valor de demostrarlo lo que siente. Es cosa de chicos, nada personal.

No respondió nada a su argumento y fijó su vista al erizo plateado, quien se mantenía con una sonrisa, mientras Dawn se iluminaba para secarlos a ambos con lo que pareció un rayo de sol. Los vio caminar hacia ellos y sin lograrlo evitarlo se sonrojó ante su presencia. Eso empezaba a volverse una mala costumbre.

-Parece que se la están pasando bien- dijo el erizo azul al verlos llegar.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nade en un lago- dijo con una sonrisa la espíritu –Es realmente muy relajante.

-Bueno ese es el propósito de hoy- habló Silver.

-Eres muy amable… ¿uh?- exclamó Dawn para fijar su atención a la felina quien la miraba intensamente, con cierta molestia en su mirar –Deberías de intentarlo Blaze.

-No me gusta nadar- respondió secamente.

-Estoy segura que Silver te haría cambiar de opinión.

Silver sintió una mirada fulminante hacia su persona haciéndolo estremecer. La vio de reojo y notó una notoria mirada molesta hacia él. Él la conocía bien, y sabía cuando ella estaba enojada, más cuando estaba enojada con él, pero no entendía por qué, hasta que fijó su vista en el erizo azul que le sonreía pícaramente, ¿él habría hablado con ella?

-No necesito de nadie- dijo cortante. –No me gusta y punto.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida. Dawn vio a Silver y luego a Blaze confundida por su inofensivo comentario, pero no tardó en sonreír otra vez. Entendía que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- habló la eriza rosa quien llegaba somnolienta.

-¿Está todo bien?- dijo el zorrito llegando junto a Amy.

-Sí, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? No hemos dormido nada y con ese escandalo no…- pero la eriza calló al ver a Sonic sentando dándole una mirada fija.

-No es nada Amy, sólo una diferencia de opiniones- respondió el erizo azul con una sonrisa para levantarse de su lugar y sacudirse la tierra.

Ambos se vieron por un instante, una mirada rápida cruzaron para que un silencio se aposentara en aquel campamento. El tiempo se detuvo en ese corto momento, era extraño, pero Amy no podía alejar su mirada de la de él, le fue imposible; en sus ojos podía sentir que podía ver su esencia, una esencia que empezaba a cautivarla. Se quedó prendida de su mirada hasta que escuchó el carraspeo de garganta del zorrito haciéndola despertar.

-Ah pues… deberían de hablar más bajo, es una desconsideración hacer tanto alboroto cuando hay quienes tratamos de descansar- respondió con una falsa expresión de molestia.

-Sí, yo…- pero antes de terminar su disculpa, Sonic sintió la mirada fija de Silver a sus espaldas. Lo vio de reojo y parecía estar a la expectativa de qué era lo que le diría ahora. –Es decir… Si no te agrada puedes buscarte otro lugar para descansar- respondió indiferente.

-Eres un desconsiderado- habló molesta.

-Y tú una niña mimada- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Atrevido!

-¡Inmadura!

-Me voy de aquí- dijo molesta.

-Hmph, bien

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y caminaron en direcciones contrarias. Dejando a un público un poco confundido por el pequeño espectáculo que ambos acaban de improvisar. Dawn río por lo bajo, trayendo las miradas hacia ella. Era muy diferente ver en persona las peleas fingidas de los mortales a verlas por la fuente de vida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Silver.

-No es nada- le sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0

Despertó del más delicioso sueño que hubiese tenido, pues no había podido dormir casi por tres noches, ya que siempre había algo que quería matarla, comerla o ambas. Al levantarse vio que no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara, el atardecer ya estaba sobre ellos. Se acercó al lago y lavó su cara para despertarse por completo y luego vio su reflejo en éste, se miraba hermosa como siempre. Sonrió para sí misma hasta que algo le llamó su atención, en el reflejo del lago otra figura se asomaba por detrás, un equidna conocido.

-Tenemos que hablar- comandó seriamente Knuckles.

-¿Hablar?- dijo Rouge para voltearlo a ver –Creo que si quieres hacer algún tipo de proposición deberías de esperar hasta mañana, si sobrevivimos- dijo con una sonrisa para ponerse en pie.

-¡Yo no estoy proponiendo nada!- habló molesto.

-Sea lo que sea deberá de esperar, pues…

-No- interrumpió – ¿Por qué hiciste… eso?- dijo sonrojado al recordar el beso entre ellos.

-¿Eso?- repitió arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sí, eso! Tú sabes…- dijo para desviar la mirada -Lo del beso…- susurró por lo bajo.

-Hmph, te lo dije antes ¿no es así?

-¿Eh?

-No soy buena para dar las gracias, eso es todo- respondió indiferente para empezar a caminar y alejarse de él, quien al notar eso la sujetó de la mano con fuerza para hacerla parar.

-¡Esa no es razón para estar besando a todos!- dijo molesto por la respuesta.

-¡¿A todos?- repitió ofendida para soltarse de su agarre –¡Eres al único que… -pero calló antes de completar su frase. Suspiró para tranquilizarse, y así, verlo intensamente con una expresión serena –Deja las cosas como están, no le prestes mayor atención y prepárate para la batalla de hoy- habló seriamente.

-Pero yo…

-¿Están listos?- cuestionó el erizo negro quien se acercaba -Dawn ya está lista, pero necesitamos ir antes de que oscurezca si queremos un ventaja.

-Claro- respondió la murciélago con una sonrisa para darle la espalda al equidna –Andando.

Había algo extraño con la actitud de ella, por un momento parecía que le agradaba, en otros sólo deseaba hacerlo enojar y en otros era tan seria y fría que era imposible no tomarla enserio. La vio alejarse para seguir al erizo negro y suspiró derrotado. Desde la llegada de Dawn y su pequeño descanso en ese lugar había querido preguntarle ¿por qué? Por qué ella había tenido esa peculiar manera de demostrar su agradecimiento; pero parecía evadirlo en cada pequeña oportunidad y cuando por fin la encontró sola, no había dado justificaciones. Knuckles vio de nuevo al sol que empezaba a descender dándole al ocaso sus respectivos colores naranjas y rojizos; pensó en hacerle caso e intentar no pensar más en el asunto, de igual manera si seguía preguntando podría toparse con una respuesta que no sabría como manejar.

Knuckles caminó de regreso en donde todos parecían ya haberse reunido y escuchó a Tails, Sonic y Silver dar diferentes instrucciones a las cuales no les puso mayor importancia; fijó de nuevo su vista en ella, quien yacía a la par de Shadow y notó por un segundo que lo vio de reojo, percatándose de su mirada fija, para velozmente fijar su vista al frente y levantar la mano.

-Yo iré con el cabeza de nudillo- habló con una sonrisa para atraer su atención.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido regresando su atención al erizo azul, pues no había prestado atención.

-Bien, perfecto- apoyó Sonic.

-¡Espera!, pero por qué…

-Ya saben qué hacer entonces- interrumpió el erizo azul -No podemos permitir que esto dure más de medianoche.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro capítulo más XD! Para los que le gusta el romance, imagino que les habrá gustado, para los que no tanto, no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco más de acción. Espero les haya gustado, para este punto ya estamos llegando al clímax de nuestra historia, así que casi todos los capítulos de aquí en adelante son mis favoritos XD! Bien sin más que agregar me despido. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Es hora de planear la estrategia que decidirá al bando ganador. Todo se empieza ver envuelto en hilos de confusión y con la noche más de una sorpresa vendrá. Capítulo 16: The First Move.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	16. The First Move

**Gracias a todos por la espera, sé que actualizó por lo general los sábados, pero por razones del destino no se pudo XD! Así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo XD. Espero les guste. Capítulo 16: El primer movimiento.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 16: The First Move<span>

Como habían acordado irían en parejas para así poder atacar en diferentes ángulos, necesitaban que Midnight saliera de su escondite y no lo haría mientras Shade saliera a hacer su trabajo sucio. Un grupo sería de distracción y el otro debería de encargarse de agotar al espíritu de la luna y a la vez de evitar que matara a Shadow en el intento o no habría un mañana; sólo su sangre lograría que se quedara o bien que se fuera. Sonic suspiró preocupado, sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, jamás había peleado con un espíritu iracundo con sed de sangre.

-¿Todo bien?- escuchó decir a sus espaldas para ver a la eriza rosa a una distancia prudente. Sonrió al instante, lo cual no duró mucho pues inmediatamente volteó a ver a los lados esperando que no hubiera nadie. –Todos está ocupados- habló ella como si su mente leyera.

-Ah… eso lo sé… yo sólo… - balbuceó sin saber qué responder; era la primera vez que se sentía nervioso en su presencia.

-Te ves preocupado- dijo para caminar hacia él con una dulce sonrisa.

-No, no es nada, es sólo que…

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- dijo para poner una mano sobre la suya. Sonic la vio a los ojos, asombrado por el gesto de afecto. De nuevo, sin poderlo evitar, vio de reojo a sus espaldas, pues no quería que nadie los viera convivir amigablemente. –Yo quería hablar contigo…- dijo para llamar su atención nuevamente y alejarse de él un par de pasos.

-¿Uh?, ¿Sobre qué?

-Es sobre…pues…- dijo con sonroje para callar un momento. No sabía como decirlo, pero aquel pensamiento incesante ahora la perseguía. -Estamos bien ¿verdad?- habló al fin.

-¿Bien?- repitió arqueando una ceja.

-Es decir… ¿tú y yo nos llevábamos bien?- preguntó con timidez.

-Pues…- susurró con sonroje por igual, decirle que sí, sería darle la razón a Silver sobre sus acusaciones. –Es decir, realmente qué tan bien se pueden llevar dos desconocidos- habló al fin con una sonrisa.

-Verdad, es decir, nosotros… simplemente limamos asperezas, nada más.

-¡Exacto! Lo demás simplemente es por cortesía, no por agrado.

-¡Claro! Todo lo demás es simplemente… simplemente…

-Por trabajo en equipo- completó el erizo azul –Sería muy difícil trabajar bien en equipo si hay dos miembros que no se soportan.

-Pero tampoco significa que se agraden- señaló ella.

-Así es.

-¡Genial!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa –Entonces todo resuelto.

-Claro Amy, sin ningún problema- dijo para levantar su pulgar y guiñar su ojo.

-Sólo una cosa más antes de irnos…

-¿Qué?- cuestionó curioso. Vio a la eriza acercarse velozmente hacia él, para ponerse en puntillas y sutilmente besar su mejilla con calidez. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojar por el gesto, sin poder reaccionar realmente. A pesar de que no estuvo más que un par de segundos, aquella acción pareció durar horas. La vio alejarse de él para ver sus mejillas, al igual que las de él, sonrosadas.

-Gracias por salvarme…- musitó con sonroje para dar media vuelta e irse.

Se quedó si palabras ante el gesto de la eriza. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras sentía como su rostro se sonrojaba con intensidad por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

-¡Sonic, es hora!- escuchó gritar a Tails.

-Sí…- respondió distraído -Andando- dijo para observar por un breve momento el sendero que había tomado la eriza.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio el sol ser tragado por la tierra y como la neblina que envolvía y a la vez las protegías se disipaba por igual, para darle la bienvenida a las primeras distantes estrellas del firmamento. De reojo observó como despertaba de aquel sueño reparador al cual ella misma se había inducido, pues el sol no era algo que ella tolerara por ser un espíritu de la noche. Se le asemejaba más a una vampiresa que a un espíritu, pero no podía culparla, ella tampoco era particularmente fanática de estar bajo el sol. Shade la vio flotar cual hoja en el viento y llegar a su par a la entrada de aquella caverna para ver el cielo.

-Ya vienen- le dijo la equidna para ver los últimos rayos de sol.

-Tsk- sonrió –Lo sé, y mi hermana se aproxima también.

-La usaran como método para hacerte regresar- lo dijo con su mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Están separados.

-¿Eh?

-Planean atacar por diferentes direcciones y asegurarse que no ponga ni un dedo encima de Shadow- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó para verla intrigada. La equidna vio sus ojos iluminados por completo con un rojo incandescente, dándole escalofríos, generalmente cuando hacia eso algo moría despedazado o desollado.

-Porque puedo ver y sentir el corazón de él y de la murciélago, también sentir el aura de mi hermana no es problema.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que estén separados?

-Rouge y Shadow viajan en diferentes caminos, los cuales ambos los guían hacia acá.

-¿Y los demás?

-Hmph, no puedo ver o percibir a los demás, no son de mi área.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ellos…

-Sencillo, no serían tan estúpidos como para venir solos; no sé en grupo de cuántos exactamente viajan, pero la cantidad, seguramente serán de dos a más.

-¿Y por qué dices que están protegiendo al erizo negro?

-Porque ella lo acompaña.

Shade vio de nuevo a las afueras del lugar y notó que aún faltaba un poco de tiempo antes de que el sol se ocultara en su totalidad, seguramente esperaban atacar antes de que la noche entrara para tener cierta ventaja sobre Midnight.

-Bien, no será problema para mí detenerlos antes que…

-No- interrumpió –Déjalos venir, de igual manera necesitamos a Shadow para hacer el rito final.

-Pero…

-Su fuerza no se compara a mis poderes, no importa si vienen todos juntos, yo mataré a cada uno de ellos…- dijo con una sonrisa. –Aunque…

-¿Uh?

-No sería divertido si murieran rápido, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo una nueva misión para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrían en por el bosque en dirección a aquel lugar muerto para encontrar al espíritu de la luna y encargarse de mandarla de regreso. Amy la seguía tan deprisa como podía a su compañera que para su fortuna había sido Blaze, pues no quería estar sola con Silver y por el momento sería mejor si no lo estaba con Sonic. Su cuerpo corría por inercia pues su mente divagaba; había ido a hablar con él y demostrase a ella y a todos que entre ellos no había absolutamente nada, nada más que un agradecimiento por haberse ayudado antes, pero cuando por fin parecía haberse ambos convencido con esa idea, tuvo el impulso… fue sólo un rápido pensamiento que la mejor manera de saldar su deuda sería un cálido agradecimiento, pero a pesar que fue un simple beso en la mejilla no podía evitar sonrojarse y sentir su corazón latir aprisa, era extraño, porque incluso con Silver ella lo había hecho, sin embargo no había sentido nada parecido. Su estómago parecía albergar miles de mariposas inquietas y sus mejillas delatar algo con ese color carmín.

-¡Amy, para!- escuchó gritar para sentir una mano sujetarla fuertemente del brazo, recordándole lo que hacía. -¿No estás prestando atención?- regañó molesta Blaze. Amy vio hacia sus pies para ver un pequeño barranco al frente, si hubiera seguido seguramente ahora rodaría montaña abajo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que…

-¿Silver?- interrumpió.

-¿Ah?

-Piensas en él, ¿no es así?- preguntó con una mirada culpable.

-¿Silv…? o no, claro que no- negó con la cabeza.

-Mientes

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Tus mejillas, tus ojos, te conozco, te pones así cuando piensas en aquel erizo que te gusta.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó -¡Claro que no!- dijo molesta -¡¿Qué demonios pasa con todos ustedes?

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida la felina y a la vez un poco asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡No hay nada entre nosotros!- se defendió de una acusación inexistente -¡No hay cariño y no siento nada por ese erizo azul!

- … ¿Sonic?- dijo su nombre como si de una broma se tratase – ¿Pensabas en él?

-Bueno… sí, pero… es sólo que… yo nada más, imaginaba, es decir recordaba…

-Pero ¿y Silver?

-Hmph- exclamó molesta -¿Qué con él?

-Pensé que estabas enamorada de él.

-Eso fue hasta que me dejó caer en un precipicio.

-No lo juzgues tan duramente, él sólo…

-Él te escogió a ti- cortó ella. Blaze sintió sus mejillas sonrojar al escuchar eso. –Además, no importa, ahora alguien más podrá tenerlo.

-¿Alguien más?

-Sí, como Sonic me dijo, aferrarme a él no tiene caso, de esa manera alguien más tendrá el camino libre para acercarse a él si así lo desea.

-¿Sonic te dijo eso?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sí…- respondió para cambiar aquella expresión molesta a una más suave -Realmente me ayudó mucho cuando estábamos en el cañón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Parece que te has encariñado mucho con él.

-¡No es cariño!- se defendió molesta nuevamente.

-Deja de mentirte y acepta que sientes algo por ese erizo- habló indiferente para continuar su camino.

-Eso no es…

-Es así- interrumpió para darle una mirada fría y verla de reojo –Puedo ver en tus ojos lo que tu corazón grita y tu cabeza trata de negar. Yo conozco esa mirada- dijo con una expresión triste –El hecho de que sientes algo pero sabes que no puedes sentirlo, y cada vez que lo ves tú corazón late con fuerza y deseas estar a su lado, pero está esa maldita voz en tu cabeza que te dice que te alejes, que sin importar qué él jamás pasara de ser tu protector y tu una guardiana- dijo con un suspiro.

-Sí, yo… ¡Espera! ¿Protector?- repitió la eriza asombrada. Blaze sintió como el vértigo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciendo que éste se pusiera rígido como una roca. La vio de reojo y notó una mirada molesta y a la vez curiosa; había hablado demás -¿Hablas de Silver?- preguntó Amy incrédula.

-¡No!- dijo para voltearse velozmente –A lo que me refería era…

-Por eso tú… "_Quien sabe, tal vez hay alguien que lo desea tanto como tú_" – recordó las palabras del erizo azul –Sonic sabía…

-Espera Amy, yo…

-¿Se lo dijiste a él antes que a mi?

-¡No! Lo que paso fue…

-¿Qué pasó con ser las mejores amigas?- reprochó molesta.

-Amy…- dijo con un suspiro –No podía hacerlo, no podía decirte.

-¡¿Por qué?

-…Tú estabas enamorada de él- susurró para desviar la mirada –Él debía de estar contigo.

-Pues ves que no es así, él no me eligió a mi él te…- calló por un momento y la vio fijamente; la felina desvió la mirada, como si en sus ojos pudiera leer lo que estaba pensando –Silver está enamorado de ti…- dijo incrédula.

-No Amy, él…

-Y tú sintiendo lo mismo, aun así, no hablas con él…- Interrumpió la eriza - ¿Por qué?

-Amy, yo sé que tú…- pero calló al sentir las manos de la eriza sobre las de ella y verla a los ojos. Blaze la vio sonreírle cálidamente, como si anticipara lo que iba a decirle.

-Yo estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa – Él siempre ha sentido algo por ti… pero fui muy tonta para darme cuenta antes.

-No es tan sencillo- dijo para soltarse de su agarre y darle la espalda.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Eso no es importante.

-No entiendo, si tu sientes algo por él y él por ti, porque no…

-¿Por qué no tú?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué no tú hablas con Sonic y le dices que empiezas a sentir algo por él?

-¡No, yo no…

-Oh vamos Amy, no puedes mentirme- le cortó ella –Es obvio que ambos simpatizan mucho más de lo que ustedes quisieran, o enserio crees que me trague aquel pequeño show que ustedes armaron en el lago. Te conozco enojada, y créeme eso no es ni una mísera de tu mal carácter cuando alguien logra sacarte de quicio- acusó ella. La eriza desvió la mirada ante su alegato. –Es por la razón que tú no dices nada, por la cual yo callo.

-… Silver ¿Él está bien?- musitó sin poderle dar la cara.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando lo rechazaste, ¿cómo lo tomó?- cuestionó preocupada. La pregunta de Amy la dejó sin palabras, Blaze realmente no se había puesto a pensar en eso. –Sé que ya lo rechazaste, pues no se hablan desde que nos juntamos, y por lo general él siempre está contigo- señaló para verla al fin sin obtener respuesta –Si lo que deseas es negar lo que sientes, supongo que yo no soy quien para decirte algo, pero debo decirte que me alegra mucho que sea a ti a quien escoja si no es a mi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No hay nadie mejor para él que no seas tú… eres bastante fría, pero cuando te das la oportunidad de querer, realmente eres muy linda- dijo para guiñarle un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar por el comentario. –Te propongo algo, cuando tenga el valor para decirle a él lo que siento, tú harás lo mismo ¿trato?- dijo para estirar su mano. Blaze vio su mano extendida y luego la vio a los ojos. Suspiró resignada y asintió con la cabeza.

-…Trato

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de ambas para luego escuchar una explosión a sus cercanías, levantando escombros de tierra por doquier; la ráfaga de viento creada por el impacto las levantó de la tierra para lanzarlas con violencia. Los sonidos ensordecedores de pólvora al ser quemada invadieron las montañas en diferentes puntos, sin dar cuenta del causante de eso. Blaze abrió los ojos para ver explosiones en diferentes direcciones, mientras la tierra se sacudía con fuerza; no sabía a dónde huir o cómo salir de ahí pues ninguna dirección se miraba segura. Buscó a Amy con la mirada, pero sin éxito alguno para encontrarla; aquella explosión las había separado.

-¡Amy!- gritó, sin embargo los estallidos eran más fuertes que su propia voz. –Am…- pero calló al ver una silueta familiar caminar hacia ella.

-Dicen que tus poderes son como el fuego del mismo infierno- dijo la equidna enmascarada –Vengo a comprobar si es cierto.

Blaze la vio intensidad sabiendo que no podría evadir esa pelea. Vio de reojo a los lados, pero Amy parecía seguir sin dar señales de vida, al menos estaría a salvo si no estaba con ella.

-Bien, te enseñare mi infierno- habló la gata para lanzar su primer ataque.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó las explosiones y abrió los ojos para ver varios incendios aislados. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y notó que el sol estaba ocultó casi a su totalidad, seguramente Midnight estaba haciendo tiempo para que éste se ocultara y ella pudiera atacar. Amy se levantó algo adolorida pero parecía estar bien, nada más que unos cuantos moretones. "¿Blaze?" dijo para buscarla con la mirada pero sin éxito alguno. No supo a dónde dirigirse, ella podría estar en cualquier lado; hasta que vio una ráfaga de fuego iluminar la creciente oscuridad, tenía que ser Blaze. Se dispuso en ir hacia allá cuando de nuevo las explosiones sacudieron la tierra haciéndola caer. Vio los escombros llover sobre ella como si de una tormenta se tratase, la tierra y las rocas macharon su pelaje y ropas lastimándola por igual.

-¡Amy!- escuchó su nombre. Levantó su rostro y vio una silueta conocida.

-Sonic…- musitó con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo para llegar hacia ella.

-Sí, pero Blaze…

-No hay tiempo, es Shade.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para fijar su vista al lugar de batalla.

-Vamos, debemos irnos.

-Pero ella…

-Ella estará bien, Shadow irá por ella.

-Pero pensé que Shadow…

-¿Confías en mí?- interrumpió para extender su mano. Ella sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza. Amy tomó su mano con fuerza para así ponerse en pie en un intentó de no caer por los constantes temblores.

-Bien, ¿Adónde vamos?

-Tsk

0-0-0-0-0

Sintieron la tierra a sus pies sacudirse y vieron pronto que el cielo se lleno de humo. La montaña era alumbrada por las explosiones que se había causado, llamando la atención de los tres, Midnight ya había hecho su primera movida.

-Mi hermana sabe que vamos para allá- habló Dawn.

-Esa es la ruta que tomaron Blaze y Amy- dijo el erizo negro viendo su radar.

-Blaze…- musitó el erizo plateado -Tenemos que ir por…

-No- interrumpió el erizo negro –Ellos son la distracción, nuestra misión es mandar de regreso a Midnight.

-Pero…

-Sabíamos que de alguna manera u de otra ella sabría de nuestra presencia, para nuestra fortuna fueron ellos quienes se toparon con la equidna primero.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es Shade?- cuestionó la espíritu.

-Porque sólo ella podría armar tanto escandalo. Sin ella en el camino y con tu ayuda, llegar a Midnight no será problema. Andando.

Volteó a ver una vez más el lugar de batalla, pero no podía hacer nada. Lo habían elegido a él como un tipo de guardaespaldas para el erizo negro, con sus poderes pensaron que tendría algún tipo de ventaja sobre la avalancha de criaturas oscuras que se aproximarían a ellos una vez pusieran un pie en _Halloween Creak_; además si Shadow perecía, el mundo también. Silver suspiró pesadamente, sólo esperaba que los demás llegaran con ellas antes de que fuera muy tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Nuestra historia está sólo empezando XD! Intentare actualizar antes esta semana por el retraso xD! Sin mucho que decir. Kat fuera.<strong>

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	17. Checkmate

**Sé que muchos ya ansiaban este capítulo, el inicio del duelo de titanes me escribieron por ahí jajaja. Bien las piezas del juego ya se empezaron a acomodar y hay que ser muy inteligentes para con una gran estrategia poder ganar. Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo: Jaque mate. Disfruten. **

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 17: Checkmate<span>

Llegaron a _Halloween Creak_ justo al caer el sol y el lugar, a diferencia de lo que habían pesando, parecía muerto, sin nada esperándolo al cruzar de cada esquina. Silver y Shadow caminaron con sigilo mientras Dawn flotaba a su par viendo hacia diferentes direcciones, en espera de que algo saliera de su escondite. Dawn cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y buscar a su hermana, sin embargo no sentía aquella energía oscura por ningún lado de aquel cañón.

-Es extraño…- habló Dawn.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Silver.

-No la siento.

-¿Hablas de Midnight?

-Sí, tenemos la habilidad de sentirnos.

-Entonces ¿ella sabe que estamos aquí?- preguntó alarmado el erizo plateado.

-No lo sé, puede ser.

-Si ella nos espera, ¿Por qué todo se ve tan muerto?- cuestionó Shadow para ver al fondo del cañón en un intento de vislumbrar algo más que pilares de rocas y arbustos muertos que bailaban en el aire.

-¡Shadow!- escuchó su nombre para ver a sus espaldas y ver al zorrito volar con sus dos colas hacia ellos.

-¿Tails?- exclamó el erizo negro con sorpresa

-Hey Shad, veo que aún sigues vivo- escuchó a una voz detrás de él.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto al ver al erizo azul llegar a ellos -¿No encontraron obstáculos para venir hacia acá?- preguntó Shadow curioso.

-No, parece que no notaron nuestra presencia y por lo que se ve Shade está entretenida- dijo para poner su atención en el campo de batalla a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia -Parece que el plan está funcionando.

-¿Quién está ayudando a Blaze y Amy?- preguntó con rapidez el erizo plateado.

-Knuckles y Rouge irán a ayudarlos- respondió Sonic -Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de nuestro plan y regrese Shade a ayudarla.

-Bien andando- comandó el erizo negro -Sé donde está- comandó. Bajaron al final de cañón para ir en busca de la caverna en donde él la había visto por última vez. Midnight se las pagaría por quererlo usar como un simple títere de su conveniencia.

Corrieron en línea recta guiados por el erizo negro, hasta que un ruido extraño los hizo detenerse. Pararon su marcha para no ver más que oscuridad; un silencio sepulcral invadió el cañón. Shadow agudizó su vista y pronto unos destellos rojizos empezaron a aparecer en el camino delante de ellos. Aquellos ojos rojos se abrieron de par en par para dar en cuenta del ejército que parecía haberlos estado esperando. Todos se quedaron en silencio sin mover un músculo, al igual que aquellas criaturas oscuras, que únicamente se dedicaban a observarlos con detenimiento.

-Parece que ya estaba preparada para nuestra llegada- susurró el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-Sí… pero ¿por qué no atacan?- se cuestionó Silver.

-No interesa- habló Shadow para dar un paso al frente -Debemos de llegar a Midnight ¡_Chaos Spear!_- gritó para empezar el ataque y lanzar pequeñas lanzas doradas, alborotando a las criaturas y provocando su ira.

-¡Espera!- gritó el erizo plateado en un vano intento de detenerlo.

Aquellas bestias del inframundo saltaron hacia ellos con sus colmillos y garras para destazar y matar cualquier cosa que quisiera pasar. Shadow no tenía tiempo para encargarse de ellos, así que decidió simplemente dejarlos atrás, pero hacerlo sería más difícil de lo pensado. Shadow había olvidado que aquellas criaturas parecían ser tan rápidos como él, así que dar un salto y esquivarlos no funcionaría. Sintió una avalancha de ellos sobre su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo, lo cual no duró mucho pues pronto se sintió liberado; se volteó para ver al erizo plateado con su mirada iluminada de un blanco intenso, él lo había ayudado a librarse de ellos.

-¡Estás loco!- gritó Silver para ponerse a su par y crear una barrera protectora alejando a los demonios que seguían atacando -¡Si piensas hacer esto solo nos condenaras a todos!- reclamó.

-Hmph, sólo necesito llegar con ella para…

-¡Estamos todos juntos en esto!- interrumpió molesto -¡Si ella te llega a capturar estamos perdidos!, ¡¿Es que no lo ves?

No respondió nada ante su alegato; para él ellos no eran nada más que piezas necesarias en ese juego de ajedrez, serían distracciones y escudos perfectos hasta que él pudiera llegar con ella y hacerla pagar por su engaño.

Shadow vio a Silver concentrado para evitar que aquellas criaturas, que saltaban salvajemente contra la barrera, entraran. Por otro lado Sonic parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero como él ya sabía, sin importar cuantos lograra destruir, más aparecerían; sin embargo notó al extraño, Dawn se mantenía a distancia en el cielo, sin hacer nada, únicamente observando todo lo que acontecía. Frunció el ceño molesto y cuando se dispuso a hablarle para saber por qué se mantenía aparatada la vio estirar un brazo para que un arco brillante se formara en su mano y con la otra lo que parecía ser una flecha de luz. Bajó hasta la tierra para así apuntar hacia las criaturas que se movían erráticamente en el estrecho cañón.

-Háganse a un lado- habló Dawn imponente mientras tensionaba aquella cuerda brillante. Todos se pegaron como fue posible a las paredes de roca maciza, haciendo que ella soltara aquella flecha. Lo que pareció un rayo de luz viajó por el fondo del cañón haciendo desvanecer a todos aquellas criaturas con su brillo, limpiando el lugar de cualquier rastro de las mismas.

Vieron lo que parecía ser ceniza esparcida por todo el cañón, cayendo suavemente como si de nieve negra se tratase. Pronto el suelo se cubrió de una fina capa de ceniza negra, para ser alejada por el viento de la noche. Dawn cayó al suelo casi al acto de disparar la flecha, había usado demasiada en ese ataque y tardaría antes de recuperarla, más sin la luz solar.

-¡Dawn!- gritó Silver para correr hacia ella -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo necesito descansar un poco- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue asombroso- dijo Sonic para ver la ceniza negra volar en el viento –Los mataste de un sólo golpe.

-Realmente no "los mate", sólo se mandaron de vuelta al inframundo, no puedes matar a algo que no es mortal.

-Buen punto- apoyó Tails –Ese debe de ser el arco sagrado- habló para caminar hacia ella y ver el arco que yacía en su mano. –Leí sobre éste en los libros de mitología, el arma del espíritu del cielo. Su poder es asombro- dijo admirándolo con la vista.

-¿Arma?- repitió Sonic –Pensé que con sus poderes sobrenaturales bastaría, ¿por qué necesitan armas? No es, como ella dijo, ¿algo primitivo?

-No, en lo absoluto- negó Tails -En la guerra antes de la creación del mundo, se usaban las armas espirituales para pelear la gran guerra entre luz y oscuridad, sólo se usan con ese propósito, siendo posibles invocarlas únicamente en el plano mortal.

-Sorprendente, pareces saber mucho- habló Dawn para ponerse en pie.

-Sí, me gusta leer- sonrió con presunción.

-¿Y cuál es el arma del espíritu de la luna?- preguntó curioso el erizo azul.

-La guadaña…- respondió Tails con seriedad.

-Sí, me lo tuve que haber imaginado.

-Es hora de seguir- habló el erizo negro para ver el camino delante de él –Sin su ejercito ahora Midnight por fin es vulnerable.

-Espera Shadow- habló la espíritu del sol- Necesito recuperarme, no seré muy útil hasta que recupere parte de mi fuerza.

-Pero…

Unos pasos en la distancia acallaron la conversación. Los cincos voltearon su vista al final de aquel cañón en posición de combate, pues fuera lo que fuera, seguramente sería algún demonio de Midnight. El eco incesante del trotar resonaba por cada roca de aquel lugar mientras fuera lo que fuera se acercaba a ellos. Dawn se elevó por los aires y flotó para ir en dirección al sonido hasta que a varios metros de ellos se detuvo de golpe. Vio una cabellera rosa moverse con el viento para pasarla si percatarse de su presencia y correr hacia donde yacían los demás.

-¡Sonic!- gritó la eriza rosa para saludarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Uh?- exclamó el erizo azul hasta de entre las sombras distinguir a alguien conocido -…Amy- dijo su nombre para esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Amy?- repitió Silver, buscando con la mirada a Blaze, pero sin lograr encontrarla –Pero… ¿Dónde está Blaze?- cuestionó para sí, en espera de verla llegar detrás de la eriza rosa.

Sonic la vio correr hacia él con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sin pensarlo caminó hacia ella hasta que de pronto ella paró de golpe sin motivo aparente. Vio su dulce sonrisa desvanecerse lentamente mientras sus ojos parecían apagarse, una expresión de miedo rápidamente invadió el rostro del erizo azul. Sonic la vio caer al suelo sobre su pecho y al hacerlo una flecha tenuemente iluminada sobresalía en su espalda; rápidamente elevó su vista y vio a Dawn aún con el arco en la mano y posición de lanzamiento.

-¡Amy!- gritó Silver para verla sin vida sobre el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?- gritó eufórico el erizo azul para correr hacia la eriza.

-Ella no es…- musitó la espíritu para de nuevo crear otra flecha en su mano.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo azul confundido parando su marcha a unos pocos metros de la eriza. Una risa un tanto macabra se escuchó resonar un en el cañón. Sonic vio a Amy moverse nuevamente para así levantarse de la tierra y reír siniestramente. -… ¿Amy?- musitó el erizo azul extrañado por su conducta. La vio ponerse en pie y con una mano tomar de su espalda aquella flecha y sacarla de la misma para romperla en dos.

-…Aún sigo demasiado débil- murmuró Dawn frustrada.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Silver confundido.

-Ella no es Amy- aclaró el espíritu del sol.

Sonic fijó su vista en la eriza rosa. Sus ojos verdes empezaron a ser bañados de un rojo sangre, vio su cuerpo crecer en diferente áreas y sus púas antes cortas alargarse hasta llegar casi hasta el suelo. Su pelaje cambio de un rosa a un gris oscuro y sus pequeñas orejas crecieron de tamaño. Un par de alas pequeñas se formaron en su espalda y unos colmillos pronunciados se hicieron notar.

-… Midnight- musitó el erizo negro al reconocer al espíritu de la luna. Ella lo vio con una media sonrisa quien yacía con un vestido, botas y diadema de color rojo, al igual que las ropas de la eriza rosa.

-¿Te gusta?- habló la espíritu de la noche para modelar brevemente su atuendo – ¿Crees que me miró más inocente? – preguntó para ver en él una clara expresión de molestia –Tienes razón, creo que se mira mejor mi otro atuendo- habló para ver su vestimenta. Con un simple chasquido de dedos aquellas ropas se desvanecieron para cambiarse por aquel vestido negro con bordes rojos –Mucho mejor ¿no te parece?

-Por fin te veo…- escuchó el espíritu de la luna decir a sus espaldas.

Midnight se dio media vuelta para ver al espíritu del sol verla con asombro, al igual que ella, jamás en su vida había visto a su hermana. Flotó en el aire y subió a las alturas para verla mejor, era increíble como alguien que podía parecerse tanto a ella, a la vez era tan diferente. Midnight sonrió nuevamente para así con un gritó iracundo hacer sus ojos brillar intensamente y lanzar una esfera de energía oscura hacia su otra mitad.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Tails.

-Es un gusto verte al fin, hermana- habló la espíritu de la noche.

Dawn sintió el pesó de aquella esfera caer sobre ella, sin embargo no sintió dolor. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquella esfera de energía negra traslucida la envolvía completamente. Acercó una de sus manos a ésta y sintió como si yaciese en una inmensa burbuja negra. Empujó con fuerza para romperla, sin embargo ésta no cedía.

-Esto hará que no me seas un estorbo- hablo Midnight desde el cielo.

-¡Dawn!- gritó Silver al verla prisionera. Corrió hacia ella cuando sintió la tierra a sus pies abrirse, y como si caminara sobre arenas movedizas, ésta empezó atraerlo a sus entrañas.

-¡Silver!- gritó el zorrito para volar hacia él, pero un golpe lo hizo desviarse de su ruta.

-¡Tails!- gritó Sonic para ver a su mejor amigo encerrado por igual en una burbuja oscura.

-¡Sonic!- habló Tails en un vano intento por escapar golpeando desde adentro. -¡Ayuda a Silver!- ordenó al ver al erizo plateado hundirse.

Sonic vio al erizo plateado quien intentaba elevarse por los aires para poder salir de aquella trampa de arena, sin ningún éxito. Dio el primer paso cuando un eco ensordecedor lo hizo detenerse "¡Alto!" se escuchó la orden por parte del espíritu de la luna. Todo se detuvo, incluso el descenso de Silver, quien para ese momento yacía con la tierra hasta el pecho. Sonic fijó su vista en Midnight, quien descendía lentamente hacia donde él estaba.

-Deja de pelear, tu fuerza no se compara con la mía.

-Hmph, me encargaré de mandarte de regreso- amenazó con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Enserio?- cuestionó con una sonrisa. Se alejó nuevamente y se sentó en el aire para verlo con desdén -¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Te sorprenderías- respondió con una sonrisa burlesca –Tengo más de un truco bajo la manga.

-¿Así?- habló Midnight con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Yo también

Chasqueó los dedos para que de nuevo todo pareciera moverse. Silver empezó a hundirse rápidamente, exclamando un grito al sentir la arena empezar a cubrir su rostro, mientras que Tails y Dawn empezaron a verse reducidos en aquella prisión; la esfera oscura empezaba a hacerse más pequeña a cada segundo, dejando a sus prisioneros en una muerte segura si ésta no se detenía.

-¡Detente!- grito Sonic al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de sus amigos. Ella sonrió nuevamente para chasquear sus dedos para que todo parara nuevamente. Sonic vio a sus amigos rápidamente, Silver yacía apenas con su rostro afuera para poder respirar; Dawn y Tails, por otro lado, yacían con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, en posición fetal por el reducido espacio, mientras que Shadow al igual que él no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Deseas salvarlos?- preguntó ella divertida para captar su atención.

-No me digas, ¿quieres a Shadow?- preguntó para ver al erizo negro que yacía detrás de él sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Ella río sonoramente para chasquear sus dedos nuevamente y hacer que una columna de roca se levantara justo detrás del erizo negro, para así aprisionar su manos y pies; fue obligado a estirar sus brazos de lado a lado, para ser sujetadas por lo que parecían grilletes de roca, al igual que sus pies, dejando su cuerpo en forma de T. Sonic vio a Shadow moverse en un intento de escapar, pero al igual que los otros, sin éxito.

-No te necesito para poder tenerlo a él- dijo con una sonrisa –Que pregunta tan tonta

-¿Entonces qué deseas?- preguntó confundido.

-A ti…- respondió para luego con un rápido movimiento de su mano hacer que apareciera una daga plateada y así tirarla a los pies del erizo azul.

-La daga…- musitó Shadow al ver aquella arma corto punzante en su mano, era la misma daga con la que él se había cortado para poderla llamar; la había perdido al regresar, pero parece que ella la había tomado al hacerlo dormir.

-No te preocupes- la escuchó decirle–Te sigo prefiriendo a ti- le sonrió con dulzura al erizo negro.

-¿A mí?- repitió Sonic, para llamar su atención.

-Sí- respondió seriamente –Tu vida por la ellos- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

-… ¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste- dijo para volar hacia Shadow y sentarse sobre uno de los brazos de aquella T de piedra. –En mi experiencia un corte en la yugular es lo más rápido, puedes intentar eso si deseas.

Sonic vio aquella arma plateada y la tomó con cierta duda, para luego fijar su vista en la expresión divertida del espíritu de la luna –Dime algo…- habló para examinar la daga detenidamente y luego verla a ella -¿Qué seguridad tengo yo que si lo hago realmente los dejarás ir?

-Ninguna- respondió indiferente –Pero tienes toda la seguridad que los mataré si no.

-¿Qué hay de Shadow?

-No te preocupes, vivirá… hasta, déjame ver- habló pensativa -Un par de minutos, pues la medianoche se aproxima- dijo para ver al cielo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- habló al final el erizo negro –Es obvio que no necesitas que él lo haga, tienes la ventaja sobre nosotros.

Ella dirigió su mirada al erizo negro, pues era la primera vez que le dirigía palabra alguna desde su último encuentro. Sonrió feliz con un aspecto inocente, tal cual él la conoció. Se levantó de su asiento de roca para flotar hacia él y verlo con detenimiento. Midnight tocó con su mano su rostro para acariciarlo a lo cual el intentó negarse y alejarse de su tacto sin éxito, pues no podía moverse mucho por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Me hablaste…- le susurró con dulzura.

-Contesta mi pregunta- ordenó molesto.

-Bien- asintió con una sonrisa –Porque no sería divertido si lo hiciera yo- respondió con inocencia -¿No lo crees?

-¿Y disfrazarte como la eriza rosa fue con el fin de divertirte también?- preguntó molesto.

-¡Oh! Ella, lo había olvidado. Verás, eso fue…

-La mataste…- interrumpió Dawn su explicación.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron al unísono Silver y Sonic.

-Tsk- sonrió Midnight ante su acusación –Técnicamente…- dijo para ver a su hermana –Lo hizo él- acusó para señalar al erizo azul.

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó Tails sorprendido -¿De qué hablas?

-Yo tengo el cuerpo que tengo porque así lo deseo, pero claro está que el cambiarlo a mi conveniencia es algo que puedo hacer. ¿O no te has preguntado por qué existen tantas imágenes diferentes de mí ser a través de la historia?

-… Engañaste a Amy al hacerte pasar por Sonic…- habló con horror el zorro.

-Hubieras visto lo hermoso que fue- dijo para dar una pequeña vuelta en el aire –El horror de su rostro al ver a su amado matarla con una sonrisa, es algo que realmente hay que presenciar con tus propios ojos para admirar toda su belleza- explicó con una sonrisa.

-Tú…- musitó Sonic mientras soltaba aquella daga que tenía en su mano incrédulo a lo que sus oídos oían. No podía siquiera imaginarse el horror de Amy al verlo a él como un sádico asesino. El recuerdo de la última vez que la vio recorrió su mente y aquel último beso que ella le regaló, cual beso de despedida en guerra, se marcó con fuerza entre todos los recuerdos. Vio con ira al espíritu quien aún se mantenía con aquella sonrisa. -¡Tú me las pagarás!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos el erizo azul.

Sonic saltó hacia donde yacía la espíritu con un grito iracundo. Ella le sonrió tranquilamente para con un chasquear de dedos, de la tierra se crearan tres manos de roca y salieran de la misma atrapando a su agresor antes de que llegara a ella. Sonic quedó a unos cuantos centímetros de ella; Midnight le sonreía divertida mientras miraba en el erizo un par de lágrimas sobresalientes y aquellos ojos de dolor e ira inmensurables; simplemente deleitables.

-Añore verte así durante tanto tiempo…- le dijo con una sonrisa -Y cuando Shade me enseñó tu afecto por esa molesta eriza rosa en el ataque a la casa de la sacerdotisa, simplemente no pude resistirme…

-¿Eh?- exclamó para cambiar su expresión molesta a una confundida. Sonic recordó que Shade hablaba incoherentemente en aquel día, ¿acaso Midnight observó y oyó todo esa noche? _–"__¿Es acaso esta criatura importante para ti?... –¡Déjala en este momento!-_ _O sino qué… ¿uh?... pero… bien, lo haré"_- aún recordaba claramente como la había dejado a un lado después de balbucear esas palabras.

-No te preocupes, te mataré después así te reunirás con ella en mi paraíso- le dijo ella con una sonrisa –Pero será después- dijo para ver hacia la luna.

Aquellas manos de roca lo jalaron de regreso a la tierra para así pegarlo al suelo; su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por un manto de roca maciza imposibilitándole moverse. Sonic vio Midnight flotar nuevamente hacia el erizo negro y le sonrió con tal dulzura, que nadie creería que detrás de esa expresión dulce se encontraba el corazón de una asesina y la mente de una psicópata.

-Ya es hora- le dijo para de nuevo acariciar su mejilla. Él la miraba con unos ojos fríos e iracundos –Este no será un adiós, sino un hasta pronto…

Ella tomó con gentileza su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó un poco dudosa hacia él. Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave color rosa y en su mirada noto él timidez por primera vez; Midnight se acercó lentamente, mientras sentía el cálido respirar del erizo sobre su rostro y con cierta timidez rozó sus labios con los de él para luego acercarse un poco más y besarlo suavemente sintiendo el jugo de sus labios al sentir por primera vez lo que era un beso para los mortales. Todos la vieron asombrados, pues nadie se imaginaría en ella tal acción de afecto. Midnight se separó después de un breve momento, para ver una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del erizo negro, y de nuevo sonreírle con dulzura.

-Es hora de empezar el ritual- dijo para alejarse de él –Te prometo que tu muerte será rápida- habló para ver la luna –Sólo necesito…

-Como has venido deberás de irte- interrumpió Shadow -Lo que te trajo aquí será la puerta para el regreso…

-¿Eh?- exclamó Midnight para sentir como su energía parecía consumirse poco a poco.

Midnight volteó a ver al erizo negro quien seguía recitando aquel conjuro una y otra vez; vio la T de piedra que había armado para él desmoronarse para así dejarlo en libertad, escuchó al erizo azul levantarse de su cama de rocas y al plateado por fin lograr salir de la superficie, sus poderes ya no podían mantener tales acciones. Se vio a sí misma y lentamente empezó a descender al suelo, pues no tenía la energía para flotar tampoco.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo...- pero calló al ver el labio del erizo negro escurrir un pequeño hilo de sangre –El beso…- dijo con asombro para tocar sus labios, y en su guante, ver una gota de sangre.

-Jamás te perdonaré el haberme usado- habló el erizo negro para caminar hacia ella –Por eso te mandaré de regreso…

-¡Shadow, detente!- escucharon gritar a Knuckles en la distancia quien llegaba con Rouge.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo plateado para ver a la murciélago volar a toda prisa al erizo negro quien la miraba confundido.

-¡Esto está mal!- le gritó ella.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido –Esto la mandara de regreso.

-No, sólo la hará más débil, tanto como para que el espíritu del sol pueda matarla.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y eso qué?- se involucró Silver a la conversación –Dawn no haría eso… ¿verdad?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al espíritu del sol quien se había liberado por fin de aquella esfera oscura, la cual se había roto como un simple cascaron. Dawn sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, y puso mirada en penumbra ante tal acusación sin dar respuesta alguna.

-… ¿Dawn?- inquirió Silver al ver que no negaba los hechos.

-Tsk- sonrió el espíritu del sol –Ya es muy tarde- dijo por último.

Iluminó sus ojos de un celeste intenso y del suelo cientos de raíces crecieron para así aprisionar a todo aquel que estuviera en éste, junto con el espíritu de la luna. Rió por lo bajo para caminar hacia ellos y verlos con una mirada intensa.

-¡No entiendo!- gritó el erizo azul para intentar cortar las plantas que lo envolvían -¡Ella robó tu piedra!

-¿Mi piedra?- repitió con ironía. Con la punta de su dedo índice escribió en el aire, como si de un lienzo en blanco se tratara, para que así unos extraños jeroglíficos se iluminaran en la atmosfera de un azul intenso. Con su dedo trazó una línea vertical en el aire para así abrir un portal y del mismo sacar lo que parecía una roca amarilla con la forma de un sol, la cual brillaba intensamente iluminando las profundidades del cañón -¿Te refieres a esta piedra?

-Pero cómo…

-Yo siempre supe donde estaba- explicó para así con un rápido movimiento de sus manos abrir un pequeño portal y adentrarla en éste y regresarla a casa. Pasó la palma de su mano en el pequeño portal para así desvanecerlo mientras el dije de su collar brillaba con fuerza, por fin había recuperado sus poderes por completo. Dawn flotó hacia su hermana quien intentaba librarse por igual de la trampa -¿Realmente creíste que no sabía que Eggman intentaría ir a mi plano a robar mi piedra?- preguntó con una sonrisa sin respuesta del espíritu de la noche.

-¿Si lo sabías por qué lo permitiste?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-No lo iba a permitir, hasta que supe que Shade estaba detrás de todo el asunto. No tarde en descubrir que mi hermana la había llamado para hacer su trabajo sucio- dijo para flotar hacia él –Me moleste mucho cuando lo supe, cómo era posible que si yo trataba con tanto esfuerzo dejar a ella hacer el caos pertinente como parte del equilibrio de la tierra, ella quisiera deshacerse de mí y alejar la paz…- dijo con pesar –Así, decidí que le daríamos la vuelta a las cosas- habló con una voz macabra.

Dawn flotó enfrente del espíritu de la luna para así crear su arco y de su mano hacer una flecha de luz. Cerró un ojo para apuntar mejor, mientras su hermana seguía intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-Este es el fin del reino de caos…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Kya! Amo este capítulo, es de mis favoritos. Bien, ¿se lo esperaban? Este tiene muchas sorpresas, pero aún hay muchas más por seguir. No todo lo que brilla es oro dicen por ahí y es obvio que Dawn no era tan buena como aparentaba. Espero realmente con ansias saber qué piensan de este capítulo en lo particular. Sin más que decir, Kat fuera.<strong>

**Las razones saldrán a la luz y los que antes fueron aliados se volverán enemigos. La batalla es un hecho y quien quiera que gane destruirá lo que se conoce. Ahora es cuando la verdadera pelea comienza. Capítulo 18: Between the light and the darkness. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	18. Between The Light and The Darkness

**Veo que han quedado muy intrigados por la muerte de Amy, pero no se preocupen, aún hay más sorpresas ;) Gracias por todos sus comentarios y me alegro que les gustara el capítulo anterior. Sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, Entre las Luz y la Oscuridad. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 18: Between the Light and the Darkness<span>

Se movía con agilidad mientras evadía las esferas oscuras de la equidna. Era extraño ella no parecía realmente esforzarse por eliminarla, se le asemejaba más a un tipo de distracción, pero de ser así ¿de qué? Blaze lanzó de nuevo otra llamarada hacia ella haciéndola retroceder varios metros, pero sin hacerle mayor daño, pues en el acto volvió a ponerse en pie.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?- gritó molesta la felina –Si el espíritu de la luna permanece en la tierra ésta será destruida, ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

-Hmph- exclamó para detener su ataque - Yo no le debo nada a este mundo…-dijo para verla con desdén –Mi clan fue mandado al exilio hace siglos atrás en un mundo frío y sin vida, nada tuvo sentido, por culpa de este mundo que tu amas yo tuve que sufrir y hallar la forma de sobrevivir con la poca comida y agua que ese terrible lugar nos lograba brindar- dijo con pensar- Y cuando pensé que moriría apareció Midnight…

-¿Uh?

-Ella me ofreció un trato- explicó con una sonrisa –Me sacaría del exilio a cambio de que yo la ayudara a conquistar el plano mortal; me dijo que éste plano pagaría por lo que se le hizo a mi clan siglos atrás…- habló con una sonrisa –Acepte sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella me enseñó sobre rituales prohibidos por los guardianes, rituales y escritos que se habían borrado de la historia del mundo…

-¿Y si ella logra su cometido tú que ganarías?- preguntó arqueando una ceja –No quedará nada que puedas llamar hogar si ella logra quedarse.

-Tsk- sonrió –El inframundo será mío… Yo seré la nueva diosa del caos y la muerte, mientras Midnight gobierna el resto. Tendré no sólo un hogar, sino que también, un mundo que gobernar, como el Clan Nocturnus tuvo que hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás…

-No lo permitiré, no dejaré que las _Sol Emerald_ mueran.

-Hmph, bien si tanto lo deseas, ¡Entonces muere con ellas!- dijo para crear una _psiball_, pero antes de lograr su ataque sintió como algo la golpeaba fuertemente por la espalda para hacerla caer al suelo y sentir cómo agarraban ambas de sus manos con fuerza para posicionarlas atrás de su espalda, inmovilizándola.

-Knuckles…- musitó la felina con sorpresa al verlo ahí aprisionando a su enemiga.

-Hmph, eres una deshonra para el clan de los equidnas- dijo el guardián con desprecio, para con un pie mantener el cuerpo de la equidna pegado al suelo.

-Tsk- sonrió con malicia –Pobres ingenuos…

-¿Uh?

-Mientras ustedes están aquí perdiendo el tiempo alguien de los suyos está muriendo en este momento.

-Cariño- habló Rouge -Matar a Shadow no será una tarea fácil, además, él no está solo- explicó la murciélago quien yacía detrás del guardián.

-¿Quién dijo algo sobre ese patético erizo negro?

Los tres se vieron al mismo tiempo, confundidos por la información de la guerrera oscura, si ella no hablaba del blanco principal de Midnight ¿quién podría correr peligro? O en dado caso ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente débil como para correrlo? Rouge buscó con la mirada en aquel lugar, ahora con naturaleza muerta por las llamas y las explosiones que sólo había dejado árboles esparcidos por doquier y cráteres en la tierra, notando que la acompañante de la felina no yacía con ella.

-¿Dónde está Amy?- cuestionó la murciélago.

Blaze volteó a su espalda y vio con horror las profundidades el bosque ¿sería que Shade sería sólo una mera distracción para alejarla de Amy? Sin decir nada, Blaze corrió al interior del bosque en busca de la eriza rosa, pues desde el primer ataque no había sabido nada de ella.

-Ya es tarde…- susurró la equidna, inmovilizada aún.

-¡De qué hablas!- gritó Knuckles para presionar con fuerza su pie sobre la espalda de ella, provocando un ella un grito de dolor.

-Empieza hablar- sugirió Rouge para caminar hacia Shade -Porque como notaras, mi compañero no es muy paciente- aconsejó la murciélago para ponerse en cuclillas y ver a la adolorida equidna con una sonrisa.

-Fue idea de Midnight…- explicó adolorida –Quiere hacer sufrir a su amigo, el erizo azul.

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó con sorpresa la murciélago -¿Qué tiene que ver Sonic con Amy?

-Tsk… El amor te hace vulnerable- respondió sonriendo.

Rouge y Knuckles se dirigieron una mirada rápida para que un leve sonroje se encendiera en sus mejillas desviando la mirada con suma rapidez. Knuckles vio de nuevo a la equidna que yacía sobre la tierra, aún pensando en sus palabras, sabía que a Sonic le había tomado afecto a la eriza rosa, pero ¿amor? Sonic se había resistido al amor desde lo que le pasó con Sally y se juró a sí mismo que jamás sentiría nada semejante.

-No importa ya, para este momento esa eriza rosa debe dando su último suspiro- habló Shade con una sonrisa.

Knuckles gritó molesto para alzar a la equidna del suelo y con una mano tomarla del cuello y elevarla en el aire; estaba cansado de ella. Shade se había encargado de matar al único otro miembro de su especie y ahora era parte responsable de lo que pudiera o no pasarle a Amy, y si bien él no tenía ningún tipo de afecto con esa eriza rosa, si lo que decía era verdad, sabía que destruiría a Sonic. Apretó con fuerza el cuello de ella provocando que ella se aferrara a su brazo en un intento desesperado de soltarse de su agarre.

-¡Knuckles!- gritó Rouge al ver la acción del equidna.

-Una vez que Shadow mande de regreso a Midnight, yo me encargaré de ti.

-Necesita el conjuro…- intentó hablar, pero la falta de aire se lo impedía.

-Hmph, con una gota de sangre y las palabras…

-Sin la daga… es inútil…- musitó casi sin oxígeno.

-¿Daga?- repitió Rouge confundida.

Knuckles la dejó caer al suelo pesadamente y al instante ella aspiró tanto aire como le fue posible. El guardián la tomó del cuello nuevamente para empujar su cuerpo contra la tierra sujetándola del mismo. -¿Qué daga?- preguntó molesto. Knuckles no recordaba que Dawn les hubiera mencionada nada sobre una daga o que fuera necesaria para que Midnight regresara al inframundo.

Shade frunció el ceño molesta ante la rudeza del guardián. Levantó un brazo para crear una _psiball_ en la palma de su mano, pero antes de lograr reunir la energía necesaria para completar su ataque el guardián, con su mano libre, tomó su antebrazo para hacer presión sobre éste provocando en ella un intenso grito a la vez que se escuchaba el crujir del hueso quebrarse. Los gritos de dolor invadieron la montaña.

-Dime cómo mandarla de regreso o quebraré cada extremidad de tu cuerpo- amenazó molesto el equidna para soltar el miembro lastimado.

-…Bien- respondió entre dientes mientras lágrimas de dolor se acumulaban en sus ojos –La daga…

-¿Qué daga, de qué hablas?

-El invocador necesita la daga de plata- habló con una expresión de dolor -Cuando Midnight engañó al erizo para invocarla le dio una daga de plata para lograr hacer el corte limpio; necesita de esa daga.

-Dawn no mencionó nada de eso- le susurró Rouge al equidna.

-¿Una gota de sangre sobre el espíritu de la luna no bastará?- cuestionó el guardián.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida - Eso no la mandará de regreso, sólo la hará tan débil como un mortal. ¿Acaso no lo sabes guardián?- cuestionó la equidna arqueando una ceja –Una gota de sangre del invocador del espíritu sólo la dejaría débil por un corto período de tiempo.

-Dawn nos dijo que eso se necesitaría para mandarla de regreso- habló disconforme la murciélago.

-Les mintió- aclaró Shade –Necesitan un corte de la daga de plata y sobre un pentagrama bajo la luz de luna decir las palabras del ritual.

-¿Pero por qué nos mentiría?- cuestionó la murciélago. -¿Qué gana ella con hacerla más débil?

-Hmph- exclamó Shade -Si un espíritu queda vulnerable por su invocador… - empezó.

-…Éste puede morir por el ataque del arma sagrada- completó Knuckles incrédulo.

-Exacto.

-Pero si Dawn mata al espíritu de la luna sería igual de malo a que si muriese ella ¿verdad?- cuestionó Rouge –Es decir, se pierde el equilibrio.

-_"¿Acaso han olvidado que ella tiene mi piedra solar? eso no será posible. Estoy demasiado débil aún" _Ella lo sabía…- musitó Knuckles recordando.

-¿Eh?

-¡Ella siempre supo que su piedra la tenía Midnight!- habló molesto –Ella sabía que necesitaríamos invocarla una vez que ella estuviera acá y al hacer eso nos mentiría para poderla eliminar.

-Entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Debemos detener a Dawn- respondió Knuckles molesto para fijar su atención de nuevo en la equidna que yacía en el suelo. – ¿Dónde está esa daga?

-Tks- sonrió.

-¡Knuckles, cuidado!- gritó la murciélaga para halar al guardián de un brazo con fuerza y alejarlo de la equidna de ropas oscuras.

Knuckles vio a Shade lanzar una _psiball_ con el brazo sanó que le quedaba, para así ésta perderse en el cielo al no dar a su objetivo. Shade se puso de pie velozmente para así saltar hacia una de las ramas y ver al equidna de reojo con una expresión de molestia en su mirada. Sin decir nada más tomó de nuevo su rumbo y saltó de rama en rama para perderse en el espeso bosque.

-¡La equidna!- gritó la murciélago al verla desaparecer entre la vegetación.

-No importa, iremos por ella después- habló Knuckles –Ahora tenemos que llegar con Dawn.

0-0-0-0-0

El espíritu del sol apuntó aquella flecha justo a su corazón, era hora que aquella guerra que había durado milenios se acabara de una vez por todas. Dawn tensó la cuerda lista para disparar hasta que una llamarada la hizo perder la concentración y soltar su flecha, la cual se perdió en el cielo iluminando la noche. Las raíces que aprisionaban a los mortales y a su hermana empezaron a consumirse por el fuego logrando que se liberaran con facilidad.

-Pero qué…- musitó Dawn confundida.

-¡Ella es mía!- gritó la felina para saltar de roca en roca y empezar a atacar al espíritu de la luna con bolas de fuego.

-¡Espera, Blaze!- gritó Silver sin poder intervenir.

Midnight vio a su atacante y sin dudarlo corrió a los adentro del cañón para alejarse de la felina, quien no dudo en seguirla, hasta que algo la hizo detenerse. Golpeó una pared invisible haciéndola retroceder y caer al suelo sentada.

-¡Basta!- regañó el erizo plateado.

-¡No!- gritó molesta para verlo con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Ella la mató!

El sonido de aquellas palabras resonó con un eco incesante por todo el cañón; un silencio sepulcral reinó después de esa frase dejando que el eco desapareciera poco a poco. Silver mantuvo su mirada en la felina quien en sus ojos cristalinos se notaba el dolor y la rabia en su mirar. Ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que poco a poco empezó a perder la compostura para dejar que las lágrimas corrieran en libertad. Silver caminó hacia ella, quien únicamente le volteó el rostro parra impedir que la viera llorar. Con sutileza se hinco a su par y la abrazó con fuerza en un vano intento de consolarla y evitarse a si mismo ceder ante el llanto de la perdida de una amiga cerca.

-Es por esa razón…- interrumpió el espíritu del sol para captar la atención. –Es por esa razón que debo de hacerlo- completó con una mirada inocente.

-¡Tú nos mentiste!- reclamó molesto el equidna.

-Hmph- exclamó Dawn molesta por igual –Era la única forma…

-Si la asesinas el equilibrio se perderá y nuestro mundo estará condenado- reprochó el erizo negro.

-¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?- cuestionó para descender de las alturas -¿No deseas vengarte por lo que ella quiso hacerte?- le preguntó sin respuesta por parte del erizo negro –Si yo no lo hago ella te matara a ti. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

-No moriré, me encargaré de mandarla de regreso.

-¡¿Y que hay de él?- inquirió molesta señalando al erizo azul quien yacía con su mirada perdida y vacía en el suelo. -¡Ella murió porque él la amaba!, ¡Midnight se la arrebató por diversión!

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic para reconectarse con la realidad y ver al espíritu del sol con una mirada confundida -¿Qué yo la amaba?

-Mi hermana siempre ha jugado sucio- dijo con pesar para caminar hacia él –Eres sin duda la criatura más detestable para ella, porque tú tienes el corazón de un héroe. –explicó para parar enfrente de él y sonreírle gentilmente –Por eso le tiene tanto afecto a Shadow- dijo para ver al erizo negro de reojo –Él ha intentado matarte y casi triunfado en el intento.

-¡Y por qué no me mató a mi y ya!- gritó molesto.

-Porque eso no sería suficiente para ella, quiere verte sufrir…

Knuckles vio a su amigo cerrar sus puños con fuerza, y al igual que en la felina, pudo ver su expresión de dolor e ira. Desvió la mirada, pues Shade le había explicado lo mismo y ella había sido la distracción para dejar a la eriza vulnerable. Suspiró pesadamente, pues esta guerra ya se había llevado dos vidas inocentes, entonces algo llamó su atención; un pequeño resplandor que brillaba como una pequeña estrella en el suelo. "…La daga" dijo con asombro al ver entre la tierra la punta filosa de metal brillar en la noche. Volteó a ver velozmente a Dawn quien no se había percatado de esto y posiblemente tampoco estaba al tanto que ellos ya sabían cómo mandar de regreso al espíritu de la luna.

-Ahora entiendes por qué debo de hacerlo- habló Dawn para ver nuevamente al erizo negro.

-Tal vez se merezca la muerte y más…- respondió Shadow desviando la mirada –Pero mi misión es mandarla de regreso y nadie se interpondrá en ello- amenazó con una mirada inmutable.

-Bien… si así deseas que pases- respondió con frialdad.

-Así será.

-Como desees.

Sus ojos brillaron de un celeste intenso para así estirar una mano y hacerla brillar como si de una pequeña estrella se tratase lanzando una esfera de luz incandescente al erizo negro "¡Cuidado!" escuchó gritar a Silver para interponerse entre la esfera de energía y el erizo negro. Shadow quedó atónito al verlo arriesgar su vida por él, después de todo simplemente era conocidos con una misma causa.

-¡Silver!- gritó la felina para ir hacia el erizo quien yacía sobre la tierra.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el erizo negro por lo bajo.

-…Tu sangre- musitó con esfuerzo el erizo plateado –Si tu mueres… no podrás hacerla regresar-dijo por último antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Shadow!- gritó el equidna para lanzarle una daga plateada. –Necesitas de esto para mandar a Midnight al inframundo.

Shadow tomó la daga en el aire y la reconoció de inmediato, era la misma con la que la había podido traer al plano mortal y con la que quería que Sonic se quitara la vida. Notó la expresión de asombro de Dawn al ver eso, parecía que Knuckles sabía el verdadero conjuro. De nuevo los ojos de ella brillaron y sintió la tierra temblar; en diferentes áreas pudo ver como las raíces de plantas empezaban a brotar nuevamente, sin embargo antes de que crecieran sustancialmente para poder usarse nuevamente para atraparlo, una ola de fuego las incinero al acto. Shadow vio a la felina lila parada enfrente de Silver, quien después de recibir del golpe, aún seguía inconsciente sobre el suelo.

-No te perdonaré haberlo lastimado…- dijo Blaze entre dientes para ver con ira al espíritu del sol.

-¡Vete!- grito Knuckles.

-Debes de ir con él- comandó Rouge –Él no sabe qué se debe de hacer- explicó.

-¿Tú recuerdas el pentagrama?- preguntó el equidna.

-¿Eh?, ¿el que dibujaste para traer a Dawn? sí ¿por?

-Ve con Shadow y haz el pentagrama para mandar a Midnight de regreso- ordenó.

-Espera, ustedes no podrán contra ella- habló la murciélago preocupada por la pelea inminente.

-Estaremos bien- respondió con seriedad.

-Pero tú…

El equidna sujetó su cabeza por detrás para atraerla hacia él y sin decirle nada robar un rápido beso. Rouge abrió sus ojos por completo al sentir el atrevimiento de él, sin oponerse tampoco a la inesperada muestra de cariño. Sintió como la soltaba para luego él separarse de ella y verla con una expresión seria en su mirar, no estaba segura de qué pasaba por su mente.

-Gracias…- le susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Ve con Shadow, no hay tiempo que perder- ordenó para correr e ir a la par de la felina.

-…De acuerdo- musitó por lo bajo con una dulce sonrisa -¡Pero recuerda algo guardián!- habló para empezar a alzar vuelo, provocando que él parara por un breve momento para verla - ¡Debes de sobrevivir para matarte después por tu atrevimiento!- gritó desde el cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Es un hecho!- respondió con una sonrisa para seguir su camino.

Rouge le sonrió de regreso y voló hacia el erizo negro que seguía como observador de todo lo que pasaba. -¡Vamos!- le gritó desde el aire –Te diré qué hacer, pero hay que darnos prisa- dijo para empezar su vuelo a la dirección que había tomado Midnight, él asintió para correr tras de ella.

-¡No!- gritó Dawn al verlos alejarse. Frunció el ceño moleta y de nuevo flotó al cielo cuando una llamarada la hizo detenerse y ver a la felina con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Tú pelea es conmigo!- gritó Blaze.

-¿Pelear?- repitió arqueando un ceja -Hmph, bien si quieres pelear, te haré conocer flamas de verdad- dijo por último. Iluminó su mirada para hacer un círculo de fuego alrededor de ellos y elevar las flamas casi tan altas como las paredes de aquel cañón.

Tails sintió las llamas abrazadoras elevar la temperatura como si en un pequeño horno estuvieran; vio a Sonic, quien no parecía reaccionar ante nada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo miraba todo con un rostro inexpresivo e inmutable. Se acercó a él con una mirada triste, pues no pensó que lo que le pasara a Amy le afectará tanto, pero parecía que ambos habían creado un lazo que él no lograba comprender, pues ella parecía también querer sacrificar su vida si fuese necesario por él. Tails puso su mano en el hombro de él haciendo que lo volteara a ver; sin importar lo que hubiera pasado en ese momento necesitaban hacer algo con Dawn o de lo contrario se perdería el equilibrio.

-Sonic ¿qué haremos?- preguntó preocupado.

Sonic vio la expresión de preocupación de su amigo y fijó su vista en el espíritu del sol, quien no desistiría de su idea, y a pesar de que deseaba con todo su corazón dejar ir a Dawn para hacer pagar a Midnight lo de Amy, eso no arreglaría el problema, sólo lo haría peor.

-Terminar esto de una vez por todas- habló por fin.

0-0-0-0-0

No estaba acostumbrada a correr, menos aun en un lugar con tanta gravedad. Mientras corría, de vez en cuando saltaba para intentar flotar sin embargo caía de nuevo a tierra siguiendo su curso. Se maldecía por sus adentros mientras corría sin dirección alguna, pues había sido engañada por su hermana y casi había muerto, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de aquella felina ahora sería ceniza en el aire.

Midnight siguió intentando alzar vuelo, pero sin lograr éxito alguno, hasta que un pared de roca la hizo detener su carrera. Un callejón sin salida. Paró para ver la pared de roca maciza que parecía interminable. Una fuerte luz iluminó el cañón y volteó a ver a sus espaldas; Dawn no tardaría en llegar hacia ella. Empezó a saltar varias veces en el mismo lugar en un intento de poder flotar hasta que en uno de sus intentos logró mantenerse en el aire unos breves segundo para luego caer. Sonrió levemente; sus poderes empezaban a regresar, pronto podría flotar y pelear de ser necesario, pero aún necesitaba tiempo para eso. Volteó a ver a diferentes direcciones en busca de algún escondite cuando escucho su nombre.

-¡Midnight!- gritó él. Se volteó lentamente para ver al erizo negro correr seguido a la distancia de Rouge.

-Tsk- sonrió al verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Piensas llevarme de regreso con mi ejecutora?

-Pienso terminar lo que empecé- respondió seriamente.

-Hmph, matarme no hará diferencia en nada- habló molesta –Es lo mismo a destruir a mi hermana y…

-No pienso matarte- interrumpió.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida.

-Te mandaré de regreso al inframundo.

-Eso me salvaría de la flecha sagrada de Dawn… -le recordó –Tú no quieres salvarme, sé que quieres matarme.

-A diferencia de lo que tú crees, no soy un asesino a sangre fría.

-Pero…

-¡Shadow!- gritó la murciélago para llegar a ellos. –Ya vine- habló para aterrizar a su par.

-No hay tiempo que perder ¿sabes qué hacer?

-Sí, sólo necesito hacer el pentagrama que hizo ese guardián.

-¿Luego qué?- preguntó mientras la miraba con una rama hacer un círculo en la arena.

-Dices la misma frase que dijiste y con un corte limpio de la daga dejas caer tu sangre en el centro del pentagrama- habló mientras dibujaba un par de símbolos en diferentes puntos del pentagrama.

-Bien- asintió.

-¡Midnight!- resonó un grito por el cañón haciendo que todo callara en un silencio mortal.

-Se acerca…- dijo Rouge para ver hacia las profundidades del cañón.

-¡Apresúrate!- ordenó el erizo negro.

-Ya es tarde…- habló el espíritu de la luna para caminar hacia el frente.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo para sujetar su brazo y hacerla parar. -¡Si te mira te matara!

-Eso no…

-Por fin te encuentro- escucharon hablar a Dawn para llegar flotando en el cielo.

-Hola Dawn- le sonrió el espíritu de la luna.

-¡El caos termina hoy!- gritó para aparecer su arco de luz en una mano.

Midnight río fuertemente haciendo que aquella risa macabra resonara por el cañón. Shadow la vio confundido al igual que Rouge por su reacción, pues sin sus poderes ella estaba indefensa y vulnerable.

-Me tuviste que haber matado cuando tuviste la oportunidad- le dijo al erizo negro haciendo que una brillo en sus ojos lo empujara con fuerza hacia la pared de roca. –Ahora es ya muy tarde- habló para flotar por lo cielos, provocando en su hermana un expresión de confusión y asombro. -¿No creerías que sería para siempre que estaría como una mortal?

-Hmph- exclamó molesta –No interesa… ¡Me encargaré de matarte!

-Bien… que empiece la batalla.

Los ojos de Midnight se iluminaron de un rojo incandescente para así hacer crecer sus alas y que éstas formaran varios picos manchados de rojo carmesí. Sus ropas cambiaron y una armadura oscura se posó sobre su cuerpo con un estilo medieval. Unas hombreras con pequeños picos sobresalían de éstas, dos largas cadenas colgaban con una punta de flecha, botas y guantes de hierro se acentuaron en su cuerpo. La armadura de batalla del espíritu de la luna se hizo presente, asombrado a sus espectadores. Midnight estiró una mano e invocó su arma sagrada; una guadaña tan larga como su cuerpo con una chuchilla filosa y resplandeciente se formó sobre ésta y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Dawn frunció el ceño al ver eso e imitó a su hermana. Sus ojos brillaron de un celeste intenso haciendo que esas dos alas pequeñas crecieran de tamaño soltando cientos de plumas blancas brillantes por el cañón para con gracia cambiar su atuendo por igual. Una armadura dorada cubrió su cuerpo, muy parecida a la del espíritu de la luna. Sus hombreras eran brillantes con un pequeño sol de lado a lado. Sus manos y pies se cubrieron de botas y guantes de metal dorado; en la parte superior de sus alas dos adornos dorados parecían protegerlas y dos adornos dorados adornaron su cabello. Dawn estiró su mano para así formar una flecha de luz y tensar la cuerda de su arco apuntando al espíritu de la noche.

-Esto se decidirá está noche…- habló con una sonrisa el espíritu de la luna.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wuju! Ya estamos por los últimos capítulos, pero aún hay más por leer. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por su entusiasmo con esta historia. Ahora bien, para aquellos que quisieran una mejor idea de cómo son las armaduras de Dawn y Midnight, en mi cuenta de Devianart he subido una imagen dedicada a este capítulo; para todo aquel que esté interesado puede verla, el link de mi cuenta está en mi profile. Sin más que agregar Kat fuera.<strong>

**La batalla era inevitable y el mundo mortal pende de un hilo. Sólo uno saldrá victorioso, y todo lo demás se borrara como ceniza en el viento. La muerte ha llegado y planea quedarse. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	19. Fin del Juego

**¿Realmente valoran a Amy, verdad? Es increíble, en casi todos los reviews la hicieron mención y no apareció en el capítulo anterior XD! ¡Viva Amy! (Así se llamara algún día mi hija xD) Ok, para que no coman ansias, aún sabremos más de Amy y sobre su trágica muerte (pero como diría Midnight, fue tan desquiciadamente hermosa *w*) así que no se preocupen, hay más de Amy en esta historia.**

**Otros comentarios que leí mucho fue por la esperada batalla entre Dawn y Midnight, bien, no sé si cumpliré sus expectativas, pero espero les guste, sé que a mi sí. Por alguna razón nos encantan esos encuentros épicos del bien y el mal muajajaja. En fin, gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de ver mi fanart de las armaduras celestiales, realmente me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlas (tal vez no son gran cosa, pero ¡sí fue difícil!) y no había subido la imagen para que no hubieran spoilers jajaja en fin, gracias. ;)**

**Sin más cosas raras que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 19, disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 19: Fin del Juego<span>

La murciélago vio con asombro como ambas se miraban imponentes con aquellas armaduras, y sin duda la guadaña de Midnight ocasionaba que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, después de todo, es el símbolo característico de la muerte.

Ellos estaban en medio de una pelea espiritual que había empezado desde el mismo comienzo del mundo; todos habían sido utilizados por ambos bandos para conseguir la victoria y sin importar quien ganase, ellos estaban condenados a perder, pues la muerta de alguna de ellas ocasionaría la destrucción de mundo tal y como lo conocían. Necesitaban separarlas y restablecer el orden antes de que se mataran una a la otra. Rouge buscó con la mirada al erizo negro, quien aún yacía en el suelo intentando levantarse después del golpe que había recibido por parte del espíritu de la luna. "Shadow…" musitó por lo bajo al verlo herido. Corrió hacia él para poder ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento golpearla para hacerla caer al suelo por la fuerza. "¡Alto!" escuchó un grito resonar por todo el cañón, que de pronto se había envuelto en un silencio mortal. Fijó su vista en Midnight, quien seguía dándole la espalda para únicamente verla de reojo. Rouge vio aquella guadaña que se encontraba en un ángulo recto; Midnight simplemente había blandido aquella arma en un suave movimiento para así cortar el aire provocando una larga fisura en el suelo, a la vez que aquel viento salvaje que la había hecho retroceder.

Midnight la volteó a ver para tomar su guadaña con ambas manos y sonreírle siniestramente, provocando en ella un escalofrío. –Hmph, te has vuelto innecesaria…- musitó. El espíritu de la luna alzó vuelo para dirigirse hacia la murciélago quien parecía no reaccionar al ver el peligro inminente volar a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el erizo negro al ver las intenciones de Midnight quien alzaba nuevamente su guadaña, pero algo la hizo parar por un breve segundo y desviar su curso velozmente. Shadow vio con confusión a la espíritu hasta que un rayo de luz brillante impactó en el suelo de roca. Una flecha de luz cayó a la tierra provocando en ésta un pequeño cráter levantando polvo y escombros. Shadow entrecerró sus ojos para intentar vislumbrar con más claridad pues la espesa nube de polvo no le dejaba ver bien. Escuchó el toser de Rouge en la penumbra dándole a entender que estaba bien, aquella flecha parecía no haberla dañado.

-¡Tu pelea es conmigo!- gritó Dawn llamando la atención de todos y así, de nuevo crear otra flecha y apuntar hacia su hermana gemela.

-Hmph- exclamó Midnight indiferente–Bien, si tanto deseas pelar, entonces…- Midnight sujetó con una mano su guadaña mientras estiraba la otra y lanzaba una esfera oscura hacia la murciélago.

-¡Rouge!- gritó el erizo al ver el ataque, pero al igual que lo había ella hecho antes, únicamente había aprisionada a la murciélago en una burbuja oscura, por el momento estaba bien.

-…No necesitamos distracciones- completó Midnight con una sonrisa –Me encargaré de ti después- dijo para verla fríamente.

-¿Qué pasa Midnight?- habló Dawn con una sonrisa burlesca -¿El gran espíritu de la muerte le tiene miedo a una simple ladrona?

-¡Te haré comerte tus palabras!- gritó enfurecida el espíritu de la luna.

Sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso al igual que el filo de su guadaña para así alzarla en el aire y atacar al espíritu del sol quien no dudo en moverse a un lado mientras aquella onda rojiza chocaba contra la pared de rocas ocasionando varios derrumbes. Dawn tensó aquella cuerda para de nuevo disparar sus flechas de luz, mientras Midnight se movía en el cielo a gran velocidad para evadirlas; éstas impactaban por las paredes que empezaban a soltar rocas gigantescas para caer en picada al suelo como pequeños meteoritos.

Shadow se movió rápidamente de su lugar para evitar ser aplastado mientras miraba los colores dorados y rojizos iluminar la oscura noche. La pelea entre el espíritu del sol y la luna había comenzado. Buscó a Rouge con la mirada y la vio forcejear dentro de la prisión que Midnight le había impuesto, en un intento de ser libre. Corrió hacia ella y la vio golpear con sus puños las paredes de aquella esfera. Shadow intentó librarla de aquella esfera con un certero golpe, pero únicamente había hecho que aquella burbuja se moviera unos centímetros de su lugar; era una esfera negro azulada semitransparente que flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo, y parecía ser tan fuerte como si estuviera forjada de hierro sólido. Shadow la vio intentar hablar para indicarle algo que parecía ser muy urgente, pero no lograba escuchar nada y una expresión de confusión se posó en su rostro. Rouge pareció entender que no se escuchaba su voz a través de aquella cárcel que le habían impuesto, así que con su mano señaló aquel pentagrama sin finalizar y ahora un poco borroso por los levantamientos de tierra gracias a los ataques de los espíritus del sol y la luna.

-El pentagrama…- murmuró Shadow al ver el círculo en la arena. Vio de nuevo a la murciélago que seguía moviendo los labios en un vano intento de explicarle lo que debía de hacer a continuación, pero él no lograba entender lo que ella trataba de decirle con tanto empeño. –No logró escucharte- le explicó, y ella, a diferencia de él, sí parecía escucharlo pues suspiró frustrada.

Una explosión estruendosa se escuchó a pocos metros captando la atención del erizo negro y la murciélago. Shadow vio a Dawn levantarse con cierto esfuerzo de la pared maciza de roca, la cual ahora tenía en ésta la forma exacta de cuerpo. Midnight sonreía con prepotencia para así de nuevo alzar su guadaña y lograr hacerle el tiro de gracia. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer sus sienes, pues si lograba matarla, sería el fin de su mundo. Los ojos de Dawn se iluminaron de un celeste incandescente e hizo que una muralla, conformada por plantas, se interpusiera entre ella y su hermana, el ataque de Midnight impactó con aquellas plantas que cayeron calcinas desde las alturas para rápidamente regenerarse. Dawn logró levantarse de su lecho para volar lejos de ella. Tallos gigantescos empezaron a crecer en diferentes partes del cañón con el propósito de atrapar al espíritu de la luna, quien empezó por cortarlos con velocidad al ver a las ramas querer llegar a ella. Midnight gritó molesta y al igual que su hermana iluminó sus ojos de un rojo incandescente provocando que pilares de roca se elevaran del suelo como grandes rascacielos en un intento de alcanzar al espíritu del sol. Todo empezaba hacerse pedazos.

Shadow regresó su atención a la murciélago que empezó a hablarle lentamente, era una palabra, que decía repetidamente para que él lograra comprender –Re…- dijo el erizo negro intento entender lo que ella intentaba decirle. –Re… cu…- habló confundido –Re… cu…er…- habló el erizo negro mientras la miraba repetir aquella palabra lentamente para que pudiera leer sus labios–…Recuerda- completó - ¿Recordar qué?- le preguntó confundido. Ella señaló con su dedo índice a sus espaldas haciendo que se volteara para ver qué era lo que señalaba –¿El pentagrama?

Shadow sintió un temblor debajo de sus pies y vio como un pilar de roca se levanta de la tierra para llevarse en su cima la esfera que aprisionaba a la murciélago. "¡Rouge!" gritó al verla elevarse junto con aquella torre de rocas que crecía gracias a Midight. Elevó la mirada y vio a Dawn volar velozmente sobre él antes de que la roca la alzara. Sintió otro estremecer para ahora él ser envuelto en la planta que crecía gracias a Dawn, para así subir junto con ésta. Sus manos yacían libres mientras su cintura yacía aprisionada en aquel tallo verdoso; Shadow escuchó un gruñir en la distancia y vio a Midnight volar hacia él con aquellos ojos rojos incandescentes para alzar aquella guadaña y cortar el tallo gigante que se interponía en su camino. Por reflejo bajó su cabeza tanto como pudo y escuchó un corte limpio a la vez que un aleteo rápido. Se incorporó nuevamente y vio parte del tallo caer a tierra, dándole la suficiente movilidad para soltarse del agarre de aquella planta; parecía que Midnight tenía mejores cosas que hacer que encargarse de él en ese momento. Contempló la vista que la altura le brindaba y vio cientos de pilares de rocas y plantas por todo ese lado del cañón mientras los estruendos de las explosiones de los diferentes ataques oscuros y de luz ocasionaban derrumbes y ecos ensordecedores. Las vio a amabas pelear a muerte en un tipo de vals que sólo una guerra de ese tipo podría otorgar. Shadow regresó su mirada en busca de la murciélago que no yacía muy lejos de donde él estaba, tambaleándose en la cima de aquel pilar. "¡Rouge!" gritó al verla intentar mantener el equilibrio. Pensó en saltar hacia donde ella estaba pero temía que la vibración de su caída en la roca fuera el empujón que necesitaba para caer de regresó al fondo. La vio gritar por auxilio antes que otro estremecer por la batalla a sus espaldas provocara la perdida del equilibrio para hacer que aquella esfera oscura cayera al fondo del acantilado.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos con cierta pesadez y vio los cientos de incendios aislados arder a su alrededor. Su cuerpo aún dolía del ataque que había recibido para proteger al erizo negro, que esperaba realmente que no hubiera muerto aún, pues si el mundo perecía por un descuido de él, se encargaría de hacer su estadía en el otro mundo un verdadero infierno. Se apoyó sobre sus manos para poder levantarse con pesadez mientras sus sentidos se empezaban a agudizar. Se escuchaba repetidos estruendos en los alrededores, como si hubiese una tormenta eléctrica sobre el suelo árido. Buscó con la mirada señales de vida, pero parecía encontrarse solo ¿Qué demonios había pasado en su inconciencia? Silver se levantó un poco torpe para ver como el humo negro cubría en una espesa manta el cielo y las estrellas de esa noche mientras que el arder de las llamas iluminaban el fondo de aquel abismo. Empezó a caminar con cierta torpeza cuando vio a alguien familiar tirado en la arena. "¡Blaze!" gritó para ver a la felina a pocos metros de ahí, oculta parcialmente por la arena que cubría su cuerpo. Corrió hacia ella para caer con cierta torpeza un par de veces antes de llegar a su lado. "¡Blaze!" gritó su nombre para con sus manos sujetar suavemente su rostro y verla con preocupación. Silver la vio despertar y abrir sus ojos para que su mirada ámbar lo viera con alivio, aunque no estaba de seguro por qué. Ella le sonrió con dulzura haciéndolo sonrojar, Blaze casi nunca sonreía, por no decir que era la primera vez que la miraba sonreírle. Se quedó cautivado con su sonrisa sin poder decir nada más.

-Estás bien…- dijo en susurró con aquella hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.

-Me alegro…- dijo con un suspiro para empezar a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

-¡Espera, Blaze!- gritó asustado al verla apagarse como una llama con el soplo del viento -¡Quédate conmigo!- ordenó para sacudirla con gentileza y hacerla abrir los ojos nuevamente. Parecía entrar y salir de estados de inconsciencia; eso sólo podía significar que había usado una gran parte de sus poderes, era lo único que podía dejarla tan exhausta como para hacerla sonreír.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó para captar nuevamente su atención y dejar los pensamientos con explicaciones de su estado a un lado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él confundido.

-… Tú me gustas…- susurró débilmente.

-¿Ah?- exclamó con asombro. Empezaba a hablar incoherencias – Blaze, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado. Puso una mano sobre su frente y así medir su temperatura.

-Pero tengo miedo…- dijo adormitada para empezar a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Miedo?- repitió confundido -¿Miedo a qué?- cuestionó el erizo plateado pero ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos exhausta si responder a su pregunta -¡Blaze!

-…Al amor

-¿Blaze?... ¡Blaze!- gritó, pero esta vez no logró hacerla despertar.

-Creo que necesita descansar- escuchó a una voz a sus espaldas. Silver buscó con la mirada al otro individuo que se encontraba con él, para ver salir de entre los escombros con manchas de hollín y tierra por todo su pelaje al zorrito de dos colas. –Fue una pelea muy dura para ella.- dijo para toser un poco por el humo que empezaba a acumularse.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, después de que Dawn te atacará y perdieras el conocimiento ella se paró enfrente tuya para protegerte del espíritu del sol. Rouge y Shadow corrieron en búsqueda de Midnight, mientras Knuckles y Blaze se quedaron para hacer una distracción- empezó a explicar -Luego Dawn hizo una muralla de fuego y Blaze empezó a atacarla, pero Dawn era demasiado rápida, realmente no fue un rival para un espíritu con semejante poder, de igual manera tanto Knuckles como Blaze hicieron lo posible por mantenerla aquí, pero Dawn usó un ataque de luz contra ellos y Blaze hizo lo que pareció un escudó con una llamarada de fuego y lo último que recuerdo es que todos salimos volando como si de una gran explosión se hubiera tratado. Dawn parecía dispuesta a dar el ataque final a la felina cuando Sonic intervino, y le dijo que mientras ella jugaba con nosotros Shadow lograría pronto su objetivo, así que simplemente se fue.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- preguntó para cargar a la felina en brazos.

-No lo sé realmente…- habló con preocupación, para dirigir su mirada al final del cañón en donde se escuchaban los estruendos y derrumbes constantes –Perdí el conocimiento poco después de eso.

-Hay que salir de aquí

-Pero los demás…

-Debo de poner a salvo a Blaze primero… no voy a perderla a ella también.

-Pero Sonic…

-Si quieres ir a buscarlo puedes hacerlo, yo debo de ocuparme de Blaze y…- pero calló de golpe, pues sintió un nudo en su garganta al querer finalizar la oración.

-¿Y?- inquirió curioso el zorrito.

-…Buscar el cuerpo de Amy- respondió con pesadez.

Lo vio elevarse por los cielos para llevarse a la felina en brazos y perderse en el humo que seguía subiendo. Tails fijó su mirada a las profundidades; allá estaban sus amigos corriendo el riesgo de perecer, él debía de ir a ayudar también. Asintió decidido y empezó la carrera para poder llegar al lugar de batalla, sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

0-0-0-0-0

Los ataques de su hermana eran significativamente más fuertes que los suyos, el hecho que fuera de noche no la ayudaba en lo absoluto, era más débil, incluso con su piedra para ayudarla ahora. Mientras volaba por el cielo miraban los cientos de pilares de roca elevarse en su camino para con un giro veloz poderlos esquivar y evitar chocar contra ellos, sin embargo eso no seguiría funcionando por mucho más. Dawn gruñó molesta para parar de golpe y alzar vuelo hacia los cielos y ver todo el panorama de la batalla desde ahí; vio a Midnight parar su vuelo y verla desafiantemente desde su lugar. El huir de ella no ayudaría a poder cumplir su cometido y la energía se estaba consumiendo en esquivar o defenderse de los ataques del espíritu de la luna. Dawn estiró su mano y creó una flecha de luz tan resplandeciente que la noche se alumbró con la luz blanca que ella irradiaba. Usaría toda su energía en un ataque. Disparó hacia el espíritu de la noche quien no hizo el mínimo intento por esquivar el ataque venidero; alzó su guadaña al aire y una explosión resonó por todo _Halloween Creak_. Dawn vio la onda de luz que cubrió el cielo llevando, lo que parecía, el día por unos breves segundos. Se mantuvo a la expectativa con su mirada fija en aquel punto fijo del cielo esperando que las nubes de polvo se disiparan hasta que vio lo que parecía un rayo de luz rojo ir hacia ella.

El impacto del golpe a su armadura dorada hizo que un sonido metálico recorriera la tierra para así caer en picada al suelo cual ave herida sin posibilidad de volar. La tierra árida y dura paró su caída dejándola desorientada por varios segundos. Dawn se vio a sí misma y vio como su armadura dorada empezaba a rajarse para que pequeños pedazos quebrados cayeran al suelo. Escuchó una risa resonar por el cañón y en las alturas la vio a ella, sin un solo rasguño; su mirada expresaba confusión, pues no entendía cómo su ataque no había podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño a su armadura reluciente.

- … ¿Por qué?- preguntó por lo bajo, ya sin energías para ponerse en pie.

-Realmente eres de admirar Dawn- dijo Midnight para descender lentamente del cielo –Haber hecho un plan tan elaborado sólo para quitarme la vida es algo tan hermosamente desquiciado que merece un aplauso- habló con una sonrisa para tocar sus pies sobre la tierra –Y yo pensé que no nos parecíamos en nada- El espíritu del sol le dio una mirada molesta y de nuevo intentó ponerse en pie pero cayó sobre sí; ya no tenía energías para seguir con la batalla. -¿Sabes por qué no puedes derrotarme?- preguntó el espíritu de la luna con una sonrisa prepotente –Porque eres el espíritu del sol, y en este momento, en el plano mortal, la luna manda- explicó con una sonrisa orgullosa –Y mientras sea así tus poderes serán significativamente más débiles que los míos.

-¿La… luna?- repitió para mover su cabeza con pesar y ver el satélite esférico que irradiaba aquella luz rojiza. Lo había olvidado, mientras siguiera la noche ella no tendría sus poderes a un cien porciento, mientras que ella a un ciento diez porciento. –Claro…- musitó por último con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.

-Despídete… espíritu del sol.

Alzó su guadaña en el aire y con un movimiento rápido con su arma cortó el viento con ésta y así una onda de un rojo intenso de deslizó por la tierra para dirigirse a su hermana. El impactó sacudió la tierra y todo empezó a derrumbarse a sus espaldas. Las plantas que Dawn había creado con sus poderes cayeron al suelo, marchitas, dejando sólo tallos secos y muertos. Escuchó como sus pilares de rocas caían por igual debido al fuerte golpe y las nubes de polvo se acentuaban en el cañón. –Tsk- sonrió con maldad hasta que escuchó un gemido, borrando la sonrisa de su cara. Ella no debería de haber sobrevivido, estaba demasiado débil como para recibir el impacto y tener aún energías para desviarlo. Midnight agitó su guadaña creando una correntada de aire y despejando el polvo que le obstruía la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el acontecimiento, para luego fruncir el ceño con rabia e ira.

Yacía sobre la tierra y abrió los ojos para toser levemente y ver al erizo azul a su lado, aún con su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonic había corrido hacia ella par alejarla del ataque de Midnight, pero a pesar de eso no había podido alejarse lo suficiente como para no recibir parte del impacto. Lo escuchó gemir para luego verla a los ojos con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le susurró el espíritu del sol confundida.

-Porque…- habló con cierto esfuerzo -El papel del héroe nunca termina- le respondió para cerrar sus ojos lentamente y no despertar más.

-¿Sonic?- dijo ella su nombre para sentarse con cierto esfuerzo en la tierra y ver la espalda del erizo con una cortada profunda que empezaba a sangrar. –So…- pero calló al escuchar el grito iracundo de Midnight.

-¡Ambos morirán!- gritó para hacer que sus ojos brillaran e iluminaran la penumbra elevando de nuevo su guadaña la cual en su hoja un brillo intenso al igual que los de sus ojos iluminó el cañón.

-¡Midnight!- escucharon gritar. El espíritu de la luna detuvo su ataque, manteniendo aún la guadaña en el aire y ver de reojo al responsable de la interrupción.

Volteó a ver a Shadow quien yacía parado en medio del cañón con una mirada intensa hacia ella. En su mano vio aquella daga que ella le había lanzado al erizo azul y vio sus labios moverse para pronunciar las palabras que sellarían su destino. - Como has venido deberás de irte- empezó a hablar para luego deslizar con velocidad aquella daga en la palma de su mano -Lo que te trajo aquí será la puerta para el regreso…- dejó caer una gota de sangre a sus pies y una luz fucsia lo rodeó iluminando cada trazo del pentagrama que yacía a sus pies.

-¿Pero cómo...?- preguntó confundida para bajar su guadaña y buscar a la murciélago con la mirada; ella aún se encontraba aún en la esfera que ella había creado junto con el guardián a varios metros del erizo negro.

-Hmph, yo estuve ahí cuando hiciste el pentagrama- explicó el erizo negro –Y así como te traje, te dije que me encargaría de mandarte de regreso.

Midnight vio otro pentagrama formarse debajo de sus pies y pronto ella empezó a desvanecerse en el la atmosfera como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de arena y éste se disipara con el simple soplo del viento de aquella noche para confundirse con los granos de arena de la tierra. Vio de nuevo a su hermana quien mantenía aquella mirada fría hacia su ser y por último vio al erizo negro quien aún poseía aquella daga en su mano para verla de la misma manera. Midnight sonrío sutilmente mientras sentía como su esencia regresaba al inframundo y su cuerpo del mundo mortal empezaba a desaparecer.

-Jaque mate- habló con aquella sonrisa para dirigir una mirada suave a Dawn –Muero por jugar el siguiente partido.

-Tsk- sonrió Dawn ante el comentario –A la próxima mis peones no caerán tan fácil.

-Tsk- le sonrió Midnight de regreso. Vio por última vez al erizo negro quien seguía con aquella mirada fría y sin corazón. –Hasta pronto…- se despidió con dulzura para así cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

El último rastro del espíritu de la luna desapareció de la tierra y de nuevo la luna se tornó blanca. Los pocos pilares de roca que aún quedaban en pie desaparecieron por completo y la esfera en donde había estado atrapada la murciélago explotó como si se tratase de una burbuja para caer en los brazos del equidna. El pentagrama perdió su luz y éste empezó a borrarse de la arena con el viento que empezaba a soplar con fuerza. Ahora sólo quedaban marcas de la batalla celestial que se había llevado acabo en el plano mortal.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es nuestro gran <em>finally<em>… ¡nah! Este es sólo el final, para darle inicio a una nueva trama de la historia. Bien, como verán lo que Shadow dice, se cumple, así que no se metan con él XD! Nuestra historia está realmente terminando, y por consiguiente ya estoy pensando en mi nuevo proyecto, pues claro en esta área. Me he inspirado de un juego que me ha gustado mucho llamado _Muramasa_, pero aún no lo he empezado, ya que no he terminado esta historia; pero no tardaran en escuchar de ella XD! Underworld tiene por el momento 22 capítulos y creo que serán 23 o 24, no estoy segura. Ya veremos. Bien, sin más que agregar Kat Fuera.**

**El despertar de un sueño para caer en una pesadilla. La ley de equivalencia reclama vida por vida, y sin importar lo que cueste él irá a encontrarla. Capítulo 20: Getting her back.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	20. Getting her Back

**Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior OwO, al menos todos los reviews fueron muy positivos xD! En fin, como les dije, esta historia aún tiene un tramo más antes de llegar a su final, y a petición de aquellos que tanto me decían "¡Kat! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a Amy?" No se alteren, que aún hay más Amy y Sonamy para todos ustedes, y claro esta, otra de las preguntas de ¿qué pasó con Silver y Blaze? Será contestada. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 20: Trayéndola de regreso. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 20: Getting her back<span>

_La arena suave sobre las palmas de sus pies era un sentimiento extraño pero agradable. Sentía la brisa de mar golpear con suavidad su rostro y el sol hacia que fuera un día cálido y agradable. Escuchó una melodiosa risa navegar por la atmosfera y a pocos metros de él la vio a ella para sonreírle amenamente. Se le veía tan diferente, su vestido rojo lo había cambiado por uno blanco más suelto, y sus pies descalzos al igual que los de él se hundían levemente en la arena. Sus púas rosas bailaban en el viento y sus ojos color esmeralda resplandecían bajo el sol de verano._

_-¡Vamos, Sonic!- le gritó para empezar a correr._

_-Amy…- musitó con una sonrisa._

_Corrió tras ella mientras su risa parecía ser el único sonido que él podía llegar a escuchar. Estiró su mano para poder tocar la suya y hacerla parar, pero no lograba alcanzarla "Vamos Sonic" la escuchó decir para seguir su camino. Corrió con más velocidad pero no parecía importar lo rápido que él corriera ella parecía serlo aún más, siempre separada a la misma distancia de él._

_-¡Espera, Amy!- gritó con una expresión de preocupación._

_-¿Qué sucede Sonic?- preguntó para verlo brevemente con aquella sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡Amy, detente!- exclamó con preocupación, sentía que algo estaba mal._

_Ella volteó a verlo para disminuir su velocidad y sonreírle con dulzura -¿Acaso no puedes alcanzarme?- preguntó con una risilla, la cual se desvaneció al ver los cielos tornarse grises y el sol quedarse ocultó en las tinieblas. Sonic corrió más aprisa para lograr llegar a ella pero el sentir como algo salpicaba su rostro lo hizo detenerse. Se limpió el agua de su cara para ver su guate blanco manchado de un tono rojo carmesí; Sonic vio a la eriza rosa quien ahora mantenía una mirada sin luz y perdida mientras su vestido antes blanco empezaba a mancharse de sangre; en su pecho pudo ver una herida profunda y vio como ella caía sentada al suelo. Escuchó una risa macabra resonar por todo el lugar para luego ver como dos manos aparecían detrás de ella y la abrazaban con fuerza._

_-¡Amy!- gritó horrorizado._

_-Ella es mía…- escuchó decir a Midnight, quien asomaba su cabeza por detrás de la eriza y reía con maldad._

-¡Amy!- gritó para despertar y ver que se encontraba en aquel cañón árido y sin vida. Volteó a ver a diferentes direcciones y vio a Knuckles quien mantenía una conversación con Rouge y a Shadow quien parecía estar ocupado moviendo algo en la arena, pero no lograba distinguir qué.

-¡Sonic!- escuchó un gritó y vio a Tails ir hacia él con una expresión de consternación en su rostro -¡¿Estás bien?

-¿Tails?... ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó intentando recordar.

-Midnight te atacó y quedaste gravemente herido.

Lo recordaba. Dawn se había ido en busca de Midnight después de haber estado peleando contra ellos. Blaze y Silver habían terminado heridos y Tails había perdido el conocimiento. Knuckles le dijo que debían de ir a detener a Dawn, pero él realmente no lo deseaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que mataran al espíritu de la luna; el impacto de la noticia de Amy aún no había sido asimilado y realmente quería vengarse por la manera tan cruel que Midnight había acabado con su vida. Ambos escucharon estruendos y derrumbes, y desde la lejanía vieron los pilares de roca y gigantescos tallos crecer y sobresalir del cañón. Knuckles le había insistido y sin respuesta de él se había adelantado; no sabía qué hacer, una parte de él quería ser sólo un espectador y ver a Midnight pagar, y otra sabía que debía de detenerlas a ambas y restablecer el equilibrio. Un fuerte rayo de luz lo hizo de nuevo prestar su atención al cañón, parecía que el golpe final se daría, necesitaba evitar que eso pasara, sin importar que tan dolido estuviera o cuanta fuera su sed de venganza si no la detenía el mundo entero perecería, y no podía permitir la muerte de alguien más. Corrió hacia el lugar de batalla y al llegar vio caer a Rouge desde las alturas, para Knuckles correr hacia ella y tomar aquella esfera oscura en el aire aterrizando con suavidad en la tierra. Buscó a Dawn y Midnight con la mirada y vio a Dawn sin energías en el suelo lista para morir a manos de Midnight. Corrió hacia ella y la sujetó de la cintura para alejarla del ataque del espíritu de la luna, pero no fue suficientemente rápido, pues sintió un ardor indescriptible en su espalda para caer con pesadez al suelo.

-¡Mi espalda!- gritó al recordar, pero al verse de reojo no notó herida alguna y no sentía dolor tampoco.

-Estás bien- le habló una voz familiar –Gracias por salvarme…

Vio a Dawn caminar hacia él quien ya yacía con sus ropas normales, aquella armadura que había estado usando cuando la rescató había desaparecido. Se levantó del suelo con cierto esfuerzo y notó que todas sus heridas estaban curadas, provocando una expresión de confusión en él.

-Dawn te curó después de que Midnight regresara al inframundo- le explicó Tails.

-¿Regresó?

-Sí, Shadow logró terminar el conjuro- asintió el zorro.

-Ya veo…- habló pensativo -¿Y los demás?

-Silver está con Blaze, fueron a buscar el cuerpo de…- pero calló de golpe y acto seguido desvió su mirada.

-Oh…- exclamó con pesar –Entiendo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- escucharon preguntar en el cañón con su eco incesante. Los tres voltearon y vieron a Shadow caminar hacia ellos con una postura intimidante. Sonic fijó su mirada a Dawn quien poseía una expresión de sorpresa ante la pregunta del erizo negro -¿También intentarás quedarte?- cuestionó desafiante. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y negó con su cabeza moviéndola a los lados.

-No, debo de restablecer mi mundo- le respondió.

-¡¿Cuál era tu propósito entonces?- preguntó molesto el equidna que llegaba por igual hacia ellos -¡¿La matabas y luego qué?

-La paz reinaba- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Es que acaso los espíritus no comprenden a los mortales!

-¿Comprender?- repitió con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿No lo ves? Aunque tú ganes nuestro mundo perdería el equilibrio y no quiero pensar en que consecuencias hay. El orden establecido entre la luz y la oscuridad no puede ser cambiado, y eso tú lo sabes bien.

Ella rio nuevamente par flotar en el aire y sentarse sobre lo que hubiera parecido un asiento invisible. Le dirigió una mirada juguetona y lo vio con sonrisa en su rostro. –Somos espíritus, nuestro propósito es eliminar a nuestro opuesto, siempre será así.- explicó con una mirada traviesa -Ella y yo hemos tenido varias guerras, esta fue sólo una de ellas- le explicó risueña -Ella ganó en la edad media y yo en el renacimiento. Esto es lo que ella y yo llamamos un juego de ajedrez.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Pero es la primera vez que nos miramos en el plano mortal- señaló -Por lo general siempre enviamos a nuestro ejercito a hacer el trabajo, fue agradable conocerla al fin- expresó con alegría.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?- reclamó molesto el equidna.

-No es nada personal- respondió indiferente –Es sólo lo que es. Es como tú Sonic- dijo para verlo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Yo?

-Sí, tú y Eggman pelean constantemente sin un ganador aparente, tu meta es detenerlo y él eliminarte. Es el orden de las cosas.

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie por mis peleas con él!- gritó furioso.

-Yo tampoco- respondió –Eso lo hizo Midnight, y Eggman lo haría si le das la oportunidad.

-¡Pero…

-Es lo que tiene que ser- interrumpió su alegato –Ella ganó esta partida, eso es todo. Habrá más, al final de cuentas, contamos con toda la eternidad para seguir jugando.

-No es la explicación que esperaba- habló Rouge –Pero tiene mucha lógica.

-Verdad- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Entonces eso de tus peones…- habló pensativo Tails.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero todos ustedes son lo que nosotros llamamos peones. Inconscientemente ustedes buscan el bien, bueno casi todos- dijo para darle una mirada fría al erizo negro –Y son los que definirán el resultado de cada batalla.

-¡Nos usan a su conveniencia!- grito molesto el equidna.

-Te lo repito, no es personal.

-¿Entonces te irás?- insistió el erizo negro.

-No tiene caso estar aquí para mí, no si ella no está.

-¿Y qué pasara con las esmeraldas de Blaze?- cuestionó Tails.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de dárselas. Estoy en deuda con muchos de ustedes.

-A pesar de que intentaste matarnos- recalcó el equidna.

-Claro que no- corrigió velozmente –Si yo hubiera querido matarlos no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento.

-Ella tiene razón- apoyó Tails –No tuvimos ni oportunidad de movernos cuando Midnight nos atacó, no creo que hubiera sido algo diferente con Dawn.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo con una sonrisa –Matarte no me llevaría más que un chasquido de dedos, pero yo no soy el espíritu de la muerte, ese no es mi papel.

-¿Eso se supone que me haga sentir mejor?- preguntó Knuckles con sarcasmo.

-Es lo que es- respondió –Además, tú tienes que mandarme de regreso, eres quien me invocó.

-Es cierto- habló Rouge –Si tu mueres ella tendría una estadía permanente.

-Pero yo no deseo eso- aclaró Dawn –Es hora para mí de regresar también. Sonic…- llamó al erizo para descender hacia donde estaba él –Estaré siempre en deuda contigo… si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

-Devuélvemela- interrumpió él con una expresión seria.

-¿Eh?

-Regrésame a Amy- ordenó.

-Oh…- exclamó con tristeza –No puedo hacer eso…

-¡¿Por qué?- gritó molesto.

-Sonic, ella no está en mi plano…

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.

-Ella murió por la hoja de la guadaña de Midnight, eso significa que su alma se fue al inframundo.

-Espera un momento- habló Tails – ¿Dices que si alguien que estaba destinado ir al cielo y muere a manos del espíritu de la luna va al inframundo?

-Sí…- respondió con tristeza –Yo no tengo jurisdicción en el inframundo.

-Es por eso…- habló impactado el erizo azul recordando aquel sueño que tuvo en su estado de inconciencia –"_Ella es mía…_"- recordó aquella frase-…Midnight lo planeó de esa manera- dijo con rabia. -Ella sabía que se lo pediría a Dawn- explicó para sí.

-Pero…- habló Dawn pensativamente –Tal vez puedas ir por ella.

-¿Eh?, ¿Es eso posible?- cuestionó el equidna.

-No para un mortal, al menos no solo.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo traer a Amy de regreso?- cuestionó. Dawn le sonrió sutilmente y de ese mismo modo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese será mi pago para ti y tu sacrificio- habló el espíritu del sol con autoridad –Te daré vida por vida.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo hacer?- preguntó el erizo azul con seguridad.

-Ir al inframundo.

0-0-0-0-0

El cielo se cubrió con nubes de tormenta y rayos y truenos empezaron a caer en diferentes lados del inframundo. Sus habitantes buscaban la manera de ocultarse de la ira del espíritu de la luna que por fin había regresado a casa. Midnight dio un grito iracundo mientras hacia que su hermoso jardín de árboles muertos y flores negras se incineran con un fuego azul. Había estado tan cerca de por fin ganar la guerra y gracias a la interrupción de ese erizo azul y del conjuro que había logrado averiguar, no había podido cometer su cometido. Gruñó molesta y cientos de rayos blancos iluminaron el cielo.

-…Midnight- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado entre el gruñir del cielo. Se volteó para ver a la equidna de ropas negras caminar hacia ella mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos, parecía herida.

-Hmph, hasta que apareciste- dijo para ver de nuevo las flamas azules que cubrían su jardín.

-No puedo creer que lo lograran…- habló Shade incrédula.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó para verla de reojo.

-Que lograran mandarte de regreso, no pensé que el guardián podría hacerlo cuando me preguntó de cómo…

-¿Qué?- exclamó para voltear a verla haciéndola callar. -¿Tú les dijiste el conjuro para mandarme de regreso?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Bueno, yo…- musitó para desviar la mirada. Había dicho demás.

-¿Por ti es que Shadow logró evitar mi ejecución?

-¡Te dije que lo matarás al llegar!- se excusó molesta -¡Pero tú y tus malditos sentimientos se interpusieron en eso!

-Hmph…- exclamó con indiferencia.

-Además, no fue porque yo quise hacerlo. ¡Ese maldito equidna me amenazó con quebrarme cada extremidad de mi cuerpo si no lo hacía!- se defendió -¡Mira!- gritó para señalar su brazo roto. -¡Esto no es mi culpa!

Midnight no reaccionó ante las palabras de ella para dejar que el silencio inundara el ambiente. Se volteó nuevamente y vio su jardín arder para iluminar el cielo y la penumbra en la que yacían sumergidas. Shade se quedó a la expectativa de alguna reacción, de algún alegato, pero no pasó.

-Pero aún podemos ver la manera de hacerte llegar al plano mortal, aún podemos…

-Sabes- interrumpió a la equidna –Creo que tienes razón.

-¿Ah?- exclamó confundida.

-He descuidado demasiado mi bello jardín- dijo para poner en cuclillas y tocar una de las rosas negras que habían en la tierra –Debería de cuidarlo mejor…- habló para que se escuchara el gruñir del cielo y la lluvia empezara a caer en el inframundo, apaciguando el incendio que ella misma había creado.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó confusa.

-Siempre me los has dicho pero no te he prestado atención- dijo para ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tsk- sonrió para verla de reojo –Que debería de alimentar a mi planta carnívora.

Un gritó sonoro se escuchó resonar por el bosque muerto. Los cuervos volaron de las copas de los árboles para alejarse del festín que había iniciado.

0-0-0-0-0

Despertó de lo que pareció el sueño más profundo y abrió sus ojos para ver a Silver armando una pequeña fogata enfrente de ella; fijó su vista al cielo y a los lejos pudo ver que los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a bañar el horizonte para dar por terminada la noche y hacer que los tonos violetas y rojizos bañaran el negro de la noche. Las estrellas no tardarían en desaparecer del firmamento para anunciar que todo había acabado. Blaze se levantó confundida y vio que se encontraba de regreso en aquel campamento que habían armado el día anterior. Intentó caminar hacia Silver pero perdió el equilibrio al hacerlo para tambalearse, aún estaba demasiado débil.

-¡Blaze!- lo escuchó gritar para correr hacia ella y sujetarla impidiéndole tocar el suelo. -¿Estás bien?

-…Sí- respondió para soltarse de su agarre y sentarse sobre la tierra -¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- preguntó para ver a los alrededores y no notar la presencia de nadie más.

-Yo te traje al encontrarte en el cañón.

-Sí… lo recuerdo…- musitó pensativa –Perdí el conocimiento luego de que Dawn me atacará.

-Sí…- dijo él desviando su mirada. Ella se había arriesgado para salvarlo y sus últimas palabras aún resonaban en su mente. –Blaze…- la llamó para que ella fijara su vista inexpresiva en él- Respecto a lo que me dijiste en el cañón…- habló con un sonroje -¿Era verdad?

-¿Hablar?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja. -¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que me dijiste, sobre… bueno… sobre tu miedo… sobre tu mentira…

-¿Miedo?, ¿Mentira?- repitió confundida –No sé de que me hablas.

-Pero…

-Yo perdí el conocimiento luego de que Dawn nos atacara a todos por haber dejado ir a Midnight, y acabo de despertar- explicó.

-¿A todos?

-Sí- respondió sin interés –Se fue Midnight y molesta nos atacó a todos para luego irse, a penas logre protegerme.

La vio confundido, Tails le había relatado una historia completamente diferente, e incluso ella en su estado de seminconsciencia le había dicho que estaba feliz de que él estuviera a salvo, apoyando la versión de Tails; lo que ahora ella decía no parecía tener sentido, lo hacía sonar como si simplemente la hubieran atacado por sorpresa causando su desmayo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó para dar por concluido el tema. –Sonic y lo demás están…

-Dime algo- interrumpió con un semblante serio. -¿Me has mentido?

-¿Mentido?, ¿En qué?

-¡¿Cómo que en qué?- gritó molesto.

-Sí, en qué- respondió serena –Así sabré si lo he hecho o no.

-¡Para empezar no deberías hacerlo!- reclamó molesto -¡Somos un equipo!

-Yo trabajo sola- respondió fría –Tú decidiste ayudarme, eso no te convierte en mi equipo.

-¡Rayos Blaze!- gritó molesto –Sabes que, bien tu ganas… - dijo con un suspiro –Entonces me voy- habló sin más para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia el bosque y alejarse de ella.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó alarmada.

-Si realmente no somos un equipo y prefieres estar sola porque mi compañía no es necesaria entonces me iré- habló para parar un breve momento –No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Espera, no…- pero la felina calló de golpe para atragantarse con sus palabras. No podía dejarle ver que a ella le importaba él.

-¿No qué?- preguntó para parar su marcha y verla de reojo -¿Realmente qué significo para ti Blaze?- inquirió para darse la vuelta y verla de frente sin respuesta alguna –Dime que quieres que me vaya, que no significo nada- habló molesto -Dime que tú jamás has sentido lo que yo siento por ti, que aquel beso lo has olvidado y que ahora es sólo un molesto recuerdo- retó para caminar hacia donde yacía ella –Dime que cuando te toco…- dijo para tomar la mano de la felina y ponerla sobre su pecho –No sientes la energía electrizante que te hacen sonrojar…

-Yo…- musitó para verlo fijamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Dime que todo eso es mentira y me iré en este momento. Que no sientes absolutamente nada y aquí se acabara todo.

-No quiero…-susurró para desviar su mirada -…No quiero que te vayas…

-Blaze…- dijo con un suspiro -¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi?, ¿Crees que al saber lo que sentía hacia ti lo acepte sin problema?- inquirió para causar que la mirada de ella se posara en sus ojos –Al principio, cuando note que realmente estabas teniendo dificultades con las esmeraldas quise ayudarte porque sabía que era lo correcto y con el tiempo deje de hacerlo por esa causa, simplemente me agradó tu compañía, tu espíritu de lucha y tus convicciones fuertes- explicó –Cuando supe que te irías de regreso al terminar el entrenamiento no quise dejarte ir, pensé que era porque había creado mucho afecto hacia a ti, como amiga, así que decidí seguirte y tú no pusiste objeción; pero no fue hasta la fiesta de los Rose que supe que sentía algo por ti, cuando conocí a Amy ¿Recuerdas?

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Salió al balcón en busca de la guardiana de las Esmeraldas del Sol, quien se mantenía con su mirada fija y perdida en la luna blanca que le traía la noche. Cerró la puerta corrediza suavemente para dejar todo el ruido de la fiesta detrás de sí y de alguna manera le pareció adentrarse a un mundo totalmente separado, un mundo que sólo existían cuando estaban ellos dos.

-Veo que te agradó Amy- habló ella sin voltearlo a ver.

-Es una chica muy simpática- dijo condescendiente.

-Sí, lo es…

-Le tienes mucho afecto ¿verdad?

-Es sólo una amiga.

-Es a la primera que veo, y para ser más exacto, a la única que has dejado que te abrace, eso no es normal en ti- dijo para situarse a su lado y ver junto con ella el cielo estrellado.

-¿Normal?- inquirió para verlo al fin -¿A qué te refieres con normal?

-Eres fría y reservada, casi nunca sonríes y las únicas muestras de cariño que conoces es simplemente dar las gracias en el mejor de los casos- empezó – Por eso dar o aceptar un abrazo para ti es sin duda alguien que tiene que significar mucho.

-Hmph, sólo es una amiga de la infancia.

-Pues es bastante tierna- puntualizó con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, gozando de la compañía del silencio del otro, como por lo general hacían. A él no le importaba, por alguna razón sentía que se conectaba más con ella de esa manera que con cualquier otro teniendo una larga conversación sin sentido.

-¿Te gustan…- musitó ella por lo bajo cortando el silencio haciendo una pequeña pausa - … ese tipo de chicas?- completó.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para verla un poco asombrado por la pregunta. La volteó a ver y su mirada yacía pérdida en su manos que sujetaban el barandal mientras un leve tono rojizo pintaba sus mejillas, se miraban tan hermosa que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso a su lado –Bueno… - musitó por igual -…A todos nos gusta saber que nos quieren o valoran; ella parece ser del tipo de chica que lo expresa… supongo- respondió al final un tanto avergonzado, jamás habían hablado de ese tipo de temas.

-Silver…- lo llamó para sentir su mano sobre la de él y hacer que la viera en el acto. Sus mejillas antes pálidas parecieron encenderse con el toque de su tacto mientras una onda casi eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo por el simple roce de su piel –Yo…- titubeó por un momento pareciendo armar las palabras en su cabeza – Bueno, gracias por estar a mi lado…- dijo un tanto apenada.

Sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que sentía que su palpitar acallaba la música de salón de la fiesta a sus espaldas; por alguna razón ella se miraba esa noche más hermosa que nunca. Su expresión tierna e inocente lo hizo ver una faceta en ella que no sabía que existía y que ahora se encontraba extasiado por la misma. Le sonrió disimuladamente y se acercó a ella provocando que ella retrocediera un paso al ver su cercanía, sin embargo una mano en su espalda la hizo detenerse; la acercó delicadamente y la abrazó con gentileza, nunca lo había hecho, pero sentir el contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella era algo que no podía dejar pasar; sentía miles de sensaciones en una y no quería separarse pues quería que el momento durara lo suficiente como para descifrar qué era ese nuevo sentimiento, hasta que la escuchó garraspar su garganta, haciéndole entender que había sido suficiente. La soltó con lentitud y ella no pareció tener palabras para expresar lo que sentía respecto a su acción, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado- le dijo él con una sonrisa provocando en ella una expresión de sorpresa y en sus ojos una alegría contenida. –_"No pienso dejarte… Blaze" _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Después de ese día no pude verte diferente, siempre te miraba igual de hermosa… igual de radiante- confesó con cierto rubor –Y cuando te tocaba… esa energía no desaparecía, como ahora. Blaze, yo sé que tienes miedo, yo siento lo mismo…- dijo para soltarla suavemente –Pero no pienso seguir negando esto un día más y si realmente prefieres verme sólo como un amigo o compañero o como quieras catalogarme yo lo entenderé, pero no esperes que esté a tu lado de ser esa tu elección.

-Silver…

-Dime la verdad ¿tú sientes algo por mi?

0-0-0-0-0

El aire seco del desierto soplaba con fuerza mientras la arena golpeaba con sus pequeños granos su rostro. Tapó su cara con su brazo en un intento de no ser más lastimada por el viento salvaje. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya caminando, pero el sol incesante no había descendido desde que había despertado ahí.

Parada sobre aquella duna de arena blanca vio hacia el horizonte pero sólo pudo observar un desierto interminable en donde el viento movía la arena como pequeñas olas de agua salada. Observó a sus espaldas en donde pudo ver sus pisadas sobre la arena que poco a poco se borraban con las constantes ventiscas. Su vestido favorito no la acompañaba en aquella travesía, en su lugar un vestido negro de pequeñas tiras la vestía, el cual revoloteaba con el aire al igual que su cabello, pues su diadema la había perdido desde su mismo despertar. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y puso una mano sobre su pecho, pues a pesar de que todo parecía estar bien, sentía como si tuviera una cortada a carne viva en aquel lugar. No importaba que tanto hiciera, el dolor era algo que la había acompañado desde que había despertado en aquel inhóspito lugar.

Amy se tiró de rodillas al suelo para llorar sin consuelo, estaba perdida y muy asustada, no sabía a dónde ir, pues en aquel desierto no había un adelante o atrás, sólo caminaba sin rumbo en busca de dirección. Cerró sus ojos para ver en su mente el último recuerdo que tenía antes de llegar a aquel lugar; era él, la vio con aquellos ojos fríos para sonreírle por una última vez y decirle aquella frase que se marcaría en su corazón por siempre "¿Quieres conocer a la muerte?" Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos mientras sentía una y otra vez el ataque que hizo aquel erizo azul al cortar su pecho y dejarla yacer en el césped mientras el frío del invierno parecía invadirla a gran velocidad obligándola a querer dormir. Despertó para encontrarse en medio de aquel desierto sin vida. Los sollozos de ella inundaron el ambiente silencio sin nadie que pudiera escucharlos, o eso parecía.

-… ¿Estás sola?- escuchó una voz pregunta, para sentir como algo bloqueaba el sol que pegaba directo en su rostro. Amy abrió sus ojos y con la mirada entrecerrada vio a alguien parada enfrente de ella con una sombrilla sobre sí y un gran vestido negro. Se le veía tan elegante como si la hubieran sacado de algún tipo de baile de aquellos que sólo se daban en la aristocracia de la edad media.

-¿Uh?- exclamó confundida por su pregunta.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?- le preguntó para extender su mano.

-Yo… yo espero a alguien… yo…- respondió confundida. Sentía que alguien que llegaría a rescatarla, sentía que él llegaría por ella y la buscaría en ese enorme desierto.

-¿Alguien vendrá por ti?- le preguntó ella con una voz serena.

De nuevo sintió sus ojos humedecer, para que las lágrimas saldas resbalaran de sus mejillas y cayeran de éstas para evaporarse en la atmósfera antes de tocar la arena blanca. Movió su cabeza sutilmente a los lados mientras los sollozos se volvían a escuchar. Ella sabía que estaba sola, nadie llegaría a su rescate, nadie aparecería milagrosamente para llevarla a un lugar seguro, y el dolor incesante en su pecho se lo decía a gritos a cada momento.

-¿Deseas acompañarme?- preguntó nuevamente con su mano extendida. Levantó su rostro para verla sonreírle mientras aquellos ojos rojos carmesí brillaban en la penumbra de la sombra.

-…Sí- musitó al viento mientras la tristeza invadía cada fibra de su ser y su mirada se quedaba sin luz mientras sentía el tacto frío de su mano al sostener la de ella. Sólo quería irse de ahí, sólo quería descansar.

-Tsk- le sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, otro capítulo más. Para la escena de Amy me inspire en una canción llamada Filament de Yousei Teikoku, o el ending de Mirai Nikki (un anime sangriento XD) Si les interesa ver el video (del anime, que de ahí me base para escribir esto) es muy bueno y super recomendado. Dura como 1:30 el ending. En fin, dejemos la propaganda de animes raros. Para los que me escribieron ¿No serás capaz de matar a Amy, verdad? Como se dieron cuenta soy capaz… ahora tal vez no tan capaz de dejarla muerta jajajaja Pero Amy aún tiene una historia que contar y a un asesino inocente que confrontar. Si ya vieron la imagen que tengo en mi profile, es una imagen que yo misma hice dedicado para este capítulo en especial; es como Sonic ve a Amy en su sueño. Tengo varias imágenes de esta fiction en mi cuenta de Devian Art para los interesados en ver que pasa por mi retorcidamente mente xD!. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y saber de sus opiniones. Hasta entonces. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Es hora de desenterrar malos recuerdos y buscar en la necrópolis de las almas el espíritu condenado a la oscuridad y tristeza por toda una eternidad. El espíritu del caos tiene aún un As bajo su manga. Capítulo 21: The Graveryard.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	21. Graveryard

**Hola a todos gracias, por sus comentarios; pero quiero hacer una aclaración. Muchos de los reviews me pusieron que Amy estaba vivía, entonces pensé que tal vez no di a entender bien la idea del capítulo anterior. Amy no está viva (sí, murió sádicamente muajajaja) la última escena del capítulo 20 hace mención del purgatorio, en donde Midnight llegó por su alma. Aclarando esto creo que les será más fácil entender el resto de la historia. Bien, sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 21: El Cementerio. Disfruten…**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 21: The Graveryard<span>

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron por alumbrar la tierra, por fin el equilibrio se había restablecido. Las tinieblas que antes habían cubierto el fondo de aquel abismo se habían despejado para dejar que unos cuantos rayos de sol golpearan la tierra. Suspiró preocupado, pues sabía que pronto tendría que ir al territorio de uno de los seres más poderosos que había y que no deseaba más que verlo muerto. De nuevo pensó en ella y eso lo hizo sonreír, ella le daba el valor necesario para ver eso como una simple excursión al mundo espiritual, sólo deseaban lograr traer su esencia a su cuerpo y esperaba con todo su ser que pudiera así juntar su alma con su cuerpo, pues Dawn le había dicho que no había garantías que funcionara, pero así al menos, aunque fallará, Amy podría descansar en paz en el paraíso, junto a Dawn.

-¿Estás listo?- escuchó hablar a Dawn quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-Sí…

-Bien, escucha con atención lo que tienes que hacer pues sólo tendrás una oportunidad y no hay seguridad de que sobrevivas una vez que ella sienta tu presencia.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, ¿Ya ha regresado el guardián Knuckles?- preguntó la espíritu para ver al zorrito.

-Según mi radar está a unos pocos metros de aquí.

-De acuerdo- asintió ella con la cabeza -Escucha bien Sonic, él me traerá unas tablillas de piedra en donde una de ellas traerá el nombre de Amy Rose, deberás de poder hacer que el espíritu de ella yazca en un letargo psíquico dentro de la misma tabilla para poderla traerla al mundo mortal y volverla a unir a su cuerpo.

-¿Un letargo psíquico?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Sí, es un tipo de sueño en el que entra el espíritu mientras esté en la tablilla, es como una cámara con gas para dormir por así decirlo- explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo haré que ella logré entrar a una tablilla de piedra?

-Bien, existen dos métodos, uno de ellos es haciendo un conjuro con diferentes elementos, los cuales dependen del espíritu y la razón que lo ata a ese mundo o plano.

-Eso suena muy complicado- expresó Tails inconforme.

-Lo es, y además aún no sabemos los elementos que se necesitaría siendo el caso.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sonic.

-Irás por la opción dos- explicó –Deberás hacerla entrar por su propia voluntad.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Ella accederá a dejar ir su esencia a la tablilla y entrara automáticamente, no necesitas hacer nada realmente, sólo tener la tablilla contigo y sobre todo, evitar que se rompa, pues si eso llega a pasar, el sello de la misma se destruirá y no podrás traerla de regreso.

-¡Aquí están!- escucharon gritar el equidna que traía en su mano una pequeña bolsa de tela. –Como lo pediste- dijo para entregársela a Dawn, quien abrió la bolsa y sacó dos tablillas de piedra, captando la atención del erizo negro, quien se había mantenido a distancia escuchando todo, en la espera de que la mandaran de regreso para dar por finalizado el desorden que se había armado por ambos espíritus y él poder tomar su rumbo.

-¿Por qué dos?- preguntó Shadow para agruparse con los demás -¿No necesitara sólo una?- cuestionó desconfiado.

-Oh, claro- respondió con una sonrisa confiada -Pero no sé que peligros pueden acecharlo allá y si se quiebra una tendrá la otra de soporte.

-Pero estas tablillas están limpias- señaló el erizo al verlas en las manos de Dawn.

-Yo me encargaré de colocarles el nombre- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿luego qué?- cuestionó el zorrito.

-Sí, ¿dónde buscará a Amy?- preguntó el equidna.

-En el cementerio- respondió.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo negro -¿De qué hablas?

-Verán, el inframundo se divide en áreas diferentes, de las cuales Midnight tiene el control absoluto.

-Yo no recuerdo haber visto más que bosque y plantas extrañas cuando llegamos al inframundo, y claro, el castillo de Midnight- señaló el erizo negro.

-Eso es porque ustedes estuvieron únicamente en su jardín.

-¡Su jardín!- exclamó con asombro.

-Claro, ¿realmente crees que el inframundo es únicamente un lugar de árboles muertos y plantas extravagantes?

-Bien, y ¿Cómo llego al cementerio?- interrumpió Sonic.

-Mira- dijo para iluminar sus ojos de un celeste intenso y hacer que la tierra se sacudiera un poco y en ésta crear lo que parecía un mapa relieve del inframundo en miniatura. Dawn tomó una pequeña rama que yacía en la tierra para usarla como apuntador. –Aquí está el castillo de Midnight- dijo para señalar una estructura sobresaliente del medio de aquel mapa circular. –Y el cementerio de este lado- señaló a mano izquierda.

-Es sorprendente- habló Knuckles para ver cada detalle haberse elaborado con precisión.

-Realmente lo es- apoyó con asombro el zorrito.

-¿Cómo conoces tan bien el inframundo?- cuestionó Shadow –Pensé que dijiste que nunca habías ido.

-Que no lo haya hecho no significa que no sé como es geográficamente, al igual que la tierra.

-¿Te refieres a que conoces cada parte del inframundo?

-En su mayoría, sí. Aunque claro hay cosas limitadas como los interiores del castillo entre otras cosas que ella mantiene oculta de la vista de cualquiera.

-¿Entonces Midnight también conoce el cielo?- preguntó el zorrito.

-Como yo el inframundo, y como ella hay cosas vedadas para su conocimiento también.

-Ya veo.

-¿Una vez allá que debo de hacer?- preguntó apresurado el erizo azul.

-Debes de localizar su tumba.

-¿Su tumba?

-Sí. El espíritu de Amy estará cerca de su tumba, y una vez que la localices deberás de dialogar con ella para convencerla a entrar en la tablilla de piedra. Yo me encargaré que llegues al cementerio para reducir tus posibilidades de muerte por demonios u otros entes, pero igual, una vez llegues Midnight te detectará al acto.

-De acuerdo.

-Una vez logres tener el espíritu de Amy en la tablilla deberás de buscar el _Torii._

-¿El _Torii_?- inquirió el zorrito.

-Sí. Es la puerta que marca la división de lo sagrado a lo profano. Este consiste de dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos maderos paralelos, coloreados de tonalidades rojas o escarlatas.- explicó –Ya que no puedo dejar abierto el portal por la seguridad de tu mundo, si no encuentras el _Torii_ no podrás salir de ahí y regresar al plano mortal, para luego perecer a manos de mi hermana o bien de algún demonio.

-¡Espera!- exclamó -¿En dónde está eso?

-Aquí.- señaló con la rama para ver al borde de aquella circunferencia lo que parecía un cuadrado formado con maderos como ella le había explicado –Justo al final, entre el cementerio y la tierra de los muertos.

-¿Tierra de los muertos?- preguntó Tails para ver de cerca la escala en relieve.

-Sí, está a la par del sector del cementerio y el _Torii_ está en medio de ambos. Ese lugar es donde aquellos que murieron sufren la segunda muerte antes de su etapa final.

-¿Etapa final?- inquirió curioso el erizo azul.

-Lo que ustedes conocen como infierno. Hay varias escalas antes de llegar al lugar del eterno sufrimiento tal cual lo describen los mortales, es por lo mismo, que debes de tener cuidado de no ir a ese sector, los espíritus de esa área son más violentos y agresivos. Mantente en el cementerio.

-De acuerdo- asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces abriré el portal para mandarte al cementerio, recuerda que debes de ser muy veloz pues no tienes tiempo que perder.

-¿Espera y tú que harás?- preguntó el erizo negro.

-Necesito sanar el cuerpo de Amy, pues con la herida que Midnight le causó, su espíritu jamás podrá unirse con éste nuevamente. Una vez sanada la herida estará listo para su regreso.

-Hmph, ¿Y luego?- cuestionó desconfiado.

-Knuckles me mandará de regreso, es lo único que puedo hacer aquí. Te lo dije, no tengo intenciones de quedarme.

Dawn le sonrió cálidamente y de nuevo prestó su atención a las dos tablillas de roca. Sus ojos se iluminaron para que en las dos tablillas apareciera lo que eran dos inscripciones en un idioma extraño e incomprensible. Guardó ambas tablillas y le sonrió con gentileza al erizo azul para luego dárselas en sus manos. Shadow arqueó una ceja mientras la vio decirle algo en susurro haciendo que Sonic tuviera una expresión de sorpresa por unos segundos.

-De acuerdo, es hora- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa. –Ya sabes que hacer…

-Iré con él- habló Shadow para que el espíritu del sol lo viera con asombro.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el erizo azul. -¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Si ella te mira te matará o peor aún, te usara para traerla de regreso.

-No me hará nada diferente que no te haga a ti. Además, yo he ido dos veces, si no quieres perecer y traer a esa eriza rosa necesitarás ayuda allá.

-No- negó Dawn- Él debe…

-Si va sólo Midnight lo matara sin dudar- le interrumpió Shadow –Conmigo sus posibilidades de regresar aumentaran, y eso tú lo sabes bien.

-Hmph…- exclamó para verlo disconforme -Bien- habló Dawn con autoridad –Irás también… Espero hayas escuchado que tienen que hacer, pues sólo tienen una oportunidad.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo el erizo negro con una mirada desafiante.

-No lo hago- respondió de la misma manera.

Dawn dibujó unos inscritos en el aire para que así se iluminara de un celeste intenso y al igual que una oportunidad lo hizo Shade, con su dedo índice abriera una ruptura en espacio tiempo y el portal estuvo listo.

-El cuerpo de Amy sin su espíritu empezara su proceso normal de descomposición, tienen no más de 24 horas para traer su espíritu de regreso desde que yo la sane, después de eso la unión será imposible- explicó Dawn.

-Estaremos aquí antes- dijo con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-Andando- comando Shadow.

-Mucha suerte…

0-0-0-0-0

Tal y como él lo recordaba cayeron por lo que parecía un pozo sin fondo, pero a diferencia de cuando Shade había abierto el portal, la caída fue significativamente más larga. Cayeron durante bastante tiempo, sin poder medirlo con precisión, hasta que poco a poco aquella oscuridad que los rodeaba pronto empezó a teñirse de color hasta ver por fin el cielo rojo al momento del portal abrirse el inframundo.

Sintió como las ramas de los árboles cortaban superficialmente su piel mientras caía, asimismo las escuchaba romperse según su descenso. Un golpe se escuchó al la tierra dura y árida parar su caída. Gimió adolorido mientras se levantaba con pesadez para escuchar unos gemidos de dolor no muy lejos de él. Shadow distinguió a Sonic rápidamente pues su pelaje azul sobresalía de los tonos tierra del inframundo. Se puso en pie y vio que se encontraban justamente en la entrada del cementerio que Dawn les había hablado antes; volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio el inmenso castillo del espíritu de la luna, tal cual su hermana se los había enseñado en aquel mapa en relieve. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que Midnight ya sabía que se encontraba ahí y que en cualquier momento saldría de la nada con sed de venganza a concluir lo que empezó en el mundo de los mortales.

-Me imaginaba este lugar un poco más lúgubre- habló el erizo azul para llegar hasta él y observar los alrededores.

-No hay tiempo de admirar el paisaje- regañó -Ella ya sabe que estamos aquí- habló para ver al castillo a sus espaldas con detenimiento.

-Sí… lo sé- asintió el erizo azul para ver la entrada al cementerio.

Vio cientos de mausoleos a lo largo mientras una cerca de metal forzado rodeaba todo el sector. Escuchó los gemidos de las almas en pena mientras miraba el ir y venir de seres que desaparecían y aparecían por igual, provocando en él un escalofrío. El olor a muerte inundaba todo el lugar y un ambiente pesado recorría la atmosfera. Sonic volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio a los cuervos de cuatro ojos verlo con intensidad, como si estuvieran a la espera de algo.

-Andando, el tiempo no está a nuestro favor- ordenó el erizo negro para entrar a la necrópolis.

-Claro- dijo Sonic para caminar junto con él. A pesar de que sabía el porqué estaba ahí, ese lugar hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Vio al erizo negro que tenía como siempre aquella expresión inmutable; y aún no estaba muy seguro por qué había decidido arriesgarse a perecer en el inframundo–Dime algo Shadow- habló el erizo azul para cortar el silencio de muerte -¿Somos amigos?- preguntó curioso.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió secamente con su vista al frente.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- cuestionó confundido.

-No confió en ella.

-¿En ella?- repitió para arquear una ceja.

-En Dawn- aclaró -Esa fachada de espíritu dulce y bondadoso me parece una mentira.

-Claro… déjame entender esto ¿No confías en el espíritu de la luz y la paz, pero sí en el de la muerte y el caos? No me mal entiendas, pero creo que estás más trastornado de lo que creía- habló con indiferencia.

-Sabes que no puedes confiar en Midnight, tome una decisión equivocada y la reparé; pero con Dawn, asumes que puedes confiar ciegamente, pero a mi punto de vista no es mejor que su hermana, sólo con objetivos diferentes.

-Bien, entiendo eso… creo- dijo pensativo –Y si no confías en ella, ¿qué haces aquí? Es decir, ¿No sería mejor que te hubieses quedado con ella en _Halloween Creak_?

-Hmph…- exclamó molesto para verlo de reojo – Tampoco confió en ti- respondió por último.

-¿Confías en alguien?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-En mí.

-Sí… eso explica muchas cosas- dijo con un suspiro frustrado.

Siguieron su camino en silencio luego de su breve conversación mientras empezaban a adentrarse al cementerio para ver los diferentes mausoleos de piedra; éstos parecían estelas talladas con la imagen de sus dueños. Había cientos de ellos y llegaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver. De vez en cuando miraban a un espíritu aparecer de la nada para desaparecer al notar la presencia de los intrusos, mientras los susurros incesantes sólo se hacían más fuertes según como caminaban. Sonic tragó pesado mientras caminaba sin realmente una dirección, pues no tenía idea de dónde podría encontrarse la tumba de Amy, y más aún, ¿qué le diría cuando la viese? cómo explicarle lo que le pasaba ahora y que necesitaba que entrara a la pequeña tablilla para rescatarla de ese lugar. Suspiró angustiado mientras la ansiedad aumentaba, sabía que el tiempo no estaba a su favor y esperaba que en cualquier momento alguna roca gigante lo aplastara o que algún demonio llegara en su busca para hacerse un festín con él, hasta que algo disipó sus pensamientos; un rostro familiar a la distancia lo obligó a parar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo negro al verlo detenerse.

-Es Shade…- musitó para ver a la equidna que parecía con su mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Shadow para fijar su vista al frente y ver a la equidna con su mirada en la luna blanca. –Veo que regresó con Midnight- dijo para ponerse en posición de pelea cuando vio al erizo azul caminar tranquilamente hacia ella -¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado sin respuesta del erizo azul hasta que pareció entender qué era lo que pasaba.

-… Busco a alguien- habló Sonic para captar la atención de ella.

Sonic vio su mirada purpura sin luz y como en su frente yacía una luna negra. Sonic tragó pesado y vio que la equidna yacía a la par de una estela en donde ella estaba tallada a tamaño real y detrás de sí pudo ver lo que parecía ser una planta carnívora tallada por igual, captando su atención. Se le veía tan desconsolada en la imagen que no pudo evitar sentirse de esa manera por un segundo.

-Duele…- musitó ella en voz baja.

-¿Ah?- exclamó para verla otra vez con una mirada sumida en la tristeza.

-Duele…- repitió suavemente para empezar a caminar.

-¡Espera!- gritó al verla alejarse.

-Duele tanto…- habló con una clara expresión de sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Sonic corrió para llegar con ella y parar enfrente deteniendo su marcha. –Por favor, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Amy- imploró a la equidna. Shade lo vio fijamente sin luz en su mirada y por un momento el silencio reinó entre ambos.

-Está sola…

-¿Ah?- exclamó confundido.

-Murió sola…- musitó con tristeza para hacerse a un lado y seguir su camino.

-Por favor, ayúdame a sacarla de aquí- suplicó mientras la miraba andar.

-…Es de ella- dijo por último para desvanecerse en la atmósfera.

-¡Shade!- gritó su nombre pero fue en vano. Sonic suspiró frustrado y regresó a juntarse con el erizo negro, quien se mantenía con la vista en el mausoleo de la equidna, admirando la tumba tallada en piedra.

-Midnight la mató- habló el erizo negro mientras miraba con detenimiento la escultura –Parece que alimento a su planta carnívora… con ella

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó para ver la estela de roca.

-Estas tumbas parecen hablar de la muerte de sus dueños.

-No importa- dijo con un suspiró -A pesar de que Midnight la mató no estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

-Hmph…- exclamó para verlo al fin –Es que no sabes cómo preguntar.

-¿Eh?

Shadow caminó entre las tumbas cercanas con su mirada en el suelo en busca de algo, desconcertando al erizo azul. Se entretuvo por un par de minutos hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba; una rosa negra marchita que arrancó sin problemas de la tierra húmeda. Se dirigió de nuevo a la tumba de la equidna y la puso enfrente de ésta para llamarla por su nombre, haciendo que apareciera nuevamente a un lado de su mausoleo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- susurró el erizo azul con asombro.

-Dawn te lo dijo- explicó -Sus almas, visibles o no, se mantienen cerca de su tumba- le susurró por respuesta.

-Pero ella no quiere…

-Duele…- interrumpió el espíritu desolado.

-¿Qué te duele?- le preguntó Shadow con una voz serena.

-Duele…- repitió el alma en pena para ver su tumba con tristeza –Me dolió tanto…- musitó.

-Dime… ¿Qué te hizo Midnight?

Su expresión triste cambió por una de terror al escuchar la pregunta mientras un grito de horror fue exclamado por ella. Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras aquel grito de dolor y sufrimiento empezó a recorrer cada rincón del cementerio.

-¡Creo que no fue una buena idea preguntarle eso!- exclamó Sonic al ver la reacción errática de la equidna.

-¡Prometo no decir nada!, ¡Prometo no decir nada!, ¡Prometo no decir nada!- repetía Shade una y otra vez con aquella expresión de terror.

-Tranquila, está bien- intentó calmarla el erizo negro. –Ella no está cerca.

-No… ella sabrá y la planta… otra vez… yo debo…

-Shade- habló con firmeza para captar su atención –Estás a salvo… la planta no está ¿ves?- dijo cono un ademán de mano.

-¿No… está?- repitió para ver a sus alrededores y tranquilizarse poco a poco.

-Buscamos a alguien- habló al verla más calmada -¿Has visto a la eriza rosa?- le preguntó con gentileza haciendo que lo viera nuevamente. Shade asintió débilmente su cabeza por respuesta sin emitir palabra alguna. -¿Sabes dónde puede encontrarla? –La equidna vio fijamente a al horizonte y señaló éste con su mano; pero ellos no pudieron distinguir nada, pues todas las tumbas se parecían a la distancia.

–Ella está sola…- dijo la equidna con tristeza, regresando a su estado de animo original.

-Pero dónde…

-Murió sola…- interrumpió la pregunta del erizo azul –Su amor se pagó con muerte…

Cerró sus ojos para sumirse de nuevo en la más profunda de las tristezas y así desaparecer ante sus ojos. Sonic se acercó a ella en un vano intento de tomar su mano y detenerla, sin embargo se desvaneció por completo para dejar a su paso sólo una sensación fría. Suspiró frustrado, pues sin importar cuanto hablara con ella parecía ser que los espíritus tenían formas extrañas a actuar una vez en ese estado.

-Andando- comando el erizo negro.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó frustrado –No nos dijo nada…

-Hay que buscar más adelante- cortó su alegato –Al menos vamos por buen camino.

-Sí pero…

-Si deseas regresar- interrumpió nuevamente –Entonces vamos directo a la salida.

-¡Claro que no!- rectificó con rapidez.

-Entonces andado- ordenó para empezar a caminar. Sonic frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, pero sin discutir más caminó a su par.

-Dime algo- habló de nuevo el erizo azul -¿Cómo sabías que ayudaría?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso de la flor y todo lo demás que hiciste.

-Es un espíritu en pena, con las pocas palabras que te dijo antes me di cuenta que su mente se queda atrapada en el hecho de su muerte- empezó -Por lo general cuando dicen lo que les molesta su mente queda en paz por un corto período de tiempo y con suerte, pueden pensar en algo diferente- explicó –No es diferente que con alguien vivo, una vez que dices lo que atrapa tus pensamientos tiendes a pensar con más claridad.

-¿Y la flor?

-Sólo adivine- respondió indiferente –Debe de existir una razón por la cual a los espíritus les gusta tanto las flores, pues siempre las llevan en los funerales, además, para traer tanto Midnight como a Dawn se necesitaron flores; sólo asumí que si tal vez ponía una ella se presentaría también.

-Vaya, eres bastante bueno con estás cosas de los espíritus y lo paranormal.

-Se llama sentido común.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto.

Siguieron su curso por el lúgubre lugar, de nuevo en silencio. Sonic de vez en cuando veía de reojo sólo para asegurarse que nada intentara atacarlo. Por sus adentros se le hacía demasiado extraño que para el tiempo que llevaran en ese lugar Midnight no se hubiera presentado o en dado caso nada hubiera intentando hacerles nada aún, se suponía que era el inframundo, el lugar de donde nacían las historias de terror, pero en su opinión no era más tenebroso que salir a medianoche a un cementerio para hacer una tonta prueba de valor en donde uno está más asustado con la expectativa de lo que va a pasar a lo que realmente pasa, o eso pensó cuando escuchó una risilla sobresalir de los constantes murmullos a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado. "_Ella es mía…"_ Esa frase que había navegado en el viento lo hizo parar para ver a sus espaldas. No había nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo negro para detenerse por igual.

-¿Escuchaste?

-¿Escuchar qué exactamente?- preguntó para arquear una ceja pues con la mezcla de los cientos de murmullos era difícil distinguir qué era lo que hablaban los espíritus.

-Pues era…

-_Ella es mía…_

-¡Eso!- gritó el erizo azul para voltearse con rapidez y ver a diferentes direcciones. -¡Dime que no escuchaste eso!

El erizo negro cerró sus ojos en un intento de tratar de escuchar lo que su insistente compañero le decía, pero a aparte de los susurros constantes de las almas en pena, no lograba escuchar nada diferente hasta que algo pareció susurrarle directo al oído "_Has regresado…"_ Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y abrió los ojos en el acto para voltear a ver a un lado, pero al igual que el erizo azul, no había nada. La risilla que en un principio únicamente eran para los oídos de Sonic ahora recorría cada tumba en todo el cementerio provocando que las almas que aparecían y se desvanecían parecieran ocultarse a la vez y el silencio sepulcral invadió todo. Midnight ya estaba entre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>El final de otro capítulo acercándonos al final, pero aún falta. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Bien, si no están seguros qué es un <em>Torii<em>, es una de las construcciones japonesas que más me gustan, y tal como Dawn lo describen, separan lo sagrado de lo profano. Si quieren saber más como se miran pueden buscar imágenes en google y darán rápido qué es. Sin mucho que agregar en este capítulo. Kat fuera.**

**Un juego macabro está a punto de dar inicio, tienen dos horas para salir convida, una vez el tiempo expire, sus almas vagaran en pena por toda la eternidad. Capítulo 22: La Búsqueda. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	22. La Busqueda

**Para empezar con este capítulo quiero darles una disculpa por el atraso del capítulo pasado. Verán, los viernes, regreso muy noche a mi casa por la universidad, y la verdad no me dan ganas de encender la compu xD! Y el sábado, que es cuando actualizo, tuve una reunión familiar y se paso el día, el domingo fue lo mismo y el lunes me quede afuera de mi casa (perdí mis llaves X3) en fin, así pasó hasta el jueves pasado que llegue temprano de estudiar y aproveche a hacer los pendientes. Si me retraso más de dos días es por motivos ajenos, pero no se preocupen, siempre sigo actualizando. **

**En fin, les dejo este capítulo y espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 22: La Búsqueda<span>

Sintió como su mundo era invadido nuevamente y sonrió plácidamente, pues sabía que él vendría por ella; Dawn era sumamente predecible, ayudaría al molesto erizo azul a traer el alma de su amada, sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente, no sentía la misma energía nauseabunda del corazón puro, ahora su corazón había cambiado. Flotó por su castillo hasta llegar a una habitación pequeña en donde se podía ver un gigantesco espejo circular con borde dorado. Midnight se detuvo enfrente de éste y lo vio con detenimiento "Enséñame a los mortales" comandó. Esa era su herramienta para poder observar el mundo mortal y por el cual había podido espiar perfectamente a Sonic y Eggman cada cuanto lo necesitaba. La superficie antes firme pareció volverse más líquida y pequeñas ondas se crearon en éste para así su reflejo desaparecer y ver como empezaba a dar a relucir la imagen del erizo azul quien acompañaba a Shadow por el área del cementerio. La firmeza del espejo regresó y se acercó a éste para ver con detenimiento al erizo negro; por su mirada pudo saber que la esperaba. Con la yema de los dedos tocó el cristal delicadamente para posicionar su mano sobre el rostro de él y verlo con detenimiento para sonreírle con nostalgia.

-Volviste a mí…- susurró para sí. –Es hora de ir a visitar una tumba. Tsk.

0-0-0-0-0

Escucharon un suave y triste vals tocarse en aquel cementerio poniéndolos a ambos en alerta mientras la música recorría cada centímetro cuadrado de tierra. Ambos se pusieron espalda con espalda en la espera de ella sintiendo como la ansiedad subía a cada momento. "Regresaron…" escucharon hablar. Una sombra a la distancia un poco borrosa pudo distinguirse bajo el cielo rojizo captando la atención de ambos erizos. Poco a poco ésta empezó por tomar forma y los rasgos del espíritu de la oscuridad empezaron a hacer lentamente visibles.

-Bienvenidos a la necrópolis del inframundo- dijo con una pequeña reverencia -¿No es algo hermoso?- preguntó para admirar su cementerio con la vista

Ambos erizos se vieron de reojo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Ella no parecía tener intenciones de atacarlos, al menos no por el momento; parecía, al igual que Shadow la recordaba, una simple anfitriona de su casa del horror.

-La pregunta es… -habló de nuevo -¿Qué hacen aquí?- cuestionó para verlos de reojo con una expresión seria.

-Hmph, ¡Vengo por el alma de Amy!- dijo molesto el erizo azul.

-Bueno- dijo para flotar en el aire y con una espesa niebla crear lo que parecía un asiento sentándose sobre éste para verlo con prepotencia –Eso yo ya lo sé, pero no entiendo ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa. De nuevo ambos erizos se vieron de reojo confundidos por la pregunta –Es sólo que, no entiendo quién sería tan estúpido como para venir a mis dominios y creer que sobrevivirá como para salir de aquí… más aún después de lo que hicieron- habló con una voz macabra.

-No pienso irme sin ella…- respondió desafiante el erizo azul.

-No te preocupes, no te iras en lo absoluto- señaló divertida.

-¿Por qué?- Se involucró en la conversación el erizo negro.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Midnight ante su pregunta.

-¿Por qué seguimos con vida?

-Oh, claro ¿te preguntas por qué aún no los he matado?, ¿verdad?- preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. Shadow asintió con la cabeza. –Por él- respondió para señalar a Sonic.

-¿Ah?- exclamó confundido.

-Verás, todo lo que he querido desde el mismo momento que empezaste a respirar fue eliminarte, pero, pasó algo…

-¿Algo?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

-Nunca pensé que tu corazón cambiaría.

-¿Cambiar?

-Sí- asintió para levantarse de su lugar, haciendo que el aquel asiento nubloso desapareciera. Flotó suavemente hacia él haciéndolo retroceder para acorralarlo contra de uno de los enormes mausoleos de piedra del lugar –Tu corazón se ha oscurecido tanto que se podría decir que eres casi miembro del inframundo, felicidades.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- debatió molesto su argumento

-Claro que sí, pues verás, yo ya logro sentirte- le sonrió con dulzura. Midnight puso un dedo sobre su pecho para dibujar una cruz sobre éste que se iluminó de un rojo incandescente –Tú, mi querido héroe, eres ahora de una naturaleza oscura…

Sintió un repentino dolor punzante en su pecho haciéndolo caer con una rodilla al suelo. Sonic puso ambas manos sobre su corazón mientras sentía como el dolor incrementaba a cada segundo, era como si de repente sintiera un paro cardiaco, pues el dolor era casi insoportable. Sonic la vio alejarse de él con una sonrisa retorcida disfrutando de su agonía, mientras el dolor parecía no querer dejarlo ir.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- preguntó Shadow para acercarse a el erizo azul quien tenía una expresión inconfundible de dolor en su rostro.

-Eso es sólo una pequeña fracción de lo que puedo hacer si toco a un patético mortal como lo es tu amigo- respondió indiferente.

-Yo no…- habló Sonic aun adolorido para ponerse lentamente en pie –Yo no soy… de corazón oscuro- retó mientras recuperaba la compostura lentamente pues el dolor empezaba a disminuir según como se apagaba aquel brillo que ella había dibujado sobre él.

-¿A no?- inquirió para arquear una ceja –En el momento en que estuve vulnerable en la tierra y mi hermana decidió ir tras de mí para matarme, dime algo, ¿pensaste en detenerla para salvar el equilibrio de tú mundo?

-Bueno… yo…

-O dime si no deseabas con cada fibra de tu ser que me eliminara para hacerme pagar el hecho de arrebatarle la vida a esa patética eriza.

-Bueno, yo…- musitó para desviar la mirada culpable.

-¡Incluso ahora!- interrumpió provocando que la mirara -Vienes aquí con la intención de poder eliminarme si yo así te diera la oportunidad ¡¿No es cierto?!- acusó. El erizo azul desvió de nuevo la mirada ante sus acusación, dejando que el silencio respondiera por él –Tú sed de venganza y rencor hacia mi es la razón por la cual tu corazón ya no es puro- finalizó por último.

-¿Y qué si fuese así?- cuestionó el erizo negro -¿No es algo de tu alegría?

-Tsk- sonrió con maldad –Claro que lo es, lo que significa que su patética alma irá a dar al purgatorio, pues ya no es de allá, pero tampoco de aquí. El héroe del espíritu del sol vagando en las arenas del desierto de las almas sin descanso para toda la eternidad. ¿No te parece divertido?

-Tienes una extraña forma de divertirte.

-La compartirás muy pronto- dijo con una sonrisa. –Pues tú alma a diferencia de la de él viene a dar directo a mis dominios; y es hora de darles las verdadera bienvenida- Midnight elevó su mano para que de ésta se formara una esfera oscura con pequeños rayos dentro de la misma, los cuales se escuchaban resonar la electricidad contenida dentro de la misma. –Hasta aquí llego su camino…

-¿Tan rápido?- cortó el erizo azul quien parecía haberse recuperado por completo del toque del espíritu de la luna. Sonic aún tenía una mano sobre su pecho y una ligera expresión de dolor se asomaba en su mirada, pero su sonrisa confiada parecía opacar todo rastro de agonía. – ¿No es un tanto aburrido matarnos y ya?- cuestionó burlón.

-¿Uh?- exclamó confundida por sus palabras para desvanecer su ataque y verlo con una mirada curiosa.

-…_Faker_- susurró el erizo negro por lo bajo -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-…Darnos tiempo- le respondió de regreso de la misma manera.

-¿Prefieres una muerte lenta?- preguntó Midnight con luz en su mirada y emoción en su voz. –Eso se puede arreglar…

-Bueno, más bien… Yo pensaba en algo diferente- respondió con una expresión pensativa.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, ¿Qué tal un juego?

-¿Un juego?- repitió curiosa.

-Claro. Tú hablas de que mi alma vagará eternamente en el purgatorio y todo eso, pero, ¿no sería más divertido si estuviera aquí, contigo?

-¿Qué?- exclamó el erizo negro sorprendido por la sugerencia de Sonic. -¿Acaso estás loco?

-Tsk- sonrió Midnight ante su propuesta -… Continúa.

-Te propongo esto- habló confiado para caminar hacia el espíritu que yacía en el cielo -Dame tiempo para poder encontrar a Amy, si yo la encuentro antes de 24 horas nos dejarás ir sin problemas.

-¿Y si no?

-Mi alma se quedará aquí contigo… - respondió para ver de reojo por un breve momento al erizo negro -Junto con la de Shadow- completó con una sonrisa - ¿Qué dices?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó molesto el erizo negro al escuchar su nombre.

-Acepto- sonrió complacida –Tienes una hora.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono ambos erizos.

-No será divertido si te doy tanto tiempo- explicó divertida - Tienes una hora para lograr encontrar la tumba de la eriza rosa y sobrevivir en el intento; yo no me interpondré en tu búsqueda… directamente- completó maliciosa -¿Es un trato?

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Shadow para acercarse a él y sujetarlo de los hombros fuertemente obligándolo a verlo -¡Ella jamás te permitirá acercarte a Amy!- advirtió. Sonic le sonrió confiado y se soltó de su agarre con un suave movimiento para acercarse de nuevo al espíritu de la luna quien lo miraba con una amena sonrisa.

-Que sean dos horas y es un trato- respondió para ignorar la advertencia del erizo negro.

-Hecho- dijo para elevarse más alto en el cielo y su silueta negra resaltar frente a la luna blanca –Cuando la luna sea eclipsada por completo, tu tiempo habrá terminado, y tanto tu alma como la de Shadow deambularan por el inframundo para toda la eternidad- dijo para reír siniestramente y desvanecerse como arena en el viento.

El eco del pacto ser mencionado por ella invadió cada esquina del inframundo, haciendo correr el reloj. Sonic mantuvo su vista en el cielo mientras la miraba desvanecerse en las alturas; tenía menos de dos horas para poder encontrar a Amy, convencerla que todo había sido un malentendido y salir del inframundo.

-Bien…- dijo con un leve suspiro para retomar energía -Tenemos dos horas.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!- gritó el erizo negro para abalanzarse sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo -¡Si quieres apostar, apuesta tu vida!

-¡¿Qué crees que iba a pasar?!- grito molesto para forcejear con él-¡¿Qué nos dejaría caminar por aquí después de su aparición?!- cuestionó para empujarlo a un lado y levantarse de la tierra. –Sabes que ella nos hubiera aniquilado a los dos, con esto al menos tenemos dos horas para intentar salir con vida- puntualizó provocando que Shadow cesara su intento de luchar contra él -En vez de pelear contra mí ayúdame a encontrar a Amy para irnos de aquí- ordenó para de nuevo ver el cementerio.

-Bien…- suspiró resignado –Escucha algo _Faker_, si llegó a morir aquí por tu imprudencia, prometo que este infierno no será nada comparado con lo que te haré sufrir ¡¿Entendiste?!

-Sí, sí, sí. Andando- respondió con indiferencia para empezar a caminar.

Sonic y Shadow empezaron a caminar a paso apresurado en busca de la tumba de ella. Ahora sin los espíritus deambulando por el cementerio se les hacía un poco más difícil la búsqueda, ya que no podrían verla, pues todos se habían escondido al sentir la presencia de Midnight. Sonic vio al cielo, y notó como la luna ya empezaba a cubrirse de negro a sus orillas por el inicio del eclipse. Necesitaba encontrarla antes de que se eclipsara por completo; pero una sacudida los hizo parar su búsqueda.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Shadow para ver a los lados, mientras las sacudidas se incrementaban a cada instante. Se escuchó una risilla invadir el cementerio alarmándolo, pues sabía que Midnight no jugaría limpio. –_Sólo haré el juego más interesante…_-escuchó una voz en el viento.

Shadow fijó su vista al frente para ver algo correr a gran velocidad y de gran tamaño hacia ellos. Agudizó su vista y vio lo que parecía un gigantesco perro de tres cabezas de pelaje oscuro con una cola muy parecida a una serpiente y grandes colmillos en cada uno de sus hocicos; criatura que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero qué demonios es eso?- preguntó el erizo azul asombrado por la criatura mitológica.

-Les presento a Cerbero- escucharon hablar a sus espaldas. Ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a Midnight sentada sobre uno de los mausoleos con una expresión divertida – Él es… mi pequeño consentido- aclaró con una tierna sonrisa. –Yo que ustedes me movía de lugar antes de que los alcance- dijo por último antes de desvanecerse.

Escucharon el ladrido del guardián del inframundo mientras sus tres cabezas enseñaban con furia sus prominentes colmillos para saltar hacia donde ellas estaban. "¡Cuidado!" gritó el erizo negro para ambos hacerse a un lado y caer con pesadez al suelo por el estrepitoso temblor ocasionado por el gigantesco animal.

-¡Busca a Amy!- gritó Shadow al erizo azul que al igual que él yacía inmóvil del otro lado.

-¿Pero tú qué harás?

-Lo alejaré de aquí lo suficiente como para darte un respiro.

-Pero…

-¡Tenemos menos de dos horas!- interrumpió para así lanzarle un _Chaos Spear_ al gigantesco animal quien gruñó molesto ante el ataque del erizo negro -¡Búscala y sácanos de aquí!- dijo por último para correr necrópolis arriba.

Sonic vio al erizo negro deslizarse por la tierra húmeda y árida del lugar seguido del inmenso animal quien hacía que el lugar se sacudiera por su pesada marcha. De nuevo vio hacia el frente y empezó a recorrer el lugar tumba por tumba tan rápido como le era posible, pues no sabía cuando más tardaría Midnight en aparecer con algo más.

0-0-0-0-0

Rouge yacía a la par de aquel frío cuerpo sin vida haciendo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda; todo eso era demasiado tétrico para ella. Amy yacía sobre el césped y aquel pelaje antes de un rosa vivo ahora era tan pálido que fácilmente se confundiría con papel; vio en sus ojos sin luz la expresa tristeza de lo último que pudo haber visto y sobre su pecho una cortada vertical de la cual la sangre había bañado los verdes pastos con su color carmín y su traje rojo vivo ahora era opacado por el líquido que se había secado sobre éste.

-La has encontrado- escuchó decir a Dawn, quien caminaba con galanura hacia ella.

-Sí, como lo pediste- asintió cortante. La simple escena le daba escalofríos y no entendía por qué había tenido que ser ella quien fuera en busca del cadáver de la eriza rosa.

-Bien hecho- felicitó sin más para ver el cuerpo de la eriza que yacía recostado sutilmente debajo de uno de los grandes sauces de la montaña.

-Bien y… ¿Qué harás ahora?- cuestionó Rouge con intriga.

-Sanaré su cuerpo tal como se lo prometí a Sonic que haría, y luego mi iré.

-Eso suena bien- respondió indiferente. Rouge fijo su vista por el camino que el espíritu del sol había llegado y notó que no estaba Knuckles ni nadie más con ella, haciéndola estremecer. Sabía que no era la murciélago favorita de ella, y ya no confiaba en ella ni Midnight, no después de lo que había pasado – Y dime… ¿Dónde están los demás?- cuestionó desconfiada.

-Tails fue al campamento que hicieron el día anterior para poder vigilar a Sonic y a Shadow en el inframundo y el guardián Knuckles ha ido al _Torii_ que le he indicado a esperarlos- explicó.

-¿Shadow acompañó a Sonic?- preguntó con asombro -¿Por qué él haría algo como eso?

-Él decidió ayudarlo en su misión- respondió para fijar su vista en el lugar del siniestro –Deberás de preguntarle cuando vuelva… o cuando te reúnas con él en el otro lado. – dijo como una broma para la murciélago, quien no pareció divertirse con la misma.

Sin decir nada más sobre el tema, Dawn se puso en cuclillas a la par de la eriza sin vida y le sonrío al cuerpo frío con ternura y gentileza. El espíritu del sol pasó su mano encima del pecho de ella lentamente con un brillo como el de una pequeña estrella, haciendo que la herida ocasionada por la guadaña de su hermana se cerrara y así curar su cuerpo lastimado. Una vez lista la sanación, con su otra mano tocó levemente el rostro de Amy para cerrar sus ojos y borrar aquella mirada vacía y sin luz. Amy parecía estar durmiendo en un profundo sueño. Sonrió complacida con su trabajo, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-Se ve mejor- habló Rouge al no ver la desagradable escena de antes –Aunque deberá de mandar esa ropa a la lavandería- bromeó al respecto.

-Silver se acerca- anunció Dawn con una sonrisa para mantener su vista en el cielo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para ver hacia los lados -¿Dónde?

-Por ahí- dijo para señalar hacia el Este.

-¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó para agudizar su vista y ver hacia el lugar indicado.

-Lo siento acercarse.

Rouge se mantuvo con su mirada fija, hasta que en la distancia lo vio volar hacia ellas, asombrándola un poco por la capacidad de sentir al erizo plateado. El erizo plateado también pareció distinguirlas a ambas pues voló con determinación a su dirección.

Silver descendió lentamente para notar el cuerpo de Amy rodeado de sangre seca al acto; todo lo demás pareció desaparecer, pues su mirada se quedó fija en el cadáver de su amiga. Al tocar tierra no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil al ver la escena y recordar las palabras de Blaze _"¡Ella la mató!"_ sintió por un momento que sus piernas flaquearon y necesitó apoyarse sutilmente de uno de los árboles del lugar para no caer. Esa era la Amy con la que él y Blaze habían compartido tantas aventuras, la Amy que le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él y que él había rechazado, la Amy a la cual nunca pudo disculparse por el sufrimiento que él sabía que había causado.

-Silver…- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado. Desvió su mirada del cadáver para ver al espíritu del sol, al cual no le había prestado atención al ver el cuerpo de su amiga yacer en la tierra.

-…Debes de ayudarla…- suplicó el erizo plateado. No le importaba realmente qué había pasado en la batalla entre Midnight y ella, o si bien gracias a ella, él casi había perecido por proteger a Shadow; quería ver a Amy sonreír de nuevo. –Por favor… debes de hacer algo- rogó con desespere.

-Lo olvidaba, tú no estuviste en todo ese ajetreo de los espíritus y eso- habló Rouge para hacerse notar –En resumen, Dawn no puede revivir a Amy porque Midnight la mató y su alma vaga en el inframundo- empezó -Pero Sonic y Shadow han ido al inframundo para poder buscarla y traerla de regreso y así mismo poderla revivir.

-¿Qué?- exclamó confundido.

-Silver- llamó Dawn con una voz serena para acercarse a él –Debido a que mi hermana mató a Amy, su alma es enviada al inframundo, por lo mismo yo no puedo revivirla- explicó –Pero Sonic decidió arriesgarse a traerla de regreso y así hacer que viva nuevamente. En este momento, él está en busca del alma de Amy, y si sobrevive la traerá antes de mañana.

-Déjame ir con él.

-Ya es bastante malo que hayan dos erizos arriesgando su vida allá, no necesitan a un tercero- negó la espíritu del sol.

-¡Pero…

-Eres más útil aquí- interrumpió –Además, no puedo estar abriendo portales y cerrándolos a conveniencia, pues he de recordarte que los mortales accedan a nuestros planos está prohibido.

-¡Pero dejaste ir a Sonic!

-Es vida por vida.

-¿Eh?

-Sonic le salvó la vida a Dawn en la batalla- explicó Rouge -De no ser por él, Midnight reinaría nuestro mundo ahora.

-Entonces, la razón por la que dejaste ir a Sonic al inframundo fue…

-Una deuda- completó –De lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho- aclaró Dawn –La vida de ustedes, como sabrás, no tiene un valor relevante en el mundo espiritual, o para nosotras. Sus almas son lo que valen. Sin embargo, Sonic insistió en esto, como lo haces tú, así que decidí ayudarlo.

-¿Y por qué fue Shadow?

-Hmph, él dijo que quería ir- habló disconforme –No me es de interés ese erizo, y si llega a morir a manos de mi hermana no me puede importar menos, pero tú sí.

-¿Yo?

-No pienso darle a Midnight ni un alma más- puntualizó –Sonic fue por elección y deuda, tú no tienes nada de eso para darte acceso. Lo siento Silver, no espero que comprendas, pero así son las reglas.

-Bien… si no puedo ir, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar desde aquí.

-Cuida el cuerpo de Amy- comandó -Llévala de regreso al campamento y mantenla en un lugar fresco. Evita el proceso de descomposición tanto como sea posible, pues si empieza a acelerarse por el calor y Sonic triunfa en su ida al inframundo, jamás podrá unir su alma con su cuerpo y todo habrá sido una gran perdida de tiempo.

-Bien… de acuerdo- asintió resignado. –Pero me debes de acompañar de regreso- ordenó.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida.

-Nos debes a todos una disculpa- habló imponente. –…A todos- completó -Y si bien Sonic y Shadow no están, creo que deberías de regresar conmigo para poder disculparte con los demás.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta ante su petición -Yo no les debo na…

-¡Claro que sí!- interrumpió molesto -¡Nosotros confiamos en ti y tú nos apuñalaste por la espalda!

-Como les explique antes, no fue nada personal.

-Fue personal para mí…

-Lamento si lo sientes de esa manera, pero…

-Siempre me dijeron que el espíritu del sol o del cielo era el espíritu más noble y puro que pudiera haber…- interrumpió de nuevo –Siempre pensé que sería mi más grande honor conocer a la madre de la justicia y de la honradez…- dijo con un suspiro de tristeza - Pero no eres mejor que Midnight…- reclamó molesto para caminar hacia la eriza rosa y tomarla en brazos –Tienes los mismos egoístas propósitos, y para empeorarlo todo, usas a los que confiamos en ti a tu conveniencia sin siquiera una disculpa por todo el daño que en su ridícula guerra han causado- recalcó con seriedad –Del espíritu del inframundo uno lo sabe, sabe que no se puede confiar, que lo más seguro es que te traicionara… pero de ti- habló para verla de reojo –Nunca me lo espere.

Silver se elevó por los cielos con el cuerpo de la eriza y así tomar rumbo al campamento sin decir más, sin esperar más. Dawn lo vio alejarse por los cielos y una sensación mortal vino a ella, algo que no pensó que un ser espiritual como ella podría sentir. Culpa.

-Debes de admitir- habló de nuevo Rouge –Que es realmente bueno para los sermones ¿no lo crees?- cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida, y al igual que Silver, alzar vuelo y seguirlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Todo pareció acallar una vez que Cerbero se alejó junto con Shadow. Ni los fantasmas tétricos que habían salido al ellos llegar aparecían ahora, todos parecían tenerle un miedo mortal a Midnight. No sabía cómo encontraría a Amy, y no estaba seguro siquiera por donde empezar a buscar. A donde miraba, sólo había tumbas y naturaleza muerta por doquier. Buscar de una en una, era muy difícil, pues Shade tampoco había ayudado demasiado con su falta de explicación. Suspiró frustrado ante sus pensamientos negativos, hasta que algo llamó su atención a la distancia, distrayéndolo brevemente. Un mausoleo a la distancia tenía una figura familiar tallada en roca. Caminó con sigilo entre las tumbas cercanas, y según como se acercaba cada vez distinguía mejor la figura. Paró horrorizado a unos pocos metros y vio parcialmente la imagen de la tumba... Era él.

Se vio a sí mismo tallado en piedra y por un momento el pensamiento que había muerto cruzó su mente. Tal vez Dawn los había matado ya y ellos no estaban enterados, o tal vez él jamás había sobrevivido al ataque de Midnight y siempre había sido un fantasma. Sonic sacudió su cabeza levemente a los lados para quitar esas ideas de su mente y aspiró profundo. Se armó de valor para seguir caminando, pues si algo de lo que pensaba era cierto, la tumba le diría cómo había muerto. Según como caminaba la imagen parecía empeorar, era él, pero él tenía una guadaña en sus manos, confundiéndolo un poco hasta que logró ver la tumba por completo haciéndolo parar nuevamente con una expresión de horror en su mirada. No era su tumba, era la de Amy, y la detallada descripción de cómo había muerto; bajo las manos de él. Se acercó lentamente, mientras con su mirada admiraba la tétrica imagen hasta que vio a alguien sentada enfrente de mausoleo, observándolo como él.

-Amy...

* * *

><p><strong>Como verán quise agregar algunos componentes míticos a mi historia, entre ellos, Cerbero. Para los que vieron la película de Hércules, imagino que tendrán una leve idea de qué es ese animal extraño, para los que no, pueden buscarlo xD! Aún hacen falta un par de capítulos más antes del final. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y sin mucho que decir en esta oportunidad, me despido. Kat fuera.<strong>

**Un alma en pena desolada por morir a manos de quien amaba, decidirá pagar con la misma moneda a quien le arrebató la vida. Capítulo 23: The Victim's Revenge.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	23. The Victim's Revenge

**Bueno, me tarde en actualizar, esta vez no por problemas, sino porque me percate que realmente nadie tuvo tiempo de poner un comentario o leer T-T por lo mismo y como recibí algunos reviews el día sábado pasado decidí esperar un poco más. Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron, hacen a su escritora muy feliz. En fin, sin mucho que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, La venganza de la victima. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 23: The Victim's Revenge<span>

El demonio que Midnight les había mandando era más rápido de lo que él quisiera. Corría entre los mausoleos con la esperanza de dificultar su marcha, pero la fuerza del gigantesco animal era sorprendente, destruía las construcciones de piedra como si fueran simples torres de cartas. Escuchaba el quebrar del concreto y las pisadas pesadas detrás de él mientras el ladrido de sus cabezas inundaba el cementerio. Shadow siguió su carrera hasta que vio algo que no esperaba en la distancia; era uno de los lugares menos aptos para ir, pero parecía ser el único lugar seguro. Pronto saldría del cementerio y justo en su entrada el castillo de Midnight se encontraba; realmente esperaba que su perro no tuviera permiso de entrar a su hogar. Salió de aquel cementerio seguido por gigantesco animal y se dirigió a toda prisa al castillo del espíritu de la luna, que realmente no sabía si sería más seguro que quedarse afuera con el demonio canino.

Shadow vio las enormes puertas de madera oscura cerradas y con un _spin dash _las abrió de un golpe. Una vez en el vestíbulo volteó a ver a las afueras y vio a Cerbero seguir corriendo hacia él. Sin dudarlo dos veces cerró las puertas rápidamente, y con un madero que yacía a un lado, lo puso sobre dos pequeñas bisagras que sobresalían de las puertas para que así el madero quedara en forma horizontal y bloqueara las puertas. Un golpe secó se escuchó al animal chocar contra la puerta cerrada empujando con fuerza al erizo negro hacia atrás y hacerlo resbalar por el suelo pulido. Escuchó el aullido del animal mientras parecía rascar la puerta con una de sus patas, no sabía si llamaba a su ama para pedir su permiso o simplemente intentaba entra, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba encontrar otra salida del castillo para despistar al can y así reunirse con Sonic lo más pronto posible. Volteó a ver a diferentes direcciones y vio que en uno de los tres pasillos que había en el vestíbulo, había lo que parecía unas escaleras. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia ellas mientras el golpeteo incesante se escuchaba resonar por cada rincón.

Según como subía las gradas poco a poco el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta se desvanecía hasta desaparecer por completo y pronto se encontró en el segundo nivel viendo nuevamente un corredor con miles de puertas de lado a lado siendo alumbrado por una débil flama azul. Esta vez no escuchaba música, esta vez estar ahí no sería la alegría de Midnight. No supo a donde dirigirse, y le daba temor siquiera abrir una puerta, pues no sabía qué habría del otro lado. Vio que en el fondo del pasillo seguía la escalera y tenía la opción de seguir subiendo hasta encontrar algo diferente, o deambular por ahí. Shadow fijo su vista en su radar y notó que ya estaba muy lejos de Sonic, necesitaba reunirse con él para así llegar al _Torii_ que Dawn les había dicho lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba una ventana, preferiblemente del lado lateral del castillo para que Cerbero no lo viera al saltar y correr de regreso a la necrópolis. Optó por subir y con suerte uno de los corredores de las plantas superiores tendría una ventana y así no perdería tiempo, ni su vida, en abrir y cerrar puertas de las miles de habitaciones. Siguió subiendo y al llegar al siguiente nivel vio que había otra especie de vestíbulo con una única puerta gigantesca, de la cual, una leve luz blanca se colaba debajo de la misma. Se quedo extrañado pues no había más puertas interminables como en las plantas inferiores. Caminó con cautela y vio hacia ambos lados esperando no encontrar nada que quisiera comérselo o asesinarlo. Vio de nuevo la puerta frente a él cerrada y su curiosidad pudo más que su precaución. Se acercó a la puerta y puso una mano sobre la madera para así acercar su oído y pegarlo en ésta; sólo quería cerciorarse que no hubiera nada del otro lado, pero al hacerlo la puerta se abrió sutilmente haciéndolo retroceder sobresaltado. La puerta se abrió parcialmente y de sus adentros la luz de la luna blanca parecía emanar, posiblemente una salida potencial. Shadow empujó suavemente la puerta para que ésta dejara ver la habitación de adentro y ver lo que parecía una gran cama a un lado. Se asombró un poco al ver eso, pues no sabía que los espíritus descansaran. Se adentró para el interior de la recámara y notar que sus paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo carmesí y una cama con sabanas del mismo color y almohadas blancas. Al fondo de la habitación había una gigantesca ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, ahora parcialmente eclipsada por el juego de Sonic. Vio la confortable cama de la cual tenía cuatro postes de madera en cada esquina en donde una tela traslucida de color rojizo con brillantes la rodeaba para ocultarla sutilmente.

-Es de una mala educación entrar a la habitación de una dama sin anunciarte… - escuchó hablar haciéndolo estremecer –Espero que lo sepas…

Se volteó al acto al reconocer la voz y vio a Midnight, quien pareció sonreírle amenamente, era obvio que lo esperaba, o eso parecía. El espíritu de la luna había cambiado sus ropas nuevamente, esta vez llevaba puesto algo un poco más provocativo; un pequeño vestido negro con una luna en el centro, que apenas parecía lograr cubrir lo necesario, y encima ella llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una bata de una tela negra transparente que llegaba hasta el suelo. Shadow rápidamente le dio la espalda sonrojado al verla con esas prendas, pues eran demasiado atrevidas para su propio gusto. Midnight rio por lo bajo ante su acción y caminó hacia él sin cuidado.

-Eres tan lindo- alagó con dulzura.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¿Por qué disculpas?- interrumpió para flotar hacia su cama y sentarse sobre ésta enfrente de él–Yo quiero matarte ¿recuerdas?

-No es por eso, es por…- calló para de nuevo fijar su vista en ella por un segundo y luego desviar de nuevo su mirada con un sonroje notorio en sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado de verla de esa manera.

-¿Te incomoda mi atuendo?- preguntó con una falsa inocencia.

-Hmph, sólo ponte algo decente- dijo para dar media vuelta y darle la espalda nuevamente; avergonzado por la situación en la que parecía haberse envuelto.

-¿Yo?, tú eres quien usurpó mi habitación sin siquiera tocar a la puerta. Nunca imagine que una de tus cualidades era la perversión- habló con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó para verla de nuevo indignado.

-De acuerdo, no debes de exaltarte. Si lo deseas me cambiare- dijo indiferente a su reacción. Midnight chasqueó los dedos y sus ropas cambiaron al acto.

Shadow la vio confundido por el atuendo extraño que ahora había elegido. Una gabardina negra, una playera del mismo color con un extraño símbolo como un espiral de color carmesí, y unos pantalones de lona negros holgados. Parecía ropa de un muchacho, no de una chica, menos de un espíritu del caos.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó felizmente –Es mi atuendo favorito.

-¿Eh?

-Es que… esta es tu ropa de asesino- habló con orgullo.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó confundido para arquear una ceja.

-Tú me dices que no te conozco, pero sí lo hago, mejor de lo que piensas- habló divertida para ponerse en pie –Esta, es sólo una de las dimensiones en donde tú existes. Hay muchas otras, y en cada una es muy divertido ver lo que haces.

-Creo que no te entiendo…

-Verás, has tenido cientos de vidas diferentes y has hecho cosas diferentes. Hay dimensiones en donde has viajado a planetas diferentes conviviendo con la raza humana y los has intentado eliminar, en donde has conocido el amor de una asesina manipulada por energía oscura y has correspondido al mismo, otra en donde has sido un rebelde con ansias de sangre y destrucción en un intento en destruir a Eggman- le reveló - Como verás, eres más de lo que eres ahora, eres una combinación de todos esos Shadows, y a la vez no eres ninguno de ellos- explicó -Esta ropa es de una de mis vidas favoritas- dijo para dar una rápida vuelta y lucir su traje -En donde eres un asesino asueldo en busca de venganza, mi mejor percepción de ti- habló con una sonrisa -Incluso los grandes héroes de mi hermana han sido parte de tu equipo en esa matanza sin sentido, pero no es necesario que sepas de esa vida, o de ninguna otra. Lo importante es, que en cada una has intentando matar, torturar o destruir algo- apuntó para acercarse a él y poner una mano sobre su mejilla -Shadow…- llamó con dulzura -Tú te has regocijado tanto de la muerte de tantos seres y del sufrimiento que les has causado, y eso me ha hecho tan feliz.

-Eso no… - balbuceo asombrado por lo que escuchaba retrocediendo un paso para alejarse de su tacto -…eso no es cierto- completó incrédulo.

-Claro que lo es- habló imponente –No tengo porque mentirte. ¿Crees que me interesaría mínimamente por ti si lo que digo no fuera cierto?

-Yo no nunca haría alg…

-Pero lo has hecho- interrumpió – Te lo he dicho antes, hay leyes demasiado complicadas del mundo espiritual para que las entiendan, pero así son, así existen y te parezcan o no, seguirán existiendo- explicó con seriedad. Midnight chasqueó sus dedos nuevamente y cambio su atuendo a aquel vestido negro con bordes rojos –Sin embargo, esta es mi vida favorita, pues aquí logre conocerte, y prontamente matarte… por fin estarás conmigo- dijo feliz.

-Este juego aún no ha terminado.

-No, pero yo seré la ganadora- habló con una sonrisa para caminar hacia aquella ventana que se encontraba a un lado –Porque…- musitó para parar enfrente de ésta -Este es mi mundo, y esta vez, nadie puede detenerme- dijo para admirar su tierra muerta –Así que adelante…

-¿Ah?

-Buscabas una salida ¿no es así?- preguntó para verlo de reojo.

-"_Lo sabía, ella me esperaba…"_

-Además…- dijo para voltearlo a ver y chasquear de nuevo los dedos –Cerbero está a punto de entrar a buscarte.

0-0-0-0-0

La vio con su mirada sin vida y luz perdida en el mausoleo y pronto vio sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas en abundancia. Amy lloraba al observar aquella imagen, recordando el dolor de su herida, el dolor de la traición. Sonic vio de nuevo aquella estela de roca y en su imagen tallada notaba la retorcida sonrisa que él esbozaba; pero ese no había sido él, era Midnight usurpando su cuerpo. Suspiró profundamente y de nuevo vio aquella bolsa de tela que tenía en sus manos donde yacían las dos tablillas de piedra que Dawn le había dado. Sacó uno de ellas y la observó con detenimiento, no entendía las runas inscritas, pero sabía que decían el nombre de ella.

-Amy…- la llamó con suavidad.

Ella pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre y volteó a verlo. En la frente, como en la de Shade, existía una luna negra marcada y sus ojos antes verdes esmeralda, ahora eran de un apagado verde oscuro. Sintió su corazón romperse al verla así, Sonic se sentía tan culpable, pues por su simple existencia y desagrado a Midnight es que ella se encontraba ahora ahí.

-Tú…- musitó débilmente el alma en pena.

-Escucha Amy- empezó a hablar –Sé que tal vez no lo entiendas, o tal vez no me creas… pero…

-Tú…- repitió ella con su mirada fija en él.

-"_Lo había olvidado, su mente se mantiene divagando en el momento su muerte_."- pensó Sonic; Amy hablaba y actuaba al igual que el espíritu Shade. – Escucha Amy, lo que pasó antes…

-Asesino…- acusó sin expresión. Sonic desvió la mirada al escuchar eso, maldiciendo a Midnight por sus adentros, todo eso era culpa de ella; por ella Amy había muerto y ahora lo odiaba con toda razón.

-Yo no…

-¡ME TRAICIONASTE!- gritó con rabia para ponerse en pie -¡Yo confíe en ti y tu me traicionaste!

-¡Espera, Amy! Puedo explicártelo- intentó tranquilizarla.

-Pero me las pagaras…- dijo con una expresión siniestra en su mirada –Sufrieras lo que yo sufrí, Sonic the hedgehog.

-Am…- pero calló al escuchar varias risillas nuevamente. Vio como detrás de cada tumba parecían salir cientos de chaos oscuros con aquellas sonrisas esbozadas de extremo a extremo enseñando sus dientes picudos como los de una piraña.

Sonic retrocedió un par de pasos al ver eso y de nuevo fijó su vista en el espíritu de la eriza que lo miraba fijamente sin brillo en sus ojos. La ira contenida en su mirada hacía que le erizara la piel.

-Sufrirás lo que yo sufrí…- habló de nuevo –Morirás en mis manos.

-¿Eh?

Amy invocó algo parecido a aquel martillo que él había visto en el mundo mortal, pero este tenía un pico en cada extremo. Un martillo metálico con colores carmín yacía en las manos de la eriza. Exclamó un grito iracundo y corrió hacia él para abatir aquel martillo en donde yacía el erizo azul. Sonic saltó a un lado mientras escuchaba como una de las tumbas era salvajemente destruida por el ataque de la eriza rosa.

-¡Espera, Amy!

-¡MUERE!

Amy se abalanzó nuevamente contra él para Sonic moverse de lugar y alejarse de los ataques sin descanso del espíritu molesto. Lograr llevar a Amy al letargo psíquico que le había dicho Dawn sería más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Sonic vio como los chaos demoniacos se elevaban en el aire para verlo con detenimiento y luego volar a toda velocidad hacia él envistiéndolo desde el aire. Corrió hacia el horizonte para alejarse de las criaturas oscuras que parecían querer ayudarla a destruirlo por igual. Escuchó el aleteo de cientos de alas pequeñas detrás de él junto con los gritos del alma en pena que estaba decidida en matarlo.

Esquivó las tumbas de roca saltando sobre ellas a la vez que escucha a Amy destruirlas. Se alejó tanto como pudo pensando en algún tipo de plan para poder hablar con ella, hasta que sintió un ardor incesante a sus costados a la vez que sentía el peso de cientos de criaturas sobre él. Aquellos chaos demoniacos habían envestido contra él, haciéndolo caer al suelo para rodar sin control por el cementerio, lastimándose contra las tumbas que se atravesaban en su camino.

Uno de los gigantescos mausoleos lo hizo parar el rodar incesante y escuchó el aleteo de aquellas criaturas al elevarse nuevamente por el cielo para reagruparse. Sonic se levantó con pesadez y abrió los ojos para ver lo que parecía ser el final de aquella necrópolis, pues a diferencia de donde había estado antes, en donde las tumbas abarcaban hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, ahora sólo había un par de tumbas aisladas y luego lo que parecía el inicio de un bosque sin vida en donde una neblina pesada cubría su suelo. Vio con intriga la arboleda envuelta en penumbras y oscuridad hasta que escuchó un gruñido a la distancia, alertándolo nuevamente. Sonic vio de nuevo a Amy correr hacia él seguida por aquella bandada de chaos perfectamente coordinados. Se puso en pie un poco torpe por las heridas que le habían infligido y buscó refugió en aquel bosque de arboles sin vida rodeado por la espesa bruma.

Sonic volteó levemente su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras seguía con su trote para ver a la eriza rosa detenerse enfrente de la entrada del tenebroso bosque haciéndolo parar a él también con la respiración un tanto agitada. Ella no parecía tener intenciones de seguirlo ahí ¿Por qué? Dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio a los chaos alejarse y regresar a las profundidades del cementerio, como si huyeran de aquella arboleda. No entendía muy bien el porqué hasta que escuchó varios murmullos incomprensibles resonar por el lugar provocando en él un escalofrío. Volteó su cabeza a los lados intentando identificar de dónde provenía tal sonido, sin un éxito aparente, pues no tenía una buena visibilidad.

-Creo que deberías de correr…- escuchó aconsejar. Sonic subió la mirada en una de las ramas de los árboles a Midnight sentada viéndolo con diversión.

-Tú…- dijo con entre dientes con una mirada fulminante.

-Juguemos de nuevo- habló ella con diversión.

-¿De nuevo?- repitió confundido ante su propuesta.

-Sí, a las adivinanzas- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Quién te matará primero?- habló con diversión –¿Será Amy?- cuestionó para voltear a ver a la eriza quien empezaba a caminar con precaución para adentrarse al bosque -¿Seré yo?- dijo para ver a la luna y ver la mitad de la misma eclipsada -¿O serán las erinias? (**N/A: Son**** personificaciones femeninas de la ****venganza ****que perseguían a los culpables de ciertos crímenes en el inframundo**.)

-¿Erinias?- repitió para escuchar los murmullos incrementarse y tres pares de ojos rojos iluminarse entre la niebla.

-Mmm…- exclamó Midnight pensativa–Espero ser yo… pero de no ser así, creo que las erinias me harán el favor- puntualizó con una sonrisa –Tienes tan sólo una hora, Sonic the hedgehog- dijo para desvanecerse en el aire.

-¿Qué son las erinias?- se cuestionó para ver a sus alrededores inquisitivamente.

Un lamento resonó por el bosque para así ver algo flotar hacia él, cual hoja en el viento. Una sombra con forma de mujer y ojos rojos incandescentes se acercaban a él. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de una especie de neblina que ante el más mínimo movimiento dejar ésta en la atmosfera. Sin un rostro, sólo con un par de ojos carmesí que brillaban como pequeños faros en la noche. Su cabello flotaba con gracia sobre su cabeza dando la equivoca impresión de que se encontraba bajo el agua. Las observó con minuciosidad pues les parecían seres sumamente intrigantes. Él jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

-Asesino…- murmuró aquella sombra con aspecto de mujer.

-¿Eh?- exclamó al escuchar hablar a la criatura despertándolo de aquel trance. – Hmph…Yo no hice nada- se defendió molesto.

-Asesino…-escuchó hablar a sus espaldas para ver a otra criatura igual flotar hacia él.

-Yo no lo hice.

-Asesino…- habló la última de las erinias.

-¡Yo no mate a nadie!- gritó molesto.

-A uno…- alguien respondió su alegato llamando su atención para ver a la eriza rosa viéndolo firmemente –A mí…

0-0-0-0-0

Salió de aquella habitación para escuchar como el gigantesco animal quebraba la puerta de madera y ahora sus pisadas resonaban por todo el castillo de Midnight. Volteó a ver al espíritu de la luna de reojo una vez más, pero ella ya había desaparecido de la habitación continua. Gruñó molesto y vio de nuevo aquella escalera que seguía subiendo por los varios pisos del lugar. Shadow corrió hacia la misma para seguir subiendo a los niveles superiores mientras escuchaba el aullar del gigantesco perro, quien parecía sabueso tras su presa.

Shadow subió a la planta superior y vio otra puerta gigantesca de madera enfrente de él, la cual abrió de un golpe sin dudar, para ver lo que parecía ser un balcón que daba por fin en una salida potencial. Salió al exterior del castillo en donde el aire soplaba fuertemente y el frío se hacia notar. Delante de él vio lo que parecía ser un puente de concreto que conectaba a otra torre, en donde había otra puerta de madera cerrada por igual. Escuchó el ladrido del demonio que lo seguía, obligándolo a ver a sus espaldas mientas la sombra del can demoniaco se proyectaba en las paredes de piedra. Se acercó al borde del puente sin barandillas para ver el vacío a sus pies, y a pesar de haber subido únicamente cuatro niveles, parecía haber subido diez, pues no lograba distinguir el suelo, únicamente una oscuridad absorbente. Saltar no era una opción. Corrió sobre el puente para llegar al otro extremo y de nuevo con un _spin dash_ intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta vez no logró hacerlo.

Shadow cayó de espaldas sobre concreto exclamando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Vio de nuevo aquella puerta y notó algo de lo cual no se había percatado a la distancia, un aura rojiza. Esa puerta parecía estar sellada con algún tipo de conjuro o magia de Midnight.

Un pequeño temblor lo hizo reaccionar y vio a sus espaldas al animal de tres cabezas gruñirle molesto, mientras de sus fauces miraba la baba caer en hilos delgados al suelo. Su rugido resonó por todo el inframundo para así caminar por el puente de concreto y acercase a él para concluir la misión que su ama le había dado. Shadow retrocedió hasta pegarse por completo contra la puerta cerrada. Buscó con la mirada un modo de escapar del gigantesco animal, pero no había a ninguna superficie a donde pudiera saltar o trepar para alejarse de él, y entonces escuchó un crujido. Fijó su vista a las patas Cerbero y vio el concreto debajo del mismo rajarse mientras el can caminaba hacia él. _"¡Eso es!"_ pensó con rapidez. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano lanzó un _Chaos Spear_ que impactó en las patas del demonio haciéndolo retroceder levemente para que éste le gruñera nuevamente. Cerbero aulló molesto y saltó hacia donde se encontraba él para chocar contra la puerta mientras Shadow se deslizaba debajo de él. Un golpe seco se escuchó sacudiendo todo el castillo. Cebero movió sus cabezas a los lados aturdido por el golpe para ver de nuevo a su presa y correr hacia ésta cuando sintió como el concreto del puente empezaba a desmoronarse y así empezar a caerse en pedazos. Cerbero intentó subir con sus patas delanteras, pero entre más lo intentaba sostenerse de la orilla más se soltaba el concreto empezando a derrumbar todo. Shadow sintió como él empezaba a caer junto con los enormes bloques de concreto. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de bloque en bloque para poder llegar a la parte del puente que aún se mantenía solida, pero el golpe de una de las gigantescas patas del demonio le pegó fuertemente evitándolo de llegar.

Shadow sintió como era absorbido junto con el can a las profundidades del inframundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ok! ¿Qué les pareció? Antes de nada quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre algunos elementos nuevos que leyeron. Las <em>erinias<em>, que ya escribí brevemente su descripción en la nota de autora; vienen de la mitología griega. Si buscan imágenes verán a mujeres normales o algo parecido a vampiros entre otros; yo, para propósitos de esta historia, decidí representarlas como sombras negras con forma de mujer y ojos rojos, pero he de aclarar que no existe imagen tal cual (tal vez haga alguna xD!) Para hacerse mejor a la idea, quise compararlas con los _dementores_ de Harry Potter (para los que vieron las películas sabrán a lo que me refiero) Quise mezclar varios mitos para este fic sobrenatural, por el momento únicamente Cerbero y las Erinas las he sacado de la mitología. **

**También, para aquellos que han leído muchas o todas mis historias de Sonic, saque a relucir pequeños resúmenes de mis historias en el dialogo de Midnight y Shadow sobre sus otras vidas. En ese dialogo estuvieron las historias _de The Black Emerald, In the Eyes of a Murderer, The Darkness Dream_ y claro, la historia clásica que conocemos por el juego de_ Sonic Adventure 2 Battle_ o la serie de _Sonic X_. El traje que usa Midnight, como ella misma explicó, es el mismo que cree para Shadow en _The Eyes of a Murderer_. Sólo quería hacer esta pequeña aclaración para aquellos que tal vez no leyeron alguna historia y no entendieron a qué se refería Midnight. **

**Sin más que agregar pues creo que ya me excedí. Kat fuera.**

**Jugara su última carta con tal de salvar a quien él condeno al sufrimiento eterno. El juego está a punto de dar un giro. Capítulo 24: La última Jugada.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeE!**


	24. La Última Jugada

**Lamento la tardanza, pero me quede sin internet T_T entonces no pude actualizar antes. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior xD! La historia está en su recta final y aprecio mucho su apoyo. Sin mucho que decir hoy, los dejo con el capítulo 24; disfruten…**

* * *

><p><span> Capítulo 24: La Última Jugada<span>

Llegó con el cuerpo de la eriza rosa en manos, y tal como el espíritu del sol le dijo, la puso debajo de uno de los gigantescos robles en donde la sombra les brindaba una agradable frescura. Silver le sonrió con dulzura mientas con su mano alejaba con sutileza los mechones que cubrían su rostro. Realmente parecía estar dormida. Aquella sonrisa sutil que le había regalado empezó por marchitarse para en sus ojos antes cálidos, posar una mirada de tristeza y consternación. Amy no dormía, pues al simple contacto con su piel podía sentirse el frío del más gélido hielo a través de su guante blanco; dándole a entender que aquella llama vivaz que ardía en ella se había apagado como una vela con el soplo del viento. Silver suspiró con nostalgia y se maldijo por sus adentros al no poder hacer nada; Sonic y Shadow estaban en el inframundo y él seguía en el mundo mortal sin poder realmente ayudar.

-¡La encontraste!- escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Silver se volteó para ver al zorrito de dos colas correr hacia él con gran entusiasmo.

-Sí…- respondió desganado.

-Realmente no parece que Midnight le hubiera hecho algo- expresó Tails para ver con minuciosidad el cuerpo de Amy –Dawn hizo un gran trabajo.

-Hmph- bufó molesto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- respondió cortante, recordando aún la pequeña riña con el espíritu de la luz.

-De acuerdo…- contestó ante la obvia mentira -Ahora sólo es de esperar que Sonic y Shadow regresen- habló con preocupación.

-Oye, ¿Tú puedes ver su localización en el inframundo con esto?- preguntó Silver para señal el radar que llevaba en su muñeca.

-Claro- afirmó –Es lo que he estado haciendo desde que vine. Ven, sígueme.

Silver vio una última vez el cuerpo de Amy para luego seguir a Tails. La misma nave que había acarreado todo lo necesario para armar aquel campamento antes de la batalla, parecía ser el cuartel general de las operaciones al inframundo. Entraron a la cabina en donde vio a la felina de ojos ámbar viendo con detenimiento una pantalla redonda cuadriculada de color rojo. Vio dos pequeñas luces amarillas titilar y moverse contrariamente.

-¿Eso es el inframundo?- preguntó él para ver el radar con detenimiento.

-Sí. Con un par de comandos básicos me enfoque en el área donde se encontraban Sonic y Shadow, sin embargo, al poco tiempo de llegar allá ambos se separaron. –expresó Tails con preocupación.

-¿Sabes si aún siguen vivos?- cuestionó la felina.

-Sí- respondió afirmativamente -Si alguno de ellos muriera la luz emitida por el radar ser volvería opaca. Los radares que les di tienen una percepción sensorial respecto a la temperatura del cuerpo.

-Aquí hay algo extraño- habló Rouge quien entraba a la pequeña cabina para llamar la atención de quienes yacían adentro.

-¿Rouge?, ¿Tú también aquí?- cuestionó Tails al verla entrar.

-¿Qué es extraño?- le preguntó Silver quitándolo importancia a la pregunta Tails, pues ella lo había seguido después de dejar a Dawn.

-¿Por qué no han muerto aún?- preguntó la murciélago.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Tails confundido.

-Pues, es decir, Midnight ya tuvo que haber sentido la presencia de ellos, y aún así, ¿ambos siguen aún con vida?- puntualizó -¿No se te hace remotamente extraño?

-Bueno…

-Eso es porque ella está jugando- interrumpió al entrar. La voz de Dawn resonó por toda la nave, captando la atención de los cuatro tripulantes. Todos voltearon a ver a la espíritu, quien parecía irradiar timidez al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella.

-…Viniste- musitó Silver por lo bajo al verla. Dawn le sonrió al escuchar el murmuro emitido de sus labios.

-¿A qué te refieres con jugar?- inquirió Rouge demandante.

-A mi hermana le gustan los juegos- explicó –Le dije a Sonic que si quería sobrevivir necesitaría ser inteligente. Un juego, apostando su vida le daría tiempo si Midnight se presentaba.

-¿Su vida?- repitió Tails.

-Lo único valioso para nosotras.

-Nuestras almas- señaló Silver.

-Exacto- asintió –Mientras él juegue inteligentemente lograra encontrar el alma de Amy y con suerte salir a tiempo del inframundo.

Silver caminó hacia el espíritu y la miró con intensidad, haciéndola desviar la propia al sentir su mirada penetrante. –Dime algo- habló el erizo con una voz firme -¿Por qué has venido? Pensé que irías con Knuckles para regresar al mundo espiritual.

-A bueno… sí, pero…- balbuceó para sentir un sonroje en sus mejillas –Es sólo que… pensé en lo que me dijiste y… bueno yo…- calló para clavar su vista al suelo mientras sentía sus mejillas arder como el fuego del mismo inframundo.

Silver tomó su mano con suavidad haciéndola que lo viera al acto al sentir su contacto nuevamente. Su mirada azul cielo se quedó fija sobre los ojos apacibles ámbar de él.

-Tranquila, no te estamos juzgando…- le dijo con una sonrisa –Pero sí me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes por decir.

Dawn asintió con suavidad y dirigió su mirada a todos los que la observaban con detenimiento, a excepción de Blaze, quien tenía su vista en el cielo de la nave y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Aspiró profundamente y sujetó la mano del erizo plateado con fuerza para llenarse de confianza.

-Les pido una disculpa…-susurró apenada –Nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes se viera involucrado en esta guerra… lamento si traicione su confianza- habló avergonzada.

-Gracias por la disculpa- le sonrió Tails con calidez

-No te preocupes cariño- habló Rouge con una sonrisa divertida- Estamos acostumbrados al bueno que tiene períodos de locura y pierde el control. Todo bien.

-Hmph…- exclamó molesta para ver al erizo plateado en forma de reproche, quien le sonrió por respuesta.

-Bien, gran cosa- habló Blaze molesta para caminar hacia ellos obligándolos a soltarse al pasar en medio de ambos –Si quieres ser buena y ayudar a otros bien por ti- dijo molesta para salir.

-¿Y a ella qué le pasa?- preguntó Rouge para arquear una ceja, confundida por la actitud de la felina.

Silver mantuvo su mirada fija en la puerta de la nave. Él sabía la razón de esa conducta.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-…no pienso seguir negando esto un día más y si realmente prefieres verme sólo como un amigo o compañero o como quieras catalogarme yo lo entenderé, pero no esperes que esté a tu lado de ser esa tu elección.

-Silver…

-Dime la verdad ¿tú sientes algo por mi?

Desvió de nuevo su mirada sin emitir palabra alguna, mientras él seguía expectante a la respuesta que desde hace algún tiempo ya ansiaba escuchar. Necesitaba saber si sería prudente seguir con aquel sentimiento que había desarrollado desde hace varios años ya o si sería mejor enterrarlo y seguir con su camino.

-Respóndeme- insistió el erizo.

-Si deseas irte- habló para soltarse de su agarre –Eres libre de hacerlo- respondió inexpresiva.

-¡Esa no es la respuesta que…

-Es la respuestas que obtendrás- le cortó – Si lo único que te ata a mi es la esperanza de que yo algún día sienta algo de regreso y corresponder a tu afecto, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Blaze…

-No pienso retenerte…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Frunció el ceño al recordar la discusión con ella y regresó su mirada al espíritu del sol quien lo miraba confundida. El único motivo que lo retenía ahí era Amy, y una vez ella estuviera bien se iría tal y como ella se lo había pedido. No había nada más que hablar entre ellos dos.

-Está cansada, nada más- dio por respuesta a la actitud de Blaze.

-Sil…

-No hay nada más que hacer- interrumpió a Dawn – Tails ¿Hay alguna manera de comunicarnos con ellos? Esto no tiene radio o algo por el estilo.

-Pues no realmente, es algo más visual.

-Y podríamos transmitir algún tipo de video llamada desde acá para que ellos nos escuchen o vean.

-Bueno… no es la función realmente del radar, pero tal vez…

-Entonces arréglalo. No tenemos tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0

Paró de golpe al verlo entrar a La Tierra de los Muertos, en donde se vivía la segunda muerte. Amy escuchó a los chaos demoniacos volar de regreso a las profundidades del cementerio asustados de tal lugar. Ella sabía que no debía de entrar, ninguna de las almas de la necrópolis entraba por voluntad propia a ese lugar. Sujetó con fuerza aquel martillo y se armó de valor para dar los primeros pasos temerosos sobre aquel manto de niebla que ahora cubría sus pies. Tragó pesado mientras la sed de venganza la animaba a continuar. Amy escuchó a las Erinias volar entre los árboles junto con una voz a la distancia, la reina de inframundo "Midnight…" musitó al reconocer de quién hablaba. Midnight la había sacado de aquel desierto para luego llevarla ahí, diciéndole que sería su nuevo hogar, que nunca más estaría perdida… y así fue. De nuevo aquel sentimiento de desolación que ya se estaba volviendo parte de ella la envolvía con fuerza; y ahí, parado en un pequeño claro lo distinguió a la perfección discutiendo con las erinias "Yo no lo hice…" decía con descaro mientras la furia se apoderaba de ella por su cinismo haciéndola fruncir el seño en señal de molestia. Amy aceleró su marcha pero se detuvo al escuchar su grito resonar por aquella tierra muerta "¡Yo no mate a nadie!" exclamó Sonic con convicción. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho al escucharlo negar con tanta firmeza el acto que todos en el inframundo sabían que él era culpable. Merecía morir, merecía que su alma despertara en el inframundo, pero a diferencia de ella, ésta debía yacer en la Tierra de los Muertos para ser atormentado por los espíritus de aquel lugar por toda la eternidad.

-A uno…- habló Amy para acallar la discusión. –A mí…

-No, Am…

-¡MUERE!- gritó con ira para de nuevo lanzar otro golpe hacia donde él se encontraba.

El erizo azul esquivó el golpe con rapidez dando un diestro saltó hacia atrás, pero ni bien puso un pie sobre tierra sintió como algo lo agarraba con fuerza de los pies para sobresalir de la espesa niebla como espectros atormentados gimiendo en un aullido desolador. Tomaron sus tobillos con sus largos y retorcidos dedos para detener su intento de escape de la eriza, quien, había creado un cráter en el lugar del impacto haciendo estremecer la tierra con fuerza.

El bosque que se vio sin vida en un principio pareció despertar, pues se escuchó el azote de las ramas alborotadas y el gemido de diferentes criaturas, sonar con pena y desconsuelo. De aquella pesada neblina Sonic vio el alzar de manos putrefactas y un escalofrío recorrió su ser. Se sacudió con violencia para librarse de sus captoras y así con fuerza soltarse con brusquedad. Se sintió acorralado, mientras miraba a las erinas venir de todas direcciones. No sabía a dónde ir, y no podía alejarse demasiado, pues necesitaba estar cerca de Amy para poder explicarle el mal entendido. Por un segundo Sonic se había olvidado del peligro inminente que era ella y con la mirada la buscó rápidamente para toparse con un martillo gigante y un grito guerra. El golpe fue imposible de evadir.

Escuchó el quebrar de los troncos putrefactos y el rasguñar de las ramas y astillas sobre su piel haciendo que pequeñas cortaduras se abrieran sin esperar. Un fuerte roble lo hizo detener su trayecto para así caer de bruces al suelo, sin energía para moverse. Escuchó el aullar de las erinas acercarse nuevamente y la leve vibración de los sutiles pasos de la eriza sobre la tierra húmeda y fría. Entreabrió los ojos para ver a la distancia aquel vestido negro revolotear en el viento mientras ella corría con aquel mazó que sujetaba con fuerza. Intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, al menos, si moría, ella tenía que saber la verdad; pero le fue imposible levantarse de la tierra. Sonic cerró sus ojos con pesadez para con un sutil movimiento de su mano tomara aquella tablilla de piedra apretándola con fuerza "_Lo intente Amy_…" pensó con resignación. No sentía la mitad de su cuerpo y no estaba seguro que pudiera volver a levantarse, pero algo sabía, no regresaría sin ella. Suspiró en espera de lo que le vendría a continuación cuando un grito devastador lo hizo abrir ambos ojos de golpe. Elevó con dificultad su cabeza del suelo para ver aquel pesado martillo caer a la tierra haciendo un sonido metálico al caer sobre ésta. Sonic vio a la eriza rosa ser elevada del suelo para su cuerpo encontrarse en envuelta en lo que parecía ser la cola de un serpiente de gran tamaño. Un momento de adrenalina bastó para ponerse en pie un poco torpe y olvidarse del dolor de sus heridas.

-¡AMY!- gritó al ver como aquella serpiente de escamas blancas y ojos rojizos salía de la absorbente oscuridad. No pudo advertir su tamaño pues estaba enrollaba sobre si misma, pero sin duda podía ser tan larga como el _Eggcarrier_ de Eggman.

Una risa divertida se escuchó entre los maderos muertos. Sonic elevó la mirada para ver a Midnight reír cual niña pequeña al observar un acontecimiento gracioso. Frunció el ceño molesto al ver tal acción apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!- gritó enfurecido.

-Pues…- calló por un segundo para retomar el aliento –Es muy divertido.

-¿Eh?- exclamó alzando una ceja.

-Tú morirás aquí en cuestión de minutos, dependiendo de lo que las erinas o demás seres te hagan, sin embargo, tu amiga…- habló para dirigir su mirada a la eriza quien luchaba contra la fuerza del demonio blanco –Tendrá su segunda muerte.

-¿Pero de qué…

-Este lugar es la segunda muerte de las almas de reino- interrumpió anticipando el resto de la pregunta –Y cualquier alma del cementerio que ponga un pie es como un cordero indefenso para mis hambrientos lobos…

-¡Déjala ir!- ordenó molesto.

-Pues, realmente yo no soy quien la tiene ¿o sí? En todo caso, ordénaselo a él- habló divertida para ver al réptil quien seguía estrujando a la indefensa eriza.

Sonic subió la mirada para ver la luna casi eclipsada, enseñando una luna menguante. Aun tenía un poco tiempo para lograr su cometido, pero él sabía que no el suficiente como para salir con ella y buscar a Shadow asumiendo que no hubiera sido la cena de Cerbero.

-Te doy mi tiempo- habló Sonic con firmeza.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Midnight para verlo nuevamente.

-El restante de nuestro juego, tómalo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó curiosa para flotar hacia él. Aquellos seres que lo acechaban pararon su cacería al ver al espíritu del caos. Todo se detuvo en el inframundo.

-Mi alma se quedará contigo y me mataras tú de la manera que mejor te complazca- habló con cierto pesar -… pero permitirás que el alma de Amy se vaya con Dawn- finalizó su condición.

Midnight sonrió maliciosamente ante su propuesta para flotar hacia la eriza rosa, quien tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. -¿Y qué hay de Shadow?- preguntó la espíritu -¿Sacrificaras su vida por la de ella?

-…Te he ofrecido mi vida, no la de él- habló con su ira contenida ante su inevitable derrota –Si él no logra salir en el tiempo pactado, es tuyo.

-Eres realmente muy divertido Sonic the hedgehog; serás mi bufón, lo prometo.

-¿Tenemos un trato?

-Tsk- sonrió con malicia.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó el silbido de la caída de las pesadas piedras caer al vacío, mientras un sonido seco se escuchaba al éstas tocar fondo. El viento imparable soplaba con fuerza, mientras con una mano intentaba sostenerse de aquel fierro viejo que sobresalía de la construcción que él se había encargado en destruir. Shadow fijó su vista al cielo para ver una parte semisólida de la estructura, y con fuerza logró aferrarse a uno de los peñascos sobresalientes para poder subir nuevamente y así recuperar por un momento el aliento. Fijó su vista por un momento a aquel abismo y se preguntaba si esa caída sería suficiente para matar a un demonio, o al menos darle un tiempo para poder regresar al cementerio.

Shadow observó la otra torre del castillo y notó que intentar regresar por donde había subido no sería precisamente pan comido, necesitaba un nuevo plan. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas al sentir una brisa fría y vio aquella puerta, antes sellada, ahora seriamente dañada. Algunos pedazos de la madera yacían sobre el concreto, mientras que otros que colgaban sutilmente. Shadow se puso en pie y vio como la madera astillada yacía quebrada, seguramente por la envestida del can demoniaco. Tocó sutilmente la puerta para que ésta terminara de desmoronarse a sus pies y así le diera entrada a la lúgubre torre.

La luz blanca de la luna le daba poco visibilidad de lo que podía esperarle adentro, sin embargo prosiguió en los interiores de aquel lugar. Según se adentraba la luz blanca parecía desaparecer y lo que le pareció ser otra habitación en un principio, resultó ser un extenso pasillo. Caminó con cuidado y pronto vio otra fuente de luz más adelante. Cientos de pequeñas ventas adornaban todo el muro izquierdo dejando notar un largo camino. Esta vez no había puertas, ni estatuas, ni candelabros colgantes. Sólo era un pasillo con ventanas demasiado pequeñas como para salir por ellas, pero con el tamaño adecuado como para dar una buena vista a los jardines del inframundo. Shadow vio de nuevo su radar para darse una idea qué tan lejos estaba de su molesto compañero, y notó que Sonic ya no estaba en las cercanías, pues había desaparecido del mapa digital. "¡Pero qué demonios!" exclamó molesto al notar eso. Él no se había alejado más desde la última vez que había revisado, pues seguía en el castillo; eso significaba sólo una cosa… Sonic se había ido del área del cementerio. Gruñó molesto ante su suposición. No sabía si estaba en los alrededores o simplemente había regresado al mundo mortal sin él, asumiendo su muerte. Shadow miró la luna a través de las ventanas sin cristal y notó que la luna menguante seguía, eso significaba que aún estaban jugando. Resopló molesto y empezó a correr por aquel pasillo para poder escapar de aquel laberinto al que había ingresado, hasta que un cambio en el panorama hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Una puerta abierta que en sus laterales tenían dos antorchas con flamas azules, las cuales alumbraban con fuerza la entrada. Shadow se asomó por el marco de la puerta para ver su interior y vio algo parecido a un tipo de bodega, o eso se le asemejó al ver varios muebles cubiertos con sábanas para que éstos no acumularan polvo. Caminó adentro de la habitación sin ver nada especial, no entendía por qué Midnight parecía querer tener esa habitación cerrada con tanto recelo por un par de muebles viejos, hasta que vio a alguien moverse entre los mobiliarios de diferentes tamaños. Shadow se puso en posición de pelea listo para el ataque hasta que notó que era su mismo reflejo el que había percibido antes. Un gigantesco espejo de bordes dorados yacía entre los muebles cubiertos. Caminó hacia él, pues a diferencia de los muebles que tenían capas de polvos sobre ellos y yacían cubiertos con sábanas oscuras de pieza a cabeza, este espejo estaba en excelente estado; ni una mota de polvo manchaba su superficie y no tenía algo que lo protegiera.

Shadow se paró enfrente del espejo e hizo con su mano un par de movimientos, los cuales se reflejaron sin nada extraordinario. Suspiró con pesadez. Se sentía ridículo desconfiando de su mismo reflejo. Sin darle ya mayor importancia vio de nuevo su radar y la señal del erizo azul aún seguía sin aparecer. No quería dejarlo atrás, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse para darle su alma a Midnight.

-Demonios _faker_, ¿dónde rayos te metiste?- habló para sí.

Escuchó un extraño sonido cerca de él, captando su atención. El espejo, que un principio se vio inofensivo, pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras. Aquella superficie de cristal pareció volverse liquida, pues su imagen se distorsionó por las pequeñas ondas que se forman sobre éste, para así borrarse por completó y luego mostrar a Sonic en su lugar, quien era perseguido por unas extrañas sombras y por el espíritu molesto de la eriza rosa.

-Increíble…- musitó para ver la imagen con asombro -Esto debe de ser el método que usa Midnight para ver lo que está más allá del inframundo- susurró para sí. –Por eso mantenía está habitación cerrada, y esto…- dijo para ver los centenares de muebles -… debe servir como distracción.

-_Shad… me… yes?_

-¿Uh?- exclamó al escuchar un ruido de su muñeca. El erizo negro fijo su vista en aquel radar que parecía querer transmitir un tipo de imagen, la cual se distorsionaba por la mala recepción.

-_Shadow… me… cuchas_?- hablaba una sombra borrosa del otro lado. – _¡Responde Sha…ow!_

-¿Silver?- cuestionó al ver la distorsionada imagen.

-¡_Shadow! … ¿La encon… on? ¿Dónde es… nic? No responde_

-Nos separamos- habló para fijar su vista nuevamente en el cristal, que no mostraba más que su reflejo nuevamente.

-_Hay… ligros… Nece…tan salir ya!_

-¡Y qué demonios crees que estamos intentando hacer!- respondió molesto.

-_Dawn dice que… des… no hay… empo_.

-¡¿Dawn?!- gritó alarmado -¡¿Qué demonios sigue haciendo ella allá?!

-_Eso no es… ante… Dice que tienen que… Sonic… el espíritu…su tablilla… cer._

-¿La tablilla?- repitió. De nuevo fijó su vista al espejo y con una mano tapó aquel radar para evitar ser escuchado o ser visto; los gritos molestos de Silver se escucharon a la lejanía. –Muéstrame al espíritu del sol.

De nuevo la superficie volvió al emitir pequeñas ondas hasta enseñar una imagen de aquel campamento en donde habían descansado antes de la batalla. Tal y como había intentando decirle Silver, Dawn seguía con ellos. La observó con detenimiento, pero a diferencia de la imagen anterior ella pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues su mirada se fijó directamente hacía él a través del espejo. La vio sonreírle como lo hacía Midnight al triunfar en algún plan siniestro provocándole escalofríos. Ella sabía que él la observaba desde el inframundo. Dawn dejó a un lado lo que hacía y le dio una mirada intensa para pronunciarle algo que entendió únicamente al leer sus labios "_Game Over_" Luego de esa frase sus ojos se iluminaron de un celeste intenso y sintió como una onda invisible lo empujó con fuerza para hacerlo retroceder y caer sobre aquellos muebles amontonados haciendo que el eco de las lámparas y mesas al moverse y caerse resonaran por la habitación. Shadow se levantó con rapidez quitándose aquellas mantas que se habían enrollado en su cuerpo y vio de nuevo aquel espejo que sólo mostraba una espesa niebla gris.

_-¿Qué f… eso? ¿Todo bien?-_ escuchó decir. Vio de nuevo la imagen que se distorsionaba por momentos del erizo plateado, que era obvio que no estaba consciente de lo que su compañera acaba de hacer.

-¡Comunícate con Sonic!- le ordenó -¡Dile que se detenga!

_-¿De qué… no… tiendo_

-¡La tabilla, la otr….

La comunicación terminó en ese momento dejando únicamente una pantalla con estática por unos segundos y luego aquel radar regresar a la normalidad. Buscó con la mirada una salida potencial y vio una sencilla puerta del otro lado de la habitación. Tenía que llegar con Sonic antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

0-0-0-0-0

La vio pensativa unos instantes y sentía aquel tiempo tan largo como la eternidad misma. Dirigió su mirada a Amy, quien seguía con esa expresión de dolor en sus ojos. No podía volver a morir, eso él lo sabía bien, sin embargo, verla sufrir era peor que ver su muerte. Regresó su mirada a Midnight que seguía con su mirada en el cielo, un tanto distraída.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con apuro.

-Bueno… luego de considerarlo, y al saber que realmente ella significa tanto para ti como para sacrificar tu patética vida…- empezó –He decidido que seguirán las reglas como pactamos.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes antes de eclipsar la luna para poder irte de aquí con vida, aunque claro, sabemos que no lo lograras.

-…Bien- respondió entre dientes –Si debo de quedar aquí…- dijo para sacar una tablilla de piedra - … tú no estarás presente.

-¿Eh?

-Aún tengo una última carta antes de que esto termine- le respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Una tablilla?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja -Tsk, eso no tiene efecto sobre mi.

-Bien, nada pierdo con intentar; después de todo, es un presente por parte de Dawn.

La expresión divertida de Midnight cambió rápidamente por una más brusca al escuchar el nombre de su gemela ser pronunciado. Sonic colocó aquella tablilla sobre la tierra árida y cubierta parcialmente por un niebla espesa, provocando que las runas de la tablilla reaccionaran y se alumbraran de un dorado intenso.

-Te invocó al letargo psíquico espíritu de la luna- empezó -En nombre del espíritu del sol, ¡Midnight yo te invoco al sueño eterno!

-¡Eso no fun… ¿eh?...- su alegato se interrumpió al sentir debajo de ella de nuevo un pentagrama bajo sus pies para encapsularla en una media burbuja haciéndola prisionera del hechizo del erizo azul. –…Un conjuro del espíritu del sol- musitó para sí para ver el pentagrama dorado con un sol resplandeciente en medio de éste.

-El juego se acabó- puntualizó el erizo azul para obtener una mirada fulminante por parte de ella.

-¡DEMONIOS!- gritó Midnight enfurecida mientras sus ojos brillaban de un rojo intenso -¡MANDEN EL ESPÍRITU DE LA ERIZA ROSA DIRECTO AL INFIERNO!- ordenó mientras sentía su esencia ser llamada por la tablilla sagrada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó con asombro el erizo azul para voltear a ver a Amy, quien ahora se alejaba con rapidez aún enrollada en la cola de la serpiente blanca -¡Amy!

Sonic corrió detrás de ella para escuchar un grito ahogado al ser llevada contra su voluntad. Se olvido de Midnight, de la tablilla o de cualquier otra cosa, su única prioridad era cumplir con su objetivo… Sacar a Amy del inframundo. Se alejó del espíritu enfurecido que luchaba por escapar y siguió el rastro del demonio blanco.

A pesar de su dificultad para poder reptar como debería debido a su carga extra, la serpiente blanca se movía muy ágilmente sobre la tierra. Sonic aumentó su velocidad para saltar así al aire y hacer un _Spin Dash_ atacando a su oponente con certeza. Un chillido de dolor se escuchó por parte del demonio soltando a la eriza rosa quien caía al suelo con pesadez, y así alejarse de su agresor furiosa.

Sonic corrió hacia Amy al verla caer al suelo con fuerza; se miraba un tanto aturdida pero en buen estado. Suspiró aliviado al verla a salvo, hasta escuchar de nuevo el aullido de las erinias, que delataban su presencia por sus ojos rojos brillantes entre la oscuridad; ellas flotaban hacia donde él se encontraba. Sonidos diversos inundaron el bosque y pronto éste pareció tomar vida; era evidente que la última orden de Midnight se cumpliría a toda costa. Volteó a ver a Amy quien tenía una mirada de terror en sus ojos, pues ahora estaba condenada no sólo a sufrir en el cementerio, sino en el último paradero del inframundo, el infierno de fuego.

-¡Se acercan!- gritó Amy al ver a los diferentes entes ir hacia ellos. Sonic fijó su vista al horizonte en donde las copas de los árboles se movían y los cuervos que antes lo miraron con desdén volaban asustados.

-No hay más…- habló resignado –Esta será una batalla interesante- dijo con una sonrisa para colocarse enfrente de ella en posición de pelea a la espera de sus oponentes.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con confusión la eriza -¿Qué haces?- preguntó para ponerse en pie un poco torpe. Sonic la vio de reojo para sonreírle con ternura confundiéndola aún más con ese gesto.

– Tu te quedas, yo me quedo ¿recuerdas?

_-"¡Estás totalmente loca!- regañó molesto -¡Sal de aquí!- ordenó nuevamente. -No- se negó –Tú te quedas, yo me quedo_."- recordó en un breve flash back. Fue lo mismo que ella le dijo al estar atrapados en el cañón de _Halloween Creak_ -Pero… morirás.

-En algún momento debo de morir- respondió sin interés –Además- dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro -…No permitiré que sufras más Amy…- musitó con tristeza

-Sonic…

-Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wuju! La historia está en su recta final. Para los que pensaron "¡Kat! ¿Y Silver y los demás?" Como vieron no me olvide de ellos y su participación se hará mayor en el siguiente capítulo. Los siguientes son lo últimos dos capítulos del fic, los cuales ya están terminados, solo para retoques nada más xD! Espero haya sido de su agrado y espero saber qué opinan xD!<strong>

**Saben, acabo de comprar/ terminar el juego de _Sonic Riders Zero Gravity_, como fan que soy le di la vuelta al modo historia en un día (No es mi culpa, me gusta Sonic *¬*) y bueno, sentí la historia un poco más larga que _Sonic Riders_, pero… la verdad Sonic Team no ha llenado mis expectativas respecto a los juegos para Wii de Sonic. AMO los juegos de _Game cube_, tengo la colección (por una buena razón escribo tanto de este personaje) y en especial _Sonic_ _Heros, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle_ (espero algún día mi chaos pasen de la fase adulto, llevo 5 años intentando jajajaja) _Sonic DX_ (malas graficas pero buena historia) y el de _Shadow the hedgehog _(un poco tedioso pero gran historia) He de aclarar que sólo he jugado _Sonic and the Black Knight_ (estuvo bien, lo pase en 3 días) y _Sonic Riders_ para Wii; ahora ¿por qué les cuento todo esto? Bien, quiero la recomendación de un fan a otro sobre un juego extenso, apasionante y con gran historia de Sonic para Wii. Mi siguiente juego en mira es _Sonic Unleash _que tengo una historia pensada una vez lo juegue para escribirla de mejor manera, pero quiero saber mis queridos lectores, ¿qué me recomiendan? He visto lo que es _Sonic Color y Sonic the hedgheog 4_ los cuales en su momento compraré y jugaré pero no me llaman particularmente la atención, y _Sonic and the Secret Ring_ no he escuchado buenas criticas, pero igual lo jugaré en su momento. Como les repito Sonic Team no ha llenado mis expectativas respecto a los juegos de Sonic, si bien interesantes y entretenidos, no son apasionantes o con deseos de más Sonic. He jugado _Sonic Heros_ al meno veces para darles la vuelta de lo mucho que me gustó el juego y quiero lo mismo con el Wii. Así que, ¿Qué me recomiendan? ¿Qué juego creen que realmente vale la pena comprarlo por su nivel de dificultad e historia? Espero sus respuestas xD**

**Una decisión impulsada por un sentimiento más allá del odio y rencor. Es momento de decir adiós. Capítulo 25: Saying Goodbye**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	25. Saying Goodbye

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Bien me di cuenta que no soy a la única que Sonic Team no ha llenado sus expectativas. En general, muchos me recomendaron Sonic Generation, así que, esa será mi siguiente compra. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios respecto al juego.**

**Les comento. Este capítulo estaba destinado a ser el capítulo final, no quería pasar de los 25, pero lamentablemente me salió exageradamente largo (21 hojas de Word) así que decidí que lo partiría en dos. Esta es la primera parte y el que le sigue es nuestro gran final xD! Ok, sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo 25: Diciendo Adiós. Disfruten.**

**¡Pausa! Ok, quiero compartirles algo antes de iniciar. No sé si sabía que nuestro adorado erizo azul saldrá en la pantalla grande…¡SI! Sonic the hedgehog en una película de Disney, ¿Es broma Kat? No, no lo es; la película se llama "Wreack It Ralph" o el Demoledor Ralph en español, es una película de videojuegos y Sonic sale como personaje secundario de esta fantástica producción que dará estreno el 2 de noviembre. Tal vez sabían, tal vez no, yo me enteré hace poco, pero casi me muero cuando vi los avances y vi a Eggman y a Bowser. Ya sea por 1 hora y media o 15 minutos de participación de Sonic, yo estaré el día del estreno para verla! (o al menos en los primeros días jajaja) Entonces mis lectores, les dejo con esta noticia para quienes quiera ver el tráiler está en youtube, la verdad se mira bastante buena, pero les advierto que no sale Sonic en el tráiler, sólo Eggman por el momento. Ahora sí, ¡Play! A la fic.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 25: Saying Goodbye<span>

Se sentía sumamente agotada y el sueño empezaba a invadirla tan rápido como el veneno de una cobra. Cayó sentada sobre sus rodillas y con pesadez en sus parpados vio aquellas runas brillar con intensidad. Dawn había hecho algo brillante, algo que ella jamás pensó en hacer; mandar a alguien al plano espiritual para conjurarla en un letargo psíquico con la ayuda de los poderes de su opuesto. Quedaría atrapada hasta que alguien o algo quebraran esa tablilla. Midnight cerró sus ojos con pesar, pues no sabría cuanto tiempo tomaría eso, pero de algo estaba segura, toda su furia despertaría junto con ella, y una vez que pasara el mundo mortal estaría condenado al igual que su hermana.

Sus brazos ya no tenían más fuerza para mantenerla erguida y así se recostó sobre aquel pentagrama para empezar a perder el conocimiento y la percepción de todo aquello que la rodeaba. Empezó por sumergirse en un sueño profundo hasta que una voz familiar y un estrepitoso sonido la obligaron a abrir sus ojos. "¡_Chaos Spear_!" Vio unas lanzas doradas chocar en la tablilla de piedra para romperla en pedazos y deshacer el conjuro del espíritu del sol. Aquel pentagrama dorado se desvaneció y sintió la gravedad llamar a su cuerpo para así caer sobre algo suave. Vio con somnolencia un par de ojos carmesí y la expresión seria e inmutable del erizo negro.

-¿Estás bien?- lo escuchó preguntar como un distante eco.

0-0-0-0-0

Su asesino estaba a punto de morir enfrente de ella por salvar su alma y evitarla ir al infierno. Pero ella sabía, como cualquiera en su posición, que no habría caso, no habría lugar en el inframundo a donde pudieran huir o esconderse de la furia de Midnight y su ejército de demonios. Amy lo vio fijamente, mientas miraba a aquel erizo azul arriesgar su vida en vano, pues ella no podría ser salvada, su muerte sólo le daría un par de minutos más antes de enfrentar su destino.

-¡Basta!- gritó mientas sentía sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas -¡No finjas ser algo que no eres!- habló molesta.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para verla de reojo.

-¡Nadie puede salvarme!- dijo con resentimiento –Tú no puedes salvarme…

-Amy…- dijo para voltear a verla con tristeza.

-¿Por qué Sonic?...- preguntó con pesar -¿Por qué me hiciste algo como eso?- cuestionó mientas las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus mejillas y con fuerza ponía una mano sobre su pecho. -¿Por qué me dejaste morir?

-¡Yo no lo hice!- se excusó molesto ante la acusación de ella.

-¡Yo te vi, yo…

-¡Fue Midnight!- interrumpió su alegato.

-¿Ah?

-Mid…

Sonic calló al sentir a una de las erinias acercarse a él para así correr hacia ella y tomar de su mano, haciéndola correr tras suyo. Tenía que explicarle, pero primero necesitaba intentar encontrar un lugar para poder hablar sin arriesgarla a ella. Sonic sintió su tacto frío, y a pesar de que no entendía como era posible tomar la mano de un espíritu incorpóreo, realmente no le prestó mayor atención. Ambos corrieron entre los árboles mientras sentía la presencia a los diferentes demonios a sus espaldas.

-Midnight tomó mi forma para matarte- empezó a explicar mientras seguía con su trote.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó para seguirlo tan de cerca como podía halada por él.

-Midnight puede cambiar su apariencia en la que ella desee. Tomó tu forma para intentar matarme también en _Halloween Creak_, pero Dawn la descubrió y la detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a mí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por si no lo has notado, me odia- dijo mientras esquivaba los árboles que obstaculizaba su marcha –El matarte era una manera retorcida de hacerme sufrir.

-¿De hacerte sufrir?

-¡Esa es la razón por la que no deja tu alma y quiere llevarte al infierno!- expresó molesto.

-Pero… ¿Por qué sufres por mi?- cuestionó con inocencia.

-Bueno… eso es por…- dijo para callar. No sabía realmente porque estaba ahí, no lo pensaba mucho. Desde el campamento en donde la había visto por última vez con vida no había tenido tiempo de reparar en sus sentimientos o la razón por la cual estaba arriesgando su vida por ella. –Yo sólo…

-¡Sonic!- gritó ella para parar y soltarse de su mano. Paró junto con ella para verla retroceder con temor. Buscó con la mirada qué era lo que la aterrorizaba tanto hasta que vio lo que parecía ser en la distancia una gran sombra. -¡Cuidado!

Sintió un latigazo lastimar su costado para hacerlo caer a la tierra con brusquedad. Vio un poco desubicado lo que parecía un tallo moviéndose de un lado a otro, y por un momento se le hizo aterradoramente conocido. Ese tallo se le asemejaba al de aquella planta tallada en la tumba de Shade.

-La planta carnívora…- musitó él al ver a la distancia aquella sombra que ahora gruñía con hambre.

-Eso… eso mató a Shade…- habló Amy con horror retrocediendo asustada.

Sonic se puso en pie y caminó tambaleante hacia ella sujetándola por los ojos y evitando que se alejara más. La vio directo a los ojos, los cuales no prestaban atención a su presencia, pues seguían observando los tallos que se movían erráticamente de un lado a otro -¿Quieres regresar?- le preguntó agotado haciendo que su mirada se clavara en la de él al escucharlo hablar. -¿Regresar con Silver y los demás?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Al… mundo mortal?- cuestionó en susurro.

-Yo puedo llevarte Amy, por eso estoy aquí, para regresarte con nosotros.

-Pero yo morí…

-Eso no importa ahora, Dawn me ayudará.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Aquí- dijo para enseñarle la otra tablilla –Necesito que entres en un letargo psíquico para que tu alma quede en esta tablilla y llevarte a tu cuerpo.

-… ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Midnight?

-Sí. Necesito que accedas por voluntad propia, la otra tablilla tenía parte de los poderes de Dawn, esta no y si tu no quieres no puedo llevarte.

-… Regresar- musitó con una media sonrisa.

-No hay tiempo- apresuró el erizo su decisión –Por favor… regresa conmigo Amy.

La eriza rosa lo vio con dulzura y así asintió con la cabeza. Amy tocó aquella tablilla de piedra con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que ésta se iluminara de un rosa incandescente. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar así empezar a desvanecerse con la brisa del viento. Su esencia quedó sellada en la tablilla de piedra mientras su nombre brillaba de un rosa dando entender que ella se encontraba ahí. Sonic suspiró aliviado pero el tener el alma de ella era sólo la mitad del trabajo, aún necesitaba llegar vivo y evitar que sufriera daños aquella tablilla.

Una campanada se escuchó resonar con fuerza en todo el inframundo; Sonic subió la mirada para ver la luna eclipsada casi en su totalidad, de pronto, aquella sombra negra que la cubría empezaba a retroceder con rapidez para así dejar ver una luna blanca en el cielo rojizo. El juego había terminado.

-… ¿Gane?

0-0-0-0-0

Midnight se soltó de su agarre con cierta brusquedad para caer con pesadez al suelo, aún se sentía somnolienta. Vio la mirada despectiva del erizo negro, la cual no pudo sostenerle y fijó la propia en el suelo húmedo; nada encajaba en su cabeza ¿qué había pasado? Shadow no era un héroe de noble corazón, era un asesino, un ser frío y sin empatía del sufrimiento ajeno, no era lógico que la salvara después de querer matarlo en más de una ocasión.

-… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Midnight con un débil susurro.

-Debe existir un equilibrio- respondió secamente.

-No ganabas nada con salvarme…- habló desconcertada -Pero sí con dejarme yacer en esa tablilla sagrada- explicó para verlo nuevamente. -¿Por qué tu…- Midnight calló al verlo poner una rodilla sobre la tierra para ponerse a su nivel y verla directamente a los ojos. Un sonroje invadió sus mejillas con prisa, pues por primera vez miraba aquellos ojos que expresaban una confianza y soberbia que rara vez se miraba en un mortal. Con una falsa expresión de molestia le volteó el rostro al no poder sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo.

-No debes morir- respondió a su pregunta inconclusa –Te necesito existiendo para que mi mundo sobreviva, y…- Shadow hizo una pausa, para con su dedo índice tomar su mentón y con un suave movimiento lograr que lo viera directamente –Mantenerte cautiva no me ayuda tampoco.

-¿Cómo te beneficias de mi existencia en el inframundo?- preguntó con desconfianza para alejarse de su tacto con brusquedad.

-Tsk- sonrió con prepotencia para ponerse en pie –Me debes un favor- respondió para verla con desdén –Algún día me encargaré de cobrarlo.

-Hmph- exclamó con un puchero para intentar ponerse en pie un poco torpe, pues aún estaba afectada -¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que voy a…- Midnight calló al sentir como él tomaba su mano para halarla hacía su pecho y con una mano rodear su cintura. Sintió el cálido respirar del mortal sobre su rostro y un sonroje tiñó su rostro.

-Porque…- empezó hablar para acercar sus labios a su oído -…No eres tan mala como aparentas- le susurró sintiendo como se estremecía con sus palabras.

-Sí lo soy…- susurró para voltear su cabeza con pesar.

-Te agrado porque nos parecemos ¿verdad?- preguntó para verla nuevamente.

-Sí…- respondió en voz baja.

-Entonces no lo eres- puntualizó por último para soltarla y así alejarse de ella.

Una campanada resonó por el inframundo acallando la conversación de ambos. Shadow y Midnight observaron la luna, antes eclipsada, la cual empezó por mostrar su brillo nuevamente mientras aquella sombra negra desaparecía rápidamente. Shadow vio con una sonrisa el acontecimiento, mientras Midnight observaba con ira la luna blanca. Sonic había triunfado en su misión para recuperar el alma de Amy justo a tiempo.

-Parece que ganamos- sonrió prepotente el erizo negro.

-Bien- dijo con enfado para dar media vuelta y darle la espalda –Pueden irse- habló molesta.

-¿Piensas cumplir las reglas de tu juego?

-Hmph- exclamó molesta –No soy una mala perdedora, además…- dijo para verlo de reojo –Tengo una eternidad para seguir jugado, Tsk.

-De acuerdo- respondió indiferente –Entonces, sólo queda una cosa más que hacer antes de irme.

-¿Uh?

0-0-0-0-0

Silver salió de aquella nave frustrado por la mala recepción de la señal del mundo espiritual. No tenía noticias de Sonic y sólo sabía que Shadow seguía aún con vida en alguna parte fuera del cementerio por lo que había entendido. Según como caminaba vio a Dawn sonreírle con cierta prepotencia al cielo, una sonrisa un tanto macabra para ser el espíritu de la luz. Caminó hacia ella y observó al cielo intrigado, el cual no tenía nada de interesante en su opinión.

-¿Todo bien?- inquirió ante su extraña actitud.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para verlo con dulzura y borrar todo rastro de aquella expresión previa –Sí, sí, no es nada- respondió con una sonrisa –Sólo saludaba.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tal?, ¿tuviste suerte?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Oh…- exclamó con pesar –No mucha. No hay buena recepción.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que lograran su cometido. Ya han pasado casi dos horas y siguen vivos, eso es algo.

-Eso creo…- respondió con tristeza. Dawn lo observó consternada, era obvio que todo lo que sucedía estaba siendo demasiado para él. Ella vio de nuevo sus manos y recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de la pequeña interrupción del inframundo.

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba- habló ella con una sonrisa para tomar lo que parecía un ramo de flores -Toma- dijo para extender un collar de flores de primaverales.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó el erizo plateado para ver la guirnalda confundido.

-Es para alegrarte- respondió para acercarse a él y ponerlo sobre su cabeza haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros -¿No son hermosas?- preguntó con una sonrisa admirando su trabajo –Las flores alegran a un corazón triste.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa sincera –Sin duda son muy hermosas- habló admirando las flores de varios colores – Lamento si te preocupe; sé que Sonic logrará traer el alma de…

-No lo hice por eso- interrumpió el espíritu de la luz.

-¿A no?

-Lo hice por Blaze.

-¿Blaze?, ¿Qué con ella?- cuestionó molesto.

Dawn río por lo bajo y se sentó sobre la grama para con una mano golpear con suavidad el césped indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Silver la vio un tanto desconfiando, pero no opuso resistencia y se sentó a su lado para ver el lago pacifico enfrente de ellos.

-Sé que tú y Blaze tienen una pequeña riña- empezó a hablar Dawn.

-Pequeña no sería la palabra que utilizaría- dijo para abrazar sus piernas y colocar el mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-Tú gustas de ella, ¿verdad?

-A bueno… yo…- balbuceó para sonrojarse con fuerza.

-Es esa la causa de su discusión, ¿no es así?

-No exactamente- habló con un suspiro –Es más bien… bueno…- intentó explicarse. Silver hundió su cara en sus rodillas y se quedó en silencio. La pelea no era por sus sentimientos, sino por los inexistentes de ella.

-No podemos forzar las cosas- habló de nuevo – A veces, sólo debemos esperar, es como esto…-dijo para con un ademan de mano crear una un capullo de flor en la tierra. Silver fijó su mirada en la planta que ella había hecho crecer para luego verla nuevamente confundido –No podemos forzar a la flor a florecer… debemos ser pacientes, pero cuando lo haga- habló para ver como el capullo se abría con gracia –Será sin duda la más hermosa de las flores.

-¿Dices que debo de esperar?- inquirió para arquear una ceja.

-Digo que todo sucederá en el momento oportuno. Una flor nunca podrá florecer en el invierno o en el otoño, ésta debe de esperar hasta la primavera.

-Haber, y según tu metáfora ¿en qué estación me encuentro?- preguntó casi en tono de burla, provocando una dulce risa por parte de Dawn.

-Ya está la flor, ahora ésta sólo debe de querer florecer por sus propios métodos.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es… ¿uh?- la sonrisa de Dawn se borró para ver al horizonte y ponerse en pie

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo plateado confundido.

–Han llegado…

-¿Ah?

-¡Regresaron!- exclamó con una sonrisa. -¡Ven!- dijo para flotar en el aire y estirar su mano.

-¿Te refieres a Sonic y Shadow?- preguntó para ponerse en pie por igual.

-¡Sí!- exclamó sonriente.

-… ¿Lo lograron?- cuestionó con una sonrisa, incrédulo.

-¡Vamos!

Silver asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano con fuerza para flotar a su par e ir al _Torii_ que ella les había indicado.

0-0-0-0-0

Movía impacientemente su pierna pues ya estaba aburrido de esperarlos, pero Dawn le dijo que debería de quedarse ahí para ayudarlos en caso de que regresaran y así poder sellar el portal una vez que ellos salieran, o algo más podría regresar con ellos. Knuckles resopló impaciente para fijar su vista en las nubes, las cuales pasaban con tranquilidad en el cielo, recordándole _The Angel Island_. Desde el tornando que había arrasado con su isla no había regresado y no sabía las condiciones de su hogar. Suspiró un poco frustrado y fijó su vista al horizonte despejando su mente, en la busca de algo, sin embargo nada se acercaba. "…Pensé que vendría" habló con cierta decepción para sí. Aún tenía un tema inconcluso con la murciélago, y realmente esperaba que fuera a verlo para poder concluirlo. Suspiró desanimado ante su pensamiento cuando escuchó algo cerca de él. Fijó su vista en el _Torii_ de madera el cual ahora tenía un portal en medio de sus troncos carmín y escuchó lo que parecía un grito lejano para ver dos sombras ser expulsadas con fuerza. El erizo azul y negro cayeron con pesadez sobre la tierra mientras el vórtice de colores seguía abierto.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Knuckles al verlo gravemente herido sobre el suelo.

-… Cierra… el portal…- musitó con dificultad.

Knuckles vio el portal para ver centenares de ojos rojos del otro lado. Corrió frente al _Torii_ y recitó un simple conjuro haciendo que el portal se cerrara automáticamente, el inframundo de nuevo permanecería en las sombras, como debía de ser. Suspiró aliviado para luego ver de nuevo a su amigo que se encontraba en mal estado e ir hacia él.

-¡¿Sonic estás bien?!- gritó preocupado.

-Lo tengo…- respondió con una media sonrisa para sacar con delicadeza aquella tablilla como si fuera de cristal -…Amy, estará bien…- exhaló por último para cerrar sus ojos con pesadez.

-¡Sonic!- escucharon un gritó en las alturas para ver a Dawn junto con Silver descender hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Dawn!- gritó Knuckles con una sonrisa -Que bueno que has llegado, Sonic, él…

-¡Tú!- gritó molesto el erizo negro para interrumpir al equidna -¡Tú querías hacer que Midnight estuviera encerrada en tu maldita tablilla!- acusó para caminar hacia ella -¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti!- dijo con rabia.

-Tsk- sonrió burlona –Te lo dije, este es un juego que ambas jugaremos durante toda la eternidad…

-Espera un momento ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Oh nada, sólo un saludo de mi parte para mi hermana, pero alguien se encargó de no hacérselo llegar ¿Verdad Shadow?

-¡La ira de Midnight hubiera caído sobre todos nosotros si yo hubiera permitido que…

-Tu simpatizas con mi hermana- interrumpió ella con una expresión molesta–Y eso lo sé muy bien, a pesar de que intento matarte a ti, a Sonic, a Silver ¡Y! les arrebató la vida a Shade, a Tikal y a Amy. Por eso yo tampoco confió en ti. Tus sentimientos hacia ella te ciegan, como a ella los cegaron por igual; razón por la cual no completó sus planes a tiempo.

-No existe tal cosa como sentimientos hacia…

-Tu viste su corazón…- interrumpió nuevamente, para acercarse a él y con su dedo índice tocar el pecho del erizo negro, quien la observó confundido por su acción –Y es hermoso ¿verdad?- preguntó con picardía.

-No sé de…

-Nada es blanco o negro, y sin duda alguna yo no soy totalmente blanca- puntualizó con una sonrisa. –Ni ella completamente negra. Es un equilibrio perfecto.- completó para alejarse de él.

-¡Sonic necesita ayuda!- interrumpió Knuckles molesto la pelea y verlos con desaprobación. Dawn asintió con la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el erizo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

-Silver- llamó Dawn para acercarse al erizo azul que yacía inconsciente –Lleva la tablilla al cuerpo de Amy y ponla a la par de éste, ella hará el resto sola- dijo para tomar la tablilla de las manos del erizo azul y entregársela con cuidado.

-De acuerdo- asintió él para alzar vuelo de regreso al campamento.

-Knuckles- llamó -Lleva a Sonic con urgencia al campamento para que sea atendido, o no puedo asegurar su supervivencia.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué?

-Asumo que Tails llevó medicamentos o algo ¿verdad?

-No, es decir… ¿por qué no tu…

-Yo no puedo intervenir en asuntos mortales- interrumpió su pregunta.

-Pero tú antes…

-Eso fue porque él me salvo la vida al arriesgar la suya, la misma razón por la cual lo deje ir al mundo espiritual. El intervino en asuntos espirituales, los cuales no les correspondía, por lo mismo yo intervine en su sanación. Ahora, todas estas heridas ya no me conciernen. Tú mejor que nadie entiende que no puedo hacer modificaciones o alteraciones al curso natural de las cosas, si él muere deberá morir, si vive deberá vivir, pero no será por mi intervención.

-Pero él…

-Yo me encargaré de él- interrumpió Shadow para tomar a Sonic y cargarlo sobre su hombro –Tu regrésala de una maldita vez a donde pertenece- ordenó molesto.

-¿Ayudarás a Sonic?- cuestionó Knuckles sorprendido.

-Sólo…- calló para resoplar molesto –Sólo dile que tú lo hiciste cuando pregunte al despertar- dijo por último.

-Te lo dije- habló de nuevo la espíritu al verlo alejarse –No todo es blanco o negro, Tsk.

-Hmph- exclamó de último para deslizarse hacia el bosque.

-Bien Knuckles- dijo Dawn con una sonrisa -Mándame a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Primera parte completa! ¿Qué les pareció? Bien, aún hay un tramo más de esta historia antes de concluirla. Muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores por leer la historia y por sus muy halagadores comentarios, como sugerencias y observaciones. Para concluir me gustaría hacer mención que varias escenas de la fic las pueden ver en mi cuenta en devianart la cual tengo el link en mi profile. Como el vestido o ropas de Amy en el inframundo, y los personajes y hechos entre Midnight y Dawn. En twitter sabrán sobres adelantos, proyectos o atrasos de mis fics xD. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sin más que decir, me despido. Kat fuera.<strong>

**El despertar de un sueño surrealista para caer en la realidad. Los sentimientos que se quisieron obviar florecerán como los cerezos después de un crudo invierno. El gran final de Underworld. Capítulo 26: Awakening.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	26. Awakening

**Lamento la tardanza, pero se fue la luz en mi casa y no pude actualizar jajaja En fin, les traigo el último capítulo para concluir con esta historia un poco fuera de lo normal XD! Esperando que sea de su agrado los dejo con el capítulo 26: Despertar. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 26: Awakening<span>

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud mientras sentía el calor del sol abrazar su cuerpo una vez frío. Aspiró tan profundamente como pudo y sintió un alivió al sentir el aire llenar sus pulmones "¿Estás bien?" escuchó decir. Entre cerró los ojos por la intensa luz y vio un par de ojos ámbar verlo con preocupación.

-¿Amy?- dijo su nombre con consternación.

-¿Silver?...- habló débilmente al reconocerlo.

-¡Estás bien!- exclamó con una alegría desbordante.

-¿Dónde…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora- dijo una dulce voz mientras ponía una mano sobre la suya.

-… ¿Blaze?- musitó al reconocer a la gata de ojos miel.

-Nos tenías a todos preocupados- dijo por respuesta la felina.

Cerró sus ojos para sentir la suave brisa. Todo parecía haber sido tan sólo un mal sueño, la pelea, su ida al inframundo, Sonic… Amy abrió sus ojos de golpe al recodar al erizo azul. Sonic había ido al inframundo para rescatar su alma después de que ella había muerto. Amy se sentó de golpe un poco mareada, pues aún se sentía muy débil.

-¡Sonic!- gritó con preocupación -¿Dónde está Sonic?- preguntó para ver hacia los lados en su busca.

-Tranquila Amy- habló Silver con serenidad -Necesitas descansar, tú…

-No… - negó para intentar ponerse en pie –Sonic… él estaba muy herido, fue mi culpa, yo…

-Amy- llamó la felina con autoridad –Él está siendo atendido en este momento, tú debes descansar- ordenó con seriedad.

Amy frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar. Volteó a ver a Silver con una mirada de suplica, a la cual él quiso no prestarle atención al desviar la suya.

-Me lo debes…- habló Amy con seriedad.

-¿Ah?

-¿Quieres una disculpa por dejarme caer en _Halloween Creak_?, entonces llévame con él- ordenó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó ante sus duras palabras -¿Me estás chantajeando?- preguntó molesto.

-Por favor Silver…- suplicó –Tengo que verlo… Ayúdame.

Un suspiró de resignación fue exhalado por él y así asintió con la cabeza. No quería buscar una disculpa de esa manera, pero como él la conocía, iría con o sin su ayuda a encontrarlo. Amy sonrió al ver el gesto de afirmación y él la ayudo a pararse para sostenerse de él y así poder caminar hacia la nave.

-¡Espera!- gritó Blaze molesta -¡Tú no puedes…

-Ella tiene que verlo- interrumpió Silver a la felina –Ella no tiene miedo de demostrar lo que siente…- finalizó como reclamo para verla de reojo sin ninguna respuesta de su parte. –Vamos Amy.

Vio a su amiga de reojo y notó que en su ausencia las cosas no habían cambiando entre ellos. Ella les tenía mucho aprecio a ambos y no se imaginaba su vida sin ninguno de ellos, pero también conocía de la terquedad de Blaze, y ésta podía ser insufrible. Fijó su vista al frente y vio la nave que Tails había llevado; se ocuparía de sus amigos más tarde, ahora tenía otra prioridad.

Entraron a la nave en donde ella vio a Tails y Shadow a la par del erizo azul que yacía inconsciente sobre un colchón en el piso. "¡Sonic!" gritó al verlo y sin dudarlo se soltó de Silver para caminar con torpeza hacia él y caer de rodillas a su par. Amy lo vio con sus ojos cerrados mientras Tails seguía vendando sus múltiples heridas y Shadow parecía únicamente sostener los instrumentos médicos con una expresión exasperada en su rostro. Amy tomó la mano de él con delicadeza y así la sostuvo con fuerza para llevarla junto a su mejilla mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. "Lo siento tanto…" susurró para abrazar con ternura la mano del erizo.

-Amy…- habló por lo bajo Silver para poner una mano sobre su hombro –Él tiene que descansar y Tails terminar su trabajo.

-Sólo…- intentó hablar con un nudo en su garganta –Sólo unos minutos más….

-Pero…

-Está bien Silver, ya termine- le dijo con una triste sonrisa el zorrito –Ahora todo depende de él.

-¿Puedo irme ahora?- preguntó apresurado el erizo negro.

-¿Eh?, Sí, claro. Gracias por la ayuda Shadow- le agradeció Tails.

-No fue ayuda- corrigió molesto para entregarle con brusquedad los instrumentos médicos. –Tú no me dejaste salir de aquí una vez que lo traje- recordó para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bien… entonces, gracias por quedarte- agradeció con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sólo… olvídalo- respondió resignado –Me largo.

Tails lo vio salir con una mala actitud y sonrió ante su comportamiento. A pesar de que decía detestar a Sonic, en su interior parecía haber cierto agrado como rivales.

-Nosotros también deberíamos de salir- habló Tails para terminar de guardar los vendajes y demás en una caja blanca con una cruz roja en medio. –Sonic necesita un poco de aire.

-Sí, no hay problema- asintió el erizo plateado –Am…

-Vamos Silver- dijo el zorro empujándolo a la salida.

-Pero Am…

-Una visita por vez- interrumpió Tails para salir del lugar con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y hacer que una puerta automática se cerrara al ambos salir.

Amy vio a ambos salir y sonreír ante el gesto noble del zorrito. Su atención de nuevo se ocupó en el erizo para borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios. Con una mano acarició su rostro con pequeñas cortaduras, y todo lo que dijo e hizo en el inframundo cayó sobre sus hombros como la culpa más pesada para romper en llanto nuevamente. "Perdóname Sonic… si tu mueres será sólo por mi culpa" dijo entre sollozos.

Con suavidad se acurrucó a su lado para poner su cabeza en su pecho y escuchar el débil latir de su corazón. Si él moría su vida no valdría nada. Lo abrazó con gentileza por temor a lastimarlo más y enterró su rostro en pecho para que sus lágrimas fueran secadas por los vendajes carmesí sobre el mismo. A pesar de que en un principio lo había considerado un ser detestable y grosero, hoy no se imaginaba su vida sin él. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había adquirido sentimientos tan fuertes como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Amy se sentó nuevamente y con sus ojos mojados y unos labios temblorosos por el llanto, se acercó a su oreja para de nuevo acariciar su rostro con gentiliza.

-…Yo te amo- le susurró con timidez.

Amy besó su frente con sutileza mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre la cara del erizo azul. Se alejó un par de centímetros para ver su rostro que yacía en paz y con timidez buscó sus labios para acercarse a él lentamente.

-Eso es acoso al enfermo…- escuchó decir –Espero lo sepas.

Un gritó por parte de la eriza fue exclamado para alejarse de él con su rostro sonrojado y chocar contra un basurero para regar su contenido cayendo sentada en el suelo. Lo vio abrir los ojos con lentitud para que sus ojos verde esmeralda la vieran con aquella típica mirada traviesa y divertida.

-Tú… tú…- balbuceo avergonzada aún -¡¿Desde hace cuanto estás despierto?!

-Desde tu primera disculpa- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Tonto!- gritó ella para lanzarle una hoja de papel del basurero. –Yo creí… yo… que tú, es decir.

-Bien, ahora que estoy despierto ¿Qué me decías?- inquirió con una sonrisa prepotente y confiada.

-Eso… eso no…

-Escuche algo así como que soy el erizo más apuesto sobre el planeta y que no podías vivir sin mí.

-¡Jamás dije eso!- se excusó molesta con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eso escuche yo- habló divertido.

-¡No!, yo dije que te amo no que…-calló de golpe para colocar ambas manos sobre su boca y evitar emitir una palabra más.

-A eso me refería- dijo con una sonrisa.

Escuchó su latir en sus oídos mientras la mirada confiada y media sonrisa en el rostro de él la hacia sonrojar con más fuerza. No era su plan confesarle sus sentimientos, no de esa manera. La nave quedó en un silencio sepulcral mientas ellas parecía recobrar la compostura. El carmín de sus mejillas se desvaneció y su latir apresurado retomó su ritmo. De nuevo la tristeza que antes la agobiaba la abrazó con fuerza, para sentir el sutil rechazo encubierto en broma. Amy exhaló un profundo suspiro para cambiar aquella expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza por una de pesar y tristeza, ocasionando que la sonrisa de él se borrara poco a poco, pues el ambiente empezaba a tensarse.

-Hey, Amy- la llamó con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada culpable por su broma de mal gusto -Yo sólo…

-Yo no te gusto… ¿cierto?- preguntó sin darle la cara.

-A pues…- calló ante esa pregunta. Sonic sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con tal pregunta. Él podía lidiar con villanos, máquinas destructoras y demonios, pero con los sentimientos de una mujer era un completo inútil. –Es decir…

-Está bien- interrumpió con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Yo sólo quería que lo supieras, tú me gustas mucho pero… es decir… yo…- calló al sentir de nuevo un nudo en su garganta mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. –No me prestes atención- dijo para limpiar con su brazo sus lágrimas con brusquedad y una sonrisa forzada -…Estoy muy contenta que estés bien, y más importante…

Enmudeció al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella. Abrió sus ojos impactada por la acción del erizo azul mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí brillante. Unos segundos que parecieron horas de un beso que marcaría su destino. Él se separó de ella para darle la espalda a la misma velocidad que le había robado aquel atrevido beso.

-So…

-Tú…- habló con cierta timidez el erizo azul para callar por un segundo -…Tú también a mí- le susurró.

Una gigantesca sonrisa y luz en su mirar se posaron sobre su rostro al escuchar aquella sutil frase lanzada al viento.

0-0-0-0-0

La vio partir de la misma manera en como él la había invocado de regreso. Con la bondad más grande que él jamás hubiera podido ver en nadie, y a la vez, con la convicción más peligrosa que jamás hubiera conocido. Dawn se despidió de él con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia por su ayuda y dándole su palabra de que Sonic estaría bien, pues había encontrado un fuerte motivo para mantenerse con vida, tranquilizándolo. Knuckles suspiró aliviado al ver como las nubes absorbían su presencia y de nuevo los tres planos estaban en completo equilibrio.

-Es hora de que yo también regrese a casa- dijo para sí mismo con su mirada en el cielo.

-¡Hey!- escuchó gritar desde las alturas. Buscó entre las copas de las árboles la responsable del grito para distinguir un rostro familiar –Escuche que tienes una gema valiosa en donde vives- dijo la murciélago con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Hmph, ni se te ocurra asomarte por allá o de seguro te las verás conmigo- habló con una sonrisa confiada.

-Con eso cuento- dijo ella con petulancia.

Knuckles se acercó al gigantesco árbol en el cual ella yacía sentada para parar enfrente de éste y verla desde el suelo.

-¡Baja!- pidió el equidna con un grito sonoro.

-¿Uh?, ¿Por qué?- cuestionó desconfiada provocando en él una mirada de molestia –No me digas que quieres algo atrevido, porque de una vez te digo que…

Una sacudida calló a la murciélago para hacerla caer de las ramas del árbol y ser atrapada por el equidna al tocar el suelo. "Pero qué…" Rouge vio con desconcierto qué había sucedió hasta que la marca del puño del equidna marcada en el árbol le dio la clara explicación de cómo había terminando cayendo. Lo vio molesta por su acción y él le sonrió sin decir nada.

-Bien, aquí estoy- dijo para soltarse de su agarre -¿Qué quieres?

-Una respuesta.

-¿Respuesta?

-Dijiste que si quería preguntarte algo debería de hacerlo después de la batalla, y bueno…- calló un tanto avergonzado -…ya es después.

-¿No se te escapa nada verdad?- se mofó.

-Hmph, sólo quiero saber ¿por qué me besaste?- preguntó molesto.

-Por la misma razón que me haces esa pregunta- respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Eh?

-Es obvio que te gusto mucho para que me insistas tanto. Eres todo un pícaro- se burló.

-¡Eso no… espera un momento… entonces tú, significa que…

-¡Quien llegue primero a _The Angel Island_ se queda con la esmeralda!- gritó para alzar vuelo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nos vemos allá- retó para volar hacia el horizonte.

Knuckles la vio alejarse en el cielo para dar un profundo suspiro y sonreír satisfecho con su respuesta. -¡Si pones una mano en mis esmeralda te la verás conmigo!- gritó para correr detrás de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Salió con una sonrisa en su rostro después de que Tails irrumpiera de nuevo en la nave al escuchar el escándalo que ella misma había armado, pero ahora no importaba, él correspondía a su afecto, y eso era lo único que importaba.

-¡Amy!- escuchó a Silver llamarla.

-¡Silver!- gritó con felicidad para correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza -¡Muchas gracias!

-Eh… ¿está todo bien?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí, todo está perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho- dijo para palpar con suavidad su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó para soltarse de él y verlo con preocupación.

-Pues…-calló por un momento y la vio a los ojos, sin duda lo conocía muy bien –Me voy Amy.

-¿Irte?, ¿Por qué?

-Bien… sólo esperaba a que estuvieras bien, y me alegro que lo estés, me tenías muy preocupado.

-Pero…- Amy calló de golpe y buscó a Blaze con la mirada quien yacía a la orilla del lago viendo al horizonte -…Es por Blaze ¿verdad?

-Es… -Silver desvió la mirada y por un segundo vio a la felina, quien se miraba muy hermosa como siempre; y ese era el problema, hasta que no pudiera verla como una gata cualquiera no podría quedarse. –Es complicado…- respondió de último.

-Pero…

-Nos veremos Amy- dijo por último para darle un cálido abrazo y con una sonrisa entristecida alzar vuelo.

-Silver…- musitó al verlo partir. Amy frunció el ceño y buscó a la felina con la mirada para caminar a todo prisa hacia ella, quien parecía ajena a todo lo que acaba de acontecer. -¡Cumple tu parte!- le ordenó mientras llegaba hacia ella, provocando que la viera con confusión.

-¿Ah?

-Tú y yo hicimos un trato- reclamó molesta -¡Cumple tu parte!

-Espera, espera, ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó desconcertada.

-¡¿Recuerdas?!- insistió –Antes de que yo… es decir, que Midnight…- habló para desviar su mirada al recordar el suceso –Antes de mi muerte…

-¿Eh?

-Tu y yo nos dimos la mano- reparó -¡Tu me prometiste que le dirías tus sentimientos si yo lo hacía con Sonic!- le recordó -¡Así que cumple tu parte!

-¿Mi par… "_Te propongo algo, cuando tenga el valor para decirle a él lo que siento, tú harás lo mismo ¿trato_?"- recordó velozmente. Con todo lo que había sucedido aquella infantil promesa parecía ser insignificante.

-¡¿Recuerdas?!- repitió molesta nuevamente.

-Espera, quieres decir que tú…- calló para fijar su vista en la nave donde yacía el erizo azul y regresar su mirada a Amy.

-Pues… tal vez no fue en ningún punto como lo planee pero lo hice- dijo con una tierna sonrisa -¡Y él correspondió!- gritó de alegría. –Entonces, ahora es tu turno.

-Pero…- musitó para desviar la mirada avergonzada.

-Si no lo haces lo perderás para siempre.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para verla nuevamente.

-Él ya se ha ido Blaze…- dijo para ver al horizonte con tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó para buscarlo con la mirada. Él en verdad había cumplido su palabra.

-Aún lograrás alcanzarlo, eres muy rápida –animó -…Porque si no lo haces ahora lo perderás para siempre…- puntualizó con pesar –No permitas que dos corazones sufran por tu indecisión.

Fijó su mirada al cielo y lo vio con pesar. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Escuchó al zorro gritar desde la puerta de la nave el nombre de Amy y ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa; se le vía muy contenta. La vio una última vez con unos ojos tristes, pero sin decirle nada más dio media vuelta para correr de regreso hacia su amado. Envidiaba su felicidad y admiraba su valor, pero para ella ser tan dulce y expresiva no era algo que la caracterizará. Su prioridad siempre había sido la misión que desde muy joven se le había encomendado, cuidar las _Sol Emeralds_ y eso era sinónimo de soledad ¿quién quisiera tomar parte de esa responsabilidad tan inmensa?

-…Sólo Silver…- musitó con tristeza.

0-0-0-0-0

Fue a buscarla, esperaba que tal vez todavía siguiera ahí. No estaba seguro de porqué acudía a ella, pero realmente era la única ser que lo había hecho sentirse valorado y comprendido, a pesar de que había querido destruirlos a todos. Silver descendió de nuevo en aquel _Torii_ un poco abandonado y viejo, pero no vio a nadie, ni a Knuckles ni a Dawn, él la había mandado de regreso al plano del cielo. Suspiró nostálgico. Silver caminó enfrente del _Torii_ y vio cerca del mismo una flor blanca de la cual sus pétalos se desprendían para regarse por la tierra con el aire de la montaña. Sujetó aquel tallo sin pétalos y le sonrió con tristeza, pues eso significaba que no la vería nuevamente hasta su muerte.

-Adiós Dawn…- musitó con una sonrisa discreta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas, cortando aquel momento con el espíritu del sol.

-… ¿Uh?… ¿Blaze?- preguntó atónito.

-No pensé que te agradará tanto- habló con cierto tono de molestia.

-Yo sólo… es decir…- balbuceó para ver el tallo marchito –Sólo no pude despedirme.

-Ella intento matarte- recalcó molesta –No entiendo porque…

-Ella se disculpó- interrumpió molesto por su alegato –Además, a ti eso no debería importarte ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces regresa al campamento- comandó para darle la espalda nuevamente y ver fijamente el _Torii_. –Deseo estar solo.

-¿A dónde irás?- preguntó ignorando su petición -¿Regresarás a Solaris?

-… No lo sé- respondió secamente –Por el momento sólo quiero tener un tiempo para mi- recalcó molesto.

-Entiendo…- musitó la felina para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó para voltearla a ver molesto.

-Sentarme.

-No, es decir- calló por un breve momento para tomar aire en un intento de no perder el control y caminar hacia ella con una expresión molesta en su rostro -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Estoy esperando.

-¿Esperando?- repitió arqueando una ceja.

-A que termines de hablar con Dawn- respondió con una expresión inmutable como siempre.

-¿Para qué?

-Para convencerte de regresar- respondió inexpresiva.

-Te lo dije antes, yo no…

-¿Por qué no regresas con nosotras?- inquirió molesta-¿Por qué me rehusé a ser participe al juego que me propusiste?, ¿es eso?

-¿Qué juego?- repitió confundido -¿De qué hablas?

-Hmph- exclamó para ponerse en pie - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tú me dijiste: "Si realmente prefieres verme sólo como un amigo o compañero o como quieras catalogarme yo lo entenderé, pero no esperes que esté a tu lado de ser esa tu elección."

-Bueno… sí, pero…

-¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre decirme eso!- gritó molesta -¡Eres un desconsiderado y egoísta erizo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que lo único que te mantenga a mi lado es el estúpido hecho de que corresponda a tus malditos sentimientos?!

-… ¿Eso es lo que crees?- preguntó dolido ante sus duras palabras.

-Sí…- musitó Blaze tranquilizándose. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez no pensaba ocultar lo que sentía, esta vez esta dispuesta a que él viera su alma desnuda, aunque no estaba segura si podría con lo que ella tendría por decir. –Pensé…- habló nuevamente-… Que la razón por la que estabas a mi lado era porque éramos amigos, más allá de los sentimientos que ambos teníamos, esa era nuestra prioridad.

-Blaze…

-¡Siempre quise mantener esa relación porque no quería perderte!- confesó para romper en llanto -¡Por eso jamás te diría lo que sentía!- gritó desconsolada –Porque eso significaría que si no correspondías o terminábamos… tú me dejarías… y no quiero eso…- musitó entre sollozos.

La vio con asombro. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella había gustado de él tal vez la misma cantidad de tiempo que él de ella y sin embargo había sido bastante buena para ocultarlo o despistarlo de alguna manera u otra. Una parte de él se sentía extasiado de felicidad y otra sumamente culpable por las acusaciones de ella, pues sabía en su interior que tenía razón de una manera o de otra. Silver fijó su vista en las relucientes lágrimas que caían de sus ojos para mojar sus blancas mejías, las cuales ella intentaba ocultar.

-Yo no sabía que tú…

-¡No quiero perderte!- gritó para correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza -¡Lo siento!- dijo llorando sobre su pecho –Yo te amo Silver… -confesó en susurro.

La abrazó con fuerza de regreso. Él no la dejaría, incluso en el momento en que había decidido irse no sabía cómo haría para no extrañarla todo el tiempo que le tomará superar su amor hacia ella. Se fundieron en aquel tierno abrazo en silencia mientras en su pecho ella secaba sus lágrimas. Silver no estaba acostumbrado a verla expresar sus emociones más allá de la ira o en algunos casos preocupación; verla tan vulnerable era sin duda su etapa más delicada y extasiante hasta el momento.

-…Sí significo- la escuchó murmurar para alejarse un poco de ella para escuchar mejor y verla a los ojos cristalinos.

-¿Uh?- exclamó confundido.

Blaze tomó con delicadeza su cara con para sutilmente besarlo en los labios. Un rápido beso que duró lo mismo que un pestañar, para luego verlo con una dulce mirada y una pequeña sonrisa.

-El beso…- aclaró- Sí significó algo- respondió para abrazarlo dulcemente y posar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo sé…- musitó con una sonrisa para abrazarla de regreso.

0-0-0-0-0

La noche había caído nuevamente en el plano mortal y esta vez no había chaos demoniacos, o demonios con sed de sangre ni una luna rojiza; esta vez la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del firmamento con unas escasas estrellas. Los vientos fríos indicaban que el otoño se acercaba pronto y que todo lo vivido entre Dawn y Midnight pasaría a ser una leyenda mítica o cuento fabuloso para asustar a los niños por las noches, como su experiencia en el inframundo.

-¡Hey Shad!- escuchó a alguien gritarle desde la tierra. Shadow asomó su cabeza para ver a su molesto compañero saludarlo con gran entusiasmo. – ¿Eres mitad ardilla ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa al verlo sobre aquella rama descansar.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-inquirió con fastidio.

-Bueno, iba de paso cuando te vi por aquí.

-La idea es estar solo- concretó molesto.

-O vamos, no seas tan antisocial.

-Hmph- exclamó por respuesta para ignorar su presencia.

-De acuerdo, al menos déjame darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja intrigado -¿Perdiste la razón?

-Yo no fue quien llevó con urgencia a su mayor rival para que recibiera atención médica al verlo desfalleciendo- señaló.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó molesto para empuñar sus manos -¡Ese maldito guardián me…

-Tranquilízate- interrumpió su alegato – No me sorprendió tanto como te imaginas; yo ya sabía que tenías sentimientos en ese corazón de roca tuyos.

-¡Lo hice para que ese equidna mandara de regreso a ese maldito espíritu, nada más!

-Bien, bien, bien- respondió indiferente –Si alguien pregunta, diré que Dawn te amenazó de muerte si no lo hacías ¿Qué tal?

-Tú…- dijo entre dientes con su ira contenida -¡Haz lo que quieras!- finalizó para reacomodarse en su lugar molesto.

-Eres todo un personaje ¿lo sabías?

-¡Vete de una buena vez!

-De acuerdo, sólo una pregunta más- habló con una sonrisa. Shadow lo vio de reojo intrigado, pero sin responder a su petición. –Dime algo, en el inframundo, al llegar al _torii _antes de regresar ¿recuerdas?- preguntó para verlo curioso–Al llegar te pregunte por qué tu tardanza y me respondiste que tuviste algo que hacer antes de alcanzarme, ¿exactamente qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Tuvo que ver con Midnight?

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-De acuerdo- respondió indiferente –Entonces, sólo queda una cosa más que hacer antes de irme.

-¿Uh?

-Midnight, me has intentado matar más veces en un día que todo el ejercito G.U.N en toda mi vida- reclamó para verla de reojo –Y has engañado de la peor manera para destruir mi mundo- prosiguió con el ceño fruncido –Mentiste sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi ser, y…

-Yo no men…

-Y- cortó para darse media vuelta y proseguir –Te atreviste a besarme sin mi consentimiento.

Una emoción mortal la invadió en ese momento, la vergüenza. Midnight se quedó en silencio mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer por las palabras del erizo negro. Lo vio caminar hacia ella y clavó su mirada en el suelo, se sentía nerviosa en su presencia, su voz firme y actitud imponente la hacían sentir vulnerable, como nunca le había pasado antes, menos a la presencia de un mortal que bien podría matar si se lo proponía.

-Pero a pesar de todo eso…- lo escuchó hablar con un tono más suave. –Entiendo porque lo hiciste… aunque no lo justifico.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida para verlo a los ojos -¿De qué hablas?

-Dime algo- habló para ignorar su pregunta -¿Qué haces cuando no intentas destruir al mundo?

-Bueno, pues…- empezó a decir pensativa –Bueno… generalmente… yo los observo- respondió con timidez.

-¿Por qué?

-Hmph- exclamó para fruncir el ceño -Por si no lo has notado este lugar está muerto- explicó con una expresión de molestia–Las almas de por aquí no conversan mucho que se diga.

-¿Por eso me querías aquí contigo?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Ah… eso…- calló sonrojada. Una cosa era querer obligarlo a quedarse, una muy diferente a tener que hablar el por qué quería su compañía. –Sí… algo así… -respondió apenada.

-No puedes tenerme, no ahora- regañó él con seriedad.

-Lo sé…- habló cabizbaja exhalando un suspiro –Es sólo que… bueno… yo nunca hab…

El suave tacto de sus labios sobre los de ella la hizo callar para verlo con sorpresa. No pudo reaccionar ante el gesto de afecto inesperado por parte de él. Si resisterse a él ni a su fuerza se dejó llevar para así rodear su cuello y pegar su cuerpo al de él; Shadow la abrazó por la cintura para atraerla aún más a él.

La soltó al él quedarse sin aire y la vio ruborizado. Midnight lo observaba con sorpresa y al igual que él ruborizada por el acto sorpresivo de su parte. Shadow se alejó lentamente de ella y de nuevo aquella expresión seria y fría se posó en su rostro, pero el carmín de sus mejillas aún se mantenía.

-¿Por qué tú…

-Soy un mortal y en algún momento tendré que regresar…- interrumpió Shadow su pregunta –Deberás esperar hasta entonces. No intentes forzarme a quedarme aquí.- amenazó para verla de reojo -…vendré a su debido tiempo.

Midnight no emitió palabra alguna ante sus palabras. Asintió con la cabeza suavemente para dedicarle una dulce y sincera sonrisa y un tonó rosa bañó sus mejillas.

–Eso haré- respondió con dulzura.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Me encargaba de que mi estancia en mi siguiente vida fuera placida- le respondió sin interés.

-¿Eh?

-¿No tienes a una eriza rosa que ir a ver o algo así?- preguntó exasperado.

-¡Amy!- gritó angustiado -¡Lo olvidaba! Bien, supongo que nos veremos.

-No cuentes con eso- respondió molesto. Sonic le sonrió divertido ante su actitud molestándolo un poco más.

-Hasta el siguiente cataclismo- se despidió con un ademán para salir corriendo de ahí.

Shadow vio el rastro azul dejado por él, resoplando molesto por la breve intromisión del erizo azul. Una vez la paz regresó de nuevo vio hacia la luna para sonreírle maliciosamente. –Tsk, hasta el siguiente cataclismo, Midnight…

0-0-0-0-0

Midnight sonreía mientras miraba desde aquel espejo a su adorado erizo y ahora protegido. Chasqueó sus dedos para que aquella habitación que en un principio pareció como una bodega de muebles viejos empezara a acomodarse y transformarse en un salón con varias estatuas esculpidas en mármol negro de ella mismas, candelabros de oro con flamas brillantes y en medio de éste un ostentoso sillón con púas sobresalientes como filosas lanzas que quedaba enfrente de aquel espejo de oro reluciente. Flotó sobre el sillón de cuero negro para sentarse sobre éste y ver de nuevo al espejo de cuerpo completo, que relejaba una sombra del otro lado sentada por igual.

Sonrío maliciosamente y en mano creó una pequeña imagen de Shadow hecha de niebla como un pequeño holograma; la vio con detenimiento y le sonrió para así volver su mano en puño y hacerla desvanecerse fijando nuevamente su vista al espejo sombrío. Shadow viviría… por ahora, después de todo, en cualquier momento podría volver a aburrirse y emprender alguna otra loca aventura al mundo mortal, al final de cuentas, le había parecido de lo más divertido jugar con ellos como los simples peones que eran de su juego de ajedrez.

-Después de todo…- habló Midnight para ver aquel espejo con detenimiento y vislumbrar a su hermana del otro lado sentada viéndola con malicia.

-…Tenemos toda la eternidad, Tsk- completó Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Kya! The End…? Jajaja Bien, al menos de esta fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Ame este final xD! Quien sabe, tal vez las incluya brevemente en algún otro fic, pero por ahora, la historia de Midnight y Dawn ha terminado. Quiero agradecerles a todos su apoyo en esta historia y a quienes les ha gustado y me han seguido hasta este último capítulo.<strong>

**Bien, antes de despedirme quiero hablarles un poco sobre mi nuevo proyecto, que estará listo para subir en una o dos semanas más, depende que tanto avance en ese período de tiempo. La historia se llama "A Cursed Rose" O Rosa Maldita traducida al español y está inspirado en el juego de Sonic and the Black Knight. Es una historia de categoría Suspenso/Drama/ Romance y la empece hacer desde que una lectora me dio la idea, así que sabrán de mi más pronto de lo que se imaginan. Mientras eso sucede, subiré la última imagen de esta historia en esta semana o la otra para cerrar mi historia.**

**Agradeciendo todo su apoyo, su lectora se despide.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
